Fatal Obsession
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Steve finds himself the object of an obsessed woman and it could prove fatal.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Fatal Obsession

Rating-T

Author-Winnie

Disclaimer-Own no rights to the show, but enjoy playing around in the sandbox. No money was made...hopefully it's enjoyed by those who read it.

Comments-This is such a wonderful show and I do enjoy watching it each week. Thanks to the creators for bringing these wonderful characters to life for us.

Catherine Rollins smiled at the man stretched out in the sand beside her. God, she could die right here, right now and still be a happy woman. What was it about Steve McGarrett that made her heart beat a little faster and her imagination run wild? Why did she want to see him nude, running through the waves as water dripped off his dark hair? She reached out and ran her fingers along his taut stomach, and was shocked when he grabbed her arms and twisted so that he was on top of her.

"Were you thinking about taking advantage of a man while he's sleeping?" McGarrett asked with a grin.

"Hell, yes, I'd be foolish not to, but since you're awake..." Catherine said, smiling as he pressed his lips against hers.

"We could take this inside," McGarrett suggested when he heard the others laughing nearby. They'd been through a lot in the last few months, but things were finally turning around and the new governor had reinstated Five-O. Catherine was due to report back to her ship in two days and they'd decided to have a BBQ at his place. Kamekona was taking care of the food and the steaks were sizzling on the grill alongside more than a dozen skewers of shrimp.

"I think they'd probably miss us, but there's always later...I can model what I bought when Kono and I went shopping yesterday."

"Just as long as I'm the one to take it off," McGarrett told her and smiled when Kamekona told them the steaks were ready. He reluctantly pulled away from her and helped her to her feet before walking over to the area where a fire crackled and the other party goers were already putting food on their plates.

Steve smiled when he saw Danny holding Grace's hand while he carried the birthday boy in his arms. The celebration was twofold in that Danny's son, Charles had turned one year old and Rachel had allowed him to have him for the evening. Steve could still see the look on his friend's face when he told him the results of the DNA tests. Danny was Charles' father and Rachel was not going to fight him on visitation. They'd sat down with their lawyers, Stan was present at Rachel's request, and he was there to support Danny.

"Happy birthday, Little Man," McGarrett said and took the boy when his arms stretched out to him. He remembered the day Rachel and Danny had come to him and asked him to be Charles' godfather. He'd been speechless for several seconds, but happily said he would be honored to do so. Rachel's best friend had flown in from New Jersey to stand as godmother and they'd both promised to be there for Charles and Grace if anything ever happened to her parents.

"Sounds like he needs to be changed," Catherine said when the baby started to cry and shove his fists into his mouth.

"Smells like it too," McGarrett said.

"Let me take him," Danny said and reached for his son, only to have Steve shake his head.

"I can handle him, Danny...besides I think Gabby is waiting for you," McGarrett said of the pretty woman his friend was dating exclusively for the last six months.

"Danno, want to play volleyball?" Grace asked.

"Grace, how about Catherine and I play with you, but first we need to change your brother," McGarrett said and grabbed the diaper bag as Catherine took the little girl's hand. They walked away from the group and spread a blanket in the sand as Grace began taking things from the bag.

"Charles, you smell," Grace said and waved her hand in front of her nose as he baby laughed and sputtered.

"That's for sure," McGarrett said and smiled as he changed the baby and looked up to see Catherine watching him closely.

"Is there something I should know about, Commander?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGarrett said as he pulled the shorts up over the diaper.

"You seem pretty at ease with diaper changes," Catherine said with a grin.

"I used to help mom with Mary," McGarrett answered with a grin.

"Handy man to have around," Catherine said.

"Would you mind taking Grace and Charles back to their dad while I dispose of this?" McGarrett asked and passed the baby over as Grace reached for the diaper bag.

"I think Grace and I can handle that," Catherine said and smiled as she walked back to the group.

Steve watched until they reached Danny and Gabby and turned away. He walked toward his home and was glad he'd invested in a diaper genie since Danny brought the children to his home on a regular basis. Not that Steve was complaining, hell no, he was happy when Danny showed up with them. He reached the shed and opened the door where he kept the diaper disposal unit. He dropped it inside and looked around, frowning when he felt as if he was being watched.

Steve turned and looked around, but nothing seemed out of place as he searched the backyard for anything that could explain why he felt like someone had walked over his grave.

"Hey, Steve, you better hurry or Kamekona's going to serve you a charcoal briquette," Williams called.

"He better not ruin my steak," McGarrett called and closed the door to the shed. He shook off the feeling of being watched and re-joined the others, accepting a plate of dinner from Catherine before joining her and the others at the table they'd brought from his back yard. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place, but when Catherine ran her fingers along his inner thigh it didn't seem that important.

"Are you still up for tonight, Sailor?" the woman asked softly, breathing gently against his neck.

"Hell yes," the SEAL said and returned the favour.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Williams asked with a grin.

"They already have one and I'm pretty sure they've used it once or twice," Chin said and smiled as McGarrett wagged his eyebrows mischievously.

"More than once," the SEAL told them and received a swat on the arm from the pretty woman beside him.

"Make some room," Kamekona said and pushed between McGarrett and his date, "Lieutenant, if he doesn't know how to make you happy I'm quite certain I'm man enough for…"

"Every woman here," Williams teased.

"You got that right, Brah," Kamekona told them with a grin. "Any woman would be happy to have a man with a little meat on his bones…"

"You're kidding, right…a little meat, Kamekona?" Williams asked. "I think there was a movie made about you…Gargantuan."

"You don't say? How come I haven't seen any royalties from this Gargantuan?" the big man asked and reached for a piece of garlic bread.

**5050505050 **

Anger flared in the green eyes watching the scene taking place a short distance away. She'd been coming here every few days, hoping to find Steve McGarrett alone so she could tell her how she felt. The problem was there were too many idiots standing in her way. She could put up with Danny William, Chin Ho Kelly, and the disgusting man they called Kamekona, but the women were another matter. Kono Kalakaua didn't seem to be that important to him, but the other bitch had to be taken care of.

She knew her name, understood that she was her rival and wanted to tear her away from Steve and make damn sure she kept her hands to herself. A smile formed as she thought of a way to make sure Catherine Rollins paid for touching him in such intimate ways. She could make damn sure she never used her hands again.

Paulina Donaldson had always taken care of people and she could do more for Steve McGarrett than anyone else. She could give him everything he ever wanted and make sure he never had to work a day in his life. He wouldn't need to go out there and put his life in jeopardy for people who didn't appreciate it. She would show him the good life and take him on trips around the world.

She watched as the big man forced himself between McGarrett and Rollins and smiled. Perhaps he wasn't as obnoxious as she thought. If he wanted her, then maybe she could use him to help her, but something told her he would not do anything to aid her in getting what she wanted. What was truly hers and was meant to be from their first meeting.

Why was it some women just didn't see what was right before their eyes? She'd taken care of Steve McGarrett on several occasions and there was no mistaking the fire that ignited between them. She'd felt it from the first time their eyes met, and when the time came, and she was with him, she knew he would see she was the only one he was meant to be with.

"Death will come for anyone who tries to get in the way of our future together, Steven," Paulina whispered and smiled when his head came up and he turned to look in her direction. She could feel his eyes on hers, yet she knew he could not see her, and she would keep it that way for now.

**5050505050 **

Catherine watched as Steve turned his head in the direction of the house and frowned when she saw his face take on the look that usually meant his instincts were kicking in. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Brah, why do you look like you just ate a rotten tomato?" Kamekona asked.

"I don't know…just a feeling," McGarrett told them.

"Oh, hell, here we go…what will it be this time, Steven? Guns or knives, and how many intruders are we talking about?" Williams asked.

"Uncle Steve, come see what I found," Grace said and took his hand.

"What did you find, Grace?" McGarrett asked as the child dragged him toward the ocean.

"I think it's a starfish or a sand dollar," the child answered.

Catherine watched as Steve and Grace walked toward the ocean as the waves washed away the sand castle they'd built earlier. It was getting late and she knew the others would be leaving shortly. That meant she would have him to herself for the night and there was something to be said for making up for lost time.

The little Teddy she'd bought while shopping would do very nicely and the fact that Steve had volunteered to remove it had her tingling with excitement. Tonight promised to be a long one, but that was just fine with her. In this case, sleep deprivation wasn't some kind of torture to be avoided. Just the thought of his hands on her body brought a smile to her face.

"Something tells me if the house is a rocking don't come a knocking," Williams observed.

"What was that?" Catherine asked.

"You're smiling," Kono told her knowingly.

"Danny, why don't we start cleaning up?" Gabby suggested.

"We only just finished eating," Williams said.

"I know, but I believe Catherine and Steve would like some time alone," Gabby told him.

"What about dessert?" Williams asked.

"I believe dessert is what she's taking about, Brah," Chin said with a grin.

"Well then bring it on…"

"You're not that dense, Danny, start cleaning up or dessert will be the last thing on your mind," Gabby said and smiled as she seductively rubbed up against him.

"Hmm, are you spending the night?" Williams asked.

"No, but I believe Catherine is."

"Hell, Gabby, that's not what I meant."

"I know, but like I said we need to clean up before we drop Charles and Grace off at Rachel's," Gabby said as Steve and Grace returned.

"Grace, watch your brother while we help clean up," Williams said as McGarrett lifted the baby and made him smile.

**5050505050**

Paulina watched him pick up the baby and felt her heart skip a beat. He would make such a wonderful father and their baby boy would look just like him. He would have the same dark hair and soft eyes you could get lost in. She knew it was time to leave when they started cleaning, but was already planning her next move. It would take some time, but eventually, Steve McGarrett would be in her arms, and her bed, where he belonged.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine knew she would have to hold on to the memories of the last two wonderful days as she looked at the man standing in front of her. They'd spent every waking moment proving that making love was something that came naturally, but it was even better when you allowed your imagination to run wild.

Steve smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her, awakening the feelings that were no longer deniable. There was something growing between them and the past two days had brought that clear. "When is your next leave?"

"Not for a couple of months," Catherine answered. "We will be in port for repairs, but it won't be here."

"Let me know where and I'll be there," McGarrett told her.

"You'll be able to drop everything just to see me?"

"Not just see you…touch you…make love to you…anything you desire."

"You…that's all I desire right now, Sailor," Catherine told him and knew it was time to leave as the dock was nearly deserted. "I need to go."

"I know," McGarrett said, pressing his lips against hers until he heard someone call her name. He reluctantly released her and watched as she made her way toward her ship. God, it was going to be hard not seeing her, but he knew she had a job to do, one she was damn good at. He turned and walked back to the car, aware of his partner watching him closely.

"You know seeing you so tender does take away from that badass SEAL picture you like to portray," Williams said as McGarrett slid in to the driver's seat.

"There's more to me than just badass SEAL," McGarrett told him as his cell phone sounded. "Go ahead, Kono."

"Steve, is Danny with you?"

"I'm here, Kono, what's going on?" Williams answered.

"We've got a hostage situation," Kono answered and gave them the address of a private school.

"We're on our way," McGarrett said.

"Do we know how many hostages and how many hostiles?" Williams asked.

"No, but there are several high profile hostages including Senator Carson's daughter," Kono answered. "Chin is there with Duke and Governor Denning. The Swat team is on the way."

"See what else you can find out and we'll contact you once we get there," McGarrett told her and pulled out into traffic.

"I hate hostage situations…they never end well for anyone," Williams said as sirens sounded behind them.

**5050505050 **

Chin looked up as the car pulled to a stop at the end of the police barricade. He waited until the newcomers joined them before going over the blue prints of the school.

"Commander McGarrett, can you tell us how many hostages there are?" a female reporter asked as Steve and Danny hurried past them.

"Chin, what have we got?" McGarrett asked, but didn't get an answer as the governor joined them.

"Not much at the moment," Chin answered as Governor Denning strode toward them. "We've talked to the principle and several teachers and we're lucky today was a school holiday for most of the students. The ones that were here are all part of the drama class and were rehearsing for the Christmas play. From what little we have there are twenty students, two teachers, one custodian, and four parents inside."

"Any idea how many we're dealing with?" Williams asked.

"Not really. They took the students and teachers by surprise while they were all in the auditorium. What little we do have comes from the cameras set up to get the practice on camera. It's being fed through the school's system so we're trying to get a better handle on how many and where," Chin answered.

"Commander McGarrett, you have means and immunity to do whatever you deem necessary to get those people out of there," Denning said.

"Thank you, Governor," McGarrett said. The man had reinstated Five-O and at first was unwilling to give them the same protection as Jamison, but after several months he'd finally come around to the fact that his team got things done. The crime rate in the city had dropped, and the impact on the tourism industry was also being felt as an influx of people came to the islands, more often not to the Big Island.

"I want you to keep me updated on your progress and I want these people safely back with their families as soon as possible," the governor told him.

"Yes, Sir," McGarrett said and looked around. The reporters were trying to get past the police tape and he motioned for Duke to join him. "Duke, tell the reporters if they break the tape every damn one of them will be charged with criminal negligence and trespass and any other charges I can think of!"

"Tell them Commander McGarrett has my backing on this and get the name of every editor or producer and tell them I said to get their people out of here now," Denning said.

"Thank you, sir," McGarrett said and tried to find a diplomatic way to get the man to leave.

"I know I'm probably in the way here so I'll leave you to do what you do best. Contact me at my office if you need anything," the man said and left the area.

"I've got the feed from inside the auditorium, Commander," a female officer said and moved to the right as McGarrett, Williams, and Kelly came to the back of the police vehicle.

"It looks like they've got the hostages in the pit area where the orchestra would normally be," Kelly said. "Donna, can you pan back and give us a full view of the stage and immediate seating?"

"Sure," the woman said and hit several keys.

"I count five gunmen," Danny said.

"There could be more on the mezzanine," Chin said.

"Can we get sound?" McGarrett asked.

"It may not be very good, but I'll do my best," Donna MacFarlane answered and started tapping the keys.

"Chin, was there anything in the blue prints that can help us get in there undetected?" Williams asked hopefully.

"I didn't have time to go over them all, but I think there's someone who can answer that question for us," Chin said.

"Who?" Williams asked.

"Dr. Makala Hekekia. I took the liberty of calling her right away. She helped with the renovations and she'll be able to tell us how to get in there," Chin explained and glanced at his watch. "She should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Good…any word from whoever's in charge in there?" McGarrett asked.

"Not since we got here," Chin answered and looked up when a woman called his name. "That's Makala…Duke, let her through."

"Chin, I got here as soon as I could," the pretty, dark haired woman said. She carried several tubes with her and placed them on the trunk of the car.

"Did you bring everything you have on the school?" Chin asked.

"I have everything, including a 'back door' type of entrance," Makala answered and looked at the other two men.

"Mak, this is Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams," Chin introduced them and then quickly turned back to the job at hand. There were six sealed tubes and he watched as she opened one and quickly spread the papers across the trunk.

"Okay, there are several access points that are no longer in use. They were sealed after we put in the new wing on the north side," Makala said and pointed to an area in the northeast quadrant. "There was a set of doors leading to an old underground storage area. I called it a bunker, but I was told that wasn't the correct term to use. There was a tunnel leading away from the area and it ended near what is now the school's science lab."

"Was it closed off?" Williams asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Makala told them. "The owner of the school didn't want its heritage totally destroyed and asked if there was some way to close it off without permanently destroying the old tunnel."

"Tell me you found a way?" Chin asked.

"It's me, Chin, I don't believe in making changes to historical buildings unless there's no way around it," Makala told them. "We put in a wall to cover the door, but it's easy to tear that down as long as you know the right place to do it. Why don't I take you down there and show you how to get in there?"

"Chin, stay here and monitor what's happening inside. Danny, you're with me," McGarrett ordered and motioned for the woman to lead the way. "Chin, we'll let you know when we're going in."

"Be careful," Kelly told them. He knew McGarrett would only allow the woman to show him the wall, then, he'd send her back outside and away from danger. Makala was a wonderful architect and her work was well known, she even had articles in many architecture magazines. He walked back to the van where McFarlane was monitoring the inside of the auditorium.

"I've been running several facial recognition programs on them, but so far no hits," she told him.

"Are you sending the pictures to Kono?" Chin asked

"Yes, and she's in touch with several of the parents. She's trying to keep them from coming down here, but she's not getting very far with that."

"Can't say that I blame them…if it was my kids I'd be pounding on the doors to get in," Chin told her and took the seat next to her. There were several angles, showing the frightened kids in the orchestra pit and he hoped they would get them all home safely. What bothered him was that the leader of the group didn't seem to be in a hurry to contact the outside world.

**5050505050 **

Steve and Danny followed the pretty woman to the science lab and Steve checked the door, but found it locked. He looked around, but there was no way inside without the keys. He turned to see a smile on Makala's face as she held up a set of keys.

"I'm not quite finished with the renovations so I still have the keys to each of the outer buildings," Makala told him.

"Thank you," Williams said as his partner took the keys and unlocked the door.

"Makala, we can't ask you to do this…"

"You're not asking, Commander, I'm offering," Makala told him. "I detest people who take children as hostages and I refuse to live in fear. I will make sure you and Detective Williams gain access to the tunnel."

"Once you show us how to open the tunnel, you're through. You go back to Chin and update him on what's happening here," McGarrett ordered and held the door for Danny to take the lead. Once they were sure the inside was deserted they allowed her to show them the way through the labs and down to the lower level. It didn't take long for them to reach the newly renovated section and Makala showed them how she'd covered the door and the easiest way to break through it.

"Thanks, Makala," Williams said and smiled at her.

"Danny, make sure she gets back to Chin," McGarrett told him.

"I can find my way back," Makala said.

"I know you can, but there could be more of them watching us and I'd rather they didn't get another hostage," McGarrett said.

"Are you going to wait here for me?" Williams asked.

"I'll work on taking this wall down."

"Ah, Dr. Destructo strikes again," the Jersey native said.

"Dr. Who?" Makala asked.

"Dr. Destructo…Steve has his own way of breaking things down," Williams told her as McGarrett walked toward a closet and opened the door. "Please tell me this wasn't a chem lab."

"I would, but then I'd be lying," Makala told him.

"Damn, maybe we should order an evacuation of the city," Williams said, but he was only partially joking. He knew McGarrett would do whatever it took to get those people out; truth was, he sometimes wished he had that same inhibition.

TBC

**Author's note-** Just wanted to say thanks to all who favorite and alerted and followed this one. Also want to thank those who sent reviews. I answered the ones I could, but some would not allow me to do so and I wanted you guys to know I really appreciate the encouragement…..Winnie


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy Sing looked at the hostages in the pit and silently cursed. He thought he'd planned this perfectly, but he'd arrived at the school to find out his bitch of an ex-wife had kept their daughter home. It just wasn't right and now he was stuck in this place with the police and probably Five-O breathing down his neck.

The plan was for him and his buddies to come in here; grab Aimi and be on a yacht before Darlene had any idea what was happening. Now, all he had for his troubles were a hostage situation, and no way out of here without someone getting hurt. He didn't mind killing, hell, he'd done it before, but he hadn't wanted to expose his daughter to it.

"Tommy, maybe we should tell them what we want," Antonio Rodriguez suggested.

"I want my daughter…that bitch had no right keeping her from me," Sing cursed and slammed his fist into the wall. He heard several of the younger kids cry out and wished there was some other way, but he needed them to get what he wanted. Tommy took a deep breath and stared at the elderly woman whose grey hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. "You, come here!"

The woman stood and tried to reassure the children before making her way out of the orchestra pit. Her smile lit up her face and she fought to keep the fear from her voice. "What do you want?"

"What's your name?" Sing asked.

"Rei Tanaka," she answered and was amazed at how steady her voice was.

"Rei…"

"That's Miss Tanaka," the older woman told him.

"Very well, Miss Tanaka," Sing said, his dark eyes filled with anger as he stared at her. "I need you to talk to the police for me."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I want my kid brought here and then I want a car waiting outside for me…the rest I'll fill in once we have a connection," Tommy told her and pointed to the school phone at the end of the stage.

"Who do I call?"

"Call 911…they'll put you through to whoever thinks they're in charge out there!" Sing ordered and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the phone and knew she'd have finger shaped bruises when this was over. He really didn't give a damn, because if he didn't get what he wanted, they'd all be dead anyway.

**5050505050 **

Chin stared at the screen, and made several notes about the location of the hostages and the perps. So far he'd counted six armed men, but there was no way he could see the mezzanine and that meant it was an unknown variable. They had yet to identify any of the hostage takers, but they'd managed to get the identity of the hostages.

"Chin, we've got one of the hostages on the line," Duke called as the swat van pulled up behind the parked vehicles.

"Patch them through to me," Kelly ordered and pressed the speaker button. "Who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Rei Tanaka, I am…"

"It don't matter who she is, cop, but you should remember her name because she's the first one to die if I don't get what I want."

"What do you want?" Kelly asked. He watched as the man shoved the woman to the floor and silently cursed when some of the children cried out.

"Shut up!" the man snapped and Chin could see the teachers and parents doing their best to console the frightened kids. "Listen real good and maybe there'll be no need for bloodshed, but screw with me and I'll make sure the blood runs free. You got me, Brah?"

"I hear you. What do you want?"

"I want my daughter brought here and then I want safe passage to the harbor for us. You got two hours to do this or I start shooting the hostages starting with Miss Tanaka."

"I need more than that," Chin said.

"Like what?"

"Like your daughter's name and where she lives. I can't find her if I don't know who I'm looking for," Chin snapped.

"Her name is Aimi…Aimi Sing unless that bitch changed it to keep me from finding her," Sing spat.

"Do you have a phone number or address?"

"If I did I wouldn't need you…two hours then I start tossing out bodies and they won't be breathing."

The phone went dead and Chin looked at the monitor in time to see Sing shove the older woman into the orchestra pit with the other hostages. He knew they had to make it look like they were giving the man what he wanted, but he hoped McGarrett and Williams were able to get the hostages out of danger before the man made good on his threat to send out bodies.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett searched the area for anything he could use to break through the wall and smiled when he spotted the storage closet near the main entrance. This was a chem lab and accidents happened here. That usually meant fire extinguishers and pickaxes to pull away debris from open flames. He pulled open the door and searched through the supplies until he found what he was looking for.

Steve lifted the heavy pick axe in his hands, and spotted a flashlight nestled amongst a bunch of texts on the top shelf. He grabbed it, tucked it into the waistband of his cargo pants and hurried back to the wall Makala had pointed out to him. He quickly brought the sharp edge down on the dry wall and heard it shatter beneath the force of the blow. He repeated the process until he had a hole big enough for him to fit through. The door was slightly to the right, but it was intact and Steve hoped the damn thing wasn't locked.

McGarrett reached for the handle and pushed down, relieved when he felt the door open at the same time he heard movement behind him. He turned, relieved to see Williams hurrying toward him.

"Chin spoke to the idiot in charge," Williams said. He'd made sure Makala was safe and waited for Chin to update him on what Tommy Sing wanted before hurrying back here.

"What does he want?"

"The usual…his kid and a safe ride out of here," Williams answered and pointed to the wall. "I see you're living up to the new nickname."

"I need…"

"We need…"

"We need to get in there and get as many of those hostages out of there as we can," McGarrett said and stepped through the narrow opening he'd made in the drywall. "You coming?"

"I know I'm going to regret this…if I live long enough," Williams griped and followed McGarrett into the tunnel. "Maybe we should have brought a flashlight."

"Like this?" McGarrett asked and switched it on before starting forward again. "We need to be careful once we get to the door on the other side."

"Did Makala say whether it was blocked off like this side?"

"She didn't say, but it goes without saying that it is. That's why I brought this."

"And how do you propose to use that without alerting them to our presence?"

"According to the blueprints Makala showed us the door is far enough away that we should be able to break through without them hearing us. Unless you plan to ask questions the whole time. If that's the case we might as well just turn ourselves in to them right now," the SEAL said with a grin.

"You're one to talk…at least I know when to shut up…"

"Then shut up," McGarrett said and smiled when the other man did just that for several minutes.

"What if there are two tunnels?"

"There's not," the SEAL answered. "According to Makala's blueprints this ends up at the south end of the main building. We go in quietly…I know that's a stretch for you, but please watch your step."

Danny made a guttural noise, and shook his head as they hurried along the musty smelling tunnel. It smelled nothing like the ones in NY, but that didn't make much of a difference, because it still made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. They reached the end and found the door was unlocked.

"Danny, hold the flashlight," McGarrett ordered and listened for several minutes in case there was someone on the other side of the boarded up doorway. "Be ready for anything, Danno."

"Jesus, even here, Steven? Can't we keep the Danno for those occasions when we arrest someone?" Williams asked and knew by the smile on the other man's face that it was not to be.

Steve used the pointy end of the pick axe and quickly opened a small hole in the drywall. He listened and peered out into the darkened corridor, relieved when there was no sign of movement. He quickly made the hole big enough for him and Danny to squeeze through and stood looking around. There was no sign of anyone nearby and he quickly tapped his com link to the rest of his team. "Chin, Danny and I are inside. Give us sitrep."

"The man in charge is Tommy Sing. I counted six men including him. All armed. We're trying to contact his ex-wife, but so far she's not answering the phone. We have less than two hours to get her here or Sing starts sending out bodies."

"Damn," McGarrett softly swore.

"Steve, Makala says there's a way into the orchestra pit that's not on the blueprints. She said to tell you to follow the yellow line on the floor until you reach the main cafeteria. Once you're there you should be able to slip inside and you'll see a door near the kitchen area. There's a narrow corridor there that leads to the main auditorium where Sing is holding the hostages. It's used to bring refreshments to the orchestra during the recitals. Mak says the main door is to the right of the pit, but she said there's a type of crawlspace that leads to the center of the main stage. She said you might be able to get some of the hostages out through there if you can open it quietly."

"How big is the crawlspace?"

"It should be big enough for you or Danny. I've got the hostages in sight and Sing's people seem to think they've got the situation in hand. His men are sitting on stage and don't seem interested in the kids. They are holding Mrs. Tanaka and an older man close to the main doorway.

"Tell Makala thanks…we'll be in radio silence until further notice," McGarrett said and quickly updated Williams. "When we get there I'll go through the crawlspace. If I can get some of the kids out through there I will."

"Just be careful…remember what Dr. Lewis said about your next visit better be through the main doors not the ER."

"I hear you," McGarrett said and started down the hallway. They both hugged the wall, following the yellow line until they reached the entrance to the cafeteria. They pushed the door open and hurried inside, gently closing it behind them. The kitchen was on their right and the door they wanted was to the right of the counter. "Once we reach the crawlspace you wait and I'll send the kids your way if possible. If not I'll see if there's another way to do this."

"Just be careful," Williams ordered.

**5050505050 **

She stretched out on her bed and smiled at the fleeting images left over from her dreams. It wouldn't be long now and she would have the real thing and dreams would become reality. Steve would be beside her, in all his naked glory and she would be blissfully aware of every inch of his body.

Catherine Rollins was out of the picture now and if she tried to interfere in their relationship, Paulina would simply have her taken care of. That was simply how things were, when money was not part of the equation. Once she had what she wanted, she would make sure nothing could ruin her plans. Soon she would be Mrs. Steven McGarrett and people like Catherin Rollins would envy her.

Paulina turned on the television and shook her head when she heard the reporter talking about a hostage situation at a private school. She was going to change the channel when she spotted a familiar figure standing at one of the police vehicles. If Chin ho Kelly was there, then so were the others and that meant Steve was in danger.

What the hell was he doing? Didn't he know this was a job for the SWAT team? Why did he have to put his life in danger like this? She would have to put a stop to this before it was too damn late. She reached for the phone and hit speed dial and wasn't surprised when her call was answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Paulina, what can I do for you?"

"Are you watching the news, Patrick?"

"No, I was just enjoying a swim. What's McGarrett doing now?"

"He is at a hostage situation at a school near the hospital. He is a danger to himself and I want to move up our plans," Paulina told him.

"You do realize that once we take McGarrett his team will be all over it?"

"I know, but there is no choice right now. I will not allow him to endanger his life any longer."

"All right…give me two days and I'll set things in motion. You just make sure the transfer of funds is made before the end of the day."

"I'll see to it," Paulina said and hung up. She quickly called her bank and arranged for an appointment with the manager for later that afternoon and turned up the volume on the television. One way or another, Steve McGarrett would realize his life was no longer his own, not when he couldn't be trusted to do what was right for himself and his new fiancé.

TBC

**Author's note-** Just wanted to say thanks to all who favorite and alerted and followed this one. Also want to thank those who sent reviews. I answered the ones I could, but some would not allow me to do so and I wanted you guys to know I really appreciate the encouragement…..Winnie


	4. Chapter 4

Steve motioned for Danny to stop and listened before moving into the crawlspace. He nodded to Williams and knew the man was as worried as he was, but right now the hostages needed to be taken care of. If they could get some of them out of the pit before anyone noticed, then they were ahead of the game. If not, then they'd need to come up with an alternate plan.

"Danny, give me ten minutes. If I can get some of the kids out I'll send them to you. If not I'll do a quick recon and come back," McGarrett whispered.

"Be careful," Williams ordered.

"You too," McGarrett said and made his way toward the orchestra pit. He could hear someone cursing and did his best to be quiet when he saw light spilling inside from the pit. He stayed in the shadows until he reached the opening and looked out at the adults and kids. He could see at least a dozen children and one adult and hoped he could get the young woman's attention without startling any of them.

"Miss Maple…there's someone in there."

"Sh, Billy, stay where you are and watch for those men," the woman ordered. "Who are you?"

"Steve McGarrett with Five-O…is there any way you can keep an eye on those men while I get this open?"

"Most of them are near the door. They don't seem to think we're a threat," the woman said.

"Good, let's try to keep it that way," McGarrett told her.

"Is he going to help us, Miss Maple?" a young boy asked.

"He's going to try, Daniel, but we have to be quiet okay?"

"Okay," the boy said and sat beside his drama teacher.

Steve worked at the latch and breathed a sigh of relief when it opened without too much effort on his part. He knew he would need to move out of the crawlspace in order to let the kids move inside and hoped Sing and his men remained where they were. He moved out and nodded to the woman before chancing a glance above the rim of the stage. There was no one on the mezzanine and sing's men were far enough away that they could not see what was happening in this area. If they worked quickly they could have the majority of the kids to safety before Sing realized something was wrong. If they were really lucky all the kids in the pit could be moving through the crawlspace and out to safety. That would leave just the hostages on the stage, and hopefully it would give him a better chance to get them to safety.

"Someone's coming," the woman said and watched as one of the men walked to the edge and peered into the pit. She silently prayed that he did not see McGarrett and breathed a sigh of relief when he moved away from the edge. "He's gone."

"Keep an eye on them while I get as many of the kids through as I can," McGarrett ordered softly. He motioned for the boy closest to him to go through, but the child shook his head emphatically.

"Go ahead, David, it's safe," the teacher said.

"I'm scared," the boy whispered.

"I know, but there's nothing in there to hurt you…"

"Spiders…"

"Maybe, but you just leave them alone and they'll leave you alone…now go," the woman told him, relieved when the boy did as she told him. She had no idea how much time they had before one of those men returned to check on them, but she was going to get as many through as she could. She motioned for the next girl to go and was relieved when the child didn't argue. Four more went through before she signaled they had company again and made sure she was able to keep the man from seeing McGarrett.

**5050505050**

Danny smiled as the first child stepped out of the doorway and told him to wait by the kitchen. He wanted to get them out, but right now he had to stay here and guide the other through. A total of six kids stepped out, and he waited, breathing quietly as he listened for any sign of trouble. He fought the urge to call out, and hoped whatever was happening didn't mean Steve's presence had been discovered.

**5050505050**

Steve remained quiet and listened as the man told the kids to be quiet and behave themselves or their teacher would die and silently cursed. He waited until the woman signaled that they could start moving the children again and smiled when a little girl hugged him before moving into the crawlspace. McGarrett knew the next time the man came to check on the hostages, he would notice some were missing. He motioned for those nearest him to keep moving and wished he had some way to get them all out.

"You go through now," McGarrett told the woman seated nearest him and was glad she did so without him repeating himself. There were still at least a dozen hostages, but most of the kids had already gone through. He motioned to a young girl standing a few feet away, but before she could move he heard a sharp curse and orders were given to shoot the next person who moved.

Steve didn't move when something was pressed against the base of his skull. He knew there was no point in going for his weapon as another hostage was forced to her knees and a gun pressed against her temple.

"Who the hell are you and where are the kids?" Tommy Sing snarled and moved to stand in front of Steve.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGarrett said as the man standing behind him pulled the gun from his thigh holster.

"I know that bastard. He's McGarrett….head of Five-O," one of the men on the stage said. "Kill him now, Tommy…bastard's more trouble than he's worth."

"Five-O…heard tell of your people, McGarrett, you're not so much. Where are my kids?"

"They're not your kids!" McGarrett spat and grunted as something struck his lower back.

"They must have gone out through there," the man who'd taken Steve's gun said.

"Go bring the little bastards back!" Sing ordered and looked at the remaining hostages. "I bet you people think he's a hero, but he's not. All he's done is given me a cop as a hostage. Not such a bad trade…say goodnight, McGarrett!"

Before he could react Steve felt something strike him in the back of his head and he fell to the floor of the orchestra pit. He tried to turn on his side, but a boot connected with the right side of his forehead and darkness reached out to claim him.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew something was wrong the minute the kids stopped coming through. It felt different than the first time and he turned to the woman who'd come through with the kids. He prayed she was familiar with the school as he ordered. "Take them out through the rear doors and stay clear of the auditorium."

"Thank you…children, come with me!" Lauren Maple ordered and heard her kids away from the door.

Williams listened for several minutes and was on the verge of going into the crawlspace when he heard movement inside. He knew it wasn't one of the kids, and probably not one of the other hostages because whoever it was didn't try to keep the noise level down. He moved to the side and reacted as soon as the butt of a pistol came through.

Danny grabbed the pistol and reached for the arm it was attached to before the man had a chance to realize his mistake. He struck the man several times in the chest and head until the man fell to the floor. Once he was down, Danny grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back so he could place cuffs around his wrists.

"He'll kill McGarrett!" the man snarled.

"Steve's not that easy to kill!" Williams spat and dragged the man across the floor. He now knew Steve had been caught, but at least they'd managed to rescue about half the hostages, most of them kids. He shoved the man toward the door and started down the hall, away from the auditorium. "In case you didn't know you're under arrest!"

**5050505050 **

"We have movement at the main door!" Duke called as Swat set up their base of operations.

"Don't shoot!" Lauren Maple called as she opened the door and began shooing the kids out. They were met by members of HPD and quickly taken to safety behind the police line.

"How did you get out?" a SWAT team member asked.

"McGarrett showed us how to get out through the crawlspace," Lauren answered as the children huddled close to her.

"Danny!" Chin called when he spotted Williams dragging a man out of the building. The last thing he'd seen on the screen was Tommy Sing kick Steve in the head and then had his men drag him up on the stage where they used his own cuffs to secure his arms behind his back.

"Duke, make sure this guy doesn't escape," Williams said and joined Chin at the surveillance van. "Have we still got live feed?"

"We do…looks like they got Steve," Chin answered and pointed to the unmoving man lying in the center of the stage.

"I figured as much when that bastard came out. How many hostages are left inside?" Williams asked and turned to count the students standing with their teacher and surrounded by HPD who were doing everything to keep the reporters away. "It looks like we got 14 kids and a teacher."

"That leaves a dozen hostages, not including Steve," Chin told him.

"Chin, Sing is demanding he speak with whoever's in charge," Duke called.

"That would be me," the head of the SWAT team said.

"Actually, Five-O has jurisdiction," Williams said. "Contact the governor if you have a problem with that."

"Easy, Danny, we're all on the same side here," Chin said.

"Sorry, look, we have one of ours in there and we want to get him out. Let Chin talk to Sing while you and I speak to Makala about the best place to set up your team," Williams offered and noticed the man didn't want a confrontation at this point either.

"Makala?" the Swat team leader asked.

"She's the architect who made the changes to the school…she's also the reason we were able to free over half the hostages," Williams said and turned to Chin. "Find out everything you can about the situation in there. We need to get them out before Sing goes ballistic."

"I think he already has," Chin said and reached for the button to connect his call. "This is Chin Ho Kelly…"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are, but if you try anything like that again I'll start shooting and the first one I hit will be the bastard behind the whole thing. You got that?"

"I got it," Chin said.

"Good, because now you got one hour instead of two. Get that bitch here or the next shot you hear will send a bullet into the cop's head," Sing snapped and the line went dead.

"Kono," Chin said and waited for the woman to look up from whatever she was doing at Five-O headquarters. "Tell me you found her?"

"I found her, Chin, but she says she doesn't want anything to do with Sing and from what little I've found out I can't say that I blame her. He was abusive to her and their daughter," Kono explained.

"Tell her we just need her to come down and talk to him. We're not going to turn either of them over to him, but she could buy us some time," Chin said.

"I'll try…how are things going there? The local news is already reporting that some of the hostages are free."

"Steve and Danny got them out, but Steve got caught. I'll keep you up to date on what's happening here, but you need to keep after Mrs. Sing."

"I will," Kono said.

If anyone could convince Sing's ex-wife to come down, it was Kono, but right now they needed to figure out the best way to proceed if things went downhill. So far they were ahead of the game, but he didn't think Sing would be as lax with his hostages as he'd been. That meant they had to be even more careful and hope that the SWAT team could get a shot off if it came down to that.

**5050505050 **

Paulina stayed back and watched what was happening at the school. She'd driven down here as soon as she'd hung up the phone and knew she'd cut off a few people along the way. It didn't matter, not when she knew her beloved was in trouble. How could he be so damn callous with his life when she was almost ready for him? Why were people always relying on him to protect them? Why couldn't he see they didn't deserve him? He belonged with her. He deserved to be taken care of, to be loved and protected and she would make damn sure he realized that.

Paulina spotted Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly talking to a man and woman and edged closer so that she could hear what they were saying. She knew she had to stay back, or one of the men might recognize her, but they seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were looking at. She heard Williams say her lovers name and her eyes shot open when she realized he had been caught and was now a hostage.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the group of kids and she knew why Steve had done what he did. He would always protect the children, but that would have to stop once they were together. He would not be allowed to put his own life in danger no matter what the reason.

"Mrs. Sing is terrified of her ex and she told Kono she wouldn't bring her daughter down here," Chin told Danny.

"What about her…is she coming down?" Williams asked.

"Kono convinced her she would be helping to save some lives. She should be here in less than half an hour," Kelly explained.

"Sing will start sending out bodies if she doesn't show up…beginning with Steve," Williams said and turned around.

Paulina realized he was looking toward her and quickly moved back into the crowd before he had a chance to realize who she was. She knew she had to do something to get Steve out of there, but she would have to get inside to do that and so far the police seemed to have every entrance covered.

TBC

**Author's note-** Just wanted to say thanks to all who favorite and alerted and followed this one. Also want to thank those who sent reviews. I answered the ones I could, but some would not allow me to do so and I wanted you guys to know I really appreciate the encouragement…..Winnie


	5. Chapter 5

Paulina realized he was looking toward her and quickly moved back into the crowd before he had a chance to realize who she was. She knew she had to do something to get Steve out of there, but she would have to get inside to do that and so far the police seemed to have every entrance covered.

**5050505050**

"Is something wrong, Danny?" Chin asked.

"I don't know…thought I saw someone," Williams said and turned his attention back to the papers spread out across the floor of the SWAT van. "If you can get a couple of men in position by using the air ducts we could get a clear shot of Sing and his men."

"We won't be able to take them all out at once," Gerald McCurry told him.

"Chin, you won't believe this, but two of the parents are ex-military and the custodian is a retired cop from LA," Duke told them.

"That could come in handy if we figure out a way to inside," Chin said.

"Don't count Steve out either," Danny said.

"He's unconscious and bound…what can he do?" McCurry asked.

"You'd be surprised," Williams observed and pointed to the ducts running along the far end of the ceiling. "Can your team get in through the roof and follow it until they reach the auditorium?"

"We can," McCurry answered. "We can get two men close enough to take a couple of shots, but we need to make sure we don't take the shot unless we can take them all out at once."

"What about smoke grenades?" Chin offered. "If we could set off several at once we might be able to take them down."

"Tear gas might make their eyes sore and make them cough, but it could give us the time we need to get in there and free the hostages," Williams said.

"That's not a bad idea if we could hit them with enough tear gas to stop them from killing the hostages," McCurry agreed.

"Well, if you get one of your men in each of these locations that should give us enough coverage, and it's far enough away from the hostages that it might not affect them as badly," Chin suggested.

"We can get them in there," McCurry told him.

"Makala, are those access panels and ducts strong enough to hold a man?" Chin asked.

"They are structurally sound as long as you don't stay in one position too long. Keep moving until you reach the end of the tunnels and then distribute your body weight evenly over the support struts here and here," Makala explained.

"You're sure these supports are strong enough to hold my men?" McCurry asked.

"I'm sure. I had to study the framework before I started the renovations and that included making sure it was safe for the workers who were putting in the new ducts. They'll hold you as long as you don't put all your weight on one beam," Makala assured him.

"Do you have enough tear gas canisters, Gerald?" Chin enquired.

"We do," McCurry told him "Give me five minutes to update my people and we'll be ready to go."

"All right," Chin agreed.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett listened to the sounds around him and remained perfectly still while trying to find out exactly where Sing and his men were. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked when he realized he must have been bleeding because his eyelids were sticky. He finally got them open enough to look around and spotted Sing standing near the edge of the orchestra pit. The hostages had been moved and he could see them huddled together on his right.

Steve gasped when something connected with his lower back, and turned to find Tommy Sing standing over him. The man's eyes shone with anger as he bent close enough for Steve to smell his breath.

"You think you're mighty smart getting those kids out of here, but all you did was move up the timetable and make yourself the first hostage to be shot in less than 15 minutes."

"I wouldn't bank on that, Tommy, you're not getting out of here," McGarrett vowed.

"You're in no position to stop me…"

"Not yet," the SEAL told him.

"You know, McGarrett, I couldn't believe my luck when Chan told me who you were. I heard tell of you and wondered how you could be related to Wo Fat. That man is someone who knows what he's doing while you…well; you're nothing but an overpaid cop with a Good Samaritan complex. You're not so much and I really am going to enjoy putting a bullet between your eyes," Sing observed and pressed his gun against the captive's right temple. "All it takes is for me to press the trigger and no more McGarrett."

"Tommy, it's that cop you've been talking to. He says he's got news," Paul Meeker called.

"You gotta be the luckiest sonofabitch ever born, McGarrett, looks like you got a reprieve, but don't go anywhere because the bullet in here has your name on it," Sing said and moved away.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and moved so that he could sit up. An older woman reached out to help him and he smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Rei Tanaka."

"Steve McGarrett," the SEAL said and looked around. The rest of the hostage had been moved out of the pit, and most were huddled nearby. Two of the children were softly crying and Steve wished there was some way to get them all out of here now.

"Thank you for getting those children out, Commander. I'm sorry you were caught," the woman said.

"I just wish I could have gotten you all out," McGarrett said and saw the anger on Tommy Sing's face as he spoke with whoever was in charge outside. He hoped it was still Five-O, but if SWAT decided to fight their position it could end wrong.

**5050505050**

Darlene Sing looked at the people around her and folded her arms in front of her body. God, why did she agree to do this? Why couldn't they have left her out of it? Aimi had been sick this morning and she'd decided to keep her home from the rehearsal. It terrified her that she could have lost her daughter if she'd sent her to school as she usually did.

"Mrs. Sing…"

"Please, Kono, I no longer go by that name. I took my maiden name after I divorce him, so please call me Ms. Johnson or Darlene."

"Thank you, Darlene, please come this way," Kono said and moved toward the back of one of the police vehicles. She'd spotted Chin and Danny as soon as she'd arrived and knew they were nearly out of time. "Chin, Danny, this is Darlene Sin…Darlene Johnson."

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Johnson," Chin said.

"Believe me I'd rather not be here, but Kono told me Tommy had taken hostages and would start killing them if I didn't come here," Darlene told them.

"He's threatened to start with our boss…"

"Chin, time's almost up," Williams reminded him and turned to the woman. "Please, Ms. Johnson, just talk to him, that's all we're asking you to do."

"I won't bring Aimi down here."

"We would never ask you to do that, but you could buy us enough time for the SWAT team to get into position," Williams said.

"All right," Darlene told him and swallowed several times in an effort to calm her nerves.

**5050505050 **

"Put that bitch on now or I start shooting," Tommy Sing snarled when he grabbed the phone from Johnny Tyrone.

"I'm here, Tommy."

"Where's my daughter…I want to talk to her!"

"I didn't bring her. She shouldn't see be exposed to what you're doing."

"Damn you, Darlene, I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't taken her from me! I'm her father and I have every right to see her!"

"The last time you saw her you hit her, Tommy! I won't let you touch her again!"

"I didn't mean to hit her! It was…"

"Your temper…I asked you to go to anger management classes, but you refused to see you had a problem. Let those people go, Tommy, and you could get the help you need!"

"I don't need any help, but you just signed McGarrett's death certificate. Tell his people he died because of you…"

"No, Tommy, please just listen to me. You don't want to kill anyone! Think about what that will do to Aimi…"

"I am thinking about Aimi! You should have brought her!"

McGarrett listened to Sing's voice and knew the man was getting angrier with each word. He had no idea what the woman was saying, but he knew she was right not to bring the child here. Sing waved his gun in Steve's direction, and he could see the man's red face that spoke of barely controlled rage.

"I'm her father…"

Steve ignored the one sided conversation and stared upward when he heard a sound that felt out of place. Something told him SWAT had found a way in and that he should be ready for anything. There wasn't a lot he could do with his arms cuffed behind his back, but he could shield the hostages if he had to. He could see the adults protecting the children with their bodies, but the children were afraid and some had started sobbing softly.

**5050505050 **

Melanie Barrett moved along the ductwork, brushing away spiders and cobwebs and any insects that got in her way. She knew her job, and understood what she had to do. Once she reached her destination she would wait until the signal came that the others were ready. They were coming in from four directions and simply needed to open the grate slightly in order to drop the canisters. Once the tear gas was released they would don their masks and drop down. She'd be closest to the hostages and that meant it would be up to her to keep them safe until the Sing and his men were taken down.

Melanie made sure she kept her body as evenly spaced across the struts as she could and made her way to the end of the ductwork. She tapped her com link twice to let McCurry know that she was in position and heard two clicks that signaled they'd received her message. Now she simply had to wait for the three taps that would let her know it was time to act.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams stood with Chin and Kono as Darlene Johnson continued to talk to her ex-husband and saw how hard this was on the woman. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she told Sing why she didn't want him near their daughter and Danny wished there was some way he could make this easier for her. God, help him, but he understood how hard it was for her to deal with someone who hurt her child. He'd make damn sure Grace and Charles were never in that kind of position.

"My people are in position," McCurry told them, ignoring the crowd of onlookers and reporters as the police tried to keep them outside the danger zone.

"Good," Chin said and pointed to the screen where Tommy Sing still waved his gun around, oblivious of the SWAT team ready to act on McCurry's order. He heard Sing's ex-wife sob and realized just how hard this was for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as Sing moved toward McGarrett and heard the anger in the man's voice.

"McGarrett's a dead man!"

"Gerald, tell your people to go…now!" Williams ordered and heard McCurry do just that as McGarrett kicked out at the weapon in Sing's hand.

**5050505050 **

Steve reacted on instinct when Tommy Sing came toward him, motioning with the gun in his hand. Things happened so quickly he had no idea what was happening as Sing tried to bring the weapon back on target. A shot rang out and he saw the bullet impact with one of Sing's own people as panicked shouts issued from the hostages and smoke began to fill the immediate area.

"You bastard! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Sing snarled and brought the gun back toward McGarrett.

"I don't think so!" Rei Tanaka snapped. She'd seen Sing's men reacting to what was happening around them and took the time to slip off one of her high heeled shoes. She drove it into Sing's face and he blinked as blood streamed from a cut she'd opened above his right eye.

"You stupid bi…bitch!" Sing coughed and tried to bring the weapon toward her, but lost his balance when McGarrett drove his feet into the side of his leg.

McGarrett gasped as the tear gas escaped into the room and blinked as his eyes began to burn. He knew Sing still had his gun and he needed to make sure the man couldn't hurt anyone before help arrived. Steve managed to get to his feet just as the door burst open and cops wearing masks hurried into the room. He had little time to react as Sing was already on his feet and again tried to turn it on Rei Tanaka. He couldn't let that happen and dove at attacker and sent them both into the orchestra pit.

Danny had seen the two men and recognized his partner immediately just before they both disappeared over the edge. The mask covering his mouth and nose kept him from breathing in the tear gas, but he could hear coughing and gagging as he hurried toward the pit. He gazed down, fear seizing him when he saw Sing on top of a dazed McGarrett. The man had a gun in his hand and there was no doubt in Williams' mind that he had to take the shot.

Steve's vision cleared slightly as a shot rang out and he was surprised when he didn't feel the impact as Tommy Sing landed on him. He swallowed, coughing and fighting to catch his breath as he fought to shove Sing's body off of him. He blinked as tears filled his eyes and was grateful when Danny removed Sing's unmoving body.

"The k…kids…R…Rei…" McGarrett gasped as Williams wrapped his arm around his waist and supported him as they moved toward the exit.

"They're safe," Williams assured him. He'd seen the SWAT team move in and take control of the situation as he helped McGarrett to his feet. Now all he had to do was get him outside and let the paramedics take over. He wanted to give the man his mask, but if he did they'd both be choking and in need of help.

Once outside, Williams relinquished his hold on Steve as Kono and Chin joined him. He lifted the mask off and followed the trio toward the waiting medical personnel. Once they reached the station they lowered Steve to the ground and waited for a medic to come check on him. Danny knew it would be some time before they got to Steve because they were busy with the children and other hostages.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Paulina had been about to enter the building through an open window on the south end when she heard gunshots. She hurried to the end of the driveway and could see police officials hurrying around as ambulances arrived on the scene. Something had happened and she hurried toward the police tape as policemen seemed to scurry around in organized chaos.

"Paulina, what are you doing here?"

She turned to face the young woman who'd spoken to her and recognized her as a volunteer at the hospital. "I was on my way home when I saw the police setting up this barricade. What about you?"

"I was picking up a few groceries across the street. Are you going to tell the police you're a nurse and help them? I heard someone say they were going to use tear gas."

"That will make them uncomfortable, but it's better than the alternative," Paulina said and waved to a cop. "My name is Paulina Donaldson. I'm a nurse at Queens and wondered if I could help."

"Let me check with Detective Williams," the cop said upon seeing the man turn McGarrett over to Chin and Kono.

"I know Detective Williams and the others," Paulina told him and waited for him to speak with Williams. She ducked under the tape as Kono motioned for her to join them. She hurried over and began looking at McGarrett worriedly, but forced a calm, even tone to her voice as she spoke. "Well, Commander, I'm pretty sure Dr. Lewis told you to stay out of trouble."

"I w…wasn't…"

"Don't talk right now. From what I heard they used tear gas and that going to irritate your throat, eyes, and nose," Paulina told him, fighting to keep her anger in check as she looked around. "We need some oxygen…what are those paramedics doing?"

"They're taking care of the hostages," Kono answered and watched as Paulina checked Steve's pulse.

"Should we just take him to the hospital ourselves?" Williams asked.

"I'm g…good," McGarrett managed and again coughed in an effort to clear his lungs.

"We're dealing with exposure to tear gas and it looks like a head wound," Paulina said and checked the wound on the right side of his head. "You'll probably need stitches. Have you been dizzy or nauseas?"

"Don't know…ha…haven't be…been…"

"Okay, stop talking…"

"You as…asked…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just concentrate on breathing," Paulina ordered and looked around. "See if any of the officers have oxygen masks."

"I'll be right back," Chin said and hurried over to the nearest officer. He returned a minute later with the news that everything they had was in use, but there was another ambulance on the way.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, Commander, and please remember that Dr. Lewis hates surprises?"

"He tackled Sing and they both went into the orchestra pit. I had to shoot Sing and Steve landed on the bottom," Williams explained and smiled when McGarrett glared at him.

"Commander, I'm going to recommend you go to the hospital…"

"Rather go home and get a hot shower," McGarrett told her.

"I understand, but like I said you're going to need stitches and Dr. Lewis will want to make sure there are no surprises from that fall," Paulina told him as a paramedic joined them. She told them what she found, and moved back as the man placed an oxygen mask over McGarrett's mouth and nose.

Paulina knew she could not hang around without someone becoming suspicious and moved to help with those affected by the tear gas. She kept glancing toward McGarrett until they loaded him into the ambulance and drove away. She vowed to keep this from ever happening again and walked away from the scene in spite of having people calling for help.

Paulina moved quickly across the street and opened the driver's door of her 2012 Nissan Altima and sat down. She glanced at herself in the rear view mirror and knew anyone who saw her would think she was perfectly calm. Inside she was filled with anger at the cavalier attitude Steve McGarrett had where his life was concerned. She would make sure that changed when they were husband and wife, and she'd make damn sure he knew she would not put up with this type of attitude.

**505050505050 **

Steve coughed several times in an effort to clear his irritated lungs and stopped fighting the paramedic who kept putting the mask back in place. He felt the ambulance pull to a stop and sighed as a familiar figure opened the back door.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to use the visitor's entrance the next time, Commander," Lewis said as he helped pulled the gurney from the back of the ambulance.

"Sorry, Doc, guess it just wasn't meant to be," McGarrett said, shocked at his rough his voice sounded.

"Yes, well, considering you saved the lives of those kids I won't give you a lecture," Lewis said and listened to the paramedic rattle off the treatment McGarrett had received so far.

Steve closed his eyes and listened to the doctor and paramedic, but he didn't understand much of what was said. The headache that had begun after the hostages were rescued had built to epic proportions and he silently cursed when Lewis prodded the injury.

"Easy, Commander, I need to take a look at this. Have you had any dizziness or nausea?"

"Not until now," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Well, I don't like surprises…"

"That's what she said," McGarrett told him.

"Who said?"

"The nurse at the scene…saw her before. I think her name is Paulina," the SEAL answered.

"It's probably a good thing she was there, but I'm going to send you for a scan."

"Come on, Doc, is that really necessary?" McGarrett asked.

"With you…definitely," the physician said with a hint of a smile. I'm going to need to stich this," Lewis said and looked into the man's eyes. "Commander, I know you don't like admitting you're hurting, but this is a serious head injury and I am going to keep you overnight for observation. Now, depending on what we find I may let you go home tomorrow morning, but no promises. I hear you took a fall."

"A little one," McGarrett told him.

"How did you land?"

"On my right side."

"Any pain?"

"A little," the SEAL said as Lewis lifted his shirt. He bit back a muffled curse when pain flared and knew he wasn't fooling Lewis.

"We'll have those x-rayed while we're at it. I don't think they're broken, but they could be cracked. Either way it'll make things uncomfortable…even for you. I'm going to have the nurse give you something for pain before you go for your scan."

"Doc…"

"I told you there's no reason for you to be strong all the time, Commander…"

"Was just going to say thanks," McGarrett lied.

"Sure you were," Lewis said and wrote up the orders. He knew about the tear gas use and cursed it, but he also understood the reason for using it in this situation. "Your lungs are beginning to clear, but I'm betting your throats soar from coughing."

Steve nodded as the nurse injected the medication and closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard Williams' voice. "Danny, are the hostages safe?"

"They're all fine, Steve. A couple are having a bad reaction to the tear gas, but that's a lot better than a reaction to a bullet," Williams offered as Lewis left the room. "I think most of them are planning a big party for Dr. Destructo."

"It wasn't just me, Danny. We all had a hand in it and even SWAT should be thanked for their part."

"I know, Steve," Williams said. "What did the doc have to say?"

"He wants to send me for a scan and x-rays. Thinks I could have a concussion and cracked ribs," McGarrett answered.

"Hard to believe anything could hurt that hard head of yours."

"Funny," McGarrett said and closed his eyes.

"Is he going to release you?"

"I doubt it. He said something about observation…sign me out tomorrow," McGarrett told him and felt the pain medication take effect.

"I'm going to let Kono and Chin know what's happening. I'll stick around to see what Lewis says," Williams told him.

"Aren't you supposed to pick up Grace and Charles?"

"I'll call Rachel…"

"Danny, go…spend time with your kids. I'm not going anywhere," McGarrett assured him.

"Are you sure, Steve?"

"I'm sure."

"Have them call me if you need anything."

"I will," McGarrett told his friend and opened his eyes to find the man still there. "Danny, I'm not going anywhere so go home."

"All right," the Jersey native reluctantly agreed before leaving the room.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but opened his eyes to find Danny Williams seated beside the bed. "Thought I told you to go home and spend time with Grace and Charles?"

"You did, but Rachel and I agreed to switch days. What did Dr. Lewis have to say about the test results?"

"He said it was a good thing I have a hard head."

"I think I said the same thing," the Jersey native said with a grin.

"What time is it?"

"A little after seven. You've been sleeping most of the day," Williams observed as McGarrett stood up and looked like he was surprised by the IV in his left hand.

"When did they put that in?"

"It was in your hand when you were in the ER," Williams answered.

"Damn," McGarrett said and wondered what else he might have forgotten.

"Hey, Steve, you've got a concussion…it messes with your head and we both know that's already messed up enough," the Jersey native teased.

"Funny," McGarrett said, and sat up. He slid his legs over the edge and dropped to the floor. He held his arm tight against his injured ribs and was glad they'd given him pajama bottoms instead of a gown that opened at the front and the back.

"Going somewhere, Steven?"

"I am…and I'd appreciate it if you stayed here," McGarrett warned.

"I'm not responsible if you fall on your face."

"I won't fall on my face," the SEAL said and made his way toward the bathroom.

Danny knew there was no point in arguing and stayed where he was. Steve's injuries weren't as serious as they could have been, but he knew from experience just how uncomfortable injured ribs were. He looked up as a nurse came into the room and smiled when she noticed the empty bed.

"Where is Commander McGarrett?" the pretty redhead asked.

"He's taking care of business," Williams answered as the door to the bathroom opened and Steve walked out.

"Commander, I need to get a set of vitals," the nurse told him and waited for the patient to sit down. "I know you missed dinner, but we do have some sandwiches and soup in the lounge."

"Soup and coffee would be good," McGarrett told her.

"Very well, I'll bring you some as soon as we're finished here," Rita MacDonald told him. "Commander, I heard what you and your team did for the hostages at the school and wanted to thank you for getting those people out safely."

"We do our job, Rita, and we're not always as lucky as we were today," McGarrett said.

"I believe that happens in a lot of jobs, Commander, but what you do is more dangerous than most peoples," the nurse said and finished what she was doing. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Rita," McGarrett said and moved to sit in the chair beside the window. "Danny thanks for being here, but you don't need to stay. I'm going to watch a little TV and go back to sleep. Would you do me a favor though?"

"Name it," Williams said.

"Pick me up in the morning. I want out as soon as Lewis gets here," McGarrett said.

"I'll be here and I'll bring a change of clothes," the Jersey native told him.

"Thanks, Danny," the SEAL said and waited for the man to leave before turning on the television. He wasn't surprised that the top story was the hostage situation and Five-O's involvement in rescuing them. Senator Brian Carson, his wife and daughter were being interviewed in their home and Steve recognized the child as one of the ones who'd escaped before Sing discovered their presence.

"Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams were instrumental in stopping Sing before anyone was badly hurt. They are to be commended for going above and beyond the call of duty. Governor Denning is a smart man and reinstating Five-O was the best thing he's done so far. I would like to see all of Five-O get commendations for the work they do…"

"Commander, would you like to eat there or would you rather get back in bed?" Rita asked.

"I'd rather sit here for a while," McGarrett said and smiled when she placed the tray on the table and brought it over to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just hit the call button if you need anything."

"I will," McGarrett said and took a sip of the rich dark coffee when she left. There was a bowl of tomato soup and several packets of crackers. His stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He settled back to watch the rest of the evening news and hoped Lewis would release him in the morning.

**5050505050 **

Paulina crept along the corridor, her soft souled shoes making only a slight noise as she made her way toward the room where her beloved was sleeping. She had used her contacts to find out what floor he was on and donned her nurse's uniform in an effort to blend in. She reached the door without being discovered and pushed the door open slightly.

Paulina fought the urge to go to him, not because she was afraid of being discovered, but because she didn't want to cause a scene. She'd spent the day reliving the morning, not all of it, just the time when she was with him. His eyes were so beautiful; she could lose herself in them and die a happy woman.

"Oh, Steve, it won't be long now. You and I will have an eternity to get to know each other. We will make love on the beach and swim in the ocean, but you will never put your life in danger again. I won't have it…our children will need both their mother and father. We will be a family and as long as we love each other no one will be able to stop us from doing whatever we desire," she whispered and watched him move slightly so that his face was turned toward her.

Paulina wanted to go to him, but that was not advisable until she had everything in place. If someone caught her here now she would be in trouble, but she could argue that she was simply checking on a patient. The problem was, she wasn't assigned to this floor, she wasn't even supposed to be working tonight, but she needed to know he was all right.

A soft sigh reached her ears and she felt the heat rush through her as he struggled to sit up. She knew she should leave, but, God help her, she wanted to tend to his injuries. She wanted to show him she knew how to take care of him better than he did. She took a deep breath when she saw the heavy bruising on his right side as he walked past the door. She heard him go into the bathroom and hurried away before anyone saw her.

Yes, it was time to do this…time to make him hers.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Danny arrived at the hospital a little after eight in the morning and wasn't surprised to find Steve anxiously waiting for him. He placed the overnight bag on the bed and was glad to see the IV had been removed. "I take it you got your walking papers?"

"Lewis signed them this morning with the usual warning."

"That's good news. How long before you go back to work?"

"He didn't say."

"Meaning you didn't ask."

"Oh, Commander, just one more thing," the physician said from the open doorway. "Stay out of the office and no chasing down criminals for the next two weeks. Those ribs should be a reminder of just what you should or shouldn't be doing. Understood, or do I have to put it on paper and call the governor?"

"I hear you, Doc," McGarrett said and turned back to Williams who had a smirk on his face. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you arranged that."

"Sorry, Steven, but that was all Dr. Lewis. He does seem to know you very well though," Williams said.

"Too well," McGarrett mumbled and reached for the bag. "You want to go outside and let me get dressed?"

"You sure you can manage on your own?"

"I've been dressing myself a long time, Danno…"

"Bet you don't say that when Catherine offers to help?"

"Hell no, but she's usually offering to help me undress," McGarrett told him and smiled when Williams shook his head and walked away. It took longer than normal to get dressed, and by the time he was done his head was pounding and all he wanted was to crawl into his own bed and sleep. His mind wandered back to the last time Catherine had been in bed with him and they'd made love several times. God, he wished she would be there when he got home, but he knew she was already on board The Enterprise.

"Steve, you ready?"

"Yeah, sorry, Danny, I was just thinking."

"I won't bother asking what you were thinking about…that smile says it all. When will she be back?"

"Not sure, but it's longer than I want to think about," McGarrett said, not surprised when Williams grabbed the overnight bag and motioned toward the door.

"Well, let's get you home so I can get back to work. I'm taking tomorrow off to spend the day with Grace and Charles while Rachel and Stan go to some kind of public relations meeting," Williams said with a grin.

"You know you can always bring them to my place and let them swim," McGarrett offered.

"Thanks, Steve, but I'm going to take them to the aquarium and show them some of the fish that are native to the Hawaiian Islands. I would like a rain check though," Williams said.

"Anytime, Danny," McGarrett vowed, smiling at the nurses as he passed the desk.

"Take care of yourself, Commander."

"I will, Joanne, thanks," McGarrett said saw Williams shake his head. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who can make women fall all over themselves just to see you smile."

"Jealous, Danny?" McGarrett asked.

"No…hell, yes," Williams corrected and realized there were times when he actually got the same reaction. Maybe not as often, but he could still make some ladies turn their heads.

"Come on, Danny, you have plans today and if you finish at the aquarium you could bring the kids over for a BBQ."

"You're supposed to rest."

"I will…you can BBQ while I play with Grace and Charles," McGarrett said.

"I'll bring the steaks."

"You won't have time. I'll see if Kono and Chin want to join us," McGarrett told him.

"A party…better not let Lewis find out."

"I won't tell him if you don't," the SEAL said and looked forward to getting home. As much as he hated hospitals, he seemed to be spending an awful lot of time in them lately. It would be good to get home and maybe see if he could get through to Catherine. He needed to hear her voice almost as much as he needed to hold her in his arms.

**5050505050 **

Steve sighed as he entered his home and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. His first call was to Chin and he was glad the man was going to join them. Kono was already with him and she'd also readily agreed to be there. He made his way out into the back yard and hit speed dial, silently hoping his call would go through. He sat on the chair closest to the pathway leading down to the ocean, and smiled when a familiar voice answered his call.

"Hey, Sailor, don't tell me you miss me already?"

"I won't, but that would be a lie."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm good…just tired."

"Uh oh, what happened and don't say nothing, Steve. I know you too well to let that one slide."

"There was a hostage situation. A man figured he'd hold a bunch of kids and their teacher so he could make his wife turn over their daughter."

"Are they all right?"

"They're all fine. We managed to rescue them without civilian casualties," McGarrett told her.

"So the hostages are all right."

"Yes, they are."

"What about you and the rest of Five-0?"

"We're good."

"Okay…what and how bad?"

"It's nothing, Cath…"

"Steve, you're not a good liar. At least not with me…now tell me."

"A couple of cracked ribs and a slight concussion."

"Are you calling from the hospital?"

"No, I'm home. A little sore, but Dr. Lewis signed the discharge papers."

"So you're not AWOL?"

"No, but I just needed to hear your voice…and now I need a shower."

"Oh, I wish I could be there and wash your back."

"Just my back?" McGarrett told her and smiled as she told him what she'd liked to do to him. He knew she had to be alone or she would not have been able to talk so openly.

"I have to go, Steve, but maybe I'll give you a call later."

"Thanks, Cath," McGarrett said and hit the end button. He leaned back and closed his eyes, a smile of contentment on his face at the thought of the beautiful woman who was a big part of his life.

**5050505050 **

Paulina was so proud of herself and the skills she'd learned from a former boyfriend. A man who she loved, but she'd known his life was dangerous. He was a policeman with little or no regard for his own safety. He wasn't her first lover either; he was probably the fourth or fifth, but she always chose someone involved in police work. It was a weakness of hers to see men in uniform and even more of an adrenalin rush to know she could have them whether they wanted to be with her or not.

Paulina had been at the hospital when Steve had been released and knew he would be going home. She'd driven straight here and found an obscure place to hide where she would not be discovered, but she could easily hear McGarrett's conversation. When she heard him say the other woman's name she'd nearly screamed in rage, but she'd learned to control her emotions through certain techniques she'd learned at the institute.

She'd been a lot younger then and no one knew her real name or what she'd done to those who opposed her. She'd been a fast learner and made sure no one would find out what she'd done. Her first real love had died while working a case, but he'd scarred her and brought out who she really was. She'd quickly found a way of controlling her own world and making sure she covered her tracks. Now she had her own contacts and she paid well enough that they would never betray her trust,

Paulina could see the smile on Steve's face as he set the phone down on the table. God, it was devastating and she wanted to go to him because that smile could only be for her. He could never smile for anyone else, not like this…this was only for the woman of his dreams and that meant only one thing. He had to be thinking of her and very soon he would know the secret of taking what was right before them and loving every minute they could spend together.

"Oh, Steve, I knew it would be this way and soon you will see that too. It won't be long before we are wrapped in each other's arms and no one will be able to tear us apart. You have my word on that," Paulina whispered, disappointed when he walked into the house. She turned away from her hiding place and walked back to her car a block away from McGarrett's home.

**5050505050 **

Steve walked into the house and made his way to the bathroom. God, he ached, but right now he really did want a shower. He turned on the taps and winced when he looked in the mirror. He looked like he felt and he hoped the shower would work its magic. He removed his clothing stood under the hot spray, sighing as he leaned against the wall with one hand.

Steve thought about Catherine Rollins and the last shower they'd shared. Catherine had shown him some very intimate ways to use shower gel. He'd pretended it was all new to him, but he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. He reached for the bottle and squirted some into his hand before washing his hair and trying not to think about Catherine's hands, her special scent, and her soft voice.

Just the thought of her made him hungry for the feel of her body pressed up against his, but that would not happen for a long time. She had a job to do and so did he, and until they found something in the middle they'd have to be content with a long-distance relationship. Hell of a way to live, but as long as he knew she was coming back he could deal with it.

Steve rinsed the shampoo and soap from his body before turning off the taps and stepping out of the shower. He reached for the towel hanging on the rack and quickly dried his hair, wincing when his hand came in contact with the wound on the right side of his head. Lewis had closed it with a neat row of six stitches and he probably shouldn't have gotten it wet, but he'd needed the shower.

Once he finished drying off he walked into his bedroom and lay down, stretching out with just the towel to cover his groin. He felt the lull of sleep and closed his eyes as the events of the last 36 hours caught up to him.

**5050505050 **

Paulina knew exactly what she wanted, but getting it was proving to be a little harder than she expected. She'd driven straight home after leaving Steve McGarrett's house and found several messages from people she didn't want to speak with. One was her supervisor at Queens and she knew she should have called in sick, but had forgotten to do so once she'd seen her lover leave the hospital with Williams.

Paulina ignored that message when she saw the number below it and quickly hit speed dial. She waited for her call to be answered and smiled when the familiar voice spoke to her.

"Hello, Paulina, I was trying to get you all afternoon."

"I know, Patrick, but I was busy. Tell me you've made the arrangements?"

"I have, but you should know that it will cost extra. I had to call in several favors to get the yacht you asked for."

"It is the best way to leave Hawaii and not arouse suspicion," Paulina told him.

"You do realize McGarrett's a trained SEAL and they know their way around in the water and on the land."

"I know, but that's why I'm paying you to supply men who are trained specialists to control Steve and make sure he doesn't put us in harm's way."

"I'm sure you realize he won't go along with your plans for him."

"Not at first, but eventually he will realize just how much I love him. Dr. Liana has agreed to come along and keep him under controlled."

"You mean, keep him sedated?"

"At first, but once we reach my villa everything will change. He will no longer worry about other people, and will know that we were meant to be together," Paulina said and smiled as she thought about the virile man who would soon warm her bed.

"What if he doesn't see it your way?"

"He will, Patrick, I know he will because I love him so much. Now, tell me what you have planned," Paulina said and listened as he explained the elaborate plan to take Steve McGarrett without his friends interfering.

"You make sure you have everything ready when I send the car for you tonight."

"I will, Patrick. There's not much here I want anyway," Paulina told him.

"Okay, just remember you won't be coming back for a while."

"If all goes according to plan I'll have no need to come back here," Paulina said. "Send the car around eight…I'd like to make sure everything is perfect when you bring Steve to the yacht."

"All right, Paulina…just make sure you don't leave anything that ties you to McGarrett."

"I won't," she answered and hung up the phone. She looked toward her bedroom and made her way inside, smiling when she saw the shrine house in the glass cabinet. It was filled with everything she could find Steve McGarrett, dating back to his entrance into the military. He'd been drawn to dangerous work even as a young man and she knew it would take some time before she could make him forget that calling.

Paulina walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. There were several newspaper clippings about Steve McGarrett, the Five-O team, and the investigation into Wo Fat's affairs. She had separated them into different piles and had slashed through anything that spoke of Steve being a hero. He was not a hero; he was delusional in thinking he could save people from men like Wo Fat. So it would be up to her to make damn sure he was safe from his own death wish.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was surprised when he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. He slept for nearly three hours and probably would have slept longer, but he had a pressing need that had to be taken care of. It would still be several hours before Danny and the others came over, and he wanted to make sure everything was ready for their arrival. Chin would take care of the BBQ and Kono would bring salads, so that just left dessert.

Steve dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt before walking out of his bedroom and making his way to the kitchen. There were several things he could make, but he wanted to make a dish he'd had several times when he visited New Zealand. He had a dozen eggs and that was plenty to make a large Pavalova. He also had kiwi fruit, strawberries and bananas.

It didn't take long to mix the ingredients and place them in the oven. Now he just needed to get the fruit and he grabbed a beer from the back of the fridge before taking the fruit and the knife out onto the deck. He basked in the sun, enjoying the warmth on his face as he took care of dessert.

**5050505050 **

Danny smiled as he watched Grace's face when they made their way toward the large fish tank at the end of the display. He'd read the names of the fish in each tank and what each name meant in English. Grace kept asking questions he couldn't answer, but he was enjoying himself as he pushed Charles around in the stroller.

"Danno, why is there a diver in there with the fish?" Grace asked.

"That's Meli, She's one of the aquarium's experts where the exotic fish are concerned," a young man dressed in the park's uniform answered.

"Thank you, Ano'i," Williams said, fighting to pronounce the simple name on the tag.

"You're welcome and you're just in time to see her feed the fish," the man said.

"What do they feed them?" Grace asked and listened as Ano'i explained what was in the special food the handler was placing in the water. "Are there any sharks in there?"

"There are several small sharks, but they are kept away from this area. We try to keep the aquarium as close to their natural habitat as we can, but sometimes we have to make exceptions."

"There are so many colors," Grace observed.

"Fi…shy…wan…fi…shy."

"Danno, Charles wants the fish," Grace said.

"I see that," Williams said as his son tried to reach for the brightly colored fish. He undid the safety straps from the stroller and lifted the baby into his arms.

"Danno…fis…shy," the baby giggled and squirmed in his arms, but Danny managed to hold onto him as he moved to the glass and watched the excitement in his son's eyes.

"What beautiful children you have," an elderly woman said as she stood beside him.

"Thank you," Williams said beaming with pride as he held his son and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. The woman and her husband were grey haired and looked to be in the 70s and Danny wished Grace and Charles had grandparents, but both his and Rachel's parents were dead.

"Danno, look at that big fish…the one that looks like a rainbow," Grace said and pointed to a fish swimming toward the food.

"That is beautiful," Williams said. "Look at that one over there."

"The one with the blue stripes?" Grace asked.

"That's the one…I'm thinking we could get a couple of those for our aquarium."

"We don't have an aquarium," Grace said and her eyes lit up when her father smiled.

"Not yet, but I've been thinking about getting one. You and Charles could help me take care of them," Williams offered.

"Yeah, did you hear that Charles? Danno's getting us an aquarium," Grace said excitedly.

"Fishy…fishy," Charles said and giggled when his sister kissed his cheek.

"Fish kiss…fish kiss."

"Grace, I think we need to go change Charles and then we'd better get going if we're going to go to Uncle Steve's for dinner," Williams said.

"Okay…can we get shave ice?"

"Shave ice," Charles repeated as his father seat belted him back in the stroller.

"Shave ice it is," Williams said and smiled at the elderly couple as they passed them on the way to the restrooms.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett relaxed with a cold beer as he waited for the others to arrive. The Pavalova was ready for the whipped cream and fruit, but he would not put it together until they were ready for dessert. It was nearly five and Chin had called to say he and Kono would be there around five-thirty. They were bringing steaks and Steve was looking forward to having his friends over.

Steve heard a car pull up outside and smiled when he heard Grace and Danny talking about what they needed to bring around back. He stood up and walked over to meet them and hugged Grace before taking the baby from his friend.

"Un…su…p se…"

There was no mistaking what the baby was trying to say and Steve glared at Williams, but the smile belied any anger. Charles squirmed in his arms and tried to climb onto his shoulders, but Steve managed to corral him and moved back to his seat.

"Wa…ter…swim…"

"No swimming yet, Little Man," Williams said and took him from McGarrett. "It's time for you to have a nap…"

"No…"

"Yes," Williams said as the baby tried to get back to Steve.

"No n…nap."

"Sorry, Charles, but your dad's in charge," McGarrett said as Williams took the baby over to the playpen he'd set up earlier. It was in the shade and close enough that they could keep an eye on him. Steve watched as Williams tucked his son in and could see the love the man had for both his children. Rachel was more of a fool than he'd first thought, and he wondered if she would ever realize what she'd lost when she'd divorced Danny Williams.

"Sleep, Little Man, and maybe we'll go for a swim after dinner," Williams said and walked back to the table.

"He's really picking up the words, Brah," McGarrett observed. The truth was Charles was ahead of most toddlers his age and had already strung a few words together. Danny told him Grace had been the same way when she was his age and then said they got it from Rachel. That might be the case, but his Danny children were a lot like their father.

"You should have heard him at the aquarium, Uncle Steve. He loves the fish and Danno said we can get some. We saw some really nice ones and there was one that had every color of the rainbow on it," Grace told him.

"An aquarium…wow, that's great. What size are you looking at, Danny?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I was hoping, since you are a SEAL, you would help me find the right side for my place and then come with us to pick out the right fish," Williams said.

"I'd be happy to. Just let me know when you're ready to go looking," McGarrett told him.

"We will," Williams said and moved to check on his son. He smiled at the way Charles slept with his butt stuck up in the air and his thumb in his mouth. God, he was the luckiest sonofabitch ever born. He'd finally come to terms with the fact that he was done with Rachel and was enjoying his time with Gabby.

"Danno, can I have some water?" Grace asked.

"There's bottled water in the cooler, Grace," McGarrett said and turned to his partner. He knew Danny wouldn't be drinking, not even a beer, especially with his children in his custody. "The coffee's ready to go or there's coke and Pepsi in the cooler."

"Thanks," Williams said and smiled when Grace handed him a can of Pepsi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Grace said and pointed to the pile of sand toys in the corner. "Can I make a sand castle?"

"Of course, but don't go near the water," Williams said and knew his daughter would stay where they could see her. The sound of a motorcycle reached them and they knew Chin and Kono had arrived.

"Hey, Boss, how are you feeling?" Kono asked as the two cousins came from the side of the house.

"A little sore, but I'm good. Tell me you brought the steaks," McGarrett asked.

"I got them. John said to remind you he needs your Christmas turkey order," Chin reminded.

"Christmas is still more than a month away," Williams said.

"I know, but John gets a lot of orders. He's got a lock on the best fresh turkeys on the island," Kono told him.

"There's a turkey farm in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but John gets his flown in a couple of days before Christmas. When I was a kid we used to go out to John's place and Dad would let Mary and I pick the turkey. One year we picked the biggest one in the fridge and we had more turkey than we could eat. Mom made so many different things with the leftovers we didn't know what we were eating half the time. She knew how to cook," McGarrett told them and smiled as a picture of his mother in the kitchen with flour on her cheeks formed in his mind.

"So I should put my order in early?" Williams asked.

"If you want a good one you should," McGarrett answered.

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"I ordered one already. You guys are still coming over, right?" Chin asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," McGarrett answered and Williams nodded in agreement. Chin and Kono had decided to get together and have dinner at his house. They'd invited Steve, Danny, Kamekona and several other cousins and planned to make it an all day celebration.

"You're not planning to deep fry the turkey are you, Chin?" Williams asked.

"Are you kidding? Why ruin a perfectly good tradition by throwing it in oil and adding fuel to the fire. This bird's going in the oven…"

"No pineapple in or on the turkey right?"

"No pineapple," Chin agreed.

"Thank you," Williams said and smiled as Chin moved to fire up the BBQ. "Come on, Kono, give me a hand with the potatoes and salad. Steve sit down before you fall down."

"Yes, Sir," McGarrett groused, but he moved to sit where he could keep an eye on both Grace and Charles while the others got dinner going.

**5050505050 **

Paulina stepped onto the yacht and smiled as Patrick McCallum walked toward her. She hugged him and looked around, nodding in approval at the size of the boat.

"I take it this meets with your approval?"

"As long as the sleeping quarters are spacious enough," Paulina told him.

"There are four rooms, the one I assigned you is the master bedroom and has a private bathroom with fully functional shower," McCallum explained.

"How many men are you taking with us?"

"Six, plus the pilot," McCallum answered. "Did you make sure there's nothing at your apartment to tie you to McGarrett's disappearance?"

"I took everything out of there and have no plans to return," Paulina told him. "I would like to see the room Steve and I will share."

"This way," McCallum said and led the way toward the entrance to the interior of the yacht. He knew this woman could easily afford the price of this yacht and looked forward to basking in the sun's rays while sailing across the ocean. The villa she owned was in the south and they would be taking it slow and steady. Antigua was a wonderful place and he looked forward to spending time on the beach where no one would interfere with them. Paulina's family had always had a place there and the old man's reputation would ensure their privacy.

Paulina's eyes grew wide as they entered the cabin she would be sharing with her beloved and a smile formed when she looked at the cuffs attached to a bar above the bed. She knew these had been placed their specifically for her use and nodded her approval when she moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Remember, Paulina, this man is a highly trained SEAL and he knows how to escape from dangerous situations," McCallum explained.

"That's why I hired you, Patrick. Don't worry so much. Did you arrange to have Dr. Liana brought here?"

"David went to pick her up. Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Trust isn't an issue when it comes to Dr. Liana. He knows I won't advance him the money until he's finished this trip and even then it will only happen once I'm sure I have other ways to control Steve," Paulina said and looked around. "Do we have anything to drink?"

"What would you like?"

"A tall glass of Amaretto on ice," Paulina answered and followed the man back out on the deck. The heady excitement that filled her made her tingle in anticipation as she stepped outside and felt the gentle breeze on her face. It would not be long now and she would be cradled in her lover's arms.

**5050505050**

Steve watched the sun go down with a weary sigh. It had been a long day, but the BBQ with his friends had gone well and they'd left just after six. He'd sat outside, enjoying the feel of the breeze off the ocean and thinking about the people who now surrounded him.

Danny Williams was not just his partner and a damn good cop with instincts to match his own, but he was also a friend. Steve had come to rely on him since the day they'd been thrown together after his father's death. Danny was the cop assigned to investigate John McGarrett's death and the detective had stared him down in the garage just before Steve called the governor and accepted her offer. Danny's little girl was so much like her father and Steve had grown close to her and her baby brother. He would protect them as if they were his own.

Kono Kalakaua was a young rookie when he first met her, but she'd proven she could handle the stress and pressure that came with being a police officer. She'd been thrown into a case involving Sang Min and had helped them bring the man down. She'd followed his lead on several major cases and now, with the help of Williams and Kelly, she was a damn fine cop. He had no regrets about recruiting her for Five-O, and even after the trouble with Internal Affairs she'd shown herself to be loyal to the team.

Chin Ho Kelly, a man who'd worked with John McGarrett before being accused of stealing money. Steve's father had been one of the few cops who believed Chin innocent, and they'd been right in their belief. Steve had asked him if he'd done it, and Chin had told him no. It was at that point that Steve told him they didn't need to talk about it again and this was Chin's chance to get back to what he was good at. It turned out that Chin had indeed told the truth, but he'd taken the blame in order to protect his uncle. The man's integrity would never be in question and Steve would back him 100%...that went for every member of Five-O.

Steve knew he had a lot to be thankful for and he was looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with his chosen family. He wished Mary and Catherine could join them, but Mary's new job took precedence and he hoped she could keep this one or that it could keep her interest. Catherine was on board The Enterprise and would be out of reach for several weeks now.

Steve knew he should go inside, but right now he was simply enjoying the solitude. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the company, but the headache he'd held at bay had resurfaced and his ribs were starting to ache with a vengeance. He could take a couple of the pills Lewis had prescribed, but he hated admitting he needed help, even if it was to himself.

Steve heard laughter from down on the beach and wondered if someone had decided to have a party. It didn't matter; he had learned long ago to sleep in any position, in any terrain, and under any conditions. He smiled as a ball bounced into his yard and walked over to toss it back to the partiers, but as he stood up and turned he felt something pierce his shoulder. He reacted on instinct and dropped the ball even as he tried to find cover, but his legs refused to hold him and he dropped to his knees.

McGarrett reached for the chair, toppling it as he tried to get his body to obey his commands. He blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He heard muffled voices and felt someone grabs his arms and then he was unceremoniously picked up in a fireman's carry.

"Might as well give it up, McGarrett, there's no escape and besides a beautiful lady waits for you…"

Steve barely understood what the man was saying as he swayed above the ground. He was soon dumped into the bottom of a raft, but that was the last he heard as whatever drug was on the small dart took effect.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Danny tucked his daughter into her bed and bent down to kiss her forehead. It had been a long and busy day and both his children were ready for sleep. Charles was nearly asleep in the crib next to his bed and Danny felt like the luckiest sonofabitch ever born. He was blessed with what some would call a millionaire's family. A healthy daughter and son were the best gift a woman could give a man and he loved Rachel for that, but they were finished now and he was moving on with his life.

"I love you, Danno," Grace said as he turned out the light.

"I love you too, Monkey," Williams said and left the door slightly open before checking on his son once more. Rachel would be picking them up around nine in the morning and he would make sure they were both ready when she got here. His ex-wife was taking them to some kind of early Christmas party at Stan's company.

Williams walked toward his kitchen and quickly made himself a cup of coffee and reached for a couple of the Hawaiian special donuts he enjoyed. It was one of the few things he thoroughly loved about the state. He turned on the TV and found a local news station that was rebroadcasting the events at the school. He frowned when he noticed a woman standing on the outside of the police tape.

Danny recognized her as the nurse from Queens and wondered why she would have been at the school. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder why she'd been there in the first place. It seemed an incredible coincidence that she just happened to be at the school during a hostage situation. He briefly wondered if she had feelings for McGarrett, especially when she saw them bringing the injured man outside. She'd been there the whole time and hadn't said a word to them.

Danny wondered if he should talk to Steve about the woman, maybe see if she had the earmarks of a stalker, but it would have to wait until morning. He needed to get to bed because Rachel would skin him alive if he slept in and made her late for the party. He finished the coffee and donut and closed his eyes as sleep beckoned to him.

**5050505050 **

Paulina hurried to the railing at the sound of an approaching boat and spotted the dingy as it cruised along the outer edge of the docks before coming to a stop at the end of the dock they were moored to. Her heart began to beat a staccato rhythm in her chest as the trio in the boat made sure there was no one watching. They lifted Steve McGarrett out of the bottom and gave him to the largest of the trio who carried him fireman style up the gangway of her yacht.

Paulina waited until they came onboard before rushing to meet them. She smiled and touched her fingers against his right cheek before ordering the men to follow her. "Patrick, we need to set sail as soon as Dr. Liana arrives."

"She should be here in a few minutes," McCallum told her.

"Send her to my room when she gets here," Paulina ordered, excitement mounting as the man carried Steve McGarrett into the room she would share with him. "Put him on the bed, and then leave."

"Are you sure, Miss Donaldson? If he wakes up…"

"He shouldn't wake up for at least another two hours if you used the correct dart on him," Paulina told him.

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us," the man she knew as John told her. "Close the door and leave us alone until Dr. Liana arrives."

"Yes, Ma'am," the man said and did as she told him.

Paulina moved to the bed and reached for the cuff attached to the bar on the right side of the bed. She quickly snapped it around his right wrist and the repeated the process with the left wrist. She tensed when she heard a soft moan, but relaxed as her captive grew silent once more. She ran her fingers along his chin and then rested her fingertips against his lips before attaching the length of chain between his legs and locking it into the bar at the foot of the bed.

Having this strong and virile man at her mercy made her feel all the more powerful and she wanted him to know he was at her mercy. The love she had for him would prove stronger than anything he'd ever felt for Catherine Rollins. Once he saw what she had done for them, he would understand how much she loved him.

**5050505050 **

Dr. Helen Liana stepped onto the yacht and hugged the man who hurried to greet her. She'd known Patrick McCallum for several years now, and there was a time when they had even shared a bed, but it had never been anything more serious than consensual sex between two lonely adults.

"How are you Helen?"

"I'm good, Patrick. So, what does Paulina have in mind now?"

"She's found another one," McCallum answered.

"Why am I not surprised? How long will this obsession last?"

"Better keep your voice down…you know what she's like."

"Who is he this time?"

"Steve McGarrett…"

"Five-0 Steve McGarrett?"

"That's the one. He's a dangerous sonofabitch so I hope you brought the things you'll need to keep him under control," McCallum observed.

"Have a couple of your men bring my supplies from the car."

"Eric, go get Dr. Liana's bags," Patrick ordered.

"How long before we sail?"

"As soon as your bags are on board. I'd prefer we not stick around," McCallum told her. "I know you just got here, Helen, but I need you to make sure McGarrett is manageable."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"

"Not afraid, but I'm not stupid. He brought Hesse down and he's captured Wo Fat…that makes him more dangerous than a cornered tiger and I'm not in the mood to have to fight him."

"You always were a smart man, Patrick," Liana said and followed him inside. She smiled when he knocked at the door and Paulina told him to enter. Once inside she hid her surprise when she saw the woman curled up next to the restrained man. Steve McGarrett looked like he was sleeping peacefully, yet she knew that was not the case. "Hello, Paulina."

"Dr. Liana, thank you for coming," Paulina said and sat up. "Did you bring the things you'll need?"

"I brought everything you requested," Liana said and moved to the bed as Eric brought in her supplies.

"You didn't tell me he was injured."

"You can take care of him," Paulina told her.

"What happened to him?"

"He rescued some hostages without any regard for his own safety or for me. I won't allow him to do that anymore. He will realize his life is worth too much to throw it away on people he doesn't know. When we are married and have children of our own he will be the perfect husband and will protect us, but right now it is too soon to think about that. I want him sedated, but not too heavily. I want him to know he has no choice, but to do as I say," Paulina told her.

"I need to know what injuries he suffered before I give him anything. Do you know if he's on any medications?"

"I believe he was given a prescription for pain meds, but I doubt he took any. He is stubborn that way."

"Well, give me time to examine him and then we'll know what we're dealing with."

"I could get you his hospital files."

"How would you do that?" the doctor asked.

"I have my contacts and I know several passwords that will get me into certain doctor's files. I knew Dr. Lewis would be taking care of Steve so I took the liberty of finding out his password," Paulina explained and watched as the woman carefully examined the injured SEAL.

"Well, I don't feel any breaks, but from the bruises I'd say he's going to be sore. The head wound should heal nicely and I'll take the stitches out in about a week. Other than that he looks to be in good shape," Liana observed.

"Paulina, I'm going to get us under way," McCallum told her.

"Thanks you, Patrick," the former nurse told him. She turned back to the bed and sat on the edge as the doctor slowly filled a syringe from a vial.

"What are you giving him?"

"Versed…"

"No, I don't want him unconscious. I want him relaxed, not asleep. I want him to know I'm here and…"

"All right," Liana said and put the versed back in its protective case before reaching for another vial. She showed it to the other woman who read the label and nodded that she knew what its effects were.

Paulina ran her fingers along the strong jawline and enjoyed the feel of the stubble. She briefly wondered what he would be like with a full beard and moustache, but knew she would never allow that. She enjoyed looking at him and wanted nothing to mar the gorgeous face. She heard a soft moan as Liana inserted the needle into the crook of McGarrett's arm and injected the medication into his vein.

"You didn't overmedicate did you?"

"No, Paulina, I understand what you want and this will just keep him on the dazed side. He'll know who he is and I hope you realize just how dangerous he is."

"I do, and that's why I hired you. Do your job and you just might get to enjoy the money I pay you," Paulina told her.

**5050505050**

Danny awoke to the sound of Charles gurgling happily in his playpen. He smiled at the little boy and sat up on the edge of the bed as Grace entered the room. "Good morning, Monkey."

"Good morning, Danno," the girl said and hugged her father before he lifted his son and placed him on the bed.

"Dan…no…hair…funny," the boy said and reached up to snag a tuft of unruly hair.

"Ouch, Little Man," Williams said and managed to keep the child from pulling on his hair.

"Hungry," the baby said and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I guess we need to get some breakfast, but first we need to change that soggy diaper," Williams said.

"I'll get his diaper and wipes," Grace said and brought the items over to the change table. She watched her father as he placed her brother on the table and quickly removed his clothes before reaching for the diaper. "Uh oh, smells like more than just a soggy diaper, Big Fella."

"Thanks, Monkey," the proud father said when his daughter made sure everything was in reach.

"Mon…key," Charles repeated and wriggled his fingers happily as he turned to look at his sister.

"Did I talk like him when I was little?"

"You did and I was told you were advanced for your age, so it looks like you and your brother have a lot in common," Williams said.

"Mommy says he looks like you," Grace said.

"She does?" Williams asked proudly.

"She said he's going to have your funny hair too."

"My funny hair?"

"She told me you could never tame it," the little girl answered.

"She's right about that," Williams told her and finished changed his son's diaper before putting on a clean shirt and pants. She placed him back in his playpen and looked at his daughter. "Well, I think we need to get you changed before we get breakfast."

"I can dress myself, Danno," Grace said with a put-upon expression.

"I know that…can you watch Charles while I make breakfast?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"French toast," the child answered.

"French toast it is," Williams said and kissed his children before leaving the bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards for the items he would need.

**5050505050 **

Chin pulled his motorcycle to a stop in front of McGarrett's home and placed his helmet on the handlebars before dismounting and walking to the door. It was a little after nine in the morning, but he was pretty sure Steve would already be up. He knocked several times and frowned when there was no answer from inside. McGarrett's truck was parked in its usual spot and he knew the man had planned to stay home and rest today.

Chin tried the door, but found it locked and walked around the side of the house. The back yard was deserted, but instincts, born of years as a cop kicked in at the sight of the overturned chair. He drew his weapon and pointed it left and right as he stepped through the gate and walked along the edge, making sure he kept his body positioned for any surprise attack.

Nothing moved, but Chin knew that didn't mean everything was as it should be. He reached the sliding glass door, found it partially open, and entered the house. A quick search found the house was deserted and he pulled out his cell phone. He knew Williams had his children with him, so he called Kono as he checked the area around the fallen chair.

"Hey, Cuz, you're up early."

"Kono, have you heard from Steve this morning?"

"No, is something wrong?"

"I'm at his place. His truck's here, but it looks like there was a struggle in the backyard. There's an overturned chair," Chin said and walked to the gate that led toward the beach. "There are several sets of footprints leading away from the gate…down toward the water."

"Maybe Danny came back and they went for a swim."

"I don't think so, Kono. Get Duke to send out a couple of men. I hate to say it, but I think the boss is in trouble," Chin said.

"You want me to call Danny?"

"No, I'll call him as soon as I check out a couple of things. He's got Grace and Charles with him so I don't want to make him worry when there's nothing he can do," Kelly told her.

"All right…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Kono," Chin said and followed the footprints in the sand. They ended abruptly when the ocean's waves washed away the sand and left nothing, but smooth surface in its wake. He looked up and down the beach, but the only sign of life was a single bird swooping down toward the water. The breeze off the ocean was warm, but he still felt a chill race down his spine. He turned and made his way back to the house to wait for the others to arrive.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place why the alarms were going off in his head. He forced heavy lids to open as he felt what could only be the movement of a boat on the ocean. A large boat from the feel of things, and still he could not remember agreeing to go for a ride. He was having a hard time thinking and tried to sit up, but quickly realized there was something holding him to the bed. At first he smiled when he caught the sweet scent of flowers and the soft hair that caressed his right shoulder and chest.

"Welcome back."

"What the hell is this?" McGarrett snapped above the buzzing inside his skull. He felt soft hands on his body and turned his head to look at the woman lying next to him. She looked familiar, but he was finding it hard to focus on the face. It was as if he was looking through a cloudy glass, and he struggled to concentrate on what was happening.

"Oh, Steve, this will all be clear for you before long, but for now you should rest. You won't ever have to worry about others again. You and I can do whatever we want…whenever we want…wherever we want…"

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?"

"Sh, don't worry about that now. You need to heal from your wounds and I am going to make sure you don't put yourself in danger for people who don't appreciate it. I will never allow you to be a danger to yourself ever again. Sleep now…"

"No, I need…"

"Dr. Liana, would you give Steve something to help him sleep?"

Steve's eyes widened and he struggled to get free, but the restraints held him in place as another woman swabbed the crook of his elbow and quickly inserted a needle. He licked at dry lips and felt whatever she injected into his arm taking effect.

McGarrett stared into the coldest eyes he'd ever seen and wondered if this woman was related to Wo Fat. The coloring was very similar and he had a feeling she could be bringing him to his enemy. Her next words, spoken close to his ears and barely audible told him Wo Fat had nothing to do with his present situation.

"Oh, Steve, it will be so wonderful. Just the two of us and our children…you do want children don't you? The boys will look like you and the girls will look like me. We can have as many as we want because money is no object. That's why there'll be no more need for you to put yourself in danger. Isn't that wonderful, Steve? We can spend the rest of our lives wrapped in each other's arms."

Steve tried to speak, but the lethargy creeping through his body and mind made it difficult to think, let alone talk. His eyes closed and he drifted on an ocean wave that rose and fell like the tides of some crimson sea.

Paulina listened to the sound of his breathing and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. It felt so soft and she leaned in close as the doctor quickly disposed of the syringe. She told the woman to leave and settled down beside the unconscious SEAL. God, it felt so good to be with him, to feel his heart beating beneath her fingers. How many times had she dreamed of this moment and now to have him in her bed was the culmination of every dream she'd ever had.

This was more than she'd ever thought possible and she sighed before removing her clothing and lying down beside him. His clothing had already been removed, leaving nothing between them and she relished the touch of his bare skin. This was exactly what she wanted when she enlisted Patrick and his men and it was money well spent. By now Steve's friends would have discovered he was missing, but there were no clues left behind to tell them what had happened. It would appear as if he walked to the beach and went for a swim and never made it back to shore.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Danny Williams pulled the Camaro to a stop behind the police car that was pulled haphazardly into McGarrett's driveway. He exited the car and hurried toward the back of the house. Rachel had picked up the kids and he'd called McGarrett's home, but there'd been no answer. His next call was to Chin and he'd cursed when the man told him Steve's home was now considered a crime scene.

"Danny, over here," Kono called from the shoreline.

"Any sign of Steve?" Williams asked.

"No, but we think there are at least two sets of prints. Steve was dragged down to the water," Kono answered.

"We don't know that for sure, Kono," Kelly said upon joining the duo, "Not officially anyway."

"How else do you explain the evidence?" Kono asked as several officers kept civilians from invading the crime scene. The wind was beginning to pick up and before long what little they did have would be either blown away or washed away by the ocean tide.

"It could have been kids," Chin told her, but there was no conviction in his voice.

"Really, Chin?" Kono asked and pointed to the marks in the sand. "Why would kids be dragging someone from Steve's house?"

"I'm just saying…we need to look at this from all angles," Chin answered.

"Have you checked the house?" Williams asked.

"We did, there's no sign of struggle inside, but there are signs in the backyard. Whatever happened had to have been shortly after we left because it looks like Steve didn't even go inside," Kono observed.

"What about neighbors? Did you question them?" Williams asked.

"Duke's got a couple of officers canvassing the neighbors, but so far no one saw or heard anything," Chin answered.

"So whoever took him must have had a boat waiting," Williams observed and hoped that was what happened. The alternative was even more alarming than Steve being kidnapped. Whoever dragged him down to the water could have planned to drown him, but Danny didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Chin, this is Tori Hickens," Duke introduced the young woman with the female officer. "She says she was walking her dog when she saw two men getting into a dingy."

"Miss Hickens, were you able to see what they looked like?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but it was late. Jake," she said indicating the dog on the leash. "Wanted to go for a walk and it was a little after ten. I always take him down by the water and that's when I saw the men getting into a boat."

"And you're sure there were just the two of them?" Kono asked.

"I only saw two," Tori told her. "They couldn't be going very far though because it was one of those small rubber type things you see attached to large yachts."

"Did you see any names on the raft?" Williams asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I wish I did, but it was dark and I was quite a ways up the beach. Is Commander McGarrett okay?"

"We don't know, Tori," Kono told her. There was no doubt in her mind that the young woman was infatuated with their boss, but Kono could completely understand that. McGarrett was a good looking man and a SEAL to boot. Women, both young and old were often staring at him, and he was often oblivious to the effect he had on them. He made women smile, and men frown, it was simply that he was everything a lot of women desired. She knew her boss was serious about Catherine Rollins and had seen them together. There was a great deal of chemistry that could make the sparks fly even when they were not alone.

"I wish I could be more help," Tori told her.

"You've helped, Miss Hickens, at least we have a time frame to work from," Chin said. "Call us if you think of anything else."

"I will," Tori said and turned to walk her dog back up the beach.

"We need to check the Yacht Club and see if there are any boats scheduled to leave or if any left during the night. It would take at least half an hour to get there in a dingy and if they took Steve then they'd want to leave ASAP," Kelly told them.

"They may have gone to a private dock, Chin," Kono reminded him.

"I know, but at least this gives us a specific place to start. If it doesn't pan out we can start looking into people who keep their boats docked at their homes," Chin told her.

"I could go back to headquarters and start checking the logs," Kono offered.

"They could have left without making one," Williams said.

"I know, but if things don't pan out at the Yacht Club then we'll have a head start on the private ones," Kono said and saw Chin nod as they headed for their vehicles.

"I'll call you after we talk to the port authority," Chin said.

"Tell Nohokai he still owes me that drink," Kono told her.

"And he'll tell me you'll get your drink when he gets his kiss," Chin reminded her of the running joke between his two cousins.

"Do I want to know what that's all about?" Williams asked once they were in his car.

"Nohokai is our cousin on my mother's side…"

"Why am I not surprised? Does anyone really know how many cousins you and Kono have?"

"I don't think so," Chin answered. "Nohokai is in his 60…at least that's what he tells everyone, but we figure he's got to be in his late 70ss or early 80s."

"And he's port authority?"

"Sometimes. They let him work there when his son is on duty. He's a good man and he knows every damn boat moored there," Chin said.

"Really?" Williams asked with a frown.

"He's sharp as a tack and you'd best not insult him or you'll find yourself in a battle of wits that you have no chance of winning."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"No challenge," Chin said seriously. "He's like a walking encyclopedia."

"With laptops and Macs encyclopedias are outdated."

"Don't tell him that," Chin said with a hint of a smile. His uncle had the best memory he'd ever seen and even at his advanced age he could still outsmart people with university degrees.

**5050505050 **

Patrick McCallum was a smart man and could have done anything he wanted with his life. The problem was he'd always wanted to earn a quick buck and live the life of luxury. The first time he'd hired himself out to protect a friend had netted him enough money to go to university, but there was more money to be had in this kind of work.

Paulina Donaldson had more money than he'd ever dreamed of and she paid well for what she wanted. He'd heard several different stories about where her wealth came from, but it had taken a lot of research to find out the real story. Paulina's mother had died shortly after giving birth to her. Her father had been devastated by the loss, but that hadn't stopped him from collecting on the insurance policy he'd taken out on her. Her death had been declared accidental and the million dollar policy was doubled.

Daniel Donaldson was a frugal man and a shrewd investor. He'd put a millions aside and invested the rest in at least three casinos in Las Vegas. He never gambled at the casinos, but he did manage to make friends with people in high places. By the time Paulina was seven years old; her father had turned the two million into nearly twenty million. As she grew older she'd quickly learned that her father was not as legit as he wanted her to believe. She used his connections to solidify her own future and had a legitimate degree in nursing from Harvard.

Paulina had managed to fool a lot of people into thinking she had their best interests at heart, but he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. She'd made enemies over the years, especially after her father's death when she was 19. His business partners were quick to go after his money and holdings, but she'd garnered enough support that she not only got the inheritance, but ended up with nearly double what her father was worth. If the information he had was right, and he had no reason to doubt his resources, then Paulina McCallum was worth close to a billion dollars. It made it hard not to accept her proposal when it meant he would be that much closer to a comfortable retirement.

Patrick reached into his pocket and removed the cigar he'd placed there. It was an indulgence that he allowed himself once a day and one that he could stop if he wanted to, but there were few things he enjoyed more than a good cigar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold lighter and bit off the tip of the cigar. He lit it and leaned back against the railing as the sun beat down on the waves.

"So, Patrick, do you still think this was a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea, Helen, but who am I to argue with the woman when she says money is not an object?"

"She'll kill him you know."

"I know, but until she does we do our job," Patrick said.

"I never thought I'd see the day you sold your soul."

"Everyone's soul is for sale…it's just a matter of getting the right price."

"What was your price?"

"If you only knew," Patrick told her and took a deep draw from the cigar.

"You know those things will kill you?"

"So will a bullet, but for now I don't fear either one."

"Does that make you smart or a fool?"

"Probably a little of both. What about you, Helen?"

"Me? I'm not a fool, but I am stupid."

"Why do you say that?"

"I fell into her trap and now I can't get out of the contract."

"See, even your soul has a price," Patrick told her.

"Are you sure you have enough men with you to handle McGarrett?"

"I can handle McGarrett as long as you do your job properly."

"I can do that, but remember what happened the last time. If she gets it into her head to stop the sedatives you're going to need more help than I can give you. I know McGarrett's reputation and if he's even half as good as they say he'll be trouble," Liana told him.

"I know, but he'll be a lot easier to handle once we reach her villa."

"How do you figure that?"

"We'll be on my ground. I've been living there for the last two years and I've added a few surprises of my own. I'll make sure McGarrett stays put even if she tells you to stop the drugs," Patrick told her.

"Now who's being overly optimistic?"

"Not overly optimistic, but I do know how to handle men like Steve McGarrett."

"I think I've heard that before," the woman told him. "I could use a drink?"

"It's not even noon yet."

"It is somewhere," Liana told him.

"I always did like your way of thinking, Helen. Come on…there's a bottle of Scotch with our names on it," Patrick said and walked toward the door leading into the cabins.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

He could feel hands on his body and soft hair splayed across his bare chest. He wanted to hold her, to love her, but something felt wrong. In spite of the soft feel of her breath against his lips, Steve knew this wasn't Catherine. He struggled with heavy lids, keeping his body still until he managed to get his eyes open partway.

Instincts kicked in and he remained still while trying to make sense of what was happening. His arms and legs were cuffed and he could hear soft breaths from the woman whose head rested on his chest. He knew she was asleep, and wasn't sure why he didn't want to wake her. He stayed where he was, letting his training control his emotions as he listened for anything that would tell him what was happening.

McGarrett knew they were on a boat, a large one if the sound of the engine was any indication. From the feel of it, the water was calm and they were traveling at a high speed. He knew he had to keep calm and find out exactly what was going on and who had him. He kept his eyes at half-mast and looked down at the sleeping woman.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her in spite of racking his brain for her name. It really didn't matter because she was here and that meant she was part of whatever was happening to him. He would have to be patient and remain still if he wanted to find out more. She shifted slightly and her hair fell away from her face. She was pretty, but there was something about her that chilled him to the bone. A name came to him and he heard her voice in his head as she knelt in front of him.

'_Paulina, what the hell is this?'_ McGarrett thought. He tried to pull his arms free, muscles bulging as the chains remained locked steadfastly to the posts above his head. Steve grew still when he felt her move and heard the change in her breathing. He closed his eyes and waited to see what she would do. She lifted her head off his shoulder and he could feel her watching him as he fought to keep his breathing at a quiet, but steady pace. How many times in his life had he been forced to do things like this? Too many to count and right now he needed to draw on all his training to keep from pulling away from her.

"Oh, Steve, I wish you would wake up. I need you to know that you're safe now and no one will ever hurt you again. We have our whole life ahead of us and I know you'll understand once we reach my villa…our villa. It will be our home and we can raise our children without fear of someone hurting their father. I could never allow that to happen. Children need their mother and their father and that means I had to make a hard decision for you…for us."

Steve listened to her words and felt the heat of anger as she talked about the life she had planned. There was no way in hell he would spend his life with her. He loved one woman and hoped someday they would start their life together, but that would be their decision, not this woman's.

"I love you so much, Steve, and I know you love me and we are meant to be together. That woman is out of your life for good now, but if she tries to come between us I will not hesitate to cut out her heart and feed it to the dogs. Oh, we have two dogs at our home. They are well trained and listen to my commands…pit bulls make wonderful pets as long as you know how to handle them. They will make sure you're safe…not just from your friends, but from yourself as well. If you want we can get another pet…it doesn't have to be a dog, but I draw the line at cats, Steve. I have never been a cat lover. So what do you say we buy another dog or two? Money really isn't an object anymore."

God, how could he have let his guard down with this woman? How could he not have seen what she was? She'd been at the hostage situation, but now that he thought about it, that wasn't the only time she'd been around him. Those times in the hospital, when he thought he'd been dreaming, she'd really been there and he should have known better than to ignore his instincts. Now, because of those mistakes he was on a boat, tied to a bed, with a psychotic woman lying next to him.

"I know you're awake, Steve, and I was hoping you would understand why I've done this. I have loved you since the first time I saw you in that hospital bed. I was so afraid for you and knew I needed to protect you from your friends, but especially from yourself. How can you put others above yourself, when we've got our whole future ahead of us? I won't allow you to do that anymore…"

"You don't own me!" McGarrett ground out when she straddled him and pushed on the bruises on his body.

"That's where you are wrong, Steve. Not only do I own you, but I have every intention of saving you from yourself! I can give you everything you want…"

"Freedom is not something you can give or take...it went out with slavery," McGarrett told her.

"This isn't slavery. It's a matter of what is right for you and until you realize that, I will make sure you have no contact with the outside world. That bitch I saw you with is no good for you, Steve. The sooner you realize that the easier things will go for you...for both of us," Paulina said.

"She's not a bitch…you are," McGarrett snapped and soon realized his mistake when she lashed out at him. He did his best to protect himself, but with his arms and legs tied, there wasn't much he could do. He cried out when she struck the wound on his head and blood spilled from the wound as stitches broke. The blows continued, raining down on his already battered torso until she dropped onto him with an exhausted cry.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"Paulina, is everything all right in here?"

"No, Patrick, it's not. Go tell Dr. Liana I need her," the woman spat and climbed off the bed. She stood, her hands crossed over her chest as she stared at the man. She saw the blood seeping from the wound and looked down at his chest where new bruises, in the shape of her fists, were already forming.

"What happened, Paulina?" Liana asked upon hurrying into the room.

Steve heard the voices as if from a distance and fought to control the waves of pain washing over him. He had no idea how often she'd hit him, but he knew the blows were hard enough to do some damage. He felt hands on his head and opened his eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning before looking at the woman who seemed to be filled with concern.

"Commander…"

"No, you will not call him that!" Paulina warned. "He is Steve or Mr. McGarrett, but he is no longer in the navy or part of Five-0. He belongs to me now and I will never let anyone interfere with our lives again. Do you understand me Dr. Liana or should I get someone else to handle Steve."

"I understand you, Paulina, and I will do as you ask," Liana told her.

"Good, I need some air," Paulina said and looked into McGarrett's pain glazed eyes. "Since he brought this on himself you are not to give him anything for pain. Let him deal with it until he realizes he needs to curb his anger and forget his old life. We have a future together and I will not allow him to screw it up because of some stupid need to help people who don't give a damn about him."

Steve watched her leave with a man and blinked the blood from his eyes as the woman he now realized must be some kind of doctor began running her fingers along his ribs. He was fine until she touched an area that had turned dark red and was beginning to show signs of heavier bruising.

"Steve, you really need to watch what you say to her," Liana warned.

"I don't know why you're going along with this, but you should know you're as guilty as she is and when she's caught you're all going down," McGarrett warned.

"There's something you should know, Steve," Liana said. "She owns me already so there's really no point in trying to convince me to help you. Paulina has more money than either of us could dream of and she always gets what she wants."

"Not me!"

"She already has you. If you continue to fight her you're going to end up with the others."

"What others?"

"There are at least three others that I know of, but I have heard that there could be as many as a dozen in her past. She sees something she likes and takes it…or in your case him…you," Liana explained.

"What happened to them?"

"You're a smart man, Steve, you figure it out…the sooner the better for you if you want to live long enough to attempt an escape."

"Not attempt," McGarrett said and gasped when she pressed against the bruise on the right side of his chest.

"You have a couple of cracked ribs, but there's not much I can do for them. They'll heal on their own given time, but I should warn you that it won't take much to break them so be careful with Paulina. Try not to anger her next time," Liana explained and looked around. "I'm going to have Patrick help me sit you up a little more. That should help alleviate some of the pressure and help you breathe easier. I know it hurts, but you need to take deep breaths or you could end up with pneumonia."

"I've had broken ribs before," McGarrett told her. He closed his eyes and let the image of Catherine push away everything else. He concentrated on hearing her voice, her soft laughter and used that to help deal with the pain. He had no idea how long they left him alone, but he soon heard voices and someone was lifting him forward without releasing his bonds. He bit back a cry of pain as battered ribs protested even this slight movement.

"This would have been so much easier if you hadn't made me so angry, Steve," Paulina scolded as she sat beside him and gently touched her fingers against his cheek.

"Paulina, I need to put those stitches back in. Can I give him something for pain?"

"No, I'm sure he was trained to ignore pain and right now I am still too angry with him to change my mind. I'll hold him while you fix his head wound," Paulina told her and slid in next to the injured man.

"I don't need your help!" McGarrett snarled.

"Do you really think that matters? I can do anything I wish and since you need the good doctor's help then who am I to argue. Make sure you do it properly, Dr. Liana, since I really don't want to have him go through plastic surgery because carelessness left a hideous scar."

"Leave it be!" McGarrett snapped, but no matter how hard he tried he could not free himself from the woman's hands.

"Be quiet, Steve, or I'll have Patrick bring the duct tape. I hear it really hurts to pull it off no matter if it's fast or slow," Paulina said. She felt the tension in his body as she held him and smiled at the thought of this man being at her mercy. She could be so good to him if he behaved himself. If he didn't she would simply have to show him exactly what she expected from him. This was their shared destiny and there was no way in hell she would ever allow anyone to interfere.

Steve knew there was no point in fighting the woman's touch. Right now he was at her mercy, but there would come a time when he could act on his gut instincts. He'd trusted in them all his life and that wasn't going to stop just because this woman thought she owned him. He felt the bite of the needle, and made it work for him. Pain was something he could live with as long as he knew there would come a time when he could turn that against his enemies. It was only a matter of waiting her out.

**5050505050 **

Nohokai smiled at the two men striding toward him. Chin had called to tell him they were coming and what they were looking for. He'd spent the time since then going over the logs of the ships that had left port in the last twenty-four hours. He believed in being thorough and that meant going back even further than they'd asked, his reason being people didn't always file their course before leaving. If a boat left during the night they had no way of finding it until the owner showed up.

"Hey, Cuz, how're you?" Chin asked taking the older man's hand before striking shoulders with him. It was a sign of affection between them and not meant to be interpreted as anything else.

"I am good, Chin. Who is this Haole?" Nohokai asked with no animosity.

"This is Detective Danny Williams. We work together at Five-O," Chin said.

"Are you good at detecting things, Danny?" Nohokai asked.

"Not as good as some, but better than most," Williams answered honestly.

"Chin's a good man…don't believe half the crap they say about him," Nohokai told him.

"I trust Chin with my life."

"Smart man," Nohokai said. "Where is Kono?"

"She's at headquarters," Chin answered. "She said to tell you that you still owe her a drink."

"You tell her when I get my kiss she gets her drink," Nohokai said and led them into his office. "So, Chin, what is it you're looking for and why?"

"We need to find out if any yachts left here late last night. Steve's missing…"

"As in your boss?"

"Yes," Williams answered.

"Someone took him? I thought he was a SEAL?"

"He is, but he was injured in a hostage situation and wasn't a hundred percent. Someone took him…probably drugged him and dragged him down to the ocean. We have a witness who saw something last night and told us it was a dingy like they use on yachts," Chin answered.

"Well, half a dozen boats went out last night. Four were scheduled trips…two weren't, but that not all that unusual. This isn't like an air plane where you have to post a flight plan with authorities. People don't have to tell us where they're headed, but they usually do in case they run into trouble," Nohokai explained.

"We'd like to check all six boats," Williams said.

"Figured you would so I got everything ready for you," the elderly man told them. He led them toward the main office and motioned for them to follow him inside. Once there he pulled out six files and placed them on the desk. "Don't know what good it'll do, but I'm not a detective."

"Thank you, Cuz; I hope you won't get in trouble for this."

"Are you kidding? The worst they can do is fire me and since I'm not officially on the books they can't even do that," Nohokai said with a grin.

"If you're being paid under the table I'd rather not know," Williams said.

"What they pay me is a crime in itself so why don't we just say I volunteer here," the elderly man said.

"That works," Chin told him and opened the first file as Williams picked up the second one.

"This one was gone when the harbor master did his rounds early this morning," Danny said.

"Ah, yes, John and Deanna McCoy. A young couple from New York…they won the lottery and decided they'd rather live in Hawaii than in New York so they picked up their roots, bought that yacht and have been living on it ever since," Nohokai told them.

"How long have they been here?" Williams asked.

"About six months and I don't think they're behind this…they've got enough money to last them the rest of their lives and then some. From what you've said whoever is behind this doesn't want to draw attention to themselves and these two do that every day. Besides, they filed their plans with me and I can tell you exactly where they'll be at any given time."

"Chin?"

"Believe me, Danny, if he says they're clean then they are. His instincts are better than he lets on," Kelly said and motioned to the file he had in his hands. "This yacht changed hands several times in the last year."

"Ah, yes, it belonged to an elderly couple who retired and moved back to Canada. How crazy is that? They're giving up sun burn for freezer burn," Nohokai said.

"Do we know who owns it now?" Williams asked.

"It says here it was purchased by an investment broker from Boston, but I don't believe that for a minute. He didn't look anything like any businessman I've ever met before."

"So you met this guy?" Chin asked.

"A couple of times. I wasn't impressed…he reminded me of a couple of mercs I once worked with. Full of himself and thinks he's smarter than everyone else," Nohokai answered.

"A merc? Might have something there, Chin. It'd take someone like that to get Steve even if he's injured," Williams said.

"His name is Darrin Evans, but something tells me that's an alias," Chin said.

"It is…I heard one of his men call him Pat and that just doesn't fit as a nickname for Darrin," Nohokai observed.

"The name on the yacht is 'Summer Breeze'…"

"Yeah, they never changed it because they figure it's bad luck," Nohokai told them.

"Did they leave an itinerary?" Williams asked.

"No, they left sometime between 11 and midnight last night," the elderly man answered. "The Berkleys probably aren't your criminals either. They have two young children with them and hired a Nanny to help homeschool them. They left an itinerary and a number where they can be reached."

"What about this one?" Williams asked of the last file he held.

"I don't know them, but I know of them," Nohokai answered. "They are twins from England and here on vacation. He's a biochemical engineer and she's a professor on sabbatical. They're both married…to identical twins and have one child each. They've been here several times over the last five years, but I've never been here when they are. Mike knows more about them than I do, but he's on vacation as of last week and won't be back until Friday."

"Danny, I'm going to call Kono and have her check into these people."

"Tell her to start with Darrin Evans and anything that sounds like Pat or Patrick," Williams said.

"Will do," Chin said and made the call.

"So, this McGarrett must be a pretty good friend to have all of you looking for him," Nohokai observed and poured three cups of coffee.

"He is, but I'll deny saying it if you tell him," Williams said.

"You think you'll find him?"

"No, I know we'll find him. He's probably going to drive whoever took him to drink and then they'll beg us to take him back," Williams.

"Sort of like that story…The Ransom of Red Chief?"

"That was probably written by someone who knows Steve," Williams said with a grin. "He can be an obnoxious sonofabitch, but if you ever needed backup there's no one better."

"Had a friend like that once…he was killed in the Viet Nam War…lost a lot of good men in that one," Nohokai observed. "Men like that are few and far between. Hold on to that friendship, Detective."

"I plan to," Williams said and took a sip of the strong hot coffee.

"I never told Liam what he meant to me…never got the chance. It's the only regret I got right now," the elderly man said as Chin returned.

"Kono's running a search for those names. Did I miss something?"

"No, we were just talking about an old story about a troublesome kid who was ransomed," Williams answered.

"Red Chief?"

"How did you know?" Williams asked.

"Because this is Steve we're talking about and I keep hoping he's giving them hell as we speak."

"More like putting them through hell," Williams observed.

"Nohokai, if you find anything else call me," chin said.

"I will...try not to be such a stranger next time," Nohokai ordered and leaned back in his chair as the two men left the office. There were times when he wanted to retire, but that would mean giving up the excitement of looking at these four walls. One day, he would not have a choice, but for now he would continue doing what he did best…keep busy and soak up the rays.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Steve silently cursed the woman curled up next to him, but fought the urge to dump her on the floor. He was still bound to the bed, and, although he wasn't afraid of this woman, he was smart enough to know he was at her mercy. At least that's what he wanted to let her believe. His father had instilled in him the need to bide your time in order to limit the damage that could easily debilitate him.

If he let her believe she had the upper hand, it would be that much easier to make her relax and hopefully release him. Oh, he wasn't a fool, and knew there was no way that would happen overnight, but he was a damn good actor when he needed to be. He lay completely still, keeping his breathing at an even tone as he listened to the sound of the boat.

The engine was running a little rough and he wondered if the owner realized it needed a complete overall, soon, if he was a judge of things. Voices filtered down through a vent, sometimes filled with anger, but most of the time there were orders being given. Steve figured he'd been awake for an hour, give or take a couple of minutes, and had only heard one female voice. He figured it had to belong to Dr. Liana. There were at least half a dozen different male voices, and he'd heard the names Patrick, David, and Eric.

"You might as well give up trying to escape, Steve. I pay my people well and they are loyal to me," Paulina told him and smiled as she leaned over his upper body and stared into his eyes. "The sooner you accept this, the sooner we can begin our lives together."

"I have my own life and it certainly isn't with you," McGarrett said. He knew if he gave in to her this early she would see through it. He needed to take the time to set her up; he just hoped he survived long enough to find a way out of this mess.

"Now, Steve, you and I have a future, one that was destined from the first time we met. How can you keep putting your life on the line for people you don't even know? I bet they've already forgotten your name and are moving on with their lives. I want to take you away from that and give you everything you've ever wanted. Money is something we never have to worry about and I have people who will help me keep you protected once we reach our destination."

"So I'll be a prisoner?"

"For now, I'm afraid that's how it must be. I need to protect you from yourself, Steve," Paulina said and smiled before stretching out on top of him. She heard a slight gasp and knew she'd caught him by surprise when she'd pressed against his injured ribs. "That's what I'm talking about. You've been injured more often than anyone I know and that has to stop before we can start our life together. Dr. Liana is very good at what she does and I really am trained as a nurse; so between us we will be able to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," McGarrett ground out.

"No, you can't. How often have you been in the hospital; in the last year, Steve? Oh, don't bother lying because I've had access to your records, plus I've had the pleasure of taking care of you while you were a patient at Queens. I know what you look like…I know every scar…every part of your body. I know what makes you who you are, and I know what I have to do to keep you safe. Not just from the people who try to kill you, but from yourself. You are your own worst enemy and I will not allow you to keep going the way you are!"

Steve closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, but her voice continued to grate on his nerves as she told him what she had planned. There was no way in hell he would ever be what she wanted him to be. By now Danny, Chin, and Kono would know he was missing and would already be searching for him. They would pull out all stops to find him and there was no doubt in his mind that they would do just that.

"I know what you're thinking Steve," Paulina said and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're thinking your friends are looking for you and they probably are, but Patrick made sure our tracks were covered. We left late at night and we didn't file anything with the harbor master so they will have no idea where we went. I would even bet they are looking for someone with a vendetta against you, not someone like me."

"They'll figure it out."

"Perhaps, but by the time they do it will be too late. We'll be off the radar and they'll be forced to stop looking because there will be no trail."

"There's always a trail."

"I'm sure you believe that, Steve, but I'm afraid money has a way of making trails disappear."

"Keep thinking that way," McGarrett said the words softly, and knew she heard him when she laughed softly.

"Oh, Steve, it is going to be such fun training you…"

"I'm not a dog!"

"No, you're not, but you will soon learn that I hold you by a leash and will not allow you to stray," Paulina told him. "Now, I know you're probably tired of lying in this bed, and I would love to go on deck and soak up the sun's rays. Would you like to join me for an early lunch?"

"I am hungry," McGarrett said.

"Very well, but I warn you should you try anything stupid you will be confined to this room for the duration of our voyage," Paulina told him. "Behave yourself and maybe I'll allow you to go for a swim…you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I do like to swim," McGarrett said, his mind already thinking of ways to make this work for him. He was trained for long, endurance type swimming, but until he found out exactly where he was, he'd have to play along with this woman.

"Very well, I'll have Patrick come down here to help get you dressed. Hmm, perhaps a simple pair of shorts and I can rub sunscreen onto your skin. After all, sunburn is not an option because of the danger of skin cancer. Now, you stay out while I get some help."

"Where would I go?" McGarrett snapped. He watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief at being able to breathe without the sickly scent of her perfume. It wasn't long before she returned with two men. Both held weapons pointed at him, but it was the shorter, dark haired man that seemed to be in charge.

"Paulina has requested the pleasure of your company on deck, Commander, but I should warn you that if you try anything I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your leg. It won't kill you, but it will hobble you and make things a lot harder for you to make an escape attempt," McCallum warned.

"He's not going to try anything, Patrick. Are you, Steve?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," McGarrett snapped.

"Eric is going to release you and you're going to get dressed. Try anything and I'll…"

"Put a bullet in my leg," the SEAL finished.

"You learn fast," McCallum observed and motioned for the other man to do as he ordered.

Steve didn't take his eyes off McCallum. It wasn't that the other man didn't seem dangerous, but he wasn't nearly as imposing as Patrick. Paulina was searching for something in the closet and returned holding a dark pair of shorts and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"These should be the perfect fit, Steve," Paulina told him and waited for Eric to release his legs before helping him put them on. She enjoyed touching his bare leg, caressing his inner thigh and smiled when she saw the anger in his eyes. It would take some time, but she would tame his spirit and show him that she was right for him.

"Be careful, Paulina, or do I need to remind you how dangerous he is," Patrick told her.

"I believe you're right, Patrick, but I also believe he's a smart man and knows if he tries anything right now he'll lose badly. Besides he really does want to spend some time in the sun with me. Don't you, Steve?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," McGarrett spat. He cursed when the thin blanket slipped below his waist, but his hands were released and he quickly pulled them up over his waist.

"Now, Commander, I believe you should be wearing a leash because I know how tempted you would be to go for a swim once we're topside. Sit down, and please don't forget I know exactly where to put a bullet in order to hobble you," McCallum warned and smiled as Eric produced the collar and handed it to Paulina.

Steve took a deep breath and swallowed his pride as the woman placed a studded collar around his neck. Eric then handed her a length of chain that was looped through a single clasp before the ends were wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"There, that should keep you from trying anything stupid, Steve," Paulina checked to make sure the chains were locked and that he would not be able to slip free of the cuffs encircling his wrists. The length of chain between them was just enough for him to be able to use his hands to eat with, but there was no way in hell he could swim anywhere for any length of time.

"Paulina, you're forgetting one thing," McCallum warned and nodded when Eric held up a set of manacles that would be fitted around the prisoner's ankles.

"Oh, yes, we have to take that temptation away as well," Paulina said and motioned for the man to do what was required. "There, now I believe we're as ready as we'll ever be."

Steve stood up and fought the urge to pull away from the woman as she linked her right arm through his. He knew he was at her mercy for the moment, but sooner or later they would make a mistake and when they did, he'd be ready. He glanced at Patrick as he walked past and knew this was the man he needed to watch. The others were paid to do what they did, but something about this one told him he wasn't in it for the money.

"Steve, I do hope you like seafood," Paulina told him as they stepped out of the doorway and into the bright sunlight. "The wonderful thing about owning a yacht like this is that we can always catch dinner. Eric and Ryan caught several fish this morning and it seems David is a wonderful chef. Dr. Liana and Patrick will be joining us for lunch."

"How are the ribs, Commander?" Liana asked when they joined her at the table.

"They're still there," McGarrett answered.

"Steve, would you like a glass of wine?" Paulina asked and reached for the bottle of expensive white wine.

"I don't think that's a good idea with the pain meds…"

"You didn't give him any pain meds, Dr. Liana, so a glass of wine should be fine," Paulina said and filled two glasses. She passed one to the captive and smiled before making a toast. "To our future together, Steve, we'll be able to enjoy getting to know one another without worrying about someone trying to kill you."

Steve sipped the wine, reluctantly admitting that it was good as a plate of food was laid in front of him. It smelled good and he tentatively picked up his fork. Patrick was seated across from him and he could tell the man would happily put a bullet in him if he tried anything.

"How is the food, Steve?" Paulina asked and placed her left hand over his right.

"It's good," McGarrett admitted. It felt strange to be sitting on a yacht with the sun's rays warming his body, and yet he felt chilled to the bone as she released his hand and reached for the bottle of sunscreen.

"I almost forgot…we need to make sure you don't get sunburned."

Steve gritted his teeth and said nothing as she poured it into her hands and began rubbing it into his shoulders. God, her hands were soft, and at any other time he would actually enjoy a woman massaging sunscreen into his skin. It just didn't work that way when the man seated across from him had a gun pointed in his direction.

"You have so many scars, Steve, and yet the people you try to help forget all about you once they are back home. They are inconsiderate fools and will probably put themselves in harm's way again, but not you. I won't allow it and once you realize that everything will be so good between us," Paulina said and kissed the top of his head before pouring more sunscreen into her hands.

"I can do it," McGarrett griped when she began spreading it across his chest.

"I'm sure you could, but it's so much better when I do it. Perhaps when lunch is done we could sit in the sun for a while, unless you'd prefer to be in bed. I know I enjoyed spending the night curled up with you."

"I'd rather stay outside," the SEAL said. He saw the look on Patrick's face and reached for the glass of wine when Paulina washed her hands and sat down beside him.

"Isn't this better than eating alone at your house? Tell me, Steve, what is your sister like? Is she as foolish with her life as you are?"

"Leave my sister out of this," McGarrett snapped.

"For now I will, but eventually she will have to come visit us. Our children will need to get to know their aunt since she is your only living relative that I know of and my family is of no consequence. Her name is Mary isn't it? Perhaps we can call our first daughter after her," Paulina said and smiled as she ran her fingers along his inner thigh.

"You know, Commander McGarrett…"

"Helen, you will stop referring to him as Commander McGarrett. He is no longer in the navy! He is no longer a member of Five-O! He is simply a man now and will realize how stupid he was to think his life wasn't worth much!"

"I am sorry, Paulina, I won't make that mistake again," Liana told her.

"See that you don't. You may call him Steve or Mr. McGarrett…"

Steve tuned the conversation out as he studied the man seated across from him. There was no doubt in his mind that Patrick was the real danger here and the one he would have to take care of before he could escape. There were several others on deck, but they all looked toward Patrick when they walked past the table.

"Steve, did you hear me?" Paulina asked with a frown.

"No," McGarrett answered honestly.

"I asked if you would like to have Mary visit us once we're settled into our new life."

"I don't want you anywhere near Mary," McGarrett spat.

"But, Steve, she must visit so our children will know their aunt."

"We don't have children and we never will!" McGarrett snapped, unable to hide his anger any more. "It's not like I'm here by choice, Paulina! You had me kidnapped and I'm wearing a collar and handcuffs…does that sound like a match made in heaven?"

"Not yet, but once you realize how right I am then it will be…"

"I don't think so…it's more like hell," the SEAL said and knew he had to curb his tongue if he expected to make it out of this alive. The doctor's warning came back to him and he briefly wondered what they'd done to piss this woman off."

"Take him back to my room and make sure he doesn't think about escaping. Helen, give him something to make him sleep until we reach my home!"

"Paulina, I'd rather not…"

"I don't give a damn what you'd rather, Helen, make him sleep because I'm sure he's trying to figure out where we are by the position of the clouds. If he's asleep we won't have to worry about anything like that!"

"On your feet, McGarrett!" Patrick ordered as his employer stalked off across the deck and stood watching the waves behind them.

"I'm not finished my wine," McGarrett said with a grin.

"Yes, you are!" McCallum snapped and grabbed the captive's right arm. He pulled Steve to his feet and stood before him, his gun pressed against the injured ribs as he spoke. "Just give me an excuse."

"You shoot me she'll throw a tantrum!" McGarrett said.

"That she will, but you'll be dead and another will take your place. Don't make the mistake of thinking she really does love you and that you're not replaceable because I could show you the bodies she's already piled up! Let's go, McGarrett, your lady wants you to get the rest you need and who am I to argue with her?" McCallum told him.

Steve staggered when the other man shoved him toward the entry to the inner rooms. He knew there was no way he could win this round, but there would come a time when he would gain the upper hand. He glanced toward Paulina, and silently cursed the mad-woman before making his way inside. He heard female voices and wasn't surprised when the doctor followed him into the room.

"Eric, secure McGarrett to the bed," McCallum ordered with a hint of a smile. He watched as McGarrett sat down and lay back against the pillows. There was no doubt in his mind that, given the chance, the SEAL would take them all out. At least if he was kept unconscious, there'd be one less headache to make him cringe.

"I'm going to need to put in an IV if he's going to be kept asleep during the rest of the trip," Liana told him.

"Do what you have to do, but make sure he's not going to cause any problems," McCallum ordered and saw the anger flare in the prisoner's eyes.

This went against everything he'd been trained to do, but right now there was nothing he could do without finding himself on the wrong end of a bullet. There was no doubt in his mind that the man standing just inside the doorway would shoot him without so much as a backward glance if he tried anything. Joe White had taught him to lay back and wait for the right time, because it would happen and when it did, Steve would need to keep his wits about him.

Steve felt something cold against the top of his left hand and soon felt the sting of a needle as the woman started an IV. A bag of solution hung from a coat hanger above his head and was soon dripping into his hand. He heard someone talking softly and turned toward the door as Paulina entered and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well, Steve, and when you wake up we'll be at our home and we will start our life together," Paulina said as she watched the doctor slid a syringe into the juncture closest to his hand.

Steve felt the drug enter his system and could no longer keep his eyes open. The voices grew distant, but they were burned into his mind and he knew when the time came he would be able to put a face to the voice. When that happened, he would happily send them all to hell.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Kono looked up as Chin and Danny came into the office. Both men looked like hell, and she wished she had better news for them. The information Chin had given her wasn't much, and so far she had very little to go on. She tapped several files and brought them up so they could study each one.

"What did you find out, Kono?" Williams asked.

"Not much," Kalakaua answered. "Darrin Evans is real, but I don't think he's the man who's registered as the owner of 'Summer Breeze'."

"Why do you say that?" Chin asked.

"Darrin Evans is 80 years old and on life support. He's been that way for nearly three months," Kono said and brought up the picture of the elderly man. "His family says he's never had a boat and there's no reason to believe otherwise. I'm running the name through several agencies to see if there are any red flags."

"Good work, Kono," Williams said and watched as the picture of Darrin Evans changed to show a large yacht moored at the harbor they'd just left.

"This is 'Summer Breeze'," Kalakaua explained. "It's 10 years old and was sold to Darrin Evans less than a month ago."

"Just not this Darrin Evans," Chin observed.

"Exactly."

"The previous owners might be able to tell us about the buyer," Williams suggested.

"That would be Martin and Janet Chisholm. They bought it…made some upgrades and sold it again at a tidy profit," Kono said and brought up a picture of a smiling, middle aged couple.

"Do they live on the Island?" Chin asked hopefully.

"Right here in Honolulu," Kono answered and quickly sent the address to Williams' phone. "I just sent the address to your phone."

"Thanks, Kono," the Jersey native said and turned to the other man. "You know the city better than I do."

"You want to go on my bike?"

"No, hell, no, but you can ride shotgun with me," Williams said. "Kono, can you call them and make sure someone will be home when we get there."

"I already did and they're expecting you," Kono said. "I was going to give Catherine a call; see if she can track the yacht?"

"That's a good idea, Cuz, but you might as well wait until we have more information. If Steve was taken in a yacht then she might be able to track it if we find out what type it is," Chin said.

"I don't think you can contact her anyway. She's on maneuvers in the gulf and they are on radio silence for the next week," Williams relayed what Steve told him the day he'd gotten out of the hospital after the hostage situation.

"Kono, keep on top of those reports and call me if anything else shows up," Chin said as he and Danny exited the office.

**5050505050 **

Paulina stood beside the bed watching as Helen Liana checked the sleeping man's vitals. Three hours had passed since she'd decided that he would sleep until they reached their final destination. She had spent that time sitting beside the bed, but now she wanted to curl up beside him and enjoy the feel of his naked body against her own.

"Everything looks good; Paulina, but I should warn you that he needs to be moving around with those broken ribs. There is a very real danger of pneumonia because he isn't breathing deep enough," the physician told her.

"We will have plenty of time for moving around once we reach my home. If he does develop pneumonia then we will simply start him on strong antibiotics. Actually, it might not be a bad idea to start them now. Sort of a preventative measure, I'm sure you've done that before."

"I have," Liana said and moved to check the supplies she'd brought with her. "I brought what I could, and hopefully it will be enough."

"Do what you can until we arrive. After that it will be a simple matter of writing a prescription for what you need."

"Nothing is ever that simple, Paulina."

"It is when you have the money to make it happen. I thought you would have realized that by now," Paulina told her.

"Sometimes money isn't enough. What happens if he doesn't conform to your idea of who he should be?"

"I have the time to help him realize my way is best for him. I will show him how wrong he is to put his life on the line for those fools. It may take a while, but eventually he will see that I have only his best interests at heart."

"You do know that what you are trying to do is like trying to tame a wild horse. Steve McGarrett doesn't strike me as the kind of man who'll change just to make you happy," the physician told her.

"It really doesn't matter…I have you to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as the others. You know what you did wrong with Miguel, and you now have the means to buy the drugs through proper channels. There is no reason to buy cheap black market drugs when you can do it legally, Helen," Paulina told her.

"You really should think this through before you go through with this…he's dangerous and I doubt even Patrick will be able to keep him in hand once we reach the compound."

"It's a villa."

"No, I believe it would be called a compound, Paulina, and eventually Steve's friends will start looking for him."

"They won't find us…Eric will make sure of that. He'll spread word that Steve was spotted in Rio or Saudi Arabia or some other city and eventually even his team will have to give up their search."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I've heard stories about Five-O and they do seem to find their way around certain areas of the law. I believe they have full means and immunity or something like that."

"It doesn't matter. Once we're home we'll be better able to keep a low profile."

"Paulina, how often were you seen with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You worked at Queens and he was a patient there on more than one occasion. Remember what happened with James Gladden?"

"James was a fool and his death was an accident."

"I know, but they almost caught you because you made the mistake of being seen with him. You took him to dinner and even paid to have him travel with you. What I'm getting at is if you'd kept a low profile with him, they might not have found him so soon."

"No one saw me with Steve."

"Are you sure about that? How was he injured this time?"

"At the school…those fools hurt him because he wanted to help those children."

"Were you there?"

"Yes, I was. I knew he was there and I went to…"

"You went because you were worried about him. Did anyone see you there?"

"Of course…I examined Steve and made sure he went to the hospital."

"Okay, so who saw you there?"

"That detective…Williams I think his name is. He was there and he knew Steve needed my help."

"Did Williams ever see you with Steve before that day?"

"At the hospital. I was his nurse on several occasions, but I was also nurse to Detective Williams. It isn't like I was only there for Steve," Paulina told her.

"What about when you weren't supposed to be taking care of him. Did anyone see you around him?"

"Maybe, I don't remember. It really doesn't matter because they won't know where to look for him. Now, if you're finished checking him I would like to spend some time alone with my future husband."

"Paulina, this man isn't a simple businessman or a run of the mill factory worker like the others. Steve McGarrett is a high profile cop and former Navy SEAL. His disappearance won't go away as easily as the others did," Liana warned.

"Leave that to me to worry about, Dr. Liana. Your only job is to keep him healthy," Paulina told her and motioned for her to leave. She closed the door and quickly removed her clothing before lifting the blanket and curling up beside the sleeping man. This was exactly how she envisioned it and she allowed herself to relax as sleep beckoned to her.

**5050505050 **

Kono finished going through what little information they had and looked toward the monitor when a reporter began re-hashing the events at the school. Then woman talking seemed to be angry about something and Kono turned up the volume as the camera panned the area and came to rest on Steve McGarrett. For a brief second, hope flared that Steve had been found until she saw Danny and several others gathered around the injured man.

"This was the scene two days ago when Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams were instrumental in rescuing more than two dozen hostages. They are heroes, and this woman would be too if she'd stuck around after treating Commander McGarrett. This footage was taken by a young man who was watching from the sidelines. As you can see the woman, identified as Paulina Donaldson, a nurse at Queens helped treat the Commander, but left as soon as he was placed in the ambulance. What I would like to ask her, is why she didn't stick around when there were so many injured? So, if you're out there and listening to this, Paulina, please call the station and give us your version of events…"

Kono frowned as she thought about the woman in question. She remembered seeing her at Queens on several occasions, but Paulina Donaldson hadn't made that much of an impression on her. There'd been something about her that didn't seem right, but they'd never really had much to do with the nurse looking after Steve. They'd been more interested in his well-being than what the person taking care of him looked like.

Kono used the keys to type in Paulina Donaldson's name and made several inquiries into her past and her nursing degree. It didn't take long for the files to fall into place, but there were no red flags. She'd earned her degree in Boston and had spent several years working at the hospital there before moving to Hawaii. She landed the job at Queens when a position opened up because a nurse was accused of taking drugs and replacing them with placebos. Several patients had nearly died because of the switch, yet the nurse had continued to claim she was innocent.

Kono brought up the nurse's name and found out she was still living in Hawaii and was bringing a lawsuit against the hospital for slander. Maybe the woman knew nothing about her replacement, but it was worth a shot. They needed to check all avenues, and so far her instincts were telling her Paulina Donaldson was not the Florence Nightingale she made herself out to be.

**5050505050 **

Danny pulled into the empty parking spot outside the Chisholm home and exited the car as chin did the same on the opposite side. An elderly couple were seated in a swing on the porch and watched them with only the slightest sign of interest. The home was nothing spectacular, but it was freshly painted and the lawn was well-manicured with flowers set at 100ft intervals along a rock lined pathway. It looked like the kind of home either a young couple would buy as a starter, or an older couple would buy to enjoy retirement in. From the looks of the couple, Danny was willing to bet on the latter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chisholm, I'm Chin Ho Kelly and this is Danny Williams. We're with Five-O and we have several questions we'd like to ask you about your Yacht 'Summer Breeze'."

"We're not sure how much help we can be since we no longer own 'Summer Breeze'," Martin Chisholm answered.

"We are aware of that, Mr. Chisholm, but we're interested in the person who purchased the yacht from you," Williams said.

"Please, come inside and sit down," the woman said and motioned to the jug of liquid on the table. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"I would love some lemonade," Williams said and smiled as she filled two glasses, handing one to him and one to Chin. "What can you tell us about Darrin Evans?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. It was all done through our lawyers because Mr. Evans wanted anonymity. It didn't work out that way because my wife has always had a nose for snooping. Come to think of it isn't that basically what you do," Martin asked and chuckled softly. "It's okay, believe me I have the greatest respect for the law and especially people who bring down drug cartels and murderers."

"Thank you," Williams said and placed his glass on the table. "So you met Darrin Evans personally?"

"Not really. Even after we told our lawyer we knew who the buyer was, Evans refused to meet us face to face. He didn't argue about the price we were asking, and that was one of the reasons Janet decided to find out everything she could about him. She took several pictures of Summer Breeze and we're pretty sure we have a picture of Evans somewhere."

"Is there any way we can look at the pictures?" Chin asked.

"They are on my laptop," Janet told them and stood up. "Give me a minute and I'll show you what I have."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chisholm," Williams said as the woman hurried into the house and returned with her laptop.

"Okay, let me bring up the photos from two days ago. I'm pretty sure those are the ones you're interested in. Did Mr. Evans do something wrong?"

"We're not sure, but we're hoping he could answer some questions for us. Unfortunately 'Summer Breeze' left port without filing a trip plan and we need to find them," Williams answered honestly.

"Well, these are the pictures I took," Janet said and turned the laptop so they could see the photo spread. "I've just brought up the ones I took at the harbor, but I believe I have several I took a few days ago when Martin and I were having lunch at the marina. Mr. Evans was there with a woman, but I have no idea who she is. I'm sorry, it's not very clear."

"Danny, is something wrong?" Chin asked when Williams moved closer to the laptop. "Danny…"

"Chin, I know her," Williams offered.

"Know who?"

"The woman with Evans. I've seen her before and if I'm not mistaken so have you and Kono. She was at the school…she helped Steve."

"She does look…wait a minute…the nurse from Queens. Paulina something or other," Chin said.

"Yes, I thought I recognized her at the school and wondered how the hell she found out about it," Williams said. "Mrs. Chisholm, can we get copies of these pictures?"

"Of course," Janet told him. "Would you like me to send them to your phone?"

"Would you send them to this number instead?" Williams asked and had her send them to Five-O headquarters. He watched as she did as he asked before finishing his lemonade and standing up. "Thank you for your help."

"I wish we could have done more, but as I said we never really got to meet Mr. Evans or that woman," Janet told them and walked them to their car.

"Please don't hesitate to call if you remember anything else," Chin told them.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Kono knew she should call Chin and Danny, but she wanted to speak with Daniela Cordova before telling them what she'd found. It wasn't really that much, but ever since the news broadcast, she'd felt like she was onto something. Paulina Donaldson could be innocent, but there was something compelling her to check the woman out.

Kono touched the button to accept the incoming call as she pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building where Cordova lived. "Kono…"

"Kono, it's Chin, we're on our way back to the office. Did you get the files Danny sent?"

"Sorry, Chin, no, I didn't. I'm going to talk to a nurse from Queens…"

"Paulina Donaldson?"

"No, but it has to do with her. How did you know?"

"Janet Chisholm likes to take pictures and she had several of Darrin Evans…the new owner of 'Summer Breeze'."

"What does that have to do Donaldson?"

"Evans and Donaldson were in several pictures together. Now what does this nurse have to do with Donaldson?"

"Maybe nothing, but Donaldson got the job at Queens because of allegations against Cordova. She was charged with stealing narcotics, but there wasn't enough proof to take the case to court. Ms. Cordova is currently involved in a lawsuit against Queens for slander," Kono explained.

"Alright, Cuz, Danny and I should be at HQ in ten minutes. We'll check the pictures and see what else we can find out about any ties between Paulina Donaldson and Darrin Evans."

"All right, Chin, I'll check in after I talk to Cordova," Kono said and exited the car. She walked into the lobby and spoke to a young woman who was polishing the floor. She was directed to an apartment on the second floor and waited until the woman buzzed her in. Kono took the stars and found apartment 212 next to the exit door. She knocked once and heard movement on the other side just before the door was opened.

"Can I help you?"

"Daniela Cordova?"

"That's right…who are you?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"Kono Kalakaua with Five-O," Kono answered and showed the woman her badge.

"What does Five-O want with me?"

"Can I come in for a few minutes? I'd like to ask you a couple of questions about Paulina Donaldson."

"What's she done now?" the woman asked.

"We're not sure she's done anything, but I was hoping you could shed some light on her."

"She took my job, and if I tell you what I really think of her you'll be like everyone else and say it's sour grapes on my part," Cordova said and led the way into the living room.

"Sometimes sour grapes make the best wine," Kono said and heard the woman laugh softly. "Please, tell me everything you know about her and if I'm right then you could be exonerated and get your job back."

"I don't know if I want my old job back, but I would like to be exonerated. I even stopped the lawsuit because I really don't give a damn about the money and the lawyers would be the ones getting rich off it," Cordova said.

"I understand, Ms. Cordova…"

"Please, call me Daniela. Ms. Cordova makes me sound like a teacher and I'm not."

"Daniele, please tell me what happened and how Paulina Donaldson got your job," Kono said.

"It was a couple of years ago. She came into Queens…if I remember it wasn't long after Governor Jameson formed Five-O. I remember because all the younger nurses were gaga over Commander McGarrett. He came in after he fell and broke his arm," Cordova said with a hint of a smile. "If I'm going to be honest I also found the commander quite attractive, but I had a job to do and he was a patient."

"Was Donaldson working here at the time?"

"No, but she was talking with my supervisor and I could tell she really wanted to work here. It was a week after that when they discovered there were drugs missing and my password was used to enter the room each time. It didn't seem to matter that half the time I wasn't even at the hospital…they said I could have come in on my day off to throw suspicion on someone else."

"Aren't there security cameras?"

"There are, but it seems they were malfunctioning each time the drugs were taken."

"Who discovered the missing drugs?"

"That's another thing…it seems they had an anonymous tip, but they still don't know who the person was. I felt like everything was falling apart and there wasn't a damn thing I could do. They suspended me pending an investigation by the board members and a month later I was fired. It came as a shock to me and I wanted to scream at them for being so wrong. I found out a week later that Paulina Donaldson was hired to replace me. Talk about a blow when I saw her sitting with the nurses when I was called in for the board meeting."

"Do you think she had something to do with the missing drugs?"

"I do, but I couldn't prove anything. The more I dug though, the more I found out about her and yet it was all circumstantial and when I brought it up at my hearing they said I was being petty and vindictive. They told me they wouldn't file criminal charges as long as I stopped making the board look bad."

"Did you stop?"

"No, I've kept digging and I found out quite a few things about Paulina Donaldson. I was going to take it to a friend of mine…she's a lawyer and she knows what I've gone through to prove my innocence."

"Could I see what you've got on her?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Daniela, I promise I won't share what you show me unless you tell me to," Kono said.

"I guess it won't hurt," Cordova said and stood up. She moved to the desk in the corner and took out a file from the second drawer before returning to the sofa and sitting beside Kono. "You're with Five-O and I know you're a cop, so maybe you could even give me some advice on how to continue."

"I'll do what I can," Kono said and took the file. She placed it on the coffee table and spread out the pictures and papers, amazed at how organized Daniela Cordova was. She read several papers from Boston and another from Chicago, both talking about Paulina Donaldson and her exemplary work with patients in major hospitals in both cities. "This woman is too good to be true."

"Talk about window dressing," Cordova agreed. "I had to dig a little deeper to find anything that showed her true colors. I know it isn't much, but at least it sheds some light on her character. She has a habit of showing up just before a new position opens up at a hospital. In booth these cases I found evidence that there were drugs missing. The problem is it started before she showed up so there's no way to prove she had anything to do with it."

"Until she messed with you," Kono said, amazed at how much information the woman had compiled.

"You may think it's just because I'm angry at losing my job, and I am, but it's also the patients. I don't think Paulina Donaldson gives a damn about whether a patient needs extra care or not. I met her a couple of times after I lost my job and all she did was complain about the extra work some patients required. I wish I'd taped her, but at the time I didn't think of it."

"Daniela, is there any way I could get copies of everything you have here."

"I have all of this on my computer so I could send it to you," Cordova told her.

"That would be great," Kono said and leaned back with a frown.

"Was there something else?"

"You said she seemed quite interested in Commander McGarrett…did anyone else notice her behavior?"

"I still have friends at Queens and she's been seen there even when she isn't supposed to be," Cordova told her.

"Do you think they'd be willing to talk to me?"

"Nora would…she's never been a fan of Paulina's and she finds her creepy. She was taking care of Commander McGarrett when Paulina showed up…she was supposed to be on vacation. Nora remembers it clearly because she offered to cut her vacation short," Cordova explained.

"Can I have her full name?"

"Let me call her first and make sure she's willing to speak to you," Cordova said and quickly made the call.

Kono kept reading as the other woman placed the phone call to her friend. She tried not to eavesdrop, but breathed a sigh of relief when Cordova hung up and told her Nora Holt would speak to her.

"There's something else you should know, Kono," Cordova said. "Paulina hasn't shown up for her last two shifts and there's been no answer at her home."

"Thank you, Daniela, would you mind sending the information to this email address?"

"No problem."

"You know, Daniela, if you decide to go into police work I'll put in a good word for you with my boss," Kono said before leaving the apartment building.

**5050505050**

Something seemed to have changed, but Steve felt the familiar stirrings as if waking from a deep sleep. He licked at dry lips and fought to remain still when he felt someone stretched out beside him. He didn't know why he felt it was imperative that he not move or make a sound, but instincts kicked in and he remained immobile.

Steve wrinkled his nose when something tickled his cheek and felt the woman beside him move. He knew she was watching him, but kept still even when she ran her fingers along his inner thigh. He knew it wasn't Catherine, mainly because he could feel the cuffs encircling his wrists and ankles. He remembered being drugged, but couldn't quite remember by who or why.

"Are you awake, Steve?"

The voice was close to his left ear, and he called on all his training not to shove her away. She nipped at his earlobe and it took every ounce of strength he had to remain still. He felt her climb off the bed and knew she was watching him until he heard the door open and footsteps moving away.

McGarrett opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in an effort to bring everything into focus. He had no idea how long she would be gone, and he needed to do everything he could to escape before she returned. He pulled on the cuffs encircling his wrists, but there was no give in them and whoever had locked them in place had made sure he could slip his hands free. His legs were also locked in place, and no amount of struggling would free them, but there was no way in hell he would quit trying.

**5050505050**

"Helen, how's McGarrett?" Patrick asked.

"Sleeping, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep drugging him," the doctor answered as darkness slowly closed in around them.

"I think it's a damn good idea. If it was up to me he'd stay that way at the villa too," McCallum explained as the woman moved to stand beside him.

"He could end up with pneumonia or worse if he's not breathing properly. The ribs are bad enough, but he's lying on his back and that's dangerous as it is."

"He's a SEAL…he'll be fine. We'll be at the villa on less than eight hours. It'll be a lot easier to keep him under control once we're there."

"That's what scares me. As a SEAL he's been trained to deal with stuff like this. What happens when he fails to conform to Paulina's idea of how he should live his life. Steve McGarrett is…"

"My problem, Dr. Liana, and you would do well to remember that," the voice was cold and came from the shadows, but there was no mistaking who had spoken.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Paulina. I was just telling Patrick of the danger of pneumonia if we don't get him up and moving."

"I know the dangers, Dr. Liana, and I am trained to take care of patients in worse condition than Steve. There will be plenty of time for exercise once we are home," Paulina told her. "I came up to get you because Steve is waking up."

"He shouldn't be waking up this soon," Liana said.

"You seem to have underestimated how much you should be giving him. Don't make the same mistake again," Paulina warned and followed the woman toward the room where McGarrett was a prisoner. She knew Patrick was behind her and would make sure her captive would not escape, and wondered if she should ask him to find her another doctor, one who would not balk at the idea of using drugs.

"He looks like he's sleeping to me," Liana said when she entered the room and found nothing amiss.

"Looks can be deceiving, Doctor. Steve is quite good at pretending and I believe that is exactly what he is doing now. I told you I want him to sleep until we are home and I expect you to do as your told or I will find someone who will," Paulina said and pressed her hand against the bruises on the right side of his chest. She watched his face for any sign that he was awake, and pressed a little harder until a soft breath of air escaped. "See what I mean?"

"He's just reacting to pain, Paulina, it's normal…"

"Give it to him, Doctor, or leave now."

"And just where would I go?"

"I really don't give a damn, but I do hope you're a good swimmer," Paulina said and smiled when the woman carefully loaded a syringe. "I'm so glad you see things my way."

"I don't have much choice now do I?"

"No, you don't," Paulina said simply. She watched McGarrett's face, but there was no change as Liana injected the medication. Could she have been wrong about him being awake? No, that wasn't possible. She'd seen his eyes move beneath closed lids hadn't she? It really didn't matter since he had his own private nurse and doctor to look after him should he be over-medicated.

"Paulina, we really have to be careful because of the injury to his ribs."

"I know all about the dangers involved in injured ribs and prolonged time as a bedridden patient. He will have more freedom once we're home," she repeated and waited for the others to leave before sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly outlining every muscle, every line, and every contour until she knew every inch of his perfectly sculptured body. This was exactly how she envisioned spending her life since meeting Steve McGarrett, and soon he would come to enjoy being with her as much as she enjoyed being with him.

**5050505050 **

Kono drove toward Queens as soon as she left Daniela Cordova's building. She'd called Chin and updated him and Danny on what she'd found. It was beginning to look like Paulina Donaldson was behind Steve's disappearance. Her next call had been to Nora Holt and the woman had agreed to speak with her at the hospital, instead of over the phone.

Kono took the shortest route, and pulled into an empty visitor's parking space fifteen minutes after leaving Cordova's apartment building. She exited the car, locked the door and checked both directions before making her way into the hospital. Nora Holt was working on the third floor and had told her to check in with the nurse's station.

Kono stood at the desk and smiled when the young man asked if he could help her. He motioned to a woman who seemed to be writing something in a chart.

"Nora, there's someone here to see you."

"Officer Kalakaua?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Ms. Holt…"

"Please, call me Nora. Jack, I'm going to take an early break. Would you mind keeping an eye on my patients. No one is due for any meds for an hour, but Mrs. Murphy in 310 might want to go for a walk," Nora told him.

"Sure, Nora," the male nurse said.

"Why don't we go to the nurse's lounge, Officer Kalakaua," Holt suggested and led her to a small room at the end of the hallway. It was empty, but someone had made a fresh pot of coffee. The nurse quickly poured two cups and brought them to the table. "Now, Officer Kalakaua, tell me what you want to know."

"I want to know everything you know about Paulina Donaldson," Kono said and told her to call her Kono.

"Well, aside from being a co-worker there's not much I can tell you about her."

"Nora, none of this is on the record, but I need to know if Daniela was right about her being fixated on Steve McGarrett," Kono said, hoping she could get the woman to talk if she was honest with her.

"I'm not a fan of Paulina Donaldson and not just because of how she got the job here. The woman seems to think everyone should bow down to her wishes. I know she has money, but she works because she likes to think she's in charge. As for Steve McGarrett she's always around when he's here and she thinks she's the only one qualified to look after him."

"Didn't anyone think that was strange?"

"We all did, but she seemed to find a way to get close to him."

"Did anyone complain?"

"I did and several others did too, so it's on file, but nothing ever came of it because she always had an excuse for being where she was. She told Rosie, our supervisor, that she was willing to take on more shifts if it was needed and that money wasn't really an option since she had more than enough to keep her comfortable. She once told me she would give up her vacation if they needed her. I'll give you three guesses at who my patient was at the time?"

"Steve McGarrett?"

"Got it in one," Holt said bitterly. "I tried to report her and wound up getting lectured about Paulina being off-duty and that she was simply concerned about her patients. Beauty of it was he wasn't even her patient."

"It sounds like Paulina knew how to fool people."

"Not everyone, but she concentrated on fooling the ones she needed to," Holt told her. "My supervisor was finally starting to see her true colors, but by that time it was too late and the damage already done. What happened to Daniela was wrong, but there was nothing we could do about it."

"Did she have any friends here?"

"If she did I didn't meet them," Holt answered. "I don't think she ever socialized with anyone here. She never went to any of the picnics or the Christmas party last year. She struck me as someone who needed to be the center of attention."

"Daniela told me she didn't show up for her last shift."

"Actually she's missed her last two shifts and that's why I'm here today. They needed someone to cover for her."

"Has anyone gone to her home to check on her?"

"I don't think so, but my supervisor has tried to call her," Holt answered.

"Can you get me her address and home phone number?"

"It's on file, but I'll have to ask Rosie if I can give it out."

"Just tell her it's police business and we just want to check to make sure she's all right," Kono told her.

"Since this is off record…does this have anything to do with Steve McGarrett?"

"I'm sorry; I really can't say anything right now."

"You don't have to...I hope you find her and I hope Commander McGarrett is all right," Holt told her.

"Thank you," Kono said and finished her coffee.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Kono, Danny, and Chin met outside Paulina Donaldson's apartment building and waited for the manager to finish dealing with an irate tenant. The woman was angry because whoever lived above her was playing loud music until two in the morning. Danny sympathized with her, but remained quiet until the manger was finished and the woman left.

"Sorry about that, but we've had a few complaints about loud music. Now what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to check on one of your tenants," Kono answered. "Paulina Donaldson."

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" the man asked.

"She hasn't been to work and no one's been able to contact her," Chin answered.

"That's strange. The woman loves her job."

"Have you seen her in the last few days?"

"Come to think of it, no, and her mail is starting to pile up…not that she gets much, but she usually picks it up on a daily basis."

"Would you mind letting us into her apartment?" Williams asked.

"I can't do that without a warrant."

"Mr. Morrison, you sound like you care about your tenants," Kono said.

"I do."

"Then wouldn't you feel better if you knew she was all right? What if she fell and she's hurt and had no way of calling for help? You're just doing what any good manager would do if he thought someone was hurt and you have Five-O to back you up if there's nothing wrong," Kono explained and smiled when the man looked at the keys in his hands.

"You'll back me up if she says we entered without permission?" Morrison asked.

"We will," Williams vowed.

"She lives in what we call the Penthouse. It's the only apartment on the top floor since we started renovating last year. The owner wanted to make the apartments more appealing to the rich. Ms. Donaldson pays six months in advance and still has four months left," the property manager explained as they entered the elevator.

"She'll understand your concern, especially with Five-O entering the apartment with you," Chin told him.

"Okay," Morrison said when they exited the elevator on the seventh floor. They walked along the hallway, passing several doors before stopping in front of apartment 7D. He knocked several times and called the tenant's name, but there was no sound from inside the room.

"Open it," Williams said and drew his gun. "Ms. Donaldson, this is Detective Danny Williams with Five-O. We're coming in."

"On three," Chin said and motioned for Morrison to move back. He counted off on his fingers and stepped into the apartment when Kono shoved open the door. He moved to the left, covering the open living room area as Danny entered and moved to the right. Kono was the last to enter and moved along the wall until she reached the center of the room. It was an open concept apartment, and Chin's instincts told him no one had been there for a few days.

"Clear," Danny said when he checked the bathroom and kitchen.

"Clear," Kono said from the top of the short stairway that led to the sleeping area.

"She's not here," Williams said.

"I don't think she's coming back," Kono said. "The closet is empty and so is the dresser."

"There's food in the fridge and the cupboards are full, but I don't see any sign that she's been here in the last few days," Chin observed.

"Is she in there?" Morrison asked.

"No, the apartment is empty," Williams answered and put his weapon away before walking to the door. "Did Ms. Donaldson say anything about taking a trip?"

"No, she didn't. As a matter of fact she was supposed to be here to let the planner in. She wanted him to make some changes to the upper floor and I needed to verify that those changes were okay with the building owner," Morrison explained and looked past Williams. "All her stuff's still here."

"Furniture and stuff, but her closet and dresser are cleaned out," Kono advised.

"Maybe she went on vacation," Morrison suggested.

"You don't take all your personal items if you're just going on vacation," Chin observed of the empty bathroom on the main floor.

"The only things she left are the food stores in the kitchen. There's nothing to indicate that a woman ever lived here," Kono told them from the kitchen.

"She could have left in a hurry…"

"If that were true, then there would be evidence…she's even dumped the garbage," Kono advised. "When is garbage collection in this area?"

"Maybe we should get a team down here to sift through the garbage," Chin said.

"We'd need something more than a theory to get them to go through the garbage," Williams said.

"Everything points to her, Danny," Kono said.

"I know, but until we can tie her directly to Steve's disappearance, there's not much we can do," Danny told her.

"Then we search the place ourselves," Kono said.

"I can't allow you to do that. Ms. Donaldson has paid her rent and I can't just let anyone look through her things," Morrison told them.

"We could get a warrant," Kono said.

"Do that…I'm afraid you're going to have to leave until you do," Morrison said, worried that he would get in trouble with the property owners if they found out he'd allowed people to enter a tenant's property, especially one who'd never caused a problem and paid their rent six months in advance.

"Mr. Morrison, would you call us if she shows up or have her call?" Kono asked.

"Of course," Morrison said, relieved when they left the apartment.

Chin, Kono, and Danny were frustrated, but they knew there wasn't a lot they could do until they had more evidence that Donaldson had something to do with Steve's disappearance. It was late, and they were all exhausted, yet, neither of them wanted to call it quits.

"We need to go over what we have and make sure we're not missing anything," Williams told them.

"There's not much we can do tonight, Danny," Chin said and leaned against Williams' car. "We should all get some rest and come at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"I know you're right, but we need to keep on top of things," the Jersey native told him.

"We will, Danny, but tired eyes miss things and right now I don't think Steve can afford us missing anything," Chin said. "Besides you have two children to think about. Steve wouldn't want you to give up your time with them."

"Hell," Williams said, but he knew Kelly was right.

"Kono and I will go back to the office and see if there's anything new on 'Summer Breeze' or Darrin Evans. We'll feed in everything we know about Paulina Donaldson and let the computer do the work. It'll still be there come morning."

"All right, Chin…thanks, but call me if anything shows up," Williams said and got into his car. He knew Chin was right, but his worry for McGarrett made him want to keep working, but he had children and he needed to spend time with them. He drove away from the building and headed toward Rachel and Stan's home.

**5050505050 **

Paulina stood on the deck as they pulled into the private harbor and smiled at the thought of the future she would have with Steve at her side. Liana had made sure he slept during the final leg of their journey. Patrick had advised her to let him sleep during the transfer to their home, and she'd agreed with him.

Paulina thought about the other men she'd brought here, and the fact that they were dead now. She knew now she hadn't loved them, not the way she loved Steve.

Steve McGarrett was so much more than any other man she'd ever met. He was strong and virile and when he slept, he looked so hot and desirable that she doubted any woman could resist him. That was another reason she was taking him to her villa. She didn't want to deal with others string at him with lust and longing in their eyes. He was hers and she was perfectly capable of keeping him satisfied.

God, his eyes, she could drown herself in them. They were the perfect definition of bedroom eyes, and made her weak every time she locked gazes with him. Right now all she saw was anger in them, but eventually, once he resigned himself to his future, that would change. They would make love and he would forget all about that bitch who pawed him.

"Paulina, we'll be docking in a couple of minutes, but we'll need something to carry McGarrett to the house," Patrick told her.

"I'm sure Eric and David can manage," Paulina told him.

"Yes, they can, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with that," Patrick said.

"What other way is there?"

"There isn't another way," Patrick told her as the yacht brushed gently up against the dock. "Why don't you go on up to the house and make sure Kishi has everything ready."

"Kishi knows what is expected of him and I am sure everything is ready," Paulina said and smiled as the yacht was secured to the dock. It was good to be home, a place she could always return to, a haven from the life she lived outside this world. Now that she had what she wanted, she didn't think she would ever leave her home.

Paulina walked off the yacht and made her way along the dock until she reached the end. Two people stood waiting for her and embraced her, tears of joy escaping the older couple eyes at the sight of the woman who'd returned home. They were her family, and then only ones who knew everything about her. She trusted them with her life and her secrets and knew they would never betray her. Kishi was their son, but she was their chosen daughter and they would never do anything to hurt her.

"You look wonderful, My Dear, welcome home," the woman said.

"Thank you, Asami," Paulina said and turned to the man whose black hair was riddled with grey. She bowed and smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I have missed you, Toshi."

"We have missed you too, Daughter," Toshi told her. "Kishi has everything ready for you and your future husband."

"Thank you, Toshi; I believe you will like Steve. He is a fine man, but he needs to learn that his life should not be put on the line for ungrateful people. You will help me teach him that won't you?"

"Of course we will, but you must be more careful this time," Asami told her.

"I will…I have learned so much since I was last here. I know he will fight us at first, but with patience and understanding he will love me as I love him."

"Come, let's go to the house and we will await your husband's arrival," Asami told her. "We have so much to talk about and wedding plans to arrange."

"Our wedding must be perfect," Paulina said as her 'parents' linked their arms through hers and started up the beach. These people had quickly become her family, one she never talked about because she wanted the secrecy this place provided. Asami and Toshi had been immersed in poverty in Japan, and even their son was finding it hard to find work. Kishi was a big man and would be considered large in any city. He was well over six and a half feet tall with the mind of a child. If anyone tried to hurt his family, Kishi would quickly take care of the problem. Two of her former captives had found that out the hard way.

"What about a night time wedding on the beach. We could roast a pig and serve wine or champagne," Toshi observed.

"That sounds so wonderful…Steve will look so handsome in a tuxedo."

"If the pictures you sent us are any indication, then I would have to agree with you," Asami said.

"The pictures don't do him justice," Paulina said and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Helen Liana and Patrick McCallum leave the yacht. They stood on the dock and she knew they would escort McGarrett to the house. She turned back to see what she sometimes described as a lumbering giant hurrying toward them.

"You finally home!" Kishi said in broken English as he gently lifted her off the ground and hugged her before kissing the top of her head.

"I have missed you too, Kishi," Paulina said and affectionately returned the hug. She smiled she placed her back on the ground and he glanced toward the yacht.

"You want me to bring him to your room?"

"Yes, Kishi, I would like you to do that. Please be careful with him because he was injured."

"Did he hurt you?" the big man asked.

"No, he was hurt when he foolishly tried to be a hero," Paulina told him. "He will not be allowed to do that again."

"As you wish, Paulina," Kishi said and walked down the pathway toward the docked boat.

"Come, Paulina, you must be exhausted after your long trip," Asami said.

"I am tired, but I have missed your wonderful shrimp rice."

"I have made plenty," Asami said with a smile. She knew shrimp was her 'daughter's' favorite, especially when cooked in wild rice with steamed vegetables and had made sure it was ready for her arrival. Patrick had called to tell them of their imminent arrival and she'd warmed the meal up so it was ready for her.

Paulina smiled as they reached the main house and nodded to several men who had been hired to guard her property while she was away. Patrick and his people would share the guest house with them while she and Dr. Liana would stay in the main house with Kishi, Asami, and Toshi.

"Would you like to eat inside or on the patio?" Asami asked.

"I have missed you, Asami, but I would like to make sure Steve is comfortable. Would you mind terribly if I ate in my room? I promise to spend tomorrow with you…by then Steve will be awake and he will join us as well."

"As you wish, Paulina," Asami said with a hint of disappointment.

"Please, Asami, do not be angry with me. I have not had much time with Steve because he has been kept sedated. He did not come willingly and he is angry because he did not get to say goodbye to the people he thought were his friends. I want to make it up to him and to do that I need to spend time with him so we can get to know each other," Paulina said as Kishi carried McGarrett past her and into the house.

"I understand," Asami assured her as they walked inside. "I will prepare a tray and bring it to your room."

"Thank you, Asami, I knew you would understand. I promise to make it up to all of you tomorrow," Paulina told her and hugged them both before hurrying toward the stairs. She made her way to the top and walked toward the door leading to the master bedroom.

The room was the same as it had been the last time she'd been home. At that time she'd been alone and depressed and wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere. The walls were a sunny yellow with peach colored curtains and hardwood floors polished to a high gloss shine. The large four poster bed was covered by mosquito netting and draped with flowery chiffon. Blue satin sheets covered a luxurious pillow-topped mattress, and at least a dozen different sized decorative pillows were lined across the head of the bed.

Paulina smiled as she walked past Kishi who still had McGarrett in a fireman's hold. She took most of the pillows off the bed and folded back the comforter and sheets. Once she had everything as she wanted it she motioned for Kishi to bring the unconscious man over. She had him place Steve on the right side of the bed, nearest the window so that when he woke he would see what lay beyond the bedroom.

"Should I put the cuffs on him before I leave?" Kishi asked in hushed tones as if he was afraid of waking the sleeping man.

"I can handle him from here, Kishi…"

"Paulina, don't start underestimating him just because we're home," McCallum warned. "You start thinking you're safe and that's when he'll strike. Let Kishi secure the cuffs and don't release him until someone is around to protect you."

"Do you really think he would hurt me?"

"I don't think, Paulina, I know he will. You have to remember he's a prisoner here and he's a trained Navy SEAL. He'll treat this just like he would being a POW in some foreign country like Iraq and he will do anything and everything he can to escape. This is not your normal male captive, and you need to take precautions when you're alone with him. You pay me to protect you and I wouldn't be doing my job if I allowed you to ignore this man's credentials."

"Thank you for reminding me, Patrick," Paulina said and turned to the big man standing next to the bed. "Kishi, please make sure Steve does not escape."

"I will, little sister," Kishi said and quickly dis as she told him.

Patrick watched as the unusually large Japanese male used the system he'd installed to secure Steve McGarrett to the bed. It was something he'd developed himself and he was pretty sure it would keep the SEAL from escaping. That didn't mean he was overconfident, or that he would underestimate the man, because to do so would mean losing this job and that was something he didn't want to think about.

"Thank you, Kishi," Paulina said and hugged the big man.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's safe now, Kishi, he's sleeping and you made sure he won't escape," Paulina said and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I will let you know if I need you."

"Okay," the man said and left the room.

"Paulina, make sure you ring for one of us before you release him. I know you think we're safe now that we're here, but this man can and will do anything to escape. I don't want to see you hurt when there's no need of it."

"I understand, Patrick, but you don't need to worry so much. I have people I trust guarding the villa and that means you can actually take some time to rest. Perhaps you and Helen can find some time to renew old acquaintances," Paulina teased.

"Maybe, but don't forget what I said."

"I won't, Patrick," Paulina said and moved to the bed once he left the room. She sat down and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. This man was perfect and their children, especially the boys, would look just like him. Somehow she would get him to see and understand just how much she loved him. He would know what being loved and loving someone in return meant if he would only give her a chance.

"Paulina, I have brought your lunch," Asami told her and placed the tray on the small ornate bedside table. "When he wakes up I will have something brought for him."

"Thank you, Asami," Paulina said and pulled the wheeled table closer to the bed. She lifted the silver lid from the plate and breathed in, the exotic aroma making her stomach rumble expectantly.

"You are welcome…why is this one so important to you, Paulina?"

"I don't know, Asami, but I feel as if I am his protector."

"Does he need a protector?"

"Yes, he does. You should see how callously he throws his life into the midst of danger. It's as if he doesn't value his life and I must show him that his life is worth something, especially to me. I will never allow him to put his life on the line for others."

"Not even for you?"

"I won't put my life in danger. We are home now and have no reason to leave the villa. Call Uncle Takeo and tell him he is to increase the supplies accordingly and bring them on a regular basis."

"Toshi has already done so. Takeo is looking forward to seeing you again," Asami told her and moved closer to the bed. She sat beside her 'daughter' and studied the sleeping man's face. "He is very handsome."

"Yes, he is, and he is smart too," Paulina told her.

"A dangerous combination. Patrick is wise to suggest bringing in added security," Asami told her.

"He can bring in as many as he needs, Asami. Money has never been a problem and therefore we will always have the freedom to do as we wish," Paulina said.

"I know that, Paulina, but sometimes, even with money, problems arise. We must be careful…when you called to say you were bringing him home Toshi checked with his contacts and he was in awe of Steve McGarrett's accomplishments. Did you know he captured Victor Hesse and Wo Fat?"

"I know and that is why I decided he did not value his own life. He takes chances and that is not good for a man like him. He does not know when to bake down from a dangerous situation."

"Then you also know his Five-O team will not give up easily."

"I know, but they will not find us here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The others did not and we have learned from our mistakes since the last. Steve is exactly the kind of man I want to spend the rest of my life with, Asami, and I know you, Toshi, and Kishi will also grow to like him. There is no doubt in my mind of that happening once you get to know him," Paulina told her.

"As long as he does not hurt you," Asami said. She'd seen how badly her 'daughter' had been hurt by the rejection of the other men she'd brought here and hoped never to see it happen again.

"I love him, Asami, and I will show him that he can love me. I need him to know that I am the only woman capable of stopping his suicidal tendencies," Paulina said and smiled as the older woman gently touched her hand and covered Steve's heart with the other one.

"If it is true love, then perhaps he can feel your touch through me," Asami said. "For now, eat, and perhaps when he wakes up he will be willing to listen to what we have to say."

"Thank you," Paulina said and smiled at the woman who was more like a mother to her than her own had ever been. She knew she could trust Asami, Toshi, and Kishi with her life and now she knew the same could be said of Steve's life. She was content in the knowledge that they would care for him as if he was their son. She ate the shrimp, rice, and vegetable dish before pushing the table away and stretching out beside the sleeping man. Soon he would wake up and see that his new life was with her and no one could come between them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Danny woke to the sun shining in through the partially open drapes and glanced at the clock. He sat up, shocked that it was almost nine-thirty, and realized he'd spent most of the night tossing and turning. The last time he'd looked at his clock it was a little after four in the morning. He knew why he hadn't slept and realized there'd been far too many sleepless nights since he'd met Steve McGarrett. Would he change that if he could? Would he go back to being a normal cop with normal partners, or would he still choose to join Five-O under the leadership of one pig-headed Navy SEAL.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head resting in his open hands as he realized the answer to that question. It was a definite yes, damn right he'd choose to be part of Five-O. Aside from Rachel, Grace, and Charles, the team was his closest family in Hawaii. That meant he would probably have many more sleepless nights, but it also meant he wasn't the only one suffering from that malady.

Danny checked his messages, and found nothing important so he took a quick shower before grabbing a piece of fruit and heading for HQ. Traffic was light, even for this hour and the drive took less time than usual. He pulled into his parking spot and hurried inside, not surprised to Kono and Chin already working at the computer.

"Morning, Danny," Chin said.

"Sorry, forgot to alarm the clock and didn't get much sleep. Tell me you found something?"

"Not really," Kono answered. "We're running several programs to see if we can figure out who Paulina Donaldson is and if there were any red flags in her past that would have told us how dangerous she was."

"From what we've found out form her co-workers she's been obsessed with Steve for a while now. Kono talked with Daniela Cordova and from there we've found several others who took notice of her spending time around Steve. Danny, you recognized her at the hostage situation the other day and I'm wondering if she's been present at other cases," Chin observed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Williams said as several pictures of Paulina Donaldson came up on the computer screen. Most showed her alone, but there were several that had her with a group of people. In those pictures she seemed to be the center of attention, while those around her appeared to be afraid of something. "There has to be something in her background that'll give us a clue as to why she's fixated on Steve."

"Besides the obvious you mean?" Kono asked.

"The obvious?" Williams asked.

"Danny, Steve is quite good looking and women are attracted to him. I don't mean just because he looks good, but he's also strong and has the air of a hero about him," Kono answered.

"Chick magnet," the Jersey native observed and shook his head. "This time that's a curse if it's the reason Paulina fixated on him."

"We're talking like we're sure Paulina Donaldson is behind Steve's disappearance, but we need to keep an open mind until we know for sure," Chin told them. "Steve has made a lot of enemies and any one of them could be behind this."

"I know you're right, Chin, but everything points to her. Why was she at the school and why would she leave as soon as Steve was taken away in an ambulance? She should have stayed around to help the other injured, and now she's gone and her apartment is empty except for some furniture," Williams observed.

"I'm not saying she isn't a suspect, I'm saying we have to look at it from every angle," Chin offered. "Remember, Steve was navy and a SEAL…he's made enemies at home and abroad and any of them would be only too happy to grab him and take out their anger on him."

"I already put the computer to work on finding out if any of Steve's known enemies are in the state, but so far they are either dead or in prison," Kono offered. She tapped several points on the computer and watched as the files were updated with pictures and information.

"Well, until we have another lead, I think we should keep working on the Paulina angle. Something tells me she's behind this," Williams said and wished they could contact Catherine Rollins and get her skills working for them. Joe White was another one they could use, but he was incognito, off doing something to do with Shelburne.

"I agree, Brah, but we need…hey, Kamekona, what are you doing here?" Chin asked the big man as he shook his hand.

"It's not enough for me to come see my two favorite cousins and Haoles?"

"As much as I'd like to believe it was something that innocent, I know you better than that," Chin said and saw the smile disappear from his cousin's face.

"I heard rumors that The Big Kahuna is missing. Is that true?"

"Yes, he is," Kono answered. "What else have you heard?"

"Not a lot, Cuz, but I've heard a couple of things. Don't think Wo Fat is behind it this time…might just be a woman," Kamekona told them.

"What makes you say that?" Williams asked.

"Well, there's talk about this nurse from Queens. She's got money, but she don't have a real license," Kamekona answered and didn't miss the look that passed between the members of Five-O. "What?"

"What else have you heard about the nurse?" Chin asked.

"Just that she's got a lot of contacts and she's got the money to pay for what she wants," the big man told them.

"That's pretty much what we have," Kono said. "Kamekona, could you check into the sale of a yacht and the possible buyer with your people?"

"Nohokai told me about the yacht…I got people checking into 'Summer Breeze'," Kamekona told them.

"If you get wind of the name Darrin Evans find out anything you can about him too," Chin said.

"Sure…anything else?"

"That might not be his real name," Williams answered. "He might go by the nickname Pat or that could be his real name."

"I'll get word out," Kamekona vowed and left the office as the Five-O team turned their attention back to what little they had to go on.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes and looked around the room without moving his body. He'd awoken to the not so unpleasant feeling of a woman pressed up against him. It hadn't taken long for him to remember what had happened and why he could not move his arms or legs. The room he was in was large, by any standards and the soft breeze blowing in through the open window brought the scent of the ocean.

"Welcome home, Steve," Paulina whispered and lifted her head from his chest. She had Liana remove the IV from his arm, but it could easily be put back if needed.

"This isn't my home," McGarrett spat.

"It is now. This is where we will live our lives. We don't have to worry about anyone else, but ourselves. We can explore each other's bodies and enjoy sleeping next to each other, although sleep is not what I have in mind."

"Paulina, I won't stay here," McGarrett said, surprised that he could keep his voice so calm in the wake of this situation.

"What makes you think you have any choice in the matter? I can keep you here as long as I want, Steve, so you might as well get used to it."

"I'll never get used to being a prisoner."

"But you won't be a prisoner if you accept the life I offer you," Paulina said and kissed his lips before continuing. "I offer you a life away from the dangers of being a cop or a SEAL. I offer you the love and care a man deserves. I offer you everything a man could possibly want."

"Except freedom?" McGarrett snapped.

"What good is freedom if you keep putting your life on the line for people who don't give a damn about you? I love you…"

"You've got a funny way of showing it!"

"It won't always be this way, Steve. There will come a time when you will realize this is what you want and you'll wonder why you fought so hard. You'll know what love is and you'll know I am the only woman for you. I'll make you forget all about that bitch…"

"Catherine is not a bitch…"

"I forgive you for saying that this once, but from now on you will not speak her name. I mean it, Steve, don't make me angry because I'll…"

"What, Paulina, what will you do? I'm already a prisoner…"

"For now…a prisoner of desire."

"I don't desire you."

"Not yet, but you will," the woman said and sat up, pulling a robe around her body as she stood up. "Now, I'm sure you're hungry and since Asami, Toshi, and Kishi are anxious to meet you I will have a tray brought in. I'll be back in a few minutes, but go ahead and try to get free. Patrick was adamant about using his system to keep you here so I have no doubt you'll still be here, waiting for me."

McGarrett waited until she left the room and turned his attention to the metal cuffs circling his wrists. They were tight, almost to the point of cutting off the circulation, and he quickly turned his attention to the point where the chain attached to both cuffs was bolted to the posts on either side of the bed. There was just enough give for him to move his arms, but because his ankles were similarly locked to the bed, he could not reach the posts.

Steve had always believed there was a way out of any mess; you just had to be patient and smart enough to wait for the opportunity. He'd been a prisoner before, more times than he cared to think about, but he'd always managed to free himself. The difference this time was that he wasn't a prisoner of some enemy, at least not in the true sense of the word, but he was a prisoner. He would need to watch what he said or did round Paulina and wait for the right time to escape.

"You know you'd be better off accepting her than fighting what's inevitable."

Steve glared at the man who stood in the doorway leaning against while eating what looked like a sugar coated donut. He didn't say a word as Patrick came over to the bed and continued to eat.

"What's the problem anyway, McGarrett? You have this not unattractive woman whose more than willing to give you anything you want and she's got the money to make sure you can both live comfortably…very comfortably I might add for the rest of your life. What's so bad about that?"

"If you think it's such a good deal why don't you change places with me?" McGarrett snarled.

"I'm not the one she wants," Patrick told him.

"I don't want her."

"Do you really think that matters? She has the money to take what she wants and if you don't fight her too much you might just find you enjoy being a kept man."

"Never going to happen," McGarrett snarled and sat forward, gasping when the move reminded him of the injury to his ribs.

"I'd say it already has," Patrick said with a grin as Paulina came back into the room with Asami following close behind her.

"What are you doing here, Patrick?" Paulina asked.

"I just came to check on our SEAL. I wanted to make sure he knew his place in the grand scheme of things," Patrick said and turned to the captive. "He's going to settle down real nice now aren't you, Steve?"

"Go to hell!" McGarrett swore.

"Steve, you will not use such language in front of my family," Paulina warned, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at her captive.

"It is all right, My Dear, I'm sure he did not mean it," Asami said and placed the try on the table. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched Steve's cheek. "You are very good looking, but Paulina has always had good taste in men. It will be so much easier if you consign yourself to being with her. She is a wonderful woman and she will give you everything you wish for. Are you hungry, Steve?"

"You are hungry aren't you, Steve? Asami makes the best shrimp dish with rice and vegetable and I asked Toshi to bring a bottle of wine to go with it," Paulina told him.

Steve knew he needed to keep his strength up, and if that meant swallowing his pride and accepting the food they offered, then so be it. The woman sitting on the edge of the bed had dark hair speckled with grey and he put her at around 50 years old. She seemed friendly enough, and he wondered if he could use that, but for now he filed it away.

"Steve, I asked if you were hungry," Paulina said.

"I could eat…it smells good," McGarrett told her. He knew he had to watch what he said and did, because this woman was smart, and the bastard helping her would never trust him. Hell, he would never trust himself given this situation.

"Patrick, would you release his hands?" Paulina asked.

"Paulina, that's not a good idea," Patrick warned.

"What can he do with you and Kishi here? If he tries anything then Dr. Liana can sedate him," the woman said and smiled as she returned her attention to McGarrett. "You won't try anything will you, Steve?"

"No," McGarrett answered simply.

"Don't trust him," Patrick told her.

"Paulina, why don't you feed him?" Asami offered.

"That's a wonderful idea, Asami," Paulina said. "Would you bring some of those pillows so we can prop him up?"

"Of course," Asami said and moved to retrieve several of the decorative pillows. She brought them over and smiled at the man on the bed. "Sit up."

McGarrett looked at the woman who seemed so kind, yet there was a coldness in her eyes that told him she would not trust easily. He sat forward, gritting his teeth as pain flared in his chest.

"Patrick, tell Dr. Liana Steve needs something for pain."

"I don't need anything, Paulina," McGarrett told her.

"You forget I know what you're like, Steve. I've been taking care of you for some time now and you always tell Dr. Lewis that you're fine. That won't work here and I will make sure you don't ignore your injuries. Do it, Patrick," Paulina said and heard the man leave the room.

"Would you like me to stay?" Asami asked.

"No, thank you, Asami…I can handle Steve," Paulina said once they had him sitting up and leaning against the pillows. She tucked a napkin around his neck and smiled as she asked, "Would you like wine with your dinner?"

"No," McGarrett answered as Helen Liana entered the room.

"Steve, Patrick said you need something for pain," Liana said.

"I don't…"

"He does," Paulina interrupted. "His ribs are bothering him and if he's uncomfortable he won't eat properly."

"I can give him a couple of Tylenol."

"No, give him a shot, that way he can't hold the pills in his mouth until we leave…or should I say you leave," Paulina told her and smiled at McGarrett as Liana readied an injection.

"Steve, I'm going to give you a shot of morphine. It will make you sleepy…"

"Oh, he knows all about morphine, Dr. Liana. Steve has had it many times," Paulina said and watched as Liana swabbed the area at his right elbow before injecting the medication. "You can all leave now. I'll make sure he eats before giving him a sponge bath and making him comfortable."

"I will see that hot water and towels are brought up for you," Asami told her and smiled at the handsome man in the bed before she left the room.

"Steve, you must try this. Asami is wonderful in the kitchen and she will make anything you want. Do you have any requests?"

"A cake with a file in it," McGarrett answered.

"Oh, I am so glad you have kept your sense of humor, but I'm sure you realize Asami and everyone else at my villa are loyal to me," Paulina told him. She lifted a spoon of rice and shrimp and placed it in front of his mouth. She knew the others had left and would not return until she told them to. She smiled as he took the offered food.

This went against everything he'd trained for, but Steve knew he had to play this one differently. Paulina Donaldson was crazy, there was no doubt of that, and she had money, a lot of it if this place and the yacht were any indication. That made his situation all the more dangerous, but he would find a way out of this mess.

Steve knew the others were looking for him, but he also knew he was no longer on the big island. Truth was he had no idea where he was right now, but he would find out and when he did he'd find a way to get word to Danny, Chin, and Kono.

"What are you thinking about, Steve?"

"Asami is a good cook," McGarrett answered simply and saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"That's not what you were thinking about, but I will let it go for now. I should warn you that if you persist in lying to me about something this simple then I will have to punish you," Paulina warned with a hint of a smile as she fed him more of the shrimp and rice dish.

Steve had no doubt that she would make good on her promise and closed his eyes as the effects of the morphine shot made itself known. He felt his mind drifting, yet he knew he had to stay focussed if he was going to escape. Sleep called to him and her face followed him into his dreams, creating nightmarish images as she continued to tell him what would happen if he lied to her again.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

There was no doubt in their minds that they were on the right track with Paulina Donaldson and Kono brought up several more articles involving the woman. Some of them dated back over a ten year period, and at least three mentioned her involvement with a missing man. There was no proof that anything had happened to him, and they were still open cases, although the trail had grown cold.

"So, we know of at least three victims," Williams observed.

"We don't know that, Danny, but what we do know is that Paulina Donaldson has both the money and means to do this. If she was involved with the disappearance of those three men then she has to have made some mistakes," Chin said.

"Kono, run a search for property in her name in and around Hawaii," Williams ordered.

"Already started, but since she was renting an apartment here, then it's not likely she has any property on the big island," Kono told them.

"She's smart, Kono, so don't overlook anything," Chin warned. "It says here her mother died in shortly after she was born and her father collected double on the million dollar insurance policy. He invested in a couple of casinos and at the time of his death he was worth more than 40 million. His death was ruled accidental, but there were rumors that he pissed off another casino owner with ties to the Russian mob."

"It looks like Kamekona was wrong about her nursing degree. She earned it at Harvard," Williams observed.

"I wonder if it is legitimate or if she found a way to fix it so it looks legitimate," Kono said.

"Maybe we should contact some of her classmates and get the story from them," Chin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. The thing is she did seem to know what she was doing and that makes me think she did study nursing," Williams told them. "What about Evans? Did you find out anything about him?"

"Not yet," Kono answered. "Maybe we should contact Joe White and get his resources working for us."

"Have you tried contacting him?" Williams asked.

"Not yet," Kono answered.

"Why don't you try Wade Gutches?" Williams suggested.

"I've got him on the list of contacts," Kono assured him. She keyed in a combination of letters and numbers and out the phone on speed dial.

"Your dime…my time…"

"Wade, it's Danny Williams."

"Williams, what's McGarrett gotten himself into this time? Please tell me he didn't go back to Korea?"

"If it was only that simple. Steve's disappeared and we believe it involves a woman…"

"And you want to find him? Can't you let the man have some fun?"

"Believe me if it's the woman we think it is he's not having any fun," Williams told him.

"How long has he been missing?"

"About 36 hours give or take a couple," Chin answered.

"Do we have the woman's name?"

"Paulina Donaldson. She's got a nursing degree from Harvard," Kono told him.

"I can check with my sources and see what I can find out about her. Have you talked to Joe?"

"No, we haven't been able to contact him and we were hoping you might know where he is," Williams said.

"I know he was working on a lead he had for Shelburne, but I'll see if I can get him to call you, meanwhile I'll check into Donaldson. Do you have any other names?"

"Darrin Evans…and he may have an alias using the name Pat or Patrick. Sorry, that's all we got…oh and a yacht called 'Summer Breeze'," Williams explained.

"Okay, will see what I can come up with. Just remember we're talking about Steve McGarrett here and he knows how to take care of himself."

"We know, but he was injured in a hostage situation and not up to his usual SEAL routine," Williams said.

"I read about that…all right, give me a couple of hours and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks, Wade," Kono said.

"Anytime, Kono."

"If there's anything to this he'll find it," Chin said of the SEAL who helped them rescue their boss from Wo Fat.

"I hope so, but that doesn't mean we stop looking," Williams said.

"We won't," Kono agreed and brought up several images from the Harvard yearbooks when Paulina Donaldson had been a student there.

"Look at what it says next to her name," Williams said of the headshot.

"The future is not written in the stars, but in a bank account in my name," Kono read.

"She's pretty sure of herself," Chin observed.

"She can afford to be," Kono said and pointed to an article that talked about her father and his net worth the day he died. His will left everything to his daughter and it was more money than most people would ever dream of having. "So, she can be anywhere in the world and buy anonymity."

"She can buy more than that, but anonymity has a way of leaving its own unlikely trail," Williams said. "I had a friend once who thought he could disappear and leave his wife with nothing but the bills they ranked up between them. He took every penny they had in savings and equity on their house and took off for parts unknown. The lack of a paper trail was what pointed toward him."

"How?" Chin asked and listened as Williams told them how they'd found his friend's new identity and arrested him within a month of leaving his wife.

"So we start looking for what isn't there?" Kono asked with a frown.

"Not just what isn't there, but the trail. She has to have a place where she can take Steve and not worry about anyone asking questions. She's used to living in luxury and I don't think she'll give that up even for Steve. She'll have a home…a big one and it'll be somewhere that has great weather. She'll want to make him feel at home and if she is as obsessed as she appears to be then she'll want to work at making him feel at home," Williams explained.

"How do you know so much about obsessed women?" Kono asked.

"Experience, but I'm not going to get into that right now," Williams told them. It was a part of his life he didn't want to think about, a time when he and Rachel had been happy until the bitch from hell had started driving a wedge between them.

Chin and Kono looked at each other and wondered just what else they didn't know about Danny Williams. He'd never mentioned an obsessed woman in his past; then again he rarely talked about his life as a cop in New Jersey. What they did know was that there were several people in his past that had betrayed him, starting with his own brother.

"Okay, so we search the islands and extend it south until we find something registered in her name," Kono suggested.

"Not just in her name, but search for anyone she might have gotten close to. She could have used an alias or even the name of one of her victims," Williams offered.

"We don't know for sure that there are victims," Chin reminded him.

"Maybe not, but my gut says there are and probably more than we think," Williams said and glanced at his watch. "Look, I have to go to a meeting with Grace's teacher, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We'll call you if we hear from Wade or Joe," Chin assured him before returning his attention to the files displayed before them.

**5050505050 **

"Look, Danny, I just need you to take Grace and Charles for the day," Rachel told him as she buckled the baby into his car seat and smiled at her daughter who was seated next to her brother.

"Rachel, you know I want them with me, but I…"

"Danny, please, I know you're worried about Steve and so am I, but Stan needs me at this meeting. It could mean a heavy investment and would make it much easier for him to work from Hawaii instead of having to travel so much. I'm sure Steve would understand."

"I'm sure he would too, but I'd like to have the opportunity to ask him," Williams snapped. Rachel was being selfish, but if he didn't do this, then he would be losing grounds with her and the court. He needed to help search for his partner, but he also needed to spend as much time as he could with his children.

"Danny, please, this is important to Stan and to me…and it should be important to you too. You're always complaining about not getting to spend enough time with Charles and Grace and then when you do get the opportunity you come up with excuses…"

"That's not fair, Rachel. You know damn well I'd take them in a heartbeat, but can't Stan reschedule? Steve's life is in danger."

"You don't know that for sure, Danny. If Stan could reschedule he would, but two of the five people have important business in Europe and this contract depends on them all being there to sign in front of the lawyers," Rachel told him.

"Steve's life is worth more than some signatures on a piece of paper."

"I know it is, but we need to think about our children, Danny. Stan needs this contract to stay in Hawaii and I know that's what you want too. I don't want to fight about this and I promise once the meeting is over I will pick the children up," Rachel explained and placed the diaper bag and other items their children would need in her ex-husband's Camaro.

Williams took a deep breath and watched her leave. A lot of things about Rachel had changed since they'd found out Charles was his and not Stan's. Rachel seemed angry and bitter and sometimes distant with him, as if she blamed him solely for their being apart. Danny knew he still loved her and if she asked him to take her back, he'd find it hard to say no. The thing was that was exactly what he would tell her. He'd been through enough with her over the last few years and knew he still had many years ahead of him. There was no choice in the matter because their lives were secondary compared to that of their children.

Danny quickly called and updated Chin and Kono on the change in plans before getting behind the staring wheel and smiling at his children.

"Dan…no…dri…fas…"

"No, Charlie, Danno is not going to drive fast," Williams said.

"Dri…fas…dri fas…"

"Danno, are you mad at mommy?"

"No, Monkey, I'm not mad at your mommy," Williams said and headed for his home. The meeting with the teacher had gone well and they'd been told that Grace was in the top 10% in her class.

"Mommy said we couldn't go with her and Uncle Stan."

"I know…and believe me I'm really happy you and your brother are going to stay with me today," Williams said.

"You don't sound happy…is it because of Uncle Steve? I heard Mommy tell Uncle Stan that he was missing. Are you going to find him?"

"We'll find him," Williams vowed.

"I know you will…even mommy said you're a good detective," Grace said, pride evident in her voice.

"Thanks, Monkey…"

"Mon…key…Gracie…mon…key," Charles laughed and clapped his hands as he heard his father speaking.

Danny couldn't help, but return that smile as he glanced at his two children. God, he loved them so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life proving it, but all he could think about was Steve and where he was right now. Somehow, some way, he would find Paulina Donaldson and make damn sure she didn't hurt anyone else he cared about.

Steve McGarrett, along with Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua were more than just people he worked with, they'd become a part of his extended family. Hell, Steve was Charles' Godfather and he wanted his son to know just what the good guys did to keep the world safe for their children. Steve made sure the bad guys were caught, hell; it was what Five-O was conceived to do. Between the four of them they'd helped make Hawaii a safer place, that wasn't just a boast, it was a fact backed up by numbers. Specifically the number of people they'd caught and the cases that had been tried and won by the new DA's office.

Governor Denning was finally on board and was often quoted as saying Five-O may not have been his baby, but he was damn glad the unit was in place. It had taken some time and the dismissal of Lori Weston, but the man had finally come to realize Hawaii was better off with Five-O in place.

"Danno, can we get pizza?"

"Sure…"

"Pi…za…pi…za…" Charles repeated excitedly.

"No pineapple," Williams warned.

"I like pineapple and ham," Grace told her father. "Uncle Steve says it's a good way to get my fruit."

"I bet he does," the Jersey native said with a hint of a smile. He drove toward the pizza place that had been highly recommended by Steve and the others, but he kept wishing he could help in the search for McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett woke up slowly, surprised to find he was alone in the room. The only light came from the moon shining in through the open window, and he wondered just how much time had passed since the last time he was awake. He listened, but the only sounds were the rustling of the leaves and the sounds of several wild birds nearby.

Steve waited, counting off the seconds in his head until he was sure no one was nearby. He tested his bonds, but there seemed to be no give in them as he struggled to turn on his side. The move reminded him that he hadn't emptied his bladder in a long time, but he refused to call for help. Right now he was alone, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Steve tested the chains that linked his feet with the posts at the end of the bed, but his freedom was very limited and he lay back in frustration. Okay, so breaking the chains or even the bedpost looked like it wasn't a viable option. That meant he would need to make Paulina trust him enough to allow him the freedom of the grounds. He knew it would take more than his compliance to make her trust him; it would take time and a lot of smiling and swallowing his pride before she allowed him any freedom. Even then he knew there'd be people like Patrick watching his every move.

Given time, Steve knew he could escape, but how much time did he have? Something about Paulina sent warning signals to his brain, and his gut kept telling him she was far more dangerous than he'd originally thought. His mind wasn't clear on everything that had happened since the attack at his home, but he knew he was in a situation that could easily go from bad to worse.

McGarrett had been in life and death situations more times than he cared to think about, but he'd never fallen victim to an obsessed woman. He thought back over the times when he'd been in Queens, whether visiting or as a patient and realized she could easily be called a stalker. There were at least half a dozen times that he could remember waking to find her next to his bed. It hadn't meant anything at the time, but now it felt like she'd been watching him.

Steve knew Paulina could return at any time and wished there was some way he could tell how long he'd been out. He turned his attention to the chains once more, but gave up after several minutes when his wrists showed signs of his struggle. He closed his eyes and listened as the waves lapped against the shore somewhere on the other side of the window. He drifted with the tide, his mind working overtime as he tried to fashion and escape plan that wouldn't end with him dead.

"Steve, it's time to wake up."

McGarrett recognized her voice, but remained perfectly still as she walked closer to the bed. He could hear her breathing and thought she placed something on the table beside the bed. The mattress dipped slightly as she sat on the edge and he felt her fingers on his chest.

"I know you're awake, Steve, but if you insist on pretending then I guess I'll have to help you take care of nature."

Steve opened his eyes and frowned as he looked at her. "What?"

"By now I'm sure you need to take care of business, but since you seem content to stay in the bed I can easily insert a Foley catheter. Would you prefer that to using the facilities?"

"No, I'd rather use the facilities," McGarrett answered easily.

"I thought so, but let me warn you right now…if you pretend to be asleep again then I will simply put this in and you can pee in the bag. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," McGarrett said.

"Good, now I am going to have Patrick release you and Kishi will escort you to the bathroom. Let me assure you that there is absolutely nothing in there that would help you escape. The mirrors have been removed and the cabinets are locked. The window is shatterproof and the door does not lock. So, when you are in there you will take care of business and then Kishi will bring you back here and make sure you're locked up for the night. Once that's done Kishi and Patrick will leave and I will join you in bed. Don't worry, I do not expect anything form you tonight, but it is time for you to get used to sharing the bed with me," Paulina told him and pressed on his bladder, pleased when she saw the discomfort it caused.

Steve heard her call the two men and gritted his teeth against the power he saw in their faces. These men would not think twice about hurting him, he doubted they would kill him, but there were plenty of things they could do to him.

"Patrick, you may release him," Paulina said and smiled as she turned to Kishi. "Make sure you stay with him and he leaves the door open."

"Paulina, we leave the ankle bracelets in place," Patrick stated.

"Of course," the woman readily agreed as the man unlocked the cuffs. "I will be waiting for you, Steve."

McGarrett didn't bother acknowledging her words as the two men released him from the bed and escorted him across the room. The bathroom door was open and he shuffled inside, cursing the length of chain between his feet. He moved inside, aware of the two men standing outside the door as he tried to close it.

"The lady says it stays open," Patrick stated simply.

Steve wasn't embarrassed, hell, this was a part of nature and he needed to take care of his most pressing problem. He was totally naked, and yet he hadn't let that fact bother him as he walked from the bed to the bathroom. He looked at the wall where a mirror had once been, noted that the hooks had been removed and that there was no ornamentation on the vanity or walls. Towels and facecloths were placed on a shelf built into the wall and a bar of soap was on the edge of the sink. There was no bathtub, but a walk in shower was opposite the toilet.

"Are you done yet, McGarrett?" Patrick called.

"In a minute," Steve answered and finished what he had to do before washing his face and hands. God, his ribs ached and he could see the bruises were already changing color. He leaned on the cabinet for a minute before moving to the door and pulling it open.

"Your lady awaits, McGarrett," Patrick said as Kishi stepped in behind the captive. Once back to the bed they made sure there was no way the SEAL could escape.

"Thank you, Patrick, you may take the rest of the night off," Paulina said and smiled at the other man. "Kishi, please tell Asami I would like breakfast serve on the patio at eight."

"I will tell Mother," Kishi said and bowed before he followed Patrick out of the room.

"Now, Steve, I am tired after our long journey and wish to spend the night with you. I know, right now, you do not feel the same way, but I am certain you will as time goes by," Paulina said and removed her robe. She wore nothing and knew she kept herself in good shape as she lay down beside him. She felt him tense up as she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled inwardly at the power she held over this virile man.

Steve would have enjoyed choking the life from her, but Patrick and Kishi had made sure there was no way he could do that. His arms were held immobile, his elbows locked in place by Velcro straps attached to the edge of the bed. They were thorough and had made sure there was no escape for him, but they didn't know him very well if they thought they had him beaten.

"Go to sleep, Steve, we'll enjoy breakfast on the patio in the morning and I might even allow you to go for a swim," Paulina told him. She knew he was thinking of escape, but he would come to see the futility of thinking that way before long. When that happened, they could truly start their life together.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chin looked up from the desk as Danny came into the office. It was late, but when Williams called for an update he'd told him they were still working on correlating everything they had on Paulina Donaldson.

"I brought coffee and malasadas," Williams said as Kono joined them.

"Thanks, I'm starved," Kono told him. "How are Grace and Charles?"

"They're good. Rachel picked them up around ten. They were sleeping, and I would have told her to leave them, but I wanted to check your progress."

"There's nothing new since you left, but Wade called to say he may have a lead on Evans…he thinks it's an alias for a merc he had a run in with about four years ago," Chin answered.

"Great, that's just what we need," Williams said and reached for a malasada as Chin brought up a picture of several men in a jungle in South America.

"Wade sent this along with the name Patrick McCallum. He's in the middle," Kono explained.

"Does he know if McCallum is in Hawaii?" the Jersey native asked.

"He was, but he checked out of his hotel a week ago," Chin answered and brought up a secondary file. "There's no mention of him leaving the state by plane or boat, but that doesn't mean he didn't leave on a private yacht."

"We're still trying to find a link between him and Paulina Donaldson, but all we have so far is pure conjecture," Kono told him.

"Conjecture is often more truthful than fact," Williams offered.

"We're also checking…"

"Hold on," Williams said and looked at his phone. "It's Joe…I'll put him on speaker phone. Go ahead, Joe, Chin and Kono are here with me."

"Wade told me Steve's in trouble. What is it this time?"

"It looks like an obsessed woman," Kono answered.

"Well, that's a little different, but not unexpected. What do we know about her?"

"She has a nursing degree from Harvard and enough money to go into hiding," Williams answered.

"We think she bought a yacht from a private seller and left the island with Steve," Chin offered.

"What makes you so sure it's this woman…Paulina Donaldson I think was the name Wade gave me?"

"That's her. She disappeared the same time Steve did and from what we've gathered from her co-workers she's been fixated on him for over a year," Kono told him.

"I've got some feelers out about her, but haven't heard anything yet. How bad was Steve hurt in that hostage situation?"

"Nothing he couldn't shrug off," Williams answered.

"So he should be giving her a hard time."

"I'm sure he is and that's what worries me. If she's as dangerous as we think then he could push her too far and she could cut her losses and look elsewhere for someone who won't cause problems," the Jersey native observed.

"Danny, Wade mentioned other victims. Do you have names?"

Kono read off the names they had and made sure Joe knew they didn't have much to go on. "Of the names we have, the only body that has been found is that of James Gladden. His body was discovered in a field north of Boston. He'd been dead a few days and mutilated so badly it took DNA to find out who he was. There was an investigation into his death and although Paulina Donaldson's name came up, there was nothing to tie her into his death."

"I don't think I'd be going out on a limb if I said she either killed him or had him killed."

"I'm all for going out on that limb with you," Williams offered.

"Have you contacted Catherine to see if she can trace 'Summer Breeze'?"

"She's incognito on the Enterprise," Kono told him.

"Damn, all right I'll see what I can find out. Meanwhile you can contact me through Wade Gutches."

"Thanks, Joe," Williams said and heard the line go dead as White cut the connection. "Okay, that didn't give us anything new."

"No, but it gives us an extra pair of eyes and opens up new avenues of search. Joe has connections, some we've never even heard of and he's known Steve a long time. If she's made mistakes he'll find them," Chin offered.

"I know we should probably be checking into other people, but I think we're on the right track with Paulina Donaldson," Williams observed.

"I agree. I've asked Duke to check into the others and he'll let us know if he finds anything," Chin said.

"Good, that leaves us to find Donaldson or Evans," the Jersey native told them, frustrated that they hadn't found out anything that would lead them to the missing man. "What are you doing, Kono?"

"I'm setting up a new search using Paulina Donaldson, Darrin Evans, and the missing men. Donaldson may have money, but there has to be some kind of paper trail. She may be using an alias, but she's got to have made mistakes. No crime is perfect no matter how smart or resourceful the perp is."

"Good idea, but it could take time and somehow I doubt Steve is going to wait patiently for us to find him. From what little we know about Donaldson, I think she's your typical stalker and won't take kindly to him trying to escape," Williams said.

"Steve can be diplomatic," Chin said, relieved when the other two chuckled softly. It was exactly what he hoped his comment would do, and eased some of the tension. "Okay, so we might as well get some sleep, because even that coffee isn't helping right now."

"I'm going to sleep in Steve's office," Williams said and locked the main door when Chin and Kono left. He thought about McGarrett and realized the man would try to escape or get word to them if he could. When that happened they'd need to be ready to move and willing to do anything they could to get Steve away from his crazy stalker.

**5050505050 **

Paulina sighed contentedly as she turned on her side and stared at the man lying next to her. She'd woken three times through the night and each time she'd spent several minutes just staring at the man by the light of the moon shining in through the window. God, help her, but she could die happy and content as long as he was at her side. She would have preferred that he chose to be with her, but that was not to be, at least not yet. Someday, she hoped he would realize how perfect they were for each other, but until that happened she would happily keep him as a prisoner of her desire.

"Oh, Steve," she whispered and gently kissed his lips. "I wish you could understand how much you mean to me and how much I am willing to sacrifice for us to be together. I could show you the world and give you anything you want if only you would give me a chance…us a chance. We could be so happy together and we could start a family. Asami and Toshi have always wanted grandchildren and ours would be so perfect. Thanksgiving is just a day away and I really want it to be special for us. You want that two don't you, Steve?"

Paulina watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her. At first it seemed like he didn't recognize her and a half smile formed, but it changed quickly as he tried to push her away. "Now, Steve, you know that won't do you any good, so why don't you relax and enjoy all of this?"

"I don't enjoy being a prisoner," McGarrett told her.

"You won't always be a prisoner, Steve," she said with a smile as she ran her finger down the inside of his left thigh. "Besides, I prefer to call it being a kept man. I can give you anything you want…"

"I want my freedom."

"Okay, anything but that."

"A phone…even prisoners get one phone call."

"Not yet…maybe once you realize you can do nothing to change your situation I will allow you to call Detective Williams so he can tell that bitch that you are with the woman you love," she whispered seductively.

"I don't nor will I ever love you," Steve told her.

"You say that now, but with time you will come to appreciate everything I have to offer," Paulina said and moved away from him. She stood up, doing nothing to hide her nudity as she walked around the bed and picked up her robe. "Now, I am going to check with Asami and see what time breakfast will be ready. If there's time we might be able to enjoy a shower, if not then we'll eat and freshen up afterward, but I should warn you that I can have Dr. Liana give you something to make you more pliable, both in and out of that bed!"

Steve cursed as she grabbed his face and held it in place while she kissed him, probing his lips with her tongue. He refused to give her access to his mouth and didn't miss the anger as she finally stood up and strode from the room. He knew he should be trying to placate her, but he hated the thought of her touching him. If he didn't change his actions, she would drug him into submission, of that he was certain. The threat of using drugs to make him submit to her touch sent chills down his spine and he knew he had to be more careful about his actions and words.

"Steve, Asami is preparing breakfast," Paulina said as she walked into the room with Kishi and Patrick. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and smiled at him. "Now, you have two choices here and I'm afraid I get to choose if you don't answer the question fast enough."

"What question?" McGarrett asked, dreading the question when he saw the slight grin on Patrick's face.

"You are going to join me for breakfast…there is no doubt of that. The question is whether you go as you are or you get dressed. Your choice…answer quickly."

"Dressed," McGarrett answered.

"You disappoint me, Steve, but I am a woman of my word so dressed it is."

Steve watched as she walked across the room and entered a closet. She was gone less than a minute, but when she returned she had black shorts and a white muscle shirt. Without looking he knew they were his size, and he realized this woman was beyond crazy, she was obsessed. She had probably stocked the closet with clothes in his size and that meant she'd been planning this for a while. There was only one thing worse than an obsessed woman, and that was an obsessed woman with the money and means to do as she wished. There was no doubt in his mind that she had money, the evidence spoke for itself and it was right in front of him.

"Patrick, would you please make sure Steve understands what will happen if he tries anything," Paulina said.

"I'll shoot him in the leg," Patrick answered and pointedly showed the weapon to the SEAL.

"Thank you, Patrick. Now, Steve, shooting you in the leg is not something I want Patrick to do, but if you force his hand he will. He does know exactly where to put a bullet in order to incapacitate you, so please don't antagonize him," Paulina warned and turned to the bigger man. "Kishi, would you release him?"

"Paulina, it's best if you stand back until Kishi releases him," Patrick warned.

"He's not going to try anything stupid, are you, Steve?" Paulina asked, and smiled at the look on his face as Kishi moved to unlock the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. "Now, Steve, I know your ribs are broken and that's going to make it hard for you to get dressed by yourself so I am going to help you."

Steve fought the urge to attack her, and even managed to force a smile to his face as she helped him sit on the edge of the bed. He knew there was no point in trying anything right now, not when he was facing down a loaded gun. He could swallow his pride and allow her to help him, especially if it meant gaining some points in her eyes.

"Okay, Steve, why don't we start with the shorts, although, truth be told, I still prefer you as you are," Paulina teased as she knelt in front of him and began helping him get dressed.

"Paulina, be careful," Patrick warned.

"You worry too much, Patrick. Steve is too smart to try anything stupid. He will wait until he thinks he's placated me and then he will try something to prove that he is smarter than we are. For now he will simply behave himself. Am I right, Steve?"

"Absolutely," McGarrett answered sarcastically.

"Don't trust him."

"Of course I don't trust him, but I know he's smart enough not to try anything stupid when you hold that gun," Paulina said and helped McGarrett put on the shirt she'd brought from the closet.

Steve fought to stay calm as her hands strayed from the shirt to his chest, her cold fingers reminding him how warm Catherine was. He needed to stay grounded if he was going to get out of this and thinking about Catherine Rollins was the best way to do that. He knew if he slipped up and used her name with Paulina he'd probably wind up chained to the bed for the rest of his life.

"What are you thinking about, Steve?"

"Just thinking it would be nice to go for a swim," McGarrett told her.

"Not today, Lover, at least not in the ocean, but we could go for a swim in the pool," Paulina offered hopefully.

"That sounds good," McGarrett said as handcuffs were placed around his wrists. There was a good three feet of chain between each manacle and Steve wondered if they were as strong as they looked.

"All right, McGarrett, this is how we're going to play this," Patrick told him. "We're going outside and you're going to…Paulina, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so," Paulina answered.

"The leash," Patrick said as Toshi entered carrying a specially designed chain that was meant to lock onto the collar around McGarrett's neck.

"Oh, my yes, I did forget. Thank you for bringing it, Toshi," Paulina said and reached for the sparkling length of gold chain. It had cost her a lot of money, but it was specifically made to match the studded one encircling the captive's neck.

"Don't," Steve said, his voice edged with a steely coldness as she smiled at him. The collar was bad enough, but to be leashed and led from the room as if he was a dog grated on his nerves.

"Right now it's necessary, Steve. I don't trust you not to run and…"

"Where would I go, Paulina? I have no idea where we are and I'm sure Patrick and his men won't give me a chance to make it to the ocean…"

"That's true, McGarrett, but I'm not stupid. You want out of this room then you wear the leash…otherwise you're going to lose that tan you're so damn proud of pretty fast," Patrick warned and brandished the gun in front of him.

"Your choice, Steve, but I hope you realize this is the only way," Paulina said and smiled when she saw his shoulders slump in defeat. "Will you wear the leash?"

"I don't seem to have a choice," McGarrett answered and cringed when he heard her lock it to the right side of the collar. He kept watching Patrick and knew the man would put a bullet in him if needed, but there was a hint of pity in the man's eyes. It was as if the man understood how he felt and sympathized with his plight. That being said, Steve knew he would get no help from the hired merc as he motioned for him to stand up.

"It's a beautiful day, Steve, so maybe we'll stay outside all morning. Dr. Liana and Patrick are going to join us. So are Asami and Toshi. Please don't think no one will be watching you because Patrick's men are well trained and they know what's expected of them," Paulina told him. She held the leash in her left hand and waited for him to stand before making her way toward the patio doors that led outside.

Steve silently cursed the fates that put him in this position, but vowed to do everything in his power to escape. He just needed to scope out the situation and find a way to get word to his team. He stepped out into the bright morning sunshine and glanced around. The patio was tastefully furnished with a mixture of oak and wicker furniture with a glass topped rectangular table. There were six high backed chairs around the table, with floral cushions on the seat of each one. A vase filled with different colored flowers sat at the center, with a white square plate and silver flatware in front of each chair.

Steve saw the doctor sipping from a glass that was filled with what looked like orange juice, but he suspected there was more in it than that. He moved to sit, but Paulina pulled on the chain and forced him to sit beside her. He winced as the move put pressure on his injured ribs, and was grateful that no sound escaped as the other woman looked in his direction.

"Steve would you like a mimosa or coffee?" Paulina asked.

"Coffee," McGarrett answered and reached for his cup and the pot, but she was faster and filled both his and hers up.

"You like it strong and black," Paulina told him.

"Actually I like it with cream," McGarrett lied. He hated that she seemed to know so much about him and saw the surprise in her eyes as she added cream to his coffee. He watched as Patrick filled his own cup and leaned back in the chair as Asami pushed a silver cart laden with pastries toward the table. Toshi came behind with a second cart that contained buffet style hot plates and Steve could smell a mixture of onions and peppers before the lids were removed.

"Steve, you should try Asami's western omelet…and her cinnamon toast is wonderful," Paulina offered.

"It smells good," McGarrett told her, and realized how hungry he was when his stomach rumbled appreciatively. He watched as Asami and Toshi served the food before they took their seats.

"Steve, would you say Grace?" Paulina asked.

"It's been a long time," McGarrett told her. He really didn't want to say anything right now, and Grace was meant as a way to thank God for the blessings He bestowed on people, right now Steve didn't consider this a blessing.

"Come on, Steve, just a few words," Paulina said and pouted when he remained silent. "Very well…I guess I'll do it. Thank you, Lord, for bringing us all together and for finally bringing Steve home to me. Amen."

McGarrett remained silent as the others repeated the single word, amen and began talking to each other. He could see the anger and hurt in Paulina's eyes, but reached for a slice of the cinnamon toast as he lifted the fork.

"Steve, what was it like being a SEAL?" Asami asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGarrett answered.

"SEALs don't exist except in the movies," Patrick told her.

"Even if they did Steve will never have to put his life in danger for fools and idiotic bureaucrats," Paulina vowed.

"That should be my choice," McGarrett told her.

"Only if you make the right one," Paulina said.

"Again, my choice," the captive said.

"Not when your choice puts your life in danger. Now, I really don't want to argue semantics of who has the choice, so please, let's just relax and enjoy the day," Paulina warned.

Steve reached for a second piece of toast and ate while the others talked. He joined in the conversation just to keep her happy, but he kept searching for anything that could tell him where they were. He had hoped to see a phone, but so far there was nothing he could use to call for help. The trees looked much the same as they did in his home state, and even the beach looked the same. There was a dock, but he didn't see any boats moored there and wondered what they'd done with the yacht.

"It's safe, but out of your reach," Patrick said, leaning back in his seat and biting into a muffin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGarrett said.

"Really…you weren't looking for the yacht?" Patrick asked softly.

"Maybe, can't fault me for trying," Steve told him.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, but a man like you should relax and enjoy himself. Paulina is a beautiful lady and she can afford to give you anything you want. A man would be a fool not to enjoy himself," the merc said.

"In that case why don't we trade places and see if you feel the same way," McGarrett told him.

"No thanks…not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I'm already in a relationship."

"So am I…"

"Catherine Rollins did not deserve you and if you speak of her again I will have her taken care of, Steve!" Paulina warned, her eyes filled with a coldness that spoke volumes as she held her fork in a white knuckled grip.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" McGarrett vowed.

"Steve, I will leave her alone as long as you forget she exists. If you speak her name or I find out you're thinking about her I will have Patrick put a contract out on her. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you," McGarrett answered and ate the food without really tasting it. His ribs were throbbing and the headache he'd been holding at bay hit as if he'd been struck with a sledge hammer. He rubbed at his temples and silently cursed when hands began massaging his shoulders. If it had been anyone else, he would have relaxed and enjoyed the attention, but this woman was crazy and her touch chilled him to the bone.

"Good, now let's forget it happened and enjoy the day. It is quite beautiful and I would like to enjoy some sunbathing after breakfast. Would you like to join me by the pool, Steve?"

"Are you asking?"

"It depends on your answer," she said sweetly.

"You really should say yes, Steve, after all what better way to spend the morning than in the company of a beautiful lady," Toshi observed.

"I'd like to spend some time at the pool…maybe go for a swim," McGarrett said and saw the change in the woman seated next to him.

"Very well, but you'll have to take it easy because of your ribs," Paulina told him. "I'll have Dr. Liana give you a shot of morphine once we're finished eating. That way you can enjoy a swim and Patrick doesn't need to worry about you trying to escape."

"I don't need morphine," McGarrett snapped.

"You will, especially if you want to do vigorous laps in the pool," Paulina said. "Now, finish your breakfast and I'll see if there are swim trunks that will fit you. If not then you'll just have to go au natural…believe me I'd prefer the latter."

Steve didn't say anything as he finished the meal and his coffee. He felt a tug on the chain attached to the collar and silently cursed the helplessness that was so unlike him.

TBC

Author's Note-I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. There are some I can't answer privately so I would like to take the time to say "Wow, you guys are all awesome as well"….Winnie


	19. Chapter 19

Danny struggled awake when he heard movement from the outer office. He'd been unable to sleep, and given up around midnight. He'd spent the next four hours going over what they had so far, but what they had amounted to lots of nothing. Well, not really nothing, but what they had didn't tell them where Steve was or how they would find him.

He glanced at the clock on the back wall, surprised to find it was after eight and realized at some point he must have fallen asleep. He sat up, and rubbed at tired eyes before standing and making his way to the outer office.

"You look like hell, Danny," Chin observed and passed the man a cup of strong black coffee.

"Thanks," Williams said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kono asked.

"Not much," the Jersey native answered tiredly.

"I brought Malasadas," Kono said and handed him a plate with several on it before turning to the computer table. She began checking the results from the last program she'd started, but aside from confirmation that Paulina Donaldson had been a person of interest in the death of James Gladden, there was nothing new.

"Anything new, Kono," Chin asked his cousin.

"Not really. There are a couple of things about Patrick McCallum, but nothing that can tell us where he is," Kono answered.

"What does it say about McCallum?" Williams asked.

"It says here he's ex-military and that he did a tour in Iraq. He spent nearly two years there and rumor has it he was a major player in a key raid that took down several Al-Qaeda strong-holds," Kono answered and brought the report up on the overhead. "It also says his men were disgruntled that he took credit for killing a man named Lucas Devane. A Frenchman with ties to Al-Qaeda who also had several arms deals going with a drug cartel in Mexico."

"Why were his men disgruntled?" Chin asked.

"They put in a formal complaint with their commander…mainly because they say McCallum had nothing to with planning the raid and was just taking credit for the whole damn thing," Kono said. "McCallum had several complaints filed against him and…"

"What is it, Kono?" Williams asked when she seemed to concentrate on what she was doing.

"It says he was dishonorably discharged, but his file is locked," Kono answered.

"Locked…he was probably involved in black-ops," Chin observed. "Maybe Joe or Wade can give us more."

"I'll call Wade," Williams told them and reached for his cell phone. The call went through immediately and Danny wasn't surprised when Gutches answered on the first ring.

_*"Tell me you have good news?"*_

"I wish I could, Wade, but so far we have very little. We're hoping you can get us some information on Patrick McCallum."

_*"I'm way ahead of you. I called in several favors and got a copy of his file. I'm sending it to you now. You need to be careful with this guy…he's a miserable bastard and doesn't give a damn about anything, but himself and money."*_

"Thanks, Wade…"

_*"Anytime…let me know if I can do anything else."*_

"We will," Williams said and hung up as the file came through and Kono pulled it up. Images and pages of information were displayed before them and Danny tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "Why isn't this guy in jail?"

"Probably because he hasn't been caught," Chin answered. "Isn't that…"

"Governor Jamison?" Kono asked.

"Yes, and Victor Hesse," Williams observed of the man in the background of the photo taken at some high level celebration. "He has ties to several people involved with politics, not just here, but in Iraq and Mexico, but I see a couple of names associated with the Italian mafia. McCallum is dangerous and it looks like he's got a greedy side."

"He's got a sister," Kono said and brought up an image of a woman in her forties. Her black hair hung down over her shoulders, framing a face that would be called pretty, but it was the piercing green eyes that made her beautiful. "Melina Wallace lives right here in Oahu…she's married."

"Do we have an address?" Williams asked.

"I'm sending it to your cell," Kono told him.

"Chin, it looks like you and I need to pay a visit to Mrs. Wallace," Williams said.

"I'll go through the rest of this file and see what I can find out," Kono said and sifted through the layers of information.

**5O5O5O5O5O**

Paulina Donaldson watched as her captive lover stood at the end of the pool. Dr. Liana had given him the shot of morphine and warned him to be careful he didn't puncture a lung during his recreational swim. She leaned back on the lounge chair and sipped at the Strawberry Daiquiri, perfectly blended with just the right amount of alcohol, fruit, and ice. At one time, Asami and Toshi had owned their own bar on The Big Island and Asami had tended bar on more than one occasion. This was her signature drink and one she enjoyed making.

Paulina admired the perfectly sculpted body as the sun shone down on him. She knew Patrick and Kishi were nearby and would react instantly should he try anything. God, she could stare at him all day long, and never tire of the view. The muscles f his arms and upper chest were spectacular, while his thighs were evidence that he ran more often than most men. If there was something called human art, then he was the best example she'd ever seen.

Paulina sipped from the straw and watched as he dove into the Olympic size pool, swimming below the surface for what felt like an eternity before surfacing forty feet from where he'd entered. She stood up to get a better view as his long arms parted the water with strong strokes as he lifted his head, and took a deep breath of air before turning onto his back and floating for several seconds. The sun glistened off his chest and she noted the vivid bruises on his right side.

Paulina placed her drink on the edge of the pool and sat down so her feet and most of her lower legs were submerged in water. She flicked her hair and leaned back on her arms as she watched him do a second circuit of the pool. Soon, no matter how hard he protested, she would have him in her bed. Asami and Toshi knew what was needed to make a man pliable, in and out of bed. She licked her lips at the thought of feeling him inside her and vowed they would be together in all ways before Christmas.

"Paulina, would you like me to freshen up your drink for you?"

"No, thank you, Asami, I believe I've had enough for now," Paulina said as McGarrett swam to the bottom of the pool and stayed far longer than any man had a right to do. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally surfaced on the opposite side. "Steve, why don't you join me over here?"

"I'm good," McGarrett answered.

"Yes, you are, but you would be even better over here. Besides you should be wearing sunscreen," Paulina said.

"You heard the lady, McGarrett," Patrick warned. He'd been watching the SEAL closely, making sure the man didn't try anything stupid. It would be so easy to put a bullet in him, but that wasn't exactly what Paulina Donaldson had planned. He watched as McGarrett eased back under the water and swam across the pool. The man seemed almost docile, but Patrick knew Steve McGarrett was more like a cobra getting ready to strike. He just had to make sure he was ready should the man try anything.

"Asami, would you pass me the sunscreen?"

"Of course, My Dear," Asami said and smiled as she did as the younger woman asked.

"Steve, come lay down and I'll make sure you're completely covered. After all I would rather not see you get sunburned when there is no need of it," Paulina said, but there was no doubt that it was an order, not a request.

Normally, Steve would have simply climbed out of the pool, but even with the shot of morphine, the vigorous swim had taken a toll on his body. He glided along the edge of the pool until he reached the shallow end and simply walked out of the water. He quickly spotted Kishi and several of McCallum's men at different intervals around the yard. He knew he would have to find the weakest point and make his move once he knew he could get away from here, until then he would simply play the 'kept man'.

"Right here, Steve," Paulina said and patted the deck beside her.

McGarrett walked toward her, but checked the area around him while he forced a smile to his face before sitting down and dangling his legs over the side and into the pool. He felt her hands on his shoulders and bit back a curse when she began massaging the sunscreen into his skin.

"Would you like something to drink, Steve? Asami can make a virgin cocktail for you or she makes a wonderful lemonade," Paulina suggested.

"Lemonade sounds good," McGarrett answered.

"Asami, would you bring two lemonades and maybe some cheese and crackers?"

"Of course," Asami told her and smiled at the young woman who was like a daughter to her.

"How was your swim?"

"Not as good as the ocean," McGarrett answered.

"I know how much you love the ocean, Steve, but as I told you I do not trust you enough to allow that yet. Eventually, after you have proven I can trust you I may change my mind, but for now the pool will have to do," Paulina said and toyed with the collar as a smile formed and she felt him tremble at her touch. "Perhaps one day you and I will have matching collars to show people that we love each other and are meant to be together forever."

"Collars are for dogs," McGarrett snapped.

"Not this one and certainly not the ones I would design for us. If you behave I might even have little seals placed on them to remind you that your life is so much safer now," Paulina told him.

"What makes you think you have the right to decide what my life should be?"

"God gives us life, Steve, but sometimes we need a reminder that our lives are not to be taken for granted. You could have been killed and for what? For people who don't give a damn about who you are or what you do. I doubt anyone who was at that school even knows your name or what you did to save them. Does that make sense to you? Does your life not mean as much as theirs?"

"My life…my choice," McGarrett said.

"Not anymore…not when you make stupid choices that could easily lead to your death," Paulina told him and moved so that she knelt beside him. "Look around you, Steve? What do you see?"

"A prison," McGarrett answered softly.

"Really? Do you see electrified fences…"

"No, but I see guards with guns and I don't think they'd think twice about shooting me," McGarrett stated.

"Believe me…they would not hesitate to shoot you, Steve, but you can be sure they won't kill you. I am the one person who has that control and I will not use that power lightly. You behave as you should and we will get along just fine," Paulina said and smiled as Asami returned with the food and drinks.

"I hope you two lovebirds are hungry," Asami said and placed the tray on the low table before pulling it closer. "If there's anything else you require just tell Kishi and he will come get me."

"Thank you, Asami," Paulina said.

**5050505050 **

Danny and Chin exited the Camaro and walked to the main door of the two story house surrounded by a white picket fence that reminded Danny of something out of an old TV show. It looked like the picturesque home of a family from the 70s, yet it also had modern conveniences. A woman knelt in the flowerbed to the right of the doorway and looked up from planting a vibrant red flower at the center of a patch of pale pink ones.

"Can I help you?" she asked and sat back.

"We're looking for Melina Wallace," Chin answered.

"This must be your lucky day. I'm Melanie Wallace," the woman told them. "And who are you?"

"Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly. We're with Five-O and would like to ask you some questions about your brother," Williams answered and showed his badge while Chin did the same.

"What's he done now?" Melanie asked, removing her gloves as she stood up.

"We believe he's involved in a kidnapping and…"

"Let me guess…he's working with that nurse again. She found another mark she thinks should spend his life devoted only to her," Melanie observed. "Who is the poor sap this time?"

"Our boss," Chin answered.

"Wow, a cop this time. She really is stepping up her game. How long ago did she take him?"

"A couple of days," Williams told her.

"Well, the timing is about right," Melanie offered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Mitchell, but could you expand on the timing and how your brother is involved with her?" Chin asked.

"Well, if it's the same woman her name is Paulina something or other and it seems like every year and a half she discovers her perfect mate. Patrick's a damn fool, but he likes the money and she seems to have enough of it to throw around. There are rumors that she eventually kills her lovers…sort of like that spider…"

"The black widow?" Williams supplied.

"That's the one. Patrick hooked up with her while he was still in the army or whatever it was he joined. I could never keep it straight, but I did keep his letters and there are several where he talks about this Paulina woman. I don't blame her for what he's done, but she does seem to throw her money around."

"Would you mind if we took a look at the letters?" Chin asked.

"Don't see why not. There's nothing incriminating in them and even if there was I'm not going to protect him anymore. It's time he faced what he's done," Melanie answered and moved to the door. "I'll get them for you."

"Thank you," Williams said and looked around. There were two people working on a car across the street and several children playing soccer in the backyard next door. It seemed like a great neighborhood, but Danny knew looks could be deceiving.

"Kind of reminds me of one of those TV neighborhoods…something from an old Leave it to Beaver episode," Chin observed.

"Almost too picture perfect," Williams offered as the woman returned.

"Here they are and don't worry about getting them back to me. I don't even know why I kept them in the first place," Melanie told them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wallace," Williams said. "Would you call us if he calls you or sends another letter?"

"Of course," Melanie said and looked at the card he handed her. "I doubt he will though…the last time we spoke I told him what an idiot he was for being her patsy. He wasn't too happy about it."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Chin asked.

"Well, if she's got herself another 'man-toy' then she's taken him to her lair. I'm not sure where exactly that is, but I know it's within a day's sailing distance and somewhere warm," Melanie told them. "Now, I need to finish up before I go into the office so if there's nothing else…"

"No, that's it and thank you for these," Williams said and shook the woman's hand before heading for his car. He handed Chin the letters, silently hoping there was something in them that would give them a lead on Paulina Donaldson's whereabouts.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett fought the urge to move as they walked to the lounge chairs and sat down. He had counted six men besides McCallum and Kishi, and knew if he tried anything he'd be cut down where he stood. He needed to play along with what she wanted until one of them made a mistake, he just hoped it was sooner, rather than later.

Steve sat down and glanced around, his gaze coming to rest on the boathouse. He had a feeling that was where his escape lay, but it would have to wait until McCallum and his men relaxed a little. He hadn't seen a car anywhere and didn't know if they were on a private island or part of a larger island. If it was the latter it would open up another escape route.

"Steve, you really need to learn to relax and enjoy yourself. Look around you and tell me this isn't perfect…"

"This isn't perfect," McGarrett said simply.

"Oh, you say that now because you're still angry with me, but eventually you will come to enjoy relaxing in the sun or taking a swim in the ocean or a leisurely walk along the outer trail," Paulina told him.

McGarrett lay back, unconsciously placing his arm against his injured ribs as he listened to the birds in the nearby trees. He recognized some, while others were unfamiliar to him. He closed his eyes, but snapped them open when he felt something cold swabbed against his arm.

"It's okay, Steve, Dr. Liana is simply giving you your pain medication," Paulina told him.

"I don't need…"

"Yes, you do. I saw the way you held your arm against your side. Now, just relax and maybe we can spend the afternoon right here," Paulina said and smiled as she nodded for the doctor to continue what she started. She felt heady with the sense of control she had and smiled as she watched the tip of the needle disappear into his arm.

Steve tried to pull away, but felt a gun pressed against the back of his head and knew without looking that it was McCallum. He felt the burning sensation as the drug was administered and cursed these people for thinking they had the right to control his life. He thought he heard the doctor mumble something under her breath and wondered if she was as deep into Paulina's pockets as he thought. Maybe, when the time was right, he could use her, but right now he didn't trust her any more than he did the others. His eyelids grew heavy and he frowned as sleep beckoned to him and he drifted toward the waiting darkness.

"Did you give him something to help him sleep?"

"I did as you said, but be warned, Paulina, combing certain drugs could kill him," Liana warned.

"Then you need to make sure you give him the right dosage. I am a nurse, Helen, so don't go thinking you can put anything past me," Paulina said. "Now, if you would all leave us alone I would like to spend some time with Steve."

"That's not a smart move, Paulina," McCallum warned.

"He's sleeping, Patrick, and will stay that way for several hours unless Helen gave him the wrong dosage."

"I gave him enough to keep him out for at least two hours," Liana told her.

"Very well. Leave us alone for a couple of hours."

"Paulina…"

"I know, Patrick, but I want this. You can leave Kishi to watch over us, but that's all."

"As you wish, but I won't be responsible if something goes wrong."

"No, you won't, but Helen will," Paulina said and waited for the others to leave. She sat on the edge of the lounge chair and gently ran her fingers through his still damp hair. She knelt down on the deck and placed her head on his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart, content in the knowledge that this was where he belonged. Their life together would be so complete once she could stop using the drugs and allow him to see how much she loved him.

"Oh, Steve, our future is now set in stone and no one will pull us apart," Paulina said and managed to stretch out beside him on the lounge chair. She allowed the beat of his heart and the slow rise and fall of his chest to lull her to sleep as a smile formed on her face.

TBC

Author's Note-I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. There are some I can't answer privately so I would like to take the time to say "Wow, you guys are all awesome as well"….Winnie


	20. Chapter 20

Kono looked up as Danny and chin hurried into the office. She knew they'd seen Melanie Wallace and was ready to help go through the letters her brother wrote to her. The first order of business was to go through the postage stamps and any return addresses that might be on the envelopes.

"Kono, compare the postage stamps while we go through the letters themselves," Chin ordered and started taking the sheets of paper before passing the envelopes to his cousin.

"Anyone else want coffee?"

"I just made a fresh pot and there's pizza," Kono told him.

"Smart thinking," Williams said and poured three cups before grabbing a slice of pizza and returning to the table. He took a stack of papers and started to read the first letter. It was cold, and to the point and reminded Danny more of a business letter than one between siblings.

"I get the feeling these two didn't get along very well," Chin observed.

"That's the sense I got when we were talking to Melanie Wallace," Williams agreed and reached for a second letter. "Listen to this. _My Dearest, Sister, hope you are well and living the life you chose. We could have been so good together, but I should have known you didn't have the balls to go through with kicking him to the curb. I have been formally discharged now and believe I have found what was missing in my life. The money is good and the perks are even better. Don't bother replying to this one since I will probably be out of the country by the time you get this, Patrick_."

"This one is just as bad. _My Dearest Sister, to say I am disappointed would be a gross understatement. I once thought you and I were on the same wavelength, but it is obvious that you and I no longer agree on much of anything. I hope you are happy in your life and that the money outlasts the love you supposedly feel for each other, Patrick._," Chin read.

"So much for sibling love…it sounds more like sibling rivalry," Williams offered as Kono finished scanning in the stamps and the few return addresses that were present on the older envelopes.

"Okay," Kono said as the computer finished compiling the postage stamps and addresses. "It looks like he only put the return addresses on the early letters. There are several postmarked Iraq and a couple from Beirut…"

"He seems to like dangerous places," Williams observed.

"That it does. There are three from North Korea and a couple from Afghanistan. Those are all postmarked within a two year period. He was supposed to be part of a covert black op known as The Roulette."

"Let me guess it had something to do with the Russians?" Williams asked.

"You'd be wrong. The Roulette was considered something of a gamble," Kono said and brought up a new file. "Patrick McCallum took charge of the op, but he wasn't a team player and the whole thing went wrong. McCallum was the only one to survive the first mission and he was fully cleared of any wrong doing…"

"But?" Williams asked.

"But there were rumors that he sold out the team and the mission," Kono answered.

"Everything we read about this bastard makes him a real piece of work. How come he's still walking around free?" Chin asked softly.

"Maybe it's one of those things where he knows too damn much to be put behind bars," Williams offered.

"And he's probably got some kind of failsafe in case he does get killed," Kono said.

"That's only in the movies," Williams said.

"Do you really think so, Danny? I have a feeling that's happened with more than one operative," Chin told them.

"Clandestine meetings, failsafe procedures, murder for higher…sounds like something right out of a James Bond movie. The only thing missing is the fancy spy gear," Williams observed.

"You'd be surprised what kind of fancy gear is already available," Chin said without a hint of humor as he watched Kono type in a new command. It didn't take long for the computer to compare the letters, addresses, and postage stamps and place them side by side on the overhead screen.

"It looks like he's spent a lot of time traveling," Kono observed.

"These two come from North Korea…think he's met Wo Fat?" Williams asked.

"It's possible…"

"I was kidding, Chin," Williams said, and realized with this man's reputation he could very well work for The Yakuza. "Then again…we might as well look into everything."

"Okay, he's spent time in Iraq, Iran, North Korea, Africa, and Beirut," Kono observed. "It looks like he spends a lot of time in countries where there is military action."

"Well, we need to find him because if he's got Steve there's no telling what he'll do if he gets a better offer than what she's paying him," Chin said.

"Do you think he'd sell out one of his clients?" Kono asked.

"Look at the information we have on him and think about Steve…he's made a lot of enemies and they'd pay a lot of money to get their hands on him. If they get word of McCallum's involvement they might just make him a better offer."

"You're just a regular ray of sunshine today, Chin," Williams said.

"Sorry, Danny, but it's the truth," Kelly said.

"I know," the Jersey native said and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"You know, there are several letters postmarked from New York, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and Hawaii," Kono told them.

"Can you find out where in Hawaii?"

"It may take some time because the postmarks been obscured…probably by water, but it may be possible to bring it out," Kono told him.

"Danny, are you going to see Grace and Charles today?" Chin asked.

"I…ooh, God, it's Thanksgiving isn't it?"

"Yes, why don't you leave this with me and Kono and go spend some time with your kids. We'll call if we find anything that might help," Chin offered.

"Rachel and Stan are going to his folks place for dinner. I need to go pick up the kids…any idea where I can get a good Thanksgiving Dinner this late?"

"There is…Kamekona invited us to his place and said to tell you to bring Grace and Charles," Chin said.

"Shrimp shaped like a turkey is not my idea of Thanksgiving Dinner," Williams observed.

"He bought his turkey from the same guy Steve does," Kono said.

"His place?"

"Yes, around six tonight," Kono answered. She knew how hard it was for Danny to leave, but he had children and Steve would understand his need to spend time with them. It was going to be hard going to Kamekona's but realistically they couldn't work 24/7. They could miss something because tired eyes meant headaches, and headaches meant not thinking clearly. They had to keep their heads in the game if they were going to find Steve McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

The sun was on the final leg of its journey as Steve watched it sparkling off the ocean. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Kishi watching him closely. Paulina was inside the house getting ready for a Thanksgiving Dinner that he was expected to attend. Kishi was a bit of an enigma to him and he wasn't sure just how loyal he was to Paulina.

Kishi was a big man, and could probably make a living as a Sumo wrestler, but Steve had a feeling he didn't want to hurt anyone. The man was told to watch him, although there really was nowhere for him to go with his right ankle cuffed to a metal loop embedded in the base of the deck. His guard wasn't the only one watching him, but it looked like Paulina had decided Kishi would be the one responsible for him when she wasn't around.

Steve had spent most of the day here, although a lot of it he couldn't remember because the bitch kept giving him drugs. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried to get him hooked on something. He couldn't let that happen, and if that meant playing the game with her, then so be it. He could swallow his pride and pretend to be interested in what she had to offer, but he couldn't make it too obvious or too fast because she was a smart woman.

McGarrett looked at the pitcher of lemonade and poured himself a glass before turning to his guard. "Would you like a glass of lemonade, Kishi?"

Steve smiled as he read the big man's face, and wondered if he was indeed right about Kishi. Could he get the man to help him by showing him some kindness? He knew he couldn't bank on the man's sympathy, but if he could play on what he thought he saw he just might find an ally. He took a sip from his glass and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want any? It's good and it's cold," McGarrett said.

"Kishi is not stupid, Steve. He knows what's expected of him and he will not fall for your tricks," Paulina said as she made her way toward them. "Kishi, Toshi needs your help with the table."

Steve watched the big man leave, but there were still at least three men watching him as Paulina reached for the glass he'd been drinking from. He wanted to ram it down her throat, but any move like that would just get him another shot from the doctor from hell.

"This is such a wonderful holiday and I am going to give thanks for everything I have, Steve. What about you? Is there anything you would like to give thanks for?"

"Not much right now," McGarrett answered.

"Are you sure?"

"It's hard to be thankful when you've taken away my freedom, Paulina."

"But it won't be like this forever. Eventually you will understand why I took this route instead of trying to get you to see me. I could not stand by and see that woman throwing herself at you. She's nothing, but a whore…"

"Catherine is a beautiful woman and you're…"

"What, Steve? What am I?"

"A spoiled rich bitch!" McGarrett snapped, unable to pretend she was anything else.

"Perhaps I am spoiled, but as you said I am rich and I can buy or take anything or anyone I want."

"Maybe you can buy or take what doesn't belong to you, but it's still kidnapping and forcible confinement…there's no love involved and eventually you'll find I won't be forced into something I don't want."

"Then I guess Dr. Liana will have to make sure she has a supply of drugs to keep you under control. I'm sure she has contacts with people who can give her what's need. Perhaps she should also invest in the kind of drugs that will make you see me as more than just a kidnapper. I know she can get Viagra amongst other things, but I prefer not to resort to drugs like those when you are obviously a healthy male with normal needs," Paulina told him as she massaged his shoulders. "You are so tense today…why don't you relax and enjoy the weather and let me help get rid of the tense muscles."

"You're the reason I'm tense, Paulina," McGarrett said and felt the change in the way she used her hands.

"You know, Steve, most men would enjoy being in the company of a beautiful woman who can give them everything they desire."

"That's not true…you refuse to give me my freedom…that's the only thing I desire right now."

"Really, I bet I could make you enjoy my touch," Paulina told him and leaned in closer.

Steve felt her lips on his neck and fought the urge to shove her away. He knew he needed to keep things under control, but he wasn't sure he could stand her touch; especially once she started ghosting her fingers down inside his shirt. He tried not to flinch away, but he was sure she felt it as she chuckled softly and continued her unwanted exploration.

"You can't tell me this doesn't arouse you," Paulina observed.

"Not really," McGarrett lied and reached up to grab her hand and squeezed tightly.

"You're hurting me," Paulina pouted as he pulled her in front of him. She knew Kishi was nearby and if she called to him he would help her, but she smiled as she found herself sitting on his lap. "So you did like what I was doing?"

"I am a man, Paulina, and like any man a beautiful woman's attention is quite stimulating," McGarrett answered and smiled as she tried to kiss him. "You're moving a little fast…"

"I just want to show you what we have and how much better it can be if you admit you enjoy my company," Paulina told him.

"I don't like to be rushed, Paulina," McGarrett told her and held both her hands. "Why don't we take it slow?"

"Why should we? We're consenting adults…"

"Not when you have people watching us…"

"Right now I need them, Steve. They are here to make sure you behave yourself. Perhaps there will come a time when I can trust you, and be alone with you, but I am not stupid and I know that time is a long way down the road. When the arrangements are made and we leave here for my home."

"I thought this was your home."

"No, this is just another of my properties. A place I come to when I want solitude and can think about my future…or should I say our future. You and I can have such wonderful things, Steve…all you have to do is say yes," Paulina told him.

"I don't want this, Paulina…"

"Do you think that matters, Steve?"

"It should," McGarrett told her.

"Perhaps, but since I've already made the decisions and know what is best for both of us your opinion doesn't really matter anymore. Just imagine what your life could be if you didn't have to worry about others and could have anything you want."

"Except my freedom."

"Yes, except that," Paulina told him. "Now, I believe dinner should be ready and since I do have many things to be thankful for I think we should go see what Asami has prepared for us. Are you hungry, Steve?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered truthfully as McCallum came toward them carrying a set of keys.

"Release him, Patrick," Paulina ordered and reached for the leash.

"You don't need that," McGarrett tried.

"For now she does," McCallum ordered and released the chain attached to his ankle. "Remember, McGarrett, my men are watching you and they will not hesitate to put a bullet in you."

Steve levered himself up and looked around. He'd studied his surroundings as much as he could while pretending to sleep and knew where each of McCallum's men were making their rounds. When the time came there were a couple of points where there was a blind spot and those were the areas that could give him an opening.

Steve's mind took him back to another time when he was in Wo Fat's hands and there was a rope collar around his neck. One of the bastard's men used it to control him, but this was even more humiliating than that. He saw the smile on her face and understood that was exactly what she wanted…to see him humiliated and know that she had that kind of power and control over his life. He would allow her to believe that, right up until the time when he shoved the collar and leash down her throat.

"Patrick and Dr. Liana will be joining us for dinner. I hope you don't mind," Paulina said as she tugged on the leash.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," she said and smiled when she linked her arm through his. "Perhaps later we can have a bottle of champagne in a more intimate celebration of Thanksgiving."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," McGarrett spat.

"Do you think that matters?" Paulina asked with a hint of a smile that spoke volumes.

Steve didn't bother answering as they reached the deck where a table had been set up with fine white china and sterling silver flatware. Toshi was pouring wine into the goblets set in front of each plate while Asami placed a bowl of salad at the center of the table.

"You will sit beside me, Steve," Paulina said, her voice leaving no doubt that he had no choice in the matter.

McGarrett didn't say a word as he sat down in the chair and felt Patrick attach a cuff to his right ankle. He glared at the man, but there was nothing he could do about it for now. For now being the operative words, because sooner or later they would make a mistake and he would be ready for them.

Steve thought about the woman who meant so much to him and wondered what she was doing right now. He knew she was onboard The Enterprise, but was she aware of what was happening to him. Had Danny, Chin, or Kono been in touch with her? If so was she trying to find him during her downtime? He sighed and smiled at the thought of Catherine Rollins and wished she was the one seated next to him instead of this sadistic bitch and her people. He closed his eyes and pictured Catherine as he's last seen her and knew these memories would be what got him through this.

"What are you thinking about, Steve?"

"Catherine," McGarrett answered and saw the anger blazing in her eyes. He knew he should have kept it to himself, but the urge to hurt her and take control was too much.

"You will never speak that bitch's name again, Steve, or so help me I will make you pay."

"I thought I already was. At least Catherine doesn't…Jesus!" McGarrett cried out as she vented her anger. He wasn't surprised when he looked down to see a knife buried in his right side. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth and shoved her away.

"See what you made me do, Steve! I can't believe you'd do something this stupid when we're celebrating Thanksgiving!" Paulina's rage was evident in the way she slammed her fists down on the table and her body shook with anger.

"Let me take a look," Liana said as McCallum pressed a gun against McGarrett's head.

"No! You leave it alone! If he wants to be a jerk then so be it! Let him sit there and bleed while we enjoy the wonderful bounty Asami created. I will not have her work done for nothing!"

"He's bleeding pretty badly," Liana told her.

"Then slap a bandage on it and sit down!" Paulina snarled and motioned for Patrick to move away.

"Paulina, I really think…"

"I don't pay you to think, Dr. Liana! I pay you to…"

"Take care of the men you bring here and that's exactly what I need to do if you want him to live longer than the others," Liana finished angrily.

"You should watch how you speak to me, Dr. Liana, or you could find yourself sleeping with the others," Paulina warned.

Steve held his arm against his side and tried to ignore the pain as he listened for clues in the heated argument. The doctor just might prove to be the weak link in this and he filed away the exchange as Paulina reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You will not speak her name again, Steve, or I swear I will have her brought here and make you watch me cut her fucking heart from her chest. Do you believe me?"

"Y…yes," McGarrett spat and felt her pinch his inner thigh. He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to strike out as she leaned close enough that he could smell the wine she'd drank. Her lips were pressed tight against his and she tried to press forward with her tongue, but he refused to allow her access and felt a tingle of excitement at the slight victory.

"IF you continue to fight me I will have Dr. Liana give you something to make you more pliable," Paulina warned.

"Go to hell!" McGarrett growled and cried out when her fingers tightened on the inside of his right thigh. He tried to push her hands away, but Patrick grabbed him and shoved him back in the chair.

"Dr. Liana, remove the knife and throw a bandage on it. I refuse to have dinner ruined because of Steve's stupidity," Paulina said and moved back to her chair. She reached for the glass of red wine and sipped from it as Patrick continued to hold McGarrett to the chair.

"Paulina, I need to have him lying down," Liana told her.

"No, you don't. Just pull the damn thing out and let's get on with giving thanks," Paulina snarled.

"He could bleed out."

"Not if you do your job properly," Paulina snapped. "You forget I am a nurse and I know how to care for wounds."

"Then you should realize how dangerous knife wounds can be. He could go into shock…"

"He was a SEAL, Dr. Liana, he knows how to relax and breathe and use all those stupid SEAL tricks to ride out the pain. I'm sure if I gave him a needle and thread he'd sew the wound together and probably neater than you would. Now, please, get on with it as I am hungry and do not want Asami's efforts to be in vain."

Steve held tight to the arms of the chair and cried out when the woman pulled the knife free. He swore he heard the suction as the sharp implement left his flesh and fought to stay conscious as a gush of blood spilled from the wound. The pain was worse now, a burning sensation that seemed to awaken every nerve in his body as synapses fired and sent word to his brain that his body was hurt.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Paulina asked.

"I'm going to give him a shot of morphine to help…"

"I know exactly what morphine does, and you will not give him any right now. Perhaps after dinner, if he behaves himself, I will allow it, but right now he deserves exactly what he's got. I'm sure he can call on his SEAL training to help him deal with the pain. Now slap a bandage on it and sit down. I believe Asami will be bringing the turkey shortly."

"I'm sorry, Commander…"

"Do not call him that!" Paulina spat. "He is no longer a commander or a SEAL or a cop or anything else that will place him in danger…"

Steve couldn't suppress the laughter as he looked at the woman seated beside him. Her words cut as deep as the knife she'd stabbed him with, yet she saw nothing wrong with her own actions.

"Why are you laughing?" Paulina snarled.

"On top of being a psycho bitch you're a hypocrite, Paulina. You say you don't want me putting my life in danger and yet you don't…don't see anything wrong with Stabbing me or breaking my ribs or threatening to have your lap dog shoot me. I'd have a better chance of survival at a prison filled with people I put inside."

"If you would learn to accept your new lot in life then you might find that you enjoy it. I saved you from a life of saving people who don't give a damn about you. Ah, Asami, the turkey looks wonderful. Would you mind serving?"

"Of course, Paulina," Asami said and carved slices of moist turkey from the breast. She placed it on McGarrett's plate while Toshi served sweet potatoes and other vegetables.

"Steve, Asami worked hard to make this wonderful meal. Would you say Grace for us?"

"You say Grace to give thanks…"

"Don't antagonize her any more, Steve, just say Grace and be done with it," Liana warned as she taped the pressure bandage against the wound.

"Thank you, Lord, for the food you've provided, Amen," McGarrett kept it short and made a point of not thanking anyone else.

"And thank you for giving us Asami to prepare it and provide us with friends to share it with," Paulina finished, a hint of anger in her voice as she picked up her fork.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to ignore the burning sensation in his side and silently cursed his own stupidity. He needed to bite his tongue when she goaded him and ignore any insults she handed out. It went against everything he'd trained for, but he needed to be smart if he wanted to survive here. He heard the others talking as if this was a normal day, and somehow he had a feeling that was exactly what it was.

"Steve, would you like some wine?" Paulina asked and smiled as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Might as well," McGarrett answered and forced a smile as he handed her his glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Paulina said and gently kissed his cheek. "This is going to be wonderful as long as you understand what is expected of you."

"I'll try to remember that," McGarrett lied and watched the people through hooded eyes as he fought to control the pain and not shove his fist into her face.

**TBC**

Author's note-This chapter is the last one I can post until I get back from vacation on March 29th, so I hope you guys enjoy….Winnie


	21. Chapter 21

Danny Williams looked into the rear view mirror at his children and felt his heart swell with love and pride. He had to be the luckiest sonofabitch in the world. He had two kids, and he loved them equally, and would do everything in his power to keep them safe. It was one of the reasons he remained a cop even after he'd been shot and Rachel had given him the ultimatum that ended with their marriage in the toilet.

"Danno, is Uncle Steve going to be at Kamekona's?"

"No, Grace, not this time. It's just us, Uncle Chin, and Aunt Kono," Williams answered.

"Is Uncle Steve with Aunt Catherine?" Grace asked.

"No, Uncle Steve had to go away for a while. We're here," Williams said and pulled his car to a stop behind Chin's bike.

"Swim…Char…go swim, Dan…no," Charles said and bounced up and down in his special chair.

"We will, Charles, but first we need to see if Kamekona needs any help," Williams said as Grace hurried toward them.

"Hi, Grace, how would you like to help me set up the picnic?" Kono asked.

"Sure," Grace said and took her hand while Chin moved to take the diaper bag and other items from the open trunk.

"Did you find out anything new?" Williams asked as he lifted his son into his arms.

"Not really…we're still trying to figure out where they are. Kono set up a new search perimeter that might give us an idea of where he spends most of his time," Chin answered.

"I can't help thinking we need to find him soon, Chin. Steve's not going to sit by and be a kept man," Williams said.

"Are we sure that's what she has in mind?"

"You have another idea?"

"Not really…"

"Wat...ter….Char want swim…"

"I hear you, Little Man," Williams said and couldn't help, but smile at his son as he carried him toward the group near Kamekona's home. They'd set up away from the house and closer to the beach so those who wanted to go for a swim could.

"Danny, let me take him," Kono said and took the boy from his father.

"Thanks, Kono, his swim clothes are in his diaper bag," Williams said and joined Kamekona and Chin.

"That's two good looking kids you got there, Brah," the big Hawaiian observed.

"Thanks," Williams said. "What's the word on the street?"

"Word on the street is Paulina has a place somewhere on The Big Island, but so far no one's said for sure. I've got my people checking into it, but she's covered her trail. If she took McGarrett…"

"She took him," Williams vowed.

"Danno, are you coming?" Grace asked and frowned when she saw the serious faces.

"Not yet, Monkey…you go ahead and listen to Aunt Kono," Williams told her.

"Okay," the child said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Grace," Williams said and saw the change in his daughter. It brought a smile to his face in spite of his worry over his partner. He had no idea where McGarrett was, but he prayed the man wasn't doing anything that might get him killed. Something told him Paulina Donaldson was not about to let Steve get away from her and Danny knew it was only a matter of time before Steve attempted to escape.

"Evans is an alias," Kamekona said.

"What did you say?" Williams asked.

"Kamekona heard from his sources that Evans is an alias McCallum used on several occasions," Chin answered.

"We knew that already," Danny said.

"Did you know he has a sister?"

"Yes, we spoke to her and she gave us some information on her brother," Williams answered. "Will you check with your sources and see if he has property on The Big Island?"

"Of course," Kamekona told him. "Now, why don't we serve up this culinary masterpiece before the turkey is as dry as a buzzard's butt."

"Nice," Chin said and chuckled softly as they began placing the food on the long table Kamekona had set up earlier.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett stood up and gritted his teeth as Paulina took the end of the leash and began to lead him toward the house. His side burned, but he refused to show any discomfort. It took every ounce of strength he had to make it into the house and to the bedroom without giving her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

`Why don`t we get you undressed so Dr. Liana can help me close that wound," Paulina suggested.

"I don't need…"

"Do you really think you have a say in this, Steve?" the woman said as Liana came into the room carrying a bag. "Let's get you out of that shirt."

"I can do it."

"Not without passing out," Paulina said and pushed his hands away as she ease the shirt from his body. "Okay, Steve, lie back so we can take care of you."

McGarrett knew he had no choice as he lay back against the pillows. The bandage covering his side was soaked in blood, and he knew that was the reason he'd felt dizzy. He had no idea how much blood he'd lost, but if what he saw was any indication, it was more than was healthy for him.

"Paulina, I'm going to start an IV to get some fluids into him," Liana said.

"I can do that," Donaldson said and took the supplies from the other woman. "Now, Steve, just relax and we'll get you…oh, I almost forgot to fix your restraints."

Steve cursed as he felt her lock the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He'd seen Kishi and McCallum come into the room and knew better than to try anything, but he was hoping she would forget to attach the restraints. He gasped when Liana removed the bandage and heard her curse.

"Paulina, this is deep and I'm going to have to put in…"

"Just do it, Doctor," Paulina said as she swabbed an area on the back of the captive's left hand.

"Can I give him something for pain because this is not going to be easy?"

"I am not cruel, Doctor, so go ahead and give him some morphine," Donaldson ordered and leaned down to kiss the back of his hand before inserting the IV. "See, Steve, I really don't want to see you in pain."

McGarrett felt Liana insert the needle into his arm and knew the morphine would take effect pretty fast. It also meant he wouldn't be able to think clearly and that was something he needed to do. The longer he was unable to act, the harder it would be to escape. No matter what happened, he knew Paulina was unstable and would not forgive any mistake he made.

"Steve, I'm going to freeze the area around the wound, but the morphine should keep you comfortable until I'm done," Liana told him.

"Steve knows how to deal with pain, Doctor, but go ahead and freeze the area," Paulina said and taped the IV in place before checking the rate of the flow. She smiled as her captive seemed to relax and his eyes slowly closed. She settled in beside him ad shifted so that his head soon rested against her and listened to the sound of his breathing.

"He's asleep, Paulina," Liana said as she readied the instruments she would need.

"Perhaps, but one thing I have learned since we first met is that Steve is a wonderful actor and can make it appear as if he's sleeping. Go ahead and put in the stitches…and please make them neat. I hate that he's adding more scars to the ones he already has," Donaldson said.

**5050505050 **

Danny tucked his children into bed and kissed them both goodnight before making his way to the living room. God, he was tired, but he knew if he went to bed he would just lay there and stare at the ceiling. He made his way into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Dinner at Kamekona's was good, and Grace and Charles enjoyed the attention, but the truth was he couldn't relax. The fact that it was Thanksgiving was hard to face, and he knew he had plenty to be thankful for, but Steve was still missing.

Danny sat forward and reached for his cell phone when it began to ring. He didn't recognize the number and was tempted to put it down, but instincts told him it could be important. "Williams."

"Danny, it's Catherine."

"Catherine, where are you?"

"I'm on The Enterprise, but we were in total blackout until this afternoon. I saw three messages from you and wanted to find out what's going on. Where's Steve?"

"That's just it, Catherine. We don't know," Williams said.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure, but we think it involves one of the nurses from Queens. She disappeared the same time Steve did and we think she's obsessed with him. Several of her co-workers told us she used to check on Steve whether he was her patient or not."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not yet, but we think she has a place on The Big Island, and bought a yacht called The Summer Breeze. She's got a merc named Patrick McCallum working for her and we believe he's probably the one behind the kidnapping itself," Williams explained.

"How long has he been missing?"

Danny quickly told her how much time had elapsed and explained what they'd been doing to find him. He didn't leave anything out and told her that White and Gutches were also involved.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do from here, Danny."

"I know, Catherine, but I thought you needed to know what's happening," Williams said.

"Thanks, Danny…find him, okay?"

"We will, Catherine."

"If you find out where they might have taken him let me know and I'll see if I can check the area from here."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not really. Steve's in the reserves and he's made a lot of friends in the service. My CO is one of the people in Steve's debt. Look, I need to go, but I'll check in when I can."

"Take care, Catherine and try not to worry," Williams said and sat back as the phone went dead in his hands. He leaned back and rubbed at his temples in an effort to keep the mounting headache at bay, but it was a lost cause. He lay down on the sofa and hoped by morning there'd be something new to go on and a reason to give thanks.

**5050505050 **

Paulina sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep. He was turned slightly on his left side, eyes closed as tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Once Liana had put in the neat row of stitches and covered the wound with a bandage she'd ordered them out of the room and lay down beside him. She'd slept for several hours and woke to a soft moan as he shifted on the bed.

Paulina reached down and gently straightened the blanket so that it covered him to the waist. The bandage covering the wound showed a hint of red at the center and she regretted hurting him, but he had made her so angry. Why couldn't he just accept that what she was doing was best for both of them? How could he think that putting his life on the line for people who didn't give a damn about him was right? Why was he so angry at being with her when she offered him so much?

Paulina touched her fingers against his cheek and felt a hint of fever as she slowly ran them down his strong jaw and stopped at his lips. How could he not see how much he meant to her? How could she prove her love and make him realize they were destined to be together forever? Would he ever relax and allow her to make love to him? Not that it mattered, because when the time came, when she was ready, she would have him.

"Oh, Steve, why can't you see this is right for you…for us? We could be so good together and our life could be so wonderful," Paulina whispered and leaned down so she could press her lips against his. "You and I are meant to be together and you will love me, Steve. I know you will because I can give you so much."

"Paulina, I need to check his wound."

"It's fine, Doctor," Paulina told her.

"I won't be long," Liana said.

"He has a fever," Paulina said and nodded for the doctor to do what was needed. She glanced at the nearly empty IV bag and reached for the new one on the dresser.

"Have you given him anything for pain?"

"No, he's been asleep since you left," Paulina said and hung the new bag above the bed.

"That's good. When he wakes up I want you to give him some Tylenol to help with the fever. It's not too bad right now, but if left untreated it could get higher and that's something we don't need to deal with right now," Liana told her.

"He brought all of this on himself, Helen. If he would just accept what I offer and realize it is best for both of us then we could enjoy our lives. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he made me so angry when he started talking about that bitch. I really wish she was dead…maybe I should find a way to bring her here."

"Paulina, if you tried that you'd have the US military searching for her and that would be dangerous. Right now you're simply dealing with his team and they have very little to go on, but that could change if you go kidnapping a US naval officer. Give Steve a chance to know you and ease up on the drugs. If you show him you love him without causing him pain and without drugging him you might just find he'll allow himself to relax with you. It's that old saying about catching more flies with honey," Liana said as she removed the bandage and covered the wound with a cream to prevent infection.

"Do you really think he could love me?"

"I think so, Paulina, but it will take time and patience. If you show him a simple kindness, then it will come back tenfold. How could he not love what you offer? The problem is he's a man of action and he probably thinks he's the one who should make the first move. You've taken that away, but you can give it back by allowing him to choose certain things."

"I know, but it takes them so long to see what I have to offer. Why can't they see I want what's best for them? Why doesn't Steve realize he could live in luxury and not have to worry about anything anymore?"

"Because it goes against his nature, Paulina…tell me what it is you see when you look at him."

"A man who doesn't realize what he does to a woman," Paulina answered.

"Okay, what made you fall in love with him in the first place?"

"He looked so vulnerable in the hospital like he needed someone to take care of him."

"How did he end up in the hospital?"

"He was trying to help people and was injured for his troubles."

"So he's a hero?"

"I guess, but heroes always get hurt and I don't want to see him hurt," Paulina said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you don't, but you need to realize that helping people is second nature to men like Steve. They'll defend anyone they think is being persecuted and anyone who does something wrong is apt to go to prison. It's what they do…it's what he does," Liana told her.

"Not anymore…"

"But isn't that why you fell in love with him. What happens if you do change who he is? Can you or will you still love him?"

"My love is unconditional."

"Is it? You've already put conditions on his life that could potentially change his. You need to face the fact that what you're doing could make him hate you…"

"No! Don't you dare say that! He will learn to love me and we will live our lives together! He just needs a little more time to adjust to what I offer him!"

"Is everything all right in here?" McCallum asked from the open doorway.

"Everything is fine; Patrick, Dr. Liana and I were just having a disagreement. It's done now and she can leave," Paulina told him and turned to Liana. "Could you ask Asami to serve breakfast in here this morning?"

"I'll tell her," the doctor said and reluctantly left McGarrett in her hands.

"Are you sure you're all right, Paulina?"

"I'm fine, Patrick," the woman said and gently ran her fingers along the sleeping man's right cheek before pressing her lips to his. "She's wrong, Steve. I know in my heart that no matter what she says about you changing you'll still be the man I love. I'll be the person you turn to for love and adventure, but it won't be dangerous and we can live our lives to the fullest. All you have to do is let go of the past…let go of that bitch and we'll be fine."

**TBC**

Author's note-I'm back and had a wonderful vacation. As promised here's the next part…..Winnie


	22. Chapter 22

Danny drove toward HPD, his mind on his missing partner and knew Chin and Kono would already be there. He'd dropped the kids off to Rachel and regretted not being able to spend the whole day with them. He'd explained to his ex-wife that McGarrett was still missing and they needed to follow up on several leads.

The roads were pretty clear because of the holiday weekend, but there were a few cars on the road as he pulled into the street leading to Five-O headquarters. He pulled the Camaro to a stop in the spot reserved for his vehicle and exited before locking the doors and heading inside. As expected he found Chin and Kono already hard at work.

"Morning, Brah, thought you had the kids today?" Chin observed.

"No, Rachel wanted to spend some time with them. She and Stan are going to visit his folks in a couple of weeks and Stan doesn't want to take the kids because his parents are elderly. Don't get me wrong, chin, I'm looking forward to having my kids with me…it's why I booked Christmas week off," Williams said.

"We'll find him, Danny," Kono said of the look on their friend's face.

"I know, it's just hard…I want to help, but I want to be with Grace and Charles," the Jersey native told them.

"Steve knows how you feel about your children, Danny, he'll understand you needing to be with them," Chin said.

"Thanks, but for now I'm here. Did you find anything in those letters?"

"We've got a couple of places where she could have taken him," Kono said. "According to the postmarks on the letters that mention Paulina or 'that woman', McCallum was in Australia, France, Italy, and Tahiti. We crossed those with everything we could find on Paulina Donaldson and she has property in each country."

"I don't think she took him that far," Williams said.

"She could still be here, but so far we have nothing that proves she has property in Hawaii," Kono offered.

"Well, she had that apartment, but something tells me she has somewhere else that she enjoys staying. We're checking to see if she's staying at any of those places, but I think you're right, Danny. I think she's closer than we think," Chin said as his cousin brought up another letter that mentioned Paulina Donaldson.

"This letter was written about eight years ago and mentions a couple named Toshi and Asami Ito. It also mentions a son named Kishi," Kono told them.

"What does that have to do with Paulina Donaldson?" Williams asked.

"According to the letter they sort of adopted Paulina and she did the same for them," Kono told him. We've been cross referencing those names with Paulina's to try and find out where they are staying. So far we have nothing, but…"

"Wait a minute," Chin said and touched the keypad. "I saw something in an earlier file about Toshi and Asami Ito. They were here on a work visa and were supposed to go back to mainland Japan last year. I remember because there was a bit of an issue with whether or not they should be allowed to stay."

"Okay, so how do we go about finding out if they are still in Hawaii?" Williams asked.

"Good question," Chin answered as the picture of the Japanese couple with another man who was obviously their son appeared on the overhead screen.

"Kamekona has contacts all over," Kono suggested.

"Get him a copy of the picture and tell him we need to know if they're anywhere in Hawaii or anywhere on the mainland," Williams told her.

"On it," Kono said and printed off several copies for Kamekona. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I had a call from Catherine," Williams told Chin after Kono left.

"Did you tell her what's happening and can she help?"

"She's on maneuvers and there's not much she can do, but she's going to speak with her commander and if we get a lead she's going to do everything she can to help us," Williams said.

"Catherine has a lot of contacts and Steve has a lot of friends in the Navy. They'll help if they can," Chin told him. "Now, we need to figure out where Paulina took Steve. You ready to go through these letters again?"

"I guess," Williams said and wished there was more they could do.

**5050505050 **

Melanie Wallace removed the gardening gloves from her hands before picking up her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number, but in her job a lot of people called her private number. "Wallace."

"Hi, Sis, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Patrick why are you calling? Don't tell me…that woman found another victim."

"Why are you so down on her, Mel? She pays me enough that I don't come to you for anything. I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is, but I don't like what you do. I told you she was trouble and now she's kidnapped a cop and you're an accomplice to everything she's done."

"How do you know she kidnapped a cop?"

"Oh, let me see…the cops may have come to visit me, but they don't know anything. Where are you?"

"We're safe and you have nothing to fear. I won't be coming to visit you for a long time, Mel. Paulina's opened up her home in Tahiti and we're going to enjoy fun in the sun for a while."

"Tahiti? That's kind of boring for you isn't it, Patrick?"

"Maybe, but at least it keeps me out of your hair doesn't it Sister Dear?"

"Patrick, why don't you turn her in to the police and come home?"

"If I did that I'd be in the cell beside her. You know I hate closed in spaces."

"I know, but don't let her kill this one, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do, but she's not open to advice right now. Well, I'd best be going…you might have those cops trying to trace this call."

"So, the cop is alive?"

"For now…Happy Thanksgiving, Sis."

"Same to you," Melanie said and reached for the card Williams had left on the table. She called the number and waited for someone to answer.

**5050505050 **

Danny looked at his cell phone and held up is hand when Chin went to tell him something. "Williams."

"Detective, it's Melanie Wallace; I just had a call from my brother. He said they are in Tahiti and that the cop she kidnapped is alive."

"Did he say where in Tahiti?"

"No, but I wouldn't take him at his word. It would be stupid of my brother to tell me where he really was and Patrick is not stupid. The one place I can guarantee he isn't is Tahiti."

"We need to check into it anyway."

"I figured as much."

"Is that all he said?"

"More or less, but I would try to find him as soon as you can. She's unstable and if I'm right he won't last any longer than the others."

"You know, Mrs. Wallace, you could be charged with obstructing justice if you don't come clean about what you know."

"Don't threaten me, Detective; I know all about obstructing justice and it's my choice to call you today to tell you he called. Would you rather I not call the next time?"

"No, we do appreciate your cooperation," Williams said.

"Good…I'll call if I hear anything else."

"Thank you," Williams said and hung up."

"Did I hear right? Did she say Steve is being held in Tahiti?" Chin asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"He told her that's where he was calling from, but she doesn't believe him."

"Tahiti? I could think of a lot worse places to be held," Chin said.

"Well, just another fun day in another pineapple infested paradise," Williams snapped. "Look, we need to check it out…do we have any idea where she has property in Tahiti?"

"We can find out," Chin told him and started a new search on the grid.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett awoke slowly and opened his eyes to find sun streaming in through the partially open curtains. A soft breeze gently lifted the curtains and brought the scent of the ocean to him. He shifted on the bed and winced as the move reminded him of the new injury to his right side. He fought to sit up, but the restraints were still in place and left him feeling vulnerable as he looked around the room.

He was alone and took the opportunity to test his bonds, silently cursing the fact that there was no give in the restraints. He hated feeling helpless, but that's exactly how he felt right now. If he continued to make her angry there was no way he would get a chance to escape, but he didn't like the idea of having her so near him.

Steve turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching and was slightly relieved when the doctor came into the room. Kishi accompanied her as she made her way to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He didn't say anything, but he glared at the woman when she folded the blanket down enough to reveal the bandage covering the wound to his right side.

"I'm sorry you were injured, Steve, but by now you should realize she will not tolerate you defending another woman, especially not one she sees as a rival for your affection."

"I have no affection for Paulina Donaldson."

"Perhaps not, but you're better off pretending you do or this wound could be the least of your worries. I'm keeping it clean and watching for signs of infection, but you already have a fever and I need you to take some Tylenol for me."

"I don't need your help."

"Actually, right now you do. It is just Tylenol and it will help with the fever. You need to start cooperating or you'll find yourself in worse shape than you already are," Liana told him.

"She's crazy."

"All the more reason not to antagonize her. You're smart enough to know the best way to survive this is by going along with her," Liana said and eased the bandage from the wound.

Steve gritted his teeth as she pressed on the area surrounding the stitches. He knew she was right, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. "Where is she?"

"She went for a walk along the beach. It's private here and she doesn't have to worry about anyone trespassing on her property. The big island is bigger than most people realize," Liana said without realizing what she'd just divulged to him.

Steve closed his eyes as she continued to care for the wound and knew he had to get word to his team. To do that he really needed to get out of this bed and that would not happen until he got her to trust him. That was something he had to do now, no matter how badly it went against everything he believed in.

"This looks fine, Steve, and if you start eating and drinking we can get rid of the IV. Do you want something for pain?"

"Not right now. I would like to get up for a while," McGarrett told her.

"I'll let Paulina know," Liana told him.

Steve closed his eyes and waited for the woman to leave. He knew she would not do anything without ask Paulina first, but he also knew she was right about him needing to show some restraint. He almost laughed at his own thoughts because restraint was something he was getting mighty tired of. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming into the room and knew it was her as she sat on the edge of the bed and touched his forehead.

"Dr. Liana said you wanted to get out of bed for a while," Paulina said.

"I'd like to," McGarrett said, fighting hard to keep from showing his anger.

"Let me take out the IV, and we'll go out on the terrace for a while. I asked Asami to serve lunch out there. Are you hungry?"

"A little," McGarrett answered and allowed her to take out the IV and place a bandage over the small puncture wound. She released his arms and legs and smiled when she pointed out that Kishi act quickly if he felt she was in danger.

"She's making turkey sandwiches and potato salad. I asked her to bring a bottle of wine as well, but perhaps we're better off to just have juice today. Let me get you some shorts," Paulina said and walked to the dresser.

Steve sat up, holding his arm tight against his side as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He watched as the woman reached into a drawer and took out a pair of blue short and a white t-shirt.

"I know you're partial to cargo pants, but I prefer to see you in more relaxing attire. I believe these are your size," she said and knelt in front of him as Kishi stood nearby. "Let me help you get dressed."

McGarrett knew there was no point in arguing as she lifted his foot and eased the shorts over his legs. He stood up, relieved that he wasn't commando and reached to pull them up. She allowed him to do so before making him sit back down so she could help him with his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to push her away, but to do so would simply anger her and that was something he had to guard against. He wanted to escape, but he didn't want it to be in a casket.

"There, oh, wait, you need something for your feet," Paulina said and reached for a pair of soft moccasin style sandals. She slipped them on his feet and then helped him stand. She linked her arm through his and leaned into him as they walked across the floor and out onto the terrace.

McGarrett could feel Kishi behind them and spotted both Patrick at the far end of the terrace. The look on McCallum's face left little doubt that the man would do the job he was paid to do. He glanced over his shoulder at the big man following them, but his face was a neutral mask.

"Sit here, Steve, and I'll let Asami know we're ready for lunch," Paulina said and watched his face as he sat down. "Do you need something for pain?"

"No, I'm good," he answered and sat back.

"Okay, but if you change your mind don't hesitate to ask and I will have Dr. Liana give you some morphine. I know I was angry at you, but I really don't like seeing you in pain."

"Thank you," McGarrett said and saw the smile form on her face before she left to deliver her message. Steve watched as McCallum strode toward the table and sat down opposite him.

"You may have her fooled for now, McGarrett, but she4's smart and she knows better than to trust you, You're not the first man she's brought here and something tells me you won't be the last even if you're a good actor. She won't let you go and I'm damned good at my job, so don't go thinking you can escape."

"Why would I want to escape such wonderful hospitality?" McGarrett asked sarcastically and McCallum burst out laughing as he stood up.

"A man like you won't be tamed, but it should be fun watching you come apart piece by piece," McCallum said as Paulina stepped through the door.

"Is everything all right?" she asked with a frown.

"Everything's fine…I was just setting things straight with your new toy," McCallum said and smirked when he saw the barely controlled rage on the SEAL's face.

"Well, Steve and I are just going to sit here and enjoy a light lunch. Why don't you go help yourself in the kitchen? Kishi can watch out for me," Paulina told him.

"You sure…he might decide to try something."

"I don't think so…not today anyway," Paulina said and made a show of attaching a manacle to McGarrett's left leg. A ten foot chain linked him to one of the bars that made up the railing. "There, see, he isn't going anywhere and Kishi can handle him."

Steve hated being talked about as if he wasn't even there, but for now he would hold his tongue and smile when appropriate and keep his tone civil. It wouldn't be easy, and he could almost hear Danny telling him to watch his aneurysm face, but this was a start. One way or another he would find a way out of this.

"Here comes Asami…I do hope you like Dijon mustard with your turkey?"

"That sounds great," McGarrett told her. "Lettuce and tomato?"

"Of course," Paulina said.

"I made fresh coffee and pineapple cheesecake for dessert," Asami said as she put a plate on the place mat in front of him. "I will be back in half an hour."

"Thank you, Asami," McGarrett said and smiled at the woman.

"You are welcome, Steve. Enjoy and I will make fresh cream for the cheesecake," Asami told him and left them alone.

"Asami is such a wonderful cook and she is like a mother to me, Steve. She will do anything I ask of her, so please don't think you can fool her into helping you," Paulina told him.

"I can see that," McGarrett said and took a bite of the sandwich. He clenched his teeth as she moved behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He forced himself to relax and leaned back as if he enjoyed the feel of his hands on his body.

"You are so tense, Steve, your shoulders are all knotted up. Perhaps Asami will give you one of her wonderful massages after lunch. She learned the art of relaxing through her grandmother and has shown me several techniques, but I fail in comparison to the magic in her fingers."

"She taught you well," McGarrett said and sighed contentedly as if he really was enjoying her attention. He placed the sandwich back on the plate and closed his eyes as she continued to work her fingers through his muscles. He opened them again as she moved to kneel in front of him and kissed him. His stomach churned, but he allowed her intimate touch until a deep rumble started in his gut. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

"For me?"

"Not yet, Paulina, it's too soon," Steve said and saw the anger flair in her eyes. "I just need time."

"Then I will allow you some time, Steve, but please don't make me wait too long. I have never liked waiting, especially when I want something…or someone this badly," Paulina said and kissed his neck. She felt him wriggle beneath her ministrations and smiled at the idea that he wanted her in spite of his words to the contrary.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

Catherine Rollins knew she had to clear things through her commanding officer, but the call from Danny Williams was something she couldn't ignore. She knocked on the door and entered when he told her too and stood at attention until he spoke to her.

"At ease, Lieutenant, what's going on?"

"I had a call from Danny Williams, Sir. They have a lead on Commander McGarrett and asked for our help."

"What do they need?"

"They think he's being held on a small privately owned resort on the north end of the island and asked if we could do a sweep with the satellite. The resort is owned by the woman they believe kidnapped him."

"Why do they think they're at that resort?"

"Paulina hired a merc named Patrick McCallum…"

"Miserable sonofabitch!"

"You know him?"

"I know of him and he's a dangerous man. Do the sweep and report back to me with the results before you call Williams back. Do it fast, Lieutenant, because we're going radio silent within the hour."

"Yes, Sir," Rollins said and hurried back to her station.

**5050505050 **

Danny and Chin looked up as Kono came back and filled them in on what little she'd found out about Paulina Donaldson and Patrick McCallum.

"Kamekona is going to put out some feelers and see what he can find out about the Itos," Kono told them.

"Did you tell him we need it ASAP?" Williams asked.

"I did," Kono said and looked at Williams as his phone began to ring.

"It's Catherine," Williams said. "Catherine, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Danny, I can't talk long, but we did the sweep of the area and several miles around it. There was no one there."

"You're sure?" Williams asked.

"I did the sweep myself. If he was in Tahiti he's not there now. Look, I have to go and we'll be on radio silence for the next two weeks. Find him."

"We'll find him, Catherine…thanks for the help," Williams said as the line went dead.

"Okay, so not Tahiti," Kono observed.

"At least not that particular resort," Williams said. "They could still be there."

"Do you really think that?" Chin asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I think he's closer to home," the Jersey native answered and ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing at tired eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Kono asked and knew this was hard on all of them, but especially Danny Williams. The man might grumble about working with Steve McGarrett, but the duo had a rare combination that made it work.

"I don't know…just a feeling and I know there's no real evidence of it, but I think we need to concentrate on Hawaii," Williams told them

"Well, we're run a trace on McCallum and Donaldson, but nothing's come up so far. Kono was there anything in the database under Asami, Toshi, or Kishi Ito?" Chin asked.

"No, but let me redefine the search and correlate the names. If she owns property she might be hiding it under a combination of names," Kono told them.

"Good plan…make sure you check for McCallum's sister's married name in there too," Williams told her.

"Got it," Kono said and added Melanie Wallace's name to the mix. The computer would check properties with any combination of those names within the state of Hawaii.

"I'm going to call the governor and update him on what we know," Williams said and walked into McGarrett's office. The place seemed too damn quiet and Danny knew they needed to find his partner before it was too late. Paulina Donaldson was an obsessed woman and that alone made her dangerous. Steve was not a man to sit back and patience was not one of his virtues; that could very well get him killed if he wasn't careful. Danny sighed heavily and took out his phone to call Denning.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he had to keep up the pretense and ignore the fingers massaging his bare shoulders. He had to believe Danny, Chin, and Kono were looking for him because otherwise his situation would only get worse. He wasn't well known for his patience, and could almost hear Danny's voice saying just that.

"Isn't this wonderful, Steve? Look at the sky…have you ever seen such a perfect skyline?"

"It's beautiful," McGarrett agreed, fighting hard to keep his emotions intact as her hands strayed down over his chest. God, he hated this more than anything and wondered how the hell he was supposed to keep from lashing out. He could never live in this lifestyle, nor did he want this woman. The only one he wanted touching him like this was Catherine Rollins and he wondered what she was doing right now. Did she even know he was missing?

"Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure," McGarrett answered as Asami walked toward them carrying a tray of fresh fruit, cubes of cheese, and creamy yogurt.

"Would you like anything else, Paulina?" Asami asked.

"Steve, is there anything else you want?"

"No, this is good," McGarrett told her. He'd been watching Kishi standing at the edge of the clearing and wondered whether this man was as loyal to Paulina as she thought. There were times when he caught the man looking at him with sympathy in his eyes, while glaring at Paulina whenever she turned away. There was something there, something he hadn't noticed before and just maybe he would be able to use that to his advantage when the time came.

"Would you like some yogurt with your fruit, Steve?" Paulina asked.

"Sounds good," McGarrett told her as Patrick and Liana joined them. God, he was so damn tired of the smug look on the man's face. Sooner or later, he would wipe that look off his face.

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Liana asked.

"I'm good," the SEAL answered and took the plate from Paulina, relieved that she hadn't insisted on feeding him.

"How's your side?" the doctor asked.

"A little sore."

"That's to be expected…any burning or discharge?"

"Not that I've noticed," McGarrett answered.

"Steve, make sure you tell me or Dr. Liana if there's anything we should be concerned with. I really don't want you getting an infection because of your own stupidity," Paulina warned.

Steve fought to keep from lashing out at the woman. It would do him no good to remind her that she was the one that stabbed him in the first place. If it did get infected it was her fault and when the time came he would gladly remind her of that fact. For now he simply smiled and used the spoon to mix the fresh fruit and yogurt.

McCallum watched the man seated opposite him and knew McGarrett was far from beaten. Yes, he had a serious knife wound and busted ribs, but compared to the stuff he'd read in his file, this was a cakewalk. He leaned back in his chair and knew he was being studied in much the same way and knew he should not underestimate this particular SEAL.

Patrick reached for the pitcher of lemonade and filled one of the glasses as he continued to study Steve McGarrett. He wondered what made the man tick, and what it would take to make him beg. Was there anyone or anything that could be used to keep this man in check? Was there a special someone that would make McGarrett more agreeable? It really didn't matter, because he was being paid to keep the man in line, and he would make sure McGarrett stayed where he was as long as Paulina Donaldson wanted him there.

Steve could feel the man watching him, and understood this was the person he needed to watch. Paulina was a psychotic bitch in every sense of the word, but this man was anything, but psychotic. This man did what he did for money, that made him smart as well as dangerous. If he could take McCallum down, then there was a good chance he could escape and get word to his team.

"Steve, after we eat would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that, Paulina," McGarrett answered and felt the other man watching him.

"Very well…as soon as we're finished we'll take a walk along the beach," Paulina said.

Steve nodded and knew this could be a good thing for him as long as he didn't show any sign of what he was doing. He was well trained in reconnaissance, and if given an opportunity to do so, he would use the skills he was trained in. A walk along the beach was his best bet for finding out if they really were on The Big Island. God, he hoped so, because that would at least give him a fighting chance to escape the crazy bitch.

**5050505050 **

"Anything?" Williams asked upon exiting McGarrett's office.

"Not yet. What did Denning have to say?" Chin asked.

"He asked if Five-O has any other pressing cases. I told him Steve's the only case we're concentrating on right now and that we've turned everything else over to HPD," Williams answered.

"How did he take that?" Kono asked.

"He said to keep him up to date, but if something else comes up that requires Five-O's attention then we need to check into it," the Jersey native told her and watched as she brought up the results of the search. His shoulders slumped when he saw the results and knew they were no closer to finding the missing SEAL.

"Maybe we should ask Mrs. Wallace if she would allow us to set up a trace in case her brother calls back," Kono suggested.

"It's a long shot, but give her a call, Kono," Chin readily agreed and looked at Williams. The man looked as if he could use a good night's sleep, but until they found McGarrett none of them would be getting that. "We'll find him, Danny."

"I know we will…I'd just like it to be sooner rather than later," Williams observed.

"We all would," Chin said and grew quiet as Kono held up her hand. They listened to her side of the conversation and waited until she was finished. "What did she say?"

"She agreed to let us set up a trace. I told her you or Danny would be there with a police technician in an hour," Kono told them.

"I'll go," Williams said. "Kono, call Duke and tell him I need someone to set it up."

"On it," Kono said.

Danny drove to the Wallace home and wasn't surprised to find the woman working in the garden. She seemed to enjoy doing this and looked up as he approached. She refused his help and stood on her own as she removed the gardening gloves and placed them on a wrought iron table.

"Detective Williams, I know I agreed to let you put those devices on my phone line, but I am not sure I am comfortable with your people listening in to my conversations."

"I understand your concerns, Mrs. Wallace, but I can assure you there is only one conversation we'll be listening for. Your brother is playing a dangerous game with my friend's life and I won't do anything to jeopardize your cooperation," Williams told her.

"You know, Detective, a lot of people would find me guilty by association because I've turned a blind eye to what Patrick's been doing with his life, but the truth is he is my brother and family means a lot to me," the woman told him.

"I'm not here to judge, Mrs. Wallace. What you do for your brother is your choice. What I do need right now is your cooperation in helping find Steve McGarrett," the Jersey native explained as a police car pulled up behind his Camaro. He watched as two officers exited and strode toward him with the mobile equipment they would need in their hands. He knew the woman's name, but couldn't place her partner.

"Detective Williams, Lieutenant Lukela told us to meet you here," Darla Evans said and made a point of making eye contact with the older woman.

"Thank you for coming so fast. Darla Evans, this is Mrs. Melanie Wallace," Williams said as the second cop moved to open the trunk of the patrol car.

"That's John Chow…he's an expert in communications," Evans explained.

"He sure doesn't talk much," Wallace observed.

"That's because he can't," Evans explained. "He's learned to communicate in other way and he knows what he's doing. Where do you want us to set up?"

"The living room," Wallace answered and led the way into her house. She showed them the main phone line and stood with Williams as they set up the equipment. She glanced at the man standing to her right and wondered why he'd become a cop. What was it that made him tick and why did she want to help him? "This McGarrett…what is it about him that makes you work so hard to find him?"

"He's one of the good guys," Williams answered simply.

"That's corny and cliché," Wallace told him.

"Maybe it is, but it's the truth and he's a friend," the Jersey native told her.

"He must be a damn good friend to deserve such loyalty."

"He is."

"Do you think he'd go the distance for you?"

"I don't think…I know he would. That's who Steve McGarrett is. He's earned my friendship and loyalty…several times over," Williams answered and thought about his children. Steve was a part of their lives, an important part and there was no way in hell he was going to explain to Grace where her uncle was.

"I wish I knew what that was like, but I don't even have that with my husband. Perhaps when you find your friend you could introduce us…I'd like to know the man who deserves that kind of friendship," Wallace told him.

"You help us find him and I'll personally introduce you," Williams vowed.

"Done," Wallace said and watched the two officers set up the equipment they needed for the job ahead of them.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Steve smiled at the woman when she hooked her arm through his and inwardly cringed at her touch. He fought to keep from showing his disgust as Kishi locked the manacles around his ankles. He was surprised when the big man stood up and looked at him with sorrow in his eyes before he moved away. Was it possible that Kishi didn't like what was happening? Would he help when the time came?

"What are you thinking, Steve?" Paulina asked, her voice soft, yet her tone left no doubt of her anger.

"I was just thinking how beautiful this place is," McGarrett easily lied.

"What about me? Am I not beautiful?"

"You are beautiful, Paulina," the SEAL told her and forced a smile to his face.

"Then why can't you love me?"

"Love isn't something that happens on a whim, Paulina. It takes time and patience to let those feelings grow," McGarrett offered.

"We have time, but I have never been patient. I told you I will allow you some time, but not forever, Steve. Forever is what we will have once I decide we are ready for marriage," the woman told him.

"Forever is a long time."

"Not when you love someone," Paulina said and smiled as Patrick moved to shadow them. "I believe it is time for our walk. Would you like to go along the path or down by the ocean?"

"The ocean," McGarrett answered.

"Very well," Paulina said. She led them down to the beach and removed her sandals before walking into the water.

Steve smiled at her and pretended he was enthralled by her presence, but he was using the skills honed as a SEAL to search for anything that would confirm where they were. He knew he had to pretend he was interested in her, but it was hard to do so when he felt only disgust at her touch. He glanced over his shoulder at Patrick and spotted Kishi behind him. Instincts told him that was where his best bet lay if he needed help, but for now he would have to just keep his wits about him.

"You know, Steve, this would be a wonderful place to raise our children. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do," McGarrett said and smiled when he looked into her eyes. "How many children would we have, Paulina?"

"As many as you want. I know you'd be a good father and we would never disagree on how we raise them. Don't you think parents should agree on how children are raised?"

"Yes, they should," McGarrett said and pulled her close. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he kissed her. It wasn't something he'd planned, but he allowed it to deepen and felt her relax in his arms. Could it be this easy to fool her?

"Oh, Steve, when this is real…when you allow yourself to feel as I do a kiss like this will be overwhelming for both of us," Paulina whispered.

"I thought it already was," the SEAL told her and smiled as he pressed his lips to hers and forced himself to react as if he was with a long lost lover instead of an obsessed lunatic who thought se owned him.

"Keep this up and I might just believe you," Paulina said and smiled when he lifted her into his arms.

Steve called on his training as he lifted her into his arms and held her there. Broken ribs seemed to shift with the movement, and he felt the tug on the stitches in his right side, but he's learned how to ignore injuries and move. Right now he was acting, not just for her, but for his life and he damn well needed an Oscar winning performance if he wanted to live through this. He kissed her again, hating the taste of whatever gloss she wore on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to take control.

"Oh, Steve, this is what I want and soon you won't have to act because you will love me the way I love you."

'_Like a psychotic bitch in heat,'_ he thought, but smiled outwardly as he continued to hold her. This wasn't love, this was necessity and if he was going to survive her unique brand of 'love' he would need to appear as if he enjoyed being a kept man. God, that was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he could do it because sooner or later he would escape this bleary eyed bitch and send her straight to hell where she belonged.

"You should put me down before you hurt your ribs or start that wound bleeding again," Paulina told him.

"I'm okay," McGarrett said and realized his mistake too late when she pulled away from him and anger flared in her eyes.

"I warned you about doing stuff that could endanger your life, Steve! I told you I won't have you behaving like your superhuman when it could very well kill you! You're a man and like all men you have to admit when you're hurting!"

"Paulina, I'm trained…"

"Conditioned is more like it and I will break that conditioning even if it kills you! I don't want to do that, but I won't have you ignoring your own health because of some stupid need to show you're superior!" Paulina snapped and pushed against his injured side. "Patrick will take you back to our room and I'll have Dr. Liana bring you something for pain!"

"I don't need anything!" McGarrett snapped.

"Don't you realize what you need is no longer your decision! I own you, Steve, and I will do as I please to make sure you change and become…"

"What you want! That won't happen, Paulina! I won't change just because you think you own me!"

"Patrick, take him back and make sure you use the collar! I think Steve needs a new lesson in ownership!"

"You heard the lady, McGarrett, time to go!" McCallum said as Paulina strode purposefully along the edge of the water.

Steve saw the glee in the bastard's eyes as he produced the length of gold chain. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this man to leash him and he stood his ground. His ankles may be encased in metal, but his arms were free and he smiled as McCallum moved toward him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…either one is fine by me!" McCallum told him and saw the change in the SEAL's posture. "The hard way it is…this is going to be fun!"

Steve knew he was going to have to play it smart with McCallum. The man was well built and as a merc for hire he was well versed in fighting skills. They circled each other and Steve knew Paulina had stopped to watch. The woman had some kind of perverse need to humiliate him in front of others, but she also seemed to enjoy seeing him fight for his life. He feigned to the left, but quickly changed direction as McCallum moved in. He struck out with his right arm and caught the man with a glancing blow to the chin.

"Not bad, McGarrett," McCallum said and returned to the ritualistic dance as McGarrett took a fighter's stance. He knew he could easily take McGarrett down, but he wanted to show his own skills as a trained fighter. He waited patiently for the other man to reveal his next move, but the SEAL was not going to do anything to telegraph his plans. This was someone he could have called brother, if their paths had crossed in a different manner. He knew McGarrett could not last long, not with the damage to his right side. He moved quickly and smiled when his foe tried to move, but became tangled in the chains between his legs.

Steve tried to keep his balance, but between the chains binding his ankles and the sand beneath his feet he barely managed to stay on his feet as McCallum lashed out. His beefy fist connected with Steve's right side and he knew he'd probably broken several of the stitches, but Steve knew he could not give up. He dodged left as McCallum lunged at him, but changed direction in time to grab the man's shoulder and drove his knee into his opponent's face. He didn't think he did any damage, but McCallum staggered back several feet before regaining his balance and swiping at the blood that flowed freely from his nose.

"You'll pay for that!" McCallum said, but there was evidence of admiration in his voice as he lunged at McGarrett. He didn't bother hiding his movements and drove his weight into his opponent, sending them both backward.

Steve landed on his back in the sand, but continued to fight until a well-placed blow sent daggers of pain through his side. He knew he should quit before it went any further, but he'd never been one to back down. He fought with everything he had and let his instincts take over. Steve rolled them over so that he was on top and managed to get in another blow before someone grabbed his arms and pulled him off.

"Stop!" Paulina ordered when McCallum stood and moved to continue the fight while one of his men held McGarrett tight.

"I don't think so!" McCallum said and drew back his fist. He smiled, showing a broken tooth before lashing out and striking the captive in the right side.

"Kishi, make him stop!" Paulina ordered as the large oriental moved in front of McGarrett and grabbed McCallum's fist.

"She say stop…you stop or I break hand!" Kishi warned in a deceptively soft voice.

"I could kill you for that!" McCallum snarled when Kishi finally released him.

"Patrick, I will not let you kill Steve!" Paulina told him and moved to help McGarrett to his feet. She saw blood on his shirt and knew she had to get him inside. "Kishi, have Asami bring hot water and send for Dr. Liana! Patrick, help me get him into the house!"

"I don't need…"

"It doesn't matter what you need, Steve," Paulina warned as she waited for the merc to help her. McCallum's anger was evident as he reluctantly lifted McGarrett's right arm over his shoulder and helped him across the beach and inside the main house.

"What happened?" Liana asked when she saw them heading for Paulina's room.

"Steve did something stupid!" Paulina answered. "Bring you things!"

McGarrett breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the pain in his right side. He knew he had to escape before Paulina's love killed him, but right now he needed to concentrate on breathing past the nausea churning through his gut. He sat on the edge of the bed, and cried out as his shirt was removed and he was forced to lie back on the bed.

"Paulina, I need to get that bandage off! What the hell happened? I thought you were going for a walk!" Liana snapped.

"We were, but Steve needs to learn he's not superhuman!"

"He's going to die before he has the chance to learn that!" the doctor spat and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're a nurse, Paulina! Do I need to remind you what happens when a man loses too much blood? Get the bag and set up an IV to replenish fluids. I'm going to give him something for pain and then I'm going to need to put the stitches back in!"

"Do not tell me what to do!"

"Do you want him to die like the others?" Liana snapped.

"No, but he needs to learn he is no longer in charge of his life…I am!"

"Do you realize you could kill him by trying to change who he is? He is what could be called an Alpha male and as such he is not just posturing when he tries to protect people…even those he doesn't know. You need to realize you could easily kill him or kill the part of him that you fell in love with if you continue to treat him like this!"

"He needs to realize he's a danger to himself when he tries to help people who don't give a damn about him!"

"Paulina…"

"Treat him, Dr. Liana, or I will get someone else for the job!" Paulina warned and began setting up the IV line.

McGarrett swallowed several times in an effort to keep his rebellious stomach under control. He could hear the heated exchange and briefly wondered if he'd found a weakness in Paulina's plans. Could he convince Liana to help him? Right now he didn't have the energy to think about escape as his eyes closed. He soon felt something enter the back of his left hand and swallowed several times before forcing his eyes open. Paulina sat on the bed next to him as Liana injected something into the newly started IV.

"Steve, that is going to help with the pain and I am going to have Dr. Liana sedate you so that you won't hurt yourself further. She is going to put those stitches back in and I want you comfortable while you heal. Sleep is the best thing for you and I am going to make sure you get plenty of rest," Paulina told him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" McGarrett asked tiredly.

"Because you are everything I want in a man, Steve. You're good looking, you're strong, you're smart, and you like to fight for the underdog, although that last part ended when we brought you here. From now on you will not endanger your life for others," the woman said and moved as Liana peeled back the bandage from the wound.

"Paulina, I'm going to need your help here," Liana told her.

"Sleep, Steve, I'm going to take care of you," Paulina whispered.

"Or kill me trying," McGarrett whispered as the darkness reached up to engulf him.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Danny knew it was time to go home and looked at Melanie Wallace as the new shift arrived on the scene and exchanged details with the officers already on duty. He waited until they were done before speaking with the owner of the house.

"Detective, I'm afraid you people will have to leave. I don't want you here overnight," Wallace told him.

"We won't interfere with…"

"No, you won't, because you won't be here. I'm sorry, but my cooperation only goes so far and I do not want you people here while I'm sleeping. If Patrick calls I will record it and maybe you will be able to trace his whereabouts. Leave now, Detective, or I will not allow you to return in the morning," Wallace told him.

"A man's life could depend on your decision, Mrs. Wallace."

"It could, but unless you can prove it then I am telling you to leave my property. There's no discussion about this, Detective. I will not have you here during the night and if you continue to argue I will make sure you're not here tomorrow either. If he does call I will try to find out where he is, but for now you need to leave," the older woman told him.

Danny silently cursed and ran his fingers through his hair in disgust, but he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about her decision. He quickly told the others to pack it in for the night and followed them outside. He stood beside his car and watched as Wallace closed the door of her home before he got into his Camaro and drove toward Five-O headquarters.

Danny wasn't at all surprised to find Chin and Kono still there when he arrived and was glad he'd stopped long enough to pick up coffee and sandwiches. He hand them out and waited for an update on what little they had.

"What happened with Mrs. Wallace?" Chin asked before biting into the ham and cheese sandwich.

"She decided she wanted her privacy at night," Williams snapped.

"Easy, Danny, did she say whether we could continue to monitor her calls during the day?" Kono asked.

"Yes, she did, but that doesn't help if her brother calls during the night," Williams told them.

"Kamekona called to say he's got several leads, but nothing concrete yet," Chin offered.

"What kind of leads?" the Jersey native asked.

"He wouldn't go into details," Kono answered. "Danny, if he finds out anything that could help us he'll call."

"I know, but if we knew what he was working on we could put Five-O's resources on it."

"Kamekona's got his own resources and he'll use every one of them to help find Steve," Chin vowed.

"Ever wonder how he got his sources?" Williams asked.

"Does it really matter? He's helped a lot of people…not just Five-O," Chin answered and brought up several files he and Kono had been working on. "We've been able to come up with 46 properties that could belong to Paulina Donaldson, but we need more info if we're going to narrow it down."

"Are these just the ones in Hawaii?"

"These are just the ones on Maui," Chin answered. "We've got a separate list for the other islands."

"How many variations on those names are there in total?" Williams asked,

"320," Kono answered. "Most of those are scattered around The Big Island."

"Dammit to hell! We need to narrow it down," Williams snapped.

"We're trying, Danny, but if we're not careful we could overlook the very name we're looking for," Chin advised. "I spoke with the governor and he's calling in several favors to get us the help we need."

"Is that going to be enough?" Kono asked.

"It'll have to be right now," Chin said and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late and we're all tired. Why don't we call it a night and come back at it with fresh eyes?"

"Come on, Danny, you know Chin's right," Kono offered.

"I know, but I can't help feeling we need to hurry," Williams said as they locked down Five-O headquarters and headed their separate ways. He made his way to his car and leaned against it as he looked up at the darkening sky overhead. Where had she taken Steve and how much time did they have before SuperSEAL went SuperNOVA on her ass?

**5050505050 **

Kishi knew what would happen if his parents or Paulina discovered what he was thinking. He knew they thought he was simple-minded and they could be right, but he knew he was smarter than they gave him credit for. He loved his mother and father, but he wasn't sure whether they loved him. They had taken Paulina as their own and he often felt left out.

Kishi knew Paulina was dangerous and understood she would kill him if she ever found out about his treasures. He'd started collecting them from the first time she'd brought one of her male friends here. It was hidden in a cave not far from here, one he'd found during a late night walk along the overgrown trail further down the beach. It was his haven when he needed to think.

Kishi stood near the open window and stared at the sleeping man. He was better looking than some of the others and there was no doubting that he worked out. The problem was that he could not defend himself while Paulina and the others kept him drugged. Could he help McGarrett escape? Would they find him if he hid the man in the cave until he could get help for him? It felt strange to him…this feeling that he needed to help Steve McGarrett, and he knew he had to fight it.

"Kishi, why are you in here?"

"I wanted to make sure she is safe," the big man lied as his mother moved to check on the captive.

"He is sedated and will sleep through the night. You should not be here unless Paulina tells you your presence is required. Go down to the kitchen and eat, but do not touch the cake it is for your sister."

"But she is not my sister, Mother," Kishi whispered.

"Perhaps not by birth, but she has proven that she belongs with this family. Your father and I had nothing until she came into our lives. You would have been killed on the streets long ago if it wasn't for her generosity. You must not do anything to jeopardize what we now have. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Mother, but what she does to them…it is wrong. You taught me to be kind to people, yet you turn away while she kidnaps these men!"

"Perhaps it is, but she does love him and she only wants what's best for him. He has put his life in danger and she wants to protect him. Look at them, Kishi, they are sleeping and look content in each other's arms. She will be good for him and he will not want for anything," Asami told him.

'_Except his freedom,'_ Kishi thought.

"What are you thinking about, Kishi?"

"Nothing, Mother," Kishi said and made sure his face showed nothing of his inner feelings as he followed her from the room.

**5050505050 **

Helen Liana looked at the man standing near the pool and walked slowly toward him. She'd seen the damage McGarrett had inflicted and wasn't sure if she wanted to help McCallum or tell him he looked like a raccoon.

"What do you want, Doctor?" McCallum snarled, his voice nasally as if the swelling was effecting the way he spoke.

"I came to see if I can help," Liana said and moved to stand in front of the merc. She got her first good look at the damage McGarrett inflicted and whistled softly. "He really did a number on you."

"I could have killed him if she hadn't interfered," McCallum spat.

"You know she's extremely possessive where he's concerned. She likes to see him hurting, but she doesn't want to see him dead," Liana said. "Why don't you come to my room and I'll see if I can make you forget about McGarrett and Paulina for a while?"

"Nothing will make me forget about that bastard!"

"Well, I could at least take your mind off of him for a while," Liana told him and smiled when he took her arm. "I take it that's a yes?"

"As long as you gave McGarrett enough drugs to keep him out for the rest of the night it is."

"Oh, he won't wake up for quite some time. Paulina wants to keep him sedated for a day or two," Liana assured him. They walked toward the guest house where she was staying and stepped inside as the waves washed away the signs of their footprints in the sand. She closed the door behind them and smiled as she led him toward the bedroom.

"What does she have on you, Helen?"

"More than I like to admit," the woman answered. "What about you?"

"She pays well," was all he told her as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

"So you're in it for money?"

"Aren't you?" he asked as they pulled at each other's clothing.

"At first…then I was in too deep to back away. Money has a way of easing the guilt."

"What about your Hippocratic Oath?"

"It's still in effect…I'm not hurting him."

"Not physically, but you're just as guilty as the rest of us," McCallum said and dropped her on the bed.

"True, but it's too late to change that now." She waited for him to strip off the rest of his clothing and join her in the bed. The money Paulina paid her was good, but the fringe benefits she'd discovered were an added incentive. Men like Patrick McCallum knew how to treat a woman and she moaned as his hands played her body perfectly.

**5050505050 **

Kamekona looked at the man walking toward him and clasped hands in a show of friendship. Jamie Chong was a strange one who denied his heritage to strangers, but embraced it when in the company of his friends. He'd known Jamie for more years than he cared to remember, and the man had never steered him wrong.

"Thanks for coming, Brah," Chong said to the big man.

"How are your ladies?" Kamekona asked of the man's wife and baby daughter.

"Cassie is doing great, but she's keeping Maddie up late," Chong said and sat on the porch swing overlooking the ocean.

"You help her?"

"When I can, but I don't have the right equipment for breast feeding," Chong said with a grin.

"I hear you, Brah. Women go through hell when they have a kid."

"Yeah, they do, but when you hold your baby on your arms you can't help, but love them even more. Cassie is so much like her mama and man, does she have a good set of lungs on her. My Mom says she turns after me."

"You always could carry the high notes," Kamekona observed. The moon was high overhead and glinted off the ocean, lending a hint of serenity to the air, but he knew it was time to get down to business. "Jamie, tell me your people got some info on McGarrett."

"Not much, but from what they tell me he's still in the state. Tony said his contacts may have a lead, but he won't know until tomorrow."

"What kind of lead?"

"One of his ladies thought she saw movement at a house that's been deserted for several years."

"What makes him think it has anything to do with McGarrett?"

"She supposedly saw him two days ago."

"Where is this house?"

"On The Big Island, but until I hear from Tony that's all I know," Chong told him.

"When will he get back to you?" Kamekona asked.

"I told him this was top priority and he said he would pay a visit to his lady first thing in the morning. He'll call me as soon as he does. I wish I could give you more, Brah, but that's all I got right now."

"It's more than we had. You'll call me when he calls you?"

"You know I will," Chong said and heard the sound of a baby crying. "Looks like it's midnight feeding time, Brah, and unless you can express milk or change a diaper I'd advise you to leave before Maddie finds you here."

"I hear you…call me as soon as you hear from Tony."

"You know I will, Big Guy," Chong assured him and shook hands.

Kamekona made his way to his jeep and climbed behind the wheel. He'd had it customized for his large girth and loved the vehicle almost as much as he loved food. He drove away from the Chong home and hoped Tony would call with good news.

**5050505050 **

Paulina ran her fingers along McGarrett's jawline and sighed contentedly as she moved her body closer to his. She'd slept for several hours; her head nestled against his shoulder as his soft breathing made her relax. She knew she could not keep him sedated forever, not if she wanted to show him how much she loved him.

She wanted to see his eyes, needed to hear his voice, and feel his breath against her lips. How many times had she been in this position in her life? Would he be the one? Would he give in and finally admit that she was right about what he needed? Could she bend him to her will?

Paulina moved so that she could rest her elbows on his bare chest and look at his face. There were bruises from his encounter with Patrick. Anger flared when she thought of what could have happened if Kishi hadn't been there to stop him. Could she trust McCallum, or had he outlived his usefulness? Perhaps it was time to get rid of him, but she could not do that until she found someone else to take his place.

"Oh, Steve, we could have so much if you'd only admit I'm right. Imagine what it would be like traveling anywhere we want without a care in the world. I can give you that and so much more and you would never have to sacrifice yourself for others. We could spend our lives exploring each other's bodies. We could sail around the world and swim in every ocean or lake we want to. Imagine swimming in the Atlantic in the morning and then jetting across the world to dine in the finest restaurants in Paris. It would be so wonderful to show you the world as it should be seen."

Paulina lay her head on his chest and listened to the strong, steady heartbeat as she drank in the scent she'd come to associate with this virile man. This was perfect. Just what she wanted from the first day she'd seen him in the ICU. She had wanted to be his sole caregiver then, but the rotation of hospital staff made that impossible.

Paulina thought about the other men who'd caught her eye, and wondered why they couldn't accept what she offered. Most men would be very happy to be with her and enjoy the life she offered them, but the ones she chose seemed to enjoy putting themselves in harm's way. She chose men who were strong, intelligent, and caring. She looked for and embraced a man who would give his life for her, but she wanted to stop him from doing the same for other people. The man she chose would be hers in every way possible and would live in the lap of luxury if he simply gave up the dangerous life he'd chosen.

"You'll see that I'm right, Steve. You'll come to enjoy being with me and loving me. I'll take good care of you and when you finally come to see what I can offer, and then I can get rid of men like Patrick. I didn't want you to fight him, but he was doing his job and I pay him well for his loyalty. You need to understand that I will do what I have to in order to keep you alive. If you don't want to see how perfect we are together then I will get rid of the temptations from your past…starting with that bitch…"

"Cath…"

Paulina wasn't sure what she heard, but the smile on his face was perfect, devastatingly gorgeous and she hoped he was reacting to her soothing voice. She kissed him again and felt her body tingle with anticipation of what they could have between them. God, she wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of masculinity that lay beside her, but she wanted him awake and willing. Patience was not one of her virtues and eventually, if he didn't cooperate, she would simply take what she wanted.

"It won't come to that, will it Steve? You won't do that to me…to us. We can have such a wonderful life if you just allow me to show you how I feel. I know you think you love that bitch, but she's no good for you. She can't take care of your needs the way I can. She doesn't even care enough to find out what's happened to you. I bet you thought she'd come looking as soon as she realized you were missing, but she hasn't. She doesn't give a damn about you and probably doesn't know what love means. I do…and I'm willing to take the time to show you, but you have to give me something in return."

Paulina felt tears in her eyes and frowned when one dropped onto his bare chest. She rubbed the salty tear into the skin around his heart and smiled at the significance of what she was doing. "I am marking you, Steve. My tears are shed for our love and when they mingle with the sweat of your body it means we are joined. Sort of like the old blood brothers legends, only this is not a legend."

Paulina laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as the sound of the waves and the beating of his heart made her smile. She knew this was real; this was the true meaning of love and the fact that he was fighting her so hard just made it more exciting. She felt sleep beckoning to her and smiled as she entered a dream that would soon be reality.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Chin wasn't surprised when he found Danny already working on the files at four in the morning. He knew Williams and McGarrett had a strange relationship from the very beginning. They argued over everything, even when they were in agreement. Steve made a point of driving Danny's car and using the catch phrase 'Book 'em, Danno". Williams, on the other hand, argued over everything, especially when it came to McGarrett doing dangerous things.

What Danny didn't realize was that he was cut from the same cloth. Steve had hung a man over a building by his ankles, but Danny had tied a perp to the trunk of his car and raced along the street at breakneck speed. There were other instances that showed how alike they were, but those were the ones that stuck out in his mind.

"How long have you been at this, Brah?" Chin asked when the other man finally noticed his presence.

"An hour or so…couldn't sleep, so I figured I might as well be working," Williams answered.

"Find anything new?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot," the Jersey native answered. "I did find several things that point to her having property on The Big Island, but that could be wishful thinking on my part."

"Show me what you found," Chin said.

"Everything we do know about Paulina Donaldson tells us she likes to do things in a big way so I started looking at the larger properties and ran them against the names you and Kono came up with. There are half a dozen that fit the bill…"

"We can check each of them, but if she gets wind of it she'll move him," Chin observed.

"Then we need to figure out a way to check into them at the same time. We could get Duke to ask for volunteers," Williams suggested.

"Or see if Wade Gutches and his team are available. That way there is no police involvement until we have something concrete," Chin said.

"And they have the training to go in under cover of darkness," Williams agreed. "I'll give Wade a call."

"Tell him we have six sights we need to check out ASAP, but we need it done so she doesn't get wind of it," Chin said and moved to make a fresh pot of coffee while Williams called the SEAL.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett awoke to the sensation of hair tickling his chest and looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. God, help him, but he needed to get away from her before her unique brand of love killed him. Sometime during the night she'd released his restraints, or someone thought he wasn't a threat anymore. Whatever the reason, he knew he needed to take advantage of it.

Steve knew she would wake the minute he moved, and he needed to get the upper hand before she came to her senses. The fact that they were alone in the room did not mean help wasn't close by. He listened for movement outside the door, but there was nothing except the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore. If he was going to do something, it had to be now while she was still sleeping.

McGarrett called on his training and forced himself to remain still until he had his emotions under control. He knew he could not underestimate the woman, and knew she could be feigning sleep, but it didn't matter. He damn well wasn't going to stay here and become another toy she could add to her collection.

Steve shifted on the bed, and felt the change in her body as he ignored the pull on the wound in his side. He slammed her head back against the pillows and made sure he kept his hand firmly against her mouth as she struggled to get away from him. For the first time he saw fear in her eyes and smiled as he leaned down and spoke softly in her right ear.

"I could easily snap your neck…believe me?" Steve could feel her trembling as she nodded and knew he had to do something fast. He didn't want to hit her, but she started struggling harder and he knew it was only a matter of time before she managed to free herself enough to cry out. He felt her bite down on his hand and struck her with his fist. Hitting a woman went against everything he'd been taught, but there always seemed to be an exception to every rule. He watched her face and knew she could be pretending to be unconscious. He looked at the dresser and spotted several pieces of gauze.

Without releasing the pressure he grabbed it with his left hand and shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes remained closed and she showed no sign of consciousness as he grabbed a roll of bandages left on the night table. He flipped her onto her back and tied her arms behind her before doing the same to her ankles. Somewhere along the lines he'd managed to pull the IV from his hand and blood dripped onto the floor beside the bed.

McGarrett grabbed the blanket and covered her with it before grabbing the shorts on the chair and pulling them on. He spotted the moccasin near the bed and grabbed those before hurrying toward the open patio door. He listened for movement outside, but there was nothing as he stepped outside and looked around. He spotted the three guards immediately and knew they had underestimated him as the moon reflected off the ocean.

Steve moved across the patio, keeping low until he reached the stairs leading to the ground below. He watched as one of McCallum's men lit a cigarette before resuming his conversation with the other men. The SEAL knew he had to move quickly, but he also needed to be careful or he could easily be caught. He made sure the trio were turned away before making his way to the bottom of the steps.

McGarrett stayed low and moved toward the line of trees at the back of the property. He thought about checking for a boat, but the first rays of dawn were showing and he would have to bank on finding another way out. He made it halfway across the lawn when he heard movement from his right and turned to face the threat.

"This way!" the big man whispered and pointed toward the north side of the house.

Steve wasn't sure whether he should trust this man, but the fact that Kishi hadn't raised the alarm was enough to get him moving. He followed the oriental away from the house and into the heavier brush at the north end. He had no idea where Kishi was taking him, but anything was better than the bed he'd been forced to share with the crazy nurse.

"My cave…it isn't far," Kishi told him.

"I need to get help," McGarrett said.

"I will get them…I will help…I must get back or they will know I help you!" Kishi said.

"Where is the cave?"

"Keep north…see big tree near a rock…behind rock is cave. You stay…I come when I can…bring food."

"Thank you, Kishi," McGarrett said and placed his hand on the man's large arm.

"Welcome…I know like what she make me do. No like hurt you," Kishi said and hurried back the way they'd come.

Steve knew he had to find the cave quickly, before his energy ran out. He could feel blood on the bandage on his right side and held his arm tight against the wound as he continued his journey through the brush. The sky had lightened even further and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found Paulina bound in her bed.

McGarrett pushed through the heavier foliage and was only slightly surprised when he spotted the tree and the rock Kishi had told him to watch for. He hurried behind it, stumbling, and crying out as his foot became tangled in the exposed roots of the tree that could offer his salvation. He forced himself to stand, took a deep breath, and then hurried behind the rock. It took less than a minute to find the hidden opening and he hurried inside, making sure he fixed the covering in front of the opening again.

Steve had no idea what Kishi had hidden inside the cave, but right now, he was too tired to look around. He sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave with his eyes closed. God, he hoped Kishi didn't pay the price for helping him, and vowed to help the big man once he was free. He knew he needed to rest, and once he did he could find a way out of this hell she'd created for him.

**5050505050 **

Asami Ito carried the tray of fresh fruit and coffee to the Paulina's room and gently knocked on the door. She frowned and knocked a little harder, but there was still no answer from inside. She placed the tray on the table to the right of the door and reached for the handle before pushing it open. The room was bathed in sunlight and she knew something was very wrong when she looked at the bed. The blanket covered the body that was too small to be Steve McGarrett and she quickly called for help as she rushed to the bed.

"Paulina," Asami called when she saw the bruise forming on the younger woman's face. She called for help as she removed the gauze from the unconscious woman's mouth. "Paulina, wake up…come on now and open your eyes for me."

"Asami, what's wrong?" McCallum asked upon entering the room, his shirt only partially buttoned.

"He has escaped and he hurt my little one," Asami answered. "Where is the doctor?"

"I'm right here," Liana answered and moved to check on her employer. "She's coming around."

"Steve…hit me…find him," Paulina mumbled and winced as Asami untied her and helped her sit up. "He hit me…you need to find him, Patrick."

"I warned you not to underestimate him, Paulina," McCallum warned.

"He was supposed to be sleeping."

"Did you give him the shot before you fell asleep?" Liana asked and gently probed the swollen area.

"He was sleeping…I didn't think he would wake up so soon," Paulina said.

"I will get a cold cloth for your face," Asami told her and hurried from the room. She passed Kishi and Toshi as they entered the room and hoped they would find McGarrett and teach him a lesson for hitting a woman who loved him.

"Did you see or hear anything Kishi?" McCallum asked.

"No. I sleep after missy say she no need me," Kishi answered and kept his head down.

"He can't have gone far," McCallum said. "I'll get my men and search the grounds."

"Find him, Patrick," Donaldson told him.

"I will, but he won't come back willingly."

"I don't give a damn as long as you bring him back to me. Dr. Liana and I can tend to whatever injuries he has…but don't you kill him."

"I won't…but he will probably need your brand of TLC," McCallum said and left the room.

"Paulina, do you have a headache or blurred vision?" Liana asked.

"My head hurts, but my vision is fine and I don't feel nauseas," the woman answered.

"That's good," the doctor said and checked her pupils. "You should rest."

"Not until they bring Steve back," Paulina told her angrily.

"What if they don't find him, Paulina? What if he finds a way to get word out and the rest of Five-O discovers our location?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens, but right now we have to concentrate on finding him," Paulina said and smiled as Asami returned and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Asami assured her. She glanced at her husband and son, not missing the way Kishi kept his eyes downcast. Did he have something to do with Steve McGarrett's escape? No, he would not do that and bring disgrace to their family.

Paulina lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She forced herself to be calm as she thought about the missing man. Did he really think it would be so simple to escape her? When they found him, she would make damn sure he realized that she did not take well to rejection and deceit. She had underestimated him when she'd thought he was sleeping under the influence of the drugs he'd been given and had foolishly left his hands free. She would not make the same mistake again.

**5050505050 **

Wade Gutches looked at the members of his team as they waited for Five-O to join them at the airport. The plan was for them to fly to The Big Island and check out each sight under the cover of darkness. If they could do so without tipping their hand they might just find Steve McGarrett before Paulina Donaldson moved him out of the country. That was if McGarrett's team was right about the fact that they were still in Hawaii.

They had a map and had decided to work from the north end of The Big Island and hoped they could make the search grid in one night. Wade spotted the trio hurrying across the parking lot toward the helicopter and reached out to shake each hand as they joined his team.

"Tell me you've got a plan?" Williams asked.

"We do," Gutches said as he helped spread the map out on the trunk of Williams' Camaro. "We figure we should start on the northeast point and work our way south."

"What if she finds out we're searching the area?" Kono asked.

"She won't, unless she has access to the same equipment we do. We're going to use satellite images and hopefully we'll be able to figure out who's who," Gutches said and allowed his second in command to explain exactly what they would do.

"You can do that?" Kono asked.

"You'd be amazed at what we can do these days, but if we explained it we'd have to take out your whole team and I don't think Steve would like that," Gutches said with a grin.

"Oh, please, as if that was true," Williams said.

"Don't tell me you still doubt what a SEAL can and will do to preserve our secrets, Danny? Especially since your partner is Steve-SuperSEAL-McGarrett," Gutches observed.

"Something tells me I should leave this alone and just go along with your plans," Williams griped.

"Smart man," Chin offered.

"Okay, we need to get moving. Danny, you and Chin are with team one. Kono, you're with me," Gutches said.

"Wait a minute," Chin said. "I thought we were going in as one team?"

"We are, but once we figure out where he's being held we might have to split up and come at them from different angles," Gutches explained.

"Chopper's ready to go," Lieutenant Bradley Jacks told them.

"You heard the man…move out," Gutches told them. He slapped Williams on the back and pointed him toward the waiting helicopter.

**5050505050 **

Kishi knew he had to be careful and make sure he wasn't followed, but if things went as they usually did, no one would see him as a threat. He'd always done as he was told, and why should this be any different? His father and mother were blinded by Paulina's money and saw nothing wrong in what she did to get what she wanted. He'd been a part of it far too long and now he was doing something to help make amends for the past.

Kishi watched as several of McCallum's men combed the area around the north side of the house. He knew they wouldn't find anything because he'd been careful to cover the trail before returning to the house. Once the mercs were finished he made his way toward the hidden trail and hid just inside the treeline until he was sure no one had noticed him.

Kishi hoped McGarrett was all right, but it had been nearly eight hours since he'd helped him to the cave. The man was injured and needed medical attention, and if he had to, he would carry him and keep him safe. That was something he'd tried before with one of Paulina's other captives, but she'd found him before he'd had a chance to get him to safety. He was lucky no one had suspected him, and, now he was in the same position as he was back then. The difference was, the new prisoner was a SEAL and could take care of himself.

Kishi hurried toward the cave, stopping several times to listen for sounds of pursuit; relieved when there seemed to be no one following him. It did not take him long to reach the cave and he silently prayed McGarrett was still inside.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett had no idea how long he slept, but something tickled his face and he brushed it off. It took several seconds for him to remember where he was and why there was such a strong smell of earth. He used the side of the wall to guide himself to his feet and pressed his right arm tight against his injured side. God, he'd stiffened up while he'd been asleep, and he felt chilled to the bone.

Steve knew he couldn't stay here, but he wasn't sure he could move. His whole body ached and his head felt like it was ready to explode. God, help him, but he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. He closed his eyes as nausea churned through his gut and slid down the wall of the cave.

"On your feet, McGarrett!"

'_Sonofabitch,'_ McGarrett silently cursed when he heard Joe White's voice inside his head. He felt something around his neck and remembered the collar the bitch had placed around his neck. No matter what else happened, he was taking this thing off before he did anything else. He reached up and touched the offending item with his left hand until he found the catch. He prayed it was not locked in place and breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to release the mechanism.

Steve threw the collar across the cavern, and heard Joe's voice in his head as he tried to breathe past the burning sensation in his side. There was no way he could ignore Joe's voice and he knew he had to find a way to get help before he used up what little energy he had.

'_Now! Or you'll do two days in the hole, McGarrett!'_

"Sounds like a cakewalk, Sir!" McGarrett whispered, and managed to climb to his feet in the dark cave. He could feel a slight draft and using the wall as a guide, he moved toward the entrance.

Steve pushed aside the brush and looked outside, he heard the birds in the trees, but even those sounds stopped when he stepped out of the cave. God, he felt like hell and realized he probably should have put on the moccasins, but he had no idea where he'd left them. He looked around the area as the birds decided he wasn't a threat and began their incessant whistling. Normally he would have enjoyed the sounds, but his was ready to explode and he'd rather not have to filter the sounds out.

McGarrett knew he had to find help soon, and wondered if he should wait for Kishi's return, but he'd always done things on his own. He needed to find a way out, and get word to the others before Paulina discovered that Kishi was not as loyal to her as she believed. It also meant that he would need to find a way to rescue the big oriental before Paulina decided he deserved to be punished.

Steve took a deep breath and moved outside, shocked when he saw a large shape coming toward him. His vision blurred as he sidestepped, and he fought to stay on his feet and meet this new threat on his own ground.

"You should not be out here!"

"Kishi?" McGarrett asked and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"They know you escape…we need to go," Kishi told him, frowning when McGarrett reached out to grab the nearest tree. "You need rest, but they soon come."

"I'm good, Kishi, can you help me?"

"I help…we move…I carry?"

"No, I can walk," McGarrett told him.

"I carry…easy."

"No, thanks, Kishi, but we better get moving," McGarrett told him and looked around. "Do you know where we are?"

"We are not far from her home. We need to move north…more walk…long time," Kishi explained.

"Are we on The Big Island?" McGarrett asked as Kishi covered the entrance to his little hideaway and began to move north. Steve had no choice, but to go after him and wondered if the man knew where he was when he didn't answer.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Paulina knew she should help search for the missing man, but right now she was enjoying the sympathetic attention of her 'adoptive parents'. Asami and Toshi were with her and refused to allow her out of bed until they were sure she was okay. Her headache was gone, and she'd eaten enough to satisfy them both.

"Paulina, there's no sign of him on the grounds," Patrick told her when he and Liana entered the room.

"He can't have gone far," Paulina said.

"You forget he's a SEAL, Paulina."

"He's still human and he bleeds and feels pain," Paulina pouted.

"I know, but he's been trained to move no matter how badly he's hurt. He'll keep moving until he finds a way out of here," McCallum observed.

"Then you have to find him before he reaches help."

"Just how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't care how you do it, but I pay you to do a job and if you can't do that then I'll find someone who can!" the woman snapped. She sat up and slid her legs over the edge of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her as she stood up. "I want him found and brought back here, Patrick! I don't care how you do it, but I expect it done sooner rather than later!"

"You might not want the bastard once I find him," McCallum warned softly.

"All I ask is that you bring him back in one piece," Paulina told him.

"One piece," the merc repeated with a smile. "Asami, you might want to make sure there's plenty of hot water for Dr. Liana to clean McGarrett up with."

"I shall see to it," Asami vowed. "Paulina, you should rest."

"I'm hungry, Asami," the younger woman told her.

"Very well. Come down to the kitchen and I will fix you something light. Toshi, tell Kishi I need him in the kitchen," Asami ordered.

"I have not seen Kishi in more than an hour," Toshi said with a frown. "Have any of you seen him?"

"I saw him near the north side of the house when we were searching the grounds for McGarrett," one of his men answered.

"Why would he be there?" the merc asked.

"Kishi has a cave he thinks we know nothing about," Asami answered.

"You should have told us about the cave, Asami. Toshi, do you know where this cave is?"

"Yes," Toshi answered.

"Good, show me," McCallum ordered.

"You will not hurt Kishi?"

"They won't hurt him, Asami," Paulina assured her.

"Unless he does something stupid," the merc said and followed the smaller oriental out of the house. He motioned for two of his men to follow them as Toshi led the way through the brush and north along an old trail that was all but grown over. McCallum shoved through the brush and listened for anything that could tell him where McGarrett was. When he found the man, he was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget. He'd give him back to Paulina in one piece, but that was the only promise he made to her.

"The cave is maybe half a mile along this path and on the left hand side," Toshi explained. "If Kishi help McGarrett you not hurt him. He is my son and not very smart."

"Sorry, Toshi, I make no promises. If I find out he's helping McGarrett, then he'll be punished. Not just by me, but by Paulina. She won't be happy if she finds out your son is behind McGarrett's escape," McCallum warned.

**5050505050 **

Steve followed the bigger man through the brush, but he knew he could not keep up the grueling pace. What little energy he had left would not last much longer, but he couldn't...wouldn't let that stop him. He'd been in worse situations, but he didn't think he'd ever been pursued by a crazed obsessed bitch before. Not one that professed to love him, yet wanted to change who he was.

"You bleed too much, they find trail," Kishi observed when he turned to look at the other man.

"Sorry, tends to happen when a psycho stabs me," McGarrett mumbled in hitching breaths. He knew Kishi was right about the blood, but it wasn't just the danger of being caught…if he couldn't stop the bleeding he could very well bleed out before they reached help.

"We need help…I know woman…she help you," Kishi told him and pointed toward the path leading northwest.

"How far?"

"Not far…Kishi carry you."

"No, thanks, Kishi, I can manage…you lead the way," McGarrett ordered and saw the man frown, relieved when he turned and started moving along the overgrown trail. Steve wondered if Kishi was a lot smarter than he let on and hoped the man was right about the distance they still needed to travel. He wasn't sure just how much further he could go, but smiled when he heard White's voice in his head.

'_You'll move and do the deed, McGarrett, because the alternative is not going to be a cakewalk!'_

Steve couldn't stop the grin from forming as he remembered the day White had said those words. The man had stood toe to toe with him, their noses nearly touching as he read the riot act, specifically to him. Oh, the others were involved too, but White seemed to make it personal and Steve understood exactly what he was doing. He remembered those words whenever things looked like they'd gone to hell, and so far they'd been exactly what he needed to come back from that ever dangerous brink.

McGarrett stumbled and went to his knees, crying out as the sharp movement jarred the wound in his side and reminded him of the injured ribs. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth as Kishi returned and helped him up. He didn't have the strength to protest when his would be rescuer reached down and lifted him over his shoulder.

Darkness surrounded him, but Steve refused to give in to it as Kishi pushed aside the thickening brush with one hand while maintaining his grip on Steve with the other. McGarrett felt his head shaking with each step, and finally signaled to Kishi to let him down.

"We stop…they catch us."

"I know, Kishi, but I feel sick…better if I walk," McGarrett told him.

"They follow…need to go."

"Lead the way," the SEAL told him and began to follow the other man.

**5050505050 **

Williams took a deep breath as the 'black' helicopter hovered high above the second location they'd mapped out. It had taken longer than expected to get through the first one and they were already behind the schedule Gutches had set out. He knew they were using high end technology to search for McGarrett and was grateful for their help. He just wished they'd share more information with him.

"We're over the second target now," Gutches said as if reading Williams' mind.

"Do you see anything?" Williams asked, not really sure how they'd be able to tell if Steve was there.

"We're making a sweep of the house and surroundings now," Gutches answered and returned his attention to the equipment they were using. "It looks like they're having some kind of party down there."

"Are you able to tell who they are?" Williams asked and saw a smile on the other man's face that made him feel like he'd asked the wrong question of the wrong man.

"It's a bunch of teenagers," the pilot answered.

"No sign of Steve," Gutches told him as the chopper flew over the large gathering and headed toward the next target.

Danny reached for his cell when the sound reached his ears above the rotary blades. "Williams."

"Where are you, Brah?"

"We're making a sweep of a home on the south island. Tell me you got something, Kamekona." Williams listened as the big man gave him the address of the home Chong had given him. "Thanks, Kamekona."

"Find him is thanks enough. Get him away from that piranha."

"We will," Williams said and pointed to a house on the map Gutches held. "That one!"

"You sure?" Gutches asked.

"I trust Kamekona," Williams said knew, deep down, they were on the right track.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea where they were going or how far they'd come, but what little strength he had was quickly fading. Kishi was beside him and he knew he owed this man his life, but he wondered why the man had finally decided to help him. His side burned and he could feel the blood soaked bandage shifting beneath the band of the shorts he wore.

"You bleed bad…not far now…you make it?"

"I'll make it," McGarrett managed and nodded that he was ready to continue. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped until the other man spoke so close to his ear. He hoped it he wasn't fooling himself with the boast about being able to make it and looked up at the sky when he heard the unmistakable sound of a chopper.

"Come…we must go!"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what" Kishi asked.

"A helicopter," McGarrett told him and turned to see the aircraft hovering somewhere to the south. He wished he had some way to signal the occupants, but it was too far away and had already turned to the west.

"Too far…must go."

"I know," McGarrett said and motioned for the other man to lead the way. He followed as closely as he could, but knew he could not keep going much longer.

'_Do the deed, Son, just do the deed!' _McGarrett could hear Joe's voice in his head as if he was standing right next to him and a hint of a smile formed. If Danny had seen it he would have recognized it as the shit-eater's grin he'd seen McGarrett use on several occasions. Steve could hear Kishi huffing as they started up a steep grade and hoped his would be rescuer wouldn't collapse before they reached the woman's home.

"It is not far…"

"I think you said that already," McGarrett grumbled as the man grabbed him before he fell. He welcomed the support as Kishi lifted his right arm over his shoulder and helped him stumble along. Stumble being the right word as he nearly hit the ground. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him, but managed to stay on his feet as they reached a clearing. He saw a small house surrounded by a white picket fence and felt like he'd been transported back in time.

"Qiana, she know what to do. She help Kishi…she help you," the larger man explained.

"Does she have a phone?" McGarrett asked and had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"No phone…she no like them…say they capture people's voice and not give back," Kishi told him.

"Figures," McGarrett wheezed as they continued the journey across the clearing. It took every bit of will power and stubborn pride to get to the house and he looked up when a woman's cross voice reached his ears.

"Kishi, why you bring him here?"

"He is hurt, Mama San."

"I can see that. Who is he and why does he look like chopped liver?"

"He is a cop…she kidnap him."

"That crazy woman you stay with?"

"Yes," Kishi answered.

"Bring him," the woman ordered and checked to make sure they weren't followed.

Steve found it hard to breathe and silently prayed his broken ribs hadn't destabilized. The three steps onto the porch felt like Mount Everest, but he managed, with a lot of help from Kishi. He swallowed several times in an effort to keep his rebellious stomach from losing its contents as Kishi shifted his arms and continued to support him.

"Put him on my bed."

"No…"

"Be quiet and save your breath. You sound like a broken down steam kettle," Qiana sharply scolded. She pulled back the quilt and waited for Kishi to help the injured man sit down.

"Can't stay here…they'll be searching for me," McGarrett told her.

"You can't go like that. I have never turned away someone who needs help. Kishi, you know where I keep my old gun…bring it here."

"Do you have bullets?" McGarrett asked hopefully.

"What good is a gun without bullets?" the elderly woman asked and pressed him down on the bed. "You bleed all over…big mess!"

"Sorry," the SEAL told her and gasped as he tried to take a deep breath. "Just need a new bandage…can't stay here…dangerous for you."

"I can handle myself. Been doing it all my life, and no, I won't tell you how long that is," Qiana told him and shook her head when she saw the bloodied bandage covering his right side.

"Where should I put this?" Kishi asked.

"Give it to me," McGarrett told him and took the weapon. It was surprisingly clean and well cared for. There were no bullets in it, but the woman opened one of the dresser drawers and handed him a small box.

"Will you be able to shoot?" Qiana asked him and saw the slight nod that spoke volumes. No matter what, she knew this man could handle anything. He just had that aura about him, one she'd seen only once before in her husband's eyes after the bombing of Pearl Harbour. He had died shortly after that, leaving her alone to raise their three small children. She had never remarried, nor had she left her home and her great-grandchildren still visited her each year. She loved to hold the little ones and see the smile on their faces when she slipped them a little treat. After all it was her right as a grandmother to spoil the children, even if it was only for a little while.

"Kishi, can you keep watch?" McGarrett asked.

"I watch for them…you shoot straight," Kishi said and nodded his head before he went back outside.

"This wound is bad…how long you bleed?"

"Not sure," McGarrett told her.

"Looks like a long time. I'm going to put a clean bandage on it, but you need a hospital."

"I know," the SEAL told her. "I'll leave as soon as you're done."

"You will do no such thing. You will rest and we will hold them off while Kishi goes for help," Qiana told him.

"I can't let you do that…"

"You can't stop me from helping you. Stop being a tough guy and let me do what I have to do. Many years ago I was a nurse at Queens, so I know how dangerous a wound like this is. Where else are you hurt?"

"Broken ribs."

"I thought so…foolish to think you can keep moving. You're breathing very harsh…danger of lung injury if you're not careful. I need to get a few things to clean this up. You stay put."

Steve nodded and felt stronger as he held the gun in his right hand. He knew she was right, but he hated putting her in danger when he could still move. He wasn't helpless, although he wasn't up to snuff as Joe would say. He closed his eyes and listened for any sound that would alert him to trouble, but so far the birds in the trees were serenading him and right now that was a good thing. He startled awake when a cold hand touched his side.

"Sorry, what is your name?" Qiana asked as she worked on his side.

"Steve McGarrett," the SEAL answered and saw something in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Are you related to Anthony McGarrett?"

"My great uncle."

"He was a good man, but very stubborn…"

"Must be where I got it fr…from," McGarrett gasped as she cleaned the wound.

"Who put the stitches in?"

"Some woman who says she's a doctor," the SEAL told her.

"She did a good job, but most of them are broken. I cannot sew like I used to. Arthritis does that to an old woman. You rest while I fix this as best I can."

"Okay," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick McCallum cursed when they found the cave empty, but there were blood droplets just inside the entrance. He looked at his men and told them to find a trail. He told them to look for two sets of tracks, and knew Kishi was helping the SEAL. That meant it was open season on the man and right now that was just fine with him. If he couldn't kill McGarrett, the bloodlust could be eased by killing the big oriental.

McCallum knew when he found the two men he would take great pleasure in killing Kishi, but even more than that, he was looking forward to teaching McGarrett a lesson he wouldn't forget. Paulina didn't want him killed, but that didn't mean he couldn't rough him up before delivering him to her.

"They went this way," Eric called as David and Ryan joined them.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," McCallum said and thought about the area they were in. He'd done his homework and knew there was only one place close enough for Kishi to take McGarrett. The house was owned by an elderly woman who should have died decades ago and maybe he would kill her so McGarrett would have another death on his conscience.

"They…"

"I know where he's taking McGarrett," McCallum interrupted. "There's a house not far from here…"

"The old bat's place?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly," the merc told them. "Let's go get the bastard."

**5050505050 **

"Eagle one to eagle two," Gutches said.

"Eagle two…go ahead one?"

"Nothing at the second target. Anything from your end?"

"No movement…place was deserted. We're heading for the second search grid."

"Keep me posted," Gutches said and turned to Williams. "You heard?"

"Yeah," Williams said and glanced out the window. The waves were high and he could hear McGarrett saying it would be a perfect day to catch one. He stared at the picturesque background and wondered who lived in the house they were now flying over.

"Sweep the house and grounds," Gutches ordered.

"Already did. There are six people…three in the house and three walking the perimeter."

"Looks like Kamekona came through," Williams said."

"We need to be sure," Gutches said.

"Look, I know you guys like to scope out the territory, but why would there be three men walking the perimeter if there was nothing to hide?"

"They could be guarding someone. We need to get a visual…"

"I have a visual of a woman on the terrace. Left side, second floor," Bradley Jacks told him.

"Danny, do you recognize her?" Gutches asked.

"No…wait, there's someone behind her. Can you clear up her image?" Williams asked.

"Hold on," Jackson said and changed the camera angle.

"That's her. That's Paulina Donaldson," Williams said as a third figure exited onto the terrace.

"Steve's not here," Gutches said.

"He has to be," Williams observed.

"Unless he's one of the men walking the perimeter, he's not here," Gutches confirmed.

"Where the hell is he?" the Jersey native snapped.

"You know Steve...he probably found a way to extract himself and is on the lamb," Gutches said. "We could land or we could keep searching."

"Do they know where here?" Williams asked.

"I don't think so," Jacks said.

"Then call it in…we need to find Steve," Williams told him. "Contact Chin and Kono and tell them to forget their search grid and head for this site."

**5050505050 **

"You are just like your uncle. Stubborn…"

"Danny would agree," McGarrett said and sat up, hiding his discomfort as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He knew he couldn't stay here and put this woman's life in danger. If it meant he bled to death because of it, then he could accept that. He couldn't accept getting an innocent person killed when he could still move. He quickly loaded the weapon and smiled at his benefactor.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"It depends on where we are. How close is the nearest phone?"

"The Mitchell home, but I do not think you will make it that far."

"You could be right, but I'm going to give it a shot."

"You were a SEAL weren't you?"

"SEALs don't exist," McGarrett said and stood on shaky legs.

"Sure they do and I don't mean those cute critters that sun themselves on rocks. My grandson was a SEAL so I know a bit more than most folks. Them black helicopters are real too," Qiana told him and saw the smile form on his face.

"You sound like Danny."

"Who's Danny?"

"My partner," McGarrett answered.

"Ah, so you're spoken for. I was hoping I could introduce you to my great-granddaughter," Qiana teased.

"Not that kind of partner. He's a cop too from New Jersey," McGarrett said and headed for the door. "Kishi, we need to get moving."

"Where we go?"

"Take him to the Mitchell place. They have a phone," Qiana said.

"What about you?" McGarrett asked.

"What about me?"

"If they find out you helped us they'll kill you," the SEAL answered.

"I'm not that easy to kill," the elderly woman told him. "I'll simply point them in the wrong direction and tell them you're pretty, but you're not worth my life," Qiana told him and shook her head when he offered her the gun back. "I never fired one and don't even know where the bullets go so you best keep it with you."

"Qiana, I owe you my life," McGarrett said and wished he could leave Kishi with her, but if the big man was found here McCallum wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Thank you."

"Never mind thank you until you're back on your feet. Make sure you let me know you're safe…maybe I'll even come visit you in the hospital."

"I will," McGarrett said and hugged her before exiting through the main door.

"Too late…they come," Kishi told him and looked down at his chest as a shot rang out.

Steve caught him as he stumbled under the impact and pulled him into the house. "Qiana, close the door and stay away from the windows!"

McGarrett shoved the door closed and moved to the window. He knew he would not last long if McCallum decided to wait him out, but for now he would protect the woman who'd offered him sanctuary. He glanced at Kishi's face and knew the man was dying as he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. He knew he owed the man, but right now he needed to protect the woman huddled behind the armchair.

"I know you're in there, McGarrett, and I know that old woman is in there with you. I'll let her live if you come out of there with your arms in the air."

"Don't believe him," Qiana told him.

"I don't," McGarrett said and lifted his head, ignoring the pain running rampant along jagged nerves. God, help him, but he saw no way out of this for either of them and hated the idea that this woman could die because she'd helped him.

"How many are there?"

"At least three, maybe four," McGarrett said of the glimpse he'd caught of McCallum and his men. He chanced a glance through the window, but ducked down when a bullet splintered the wooden frame.

"I have come to a decision," Qiana told him as two more shots rang out.

"What decision McGarrett asked and moved to the other window.

"It is time to get a phone," Qiana said and smiled when she heard his laughter.

"Wish you'd come to that decision sooner," McGarrett said and caught sight of a man moving stealthily toward the house. He fired a shot and was pleased when the man fell to the ground.

"I like to procrastinate…that's why I've lived so long," the woman told him.

"You know you can't stay in there indefinitely, McGarrett. Come out now and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Go to hell!" Qiana snapped and heard McGarrett's laughter as he fired again.

**5050505050 **

Danny kept looking at the ground, silently praying he'd find the missing man as the helicopter banked to the left and flew in low over the beach toward a house in the distance. He sat forward in his seat, unaware of the tension as he spotted a dark shape lying in the deep grass near the house.

"We've got a body down there," Gutches said.

"Steve," Williams muttered helplessly.

"Find a place to put us down, Brad!" Gutches ordered and looked at Williams as the helicopter circled the clearing and descended toward the ground. "I guess there's no point in telling you to let us handle this?"

"No," Williams answered simply.

"McGarrett seems to rub off on everyone," Gutches said with a grin. "Be careful and stay low!"

"Could say the same to you," Williams said and continued to look at the body, relieved when he noted the man had long hair. "It's not Steve."

"I know," Gutches said as the chopper landed and they hit the ground running.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett heard the chopper, and knew instinctively that help had arrived. He fired at a man who tried to get close to the house, but missed as the man ducked behind an old wagon. He knew the pilot had to find a landing area, and that meant he needed to protect Qiana until Danny and the others arrived. Ignoring the pain and nausea, Steve moved to the front door and cautiously opened it, cursing when it was shoved inward with enough force to send him staggering backward.

"You got her killed too, McGarrett!" McCallum snarled and lunged for the SEAL.

Steve lost his grip on the gun as the other man slammed into him. He landed hard on his back, the air escaping his lungs as he fought for his life. He felt a fist slam into his side and clenched his teeth as he fought for his life. He silently prayed that Qiana would stay safe until whoever was in the chopper came to their rescue. He called on every ounce of SEAL training he'd ever had and knew it would have to suffice until someone came to his aid. He fought, not just for his life, but for Qiana's as well.

McCallum was shocked by the intensity in the eyes that had locked onto his own and knew he'd underestimated this man. He'd thought it would be an easy victory for him, but McGarrett was not as downtrodden as he thought. It was too late to reach for his gun, because this man would kill him before he managed to get it. He was fighting for his life against a man who should already be dead. He felt the other man fighting for his life and realized that was exactly what he was doing, with a man who should have been an easy kill due to his injuries. He struck him again, smiling when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

Qiana knew she could not stay hidden as the new man attacked Steve McGarrett. She saw the gun near her chair and reached for it, wishing she'd taken the time to learn how to shoot it. There was no way she could do that without being certain of who she hit and knew what she had to do. She stood up, made her way across the short distance and brought the gun down on the back of the man's head. She knew she hadn't hurt him, but she'd managed to surprise him and pointed the gun at him as she spoke.

"Get up or I'll shoot you!"

"Give me the gun!" McCallum snarled.

Steve took advantage of the distraction and put everything he had into dislodging the man. He knew he couldn't last much longer and heard several shots fired outside as Qiana kept the gun trained on his enemy.

"Give it up, McCallum!" McGarrett managed and smiled when he heard a familiar curse from the open door.

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute. Ma'am, give me the gun…"

"Who are you?" the elderly woman snapped.

"Th…that's Danny," McGarrett told her with a hint of a smile.

"Your partner," the woman said and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the man pointing his weapon at the newcomer.

"Danny, is Steve…"

"In here, Wade," Williams called and kept his gun trained on the merc until Gutches and his men entered the house. "You got him?"

"Go ahead," Gutches said and took control of McCallum as Williams moved to his partner.

"You look like hell," Williams said and grabbed McGarrett when his legs buckled.

"Good to see you t…too," McGarrett managed as the Jersey native supported him to a chair.

"How bad?" Williams asked as Bradley Jacks joined them. He remembered the man was a trained medic and moved out of the way as Jacks opened a kit.

"Let's have a look at you, Commander," Jacks told him.

"Danny…Paulina…"

"The police are on the way to the house, Steve," Williams said as Jacks took control. "They're probably already there."

"Good," McGarrett said and watched as Gutches checked the large Oriental. He knew the man was already dead and felt sorry for him. Kishi had been dealt a losing hand once Paulina Donaldson entered his life. His parents deserved to spend the rest of their lives in jail for what they'd forced their son to do.

"Steve, we really need to work on your choice in women…she seemed a little obsessed," Williams said as Jacks looked at Gutches. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Medivac can't get here for an hour," Gutches said.

"Commander, how do you feel about a trip in a black helicopter?" Jacks asked.

"Can't," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile. "They don't exist."

"Ha!" Williams said, relieved that the other man was had not lost his sense of humor and turned to look at the merc. "Someone needs to stay with him!"

"I'll stay. I'll call Chin and update them," Gutches said.

"Thanks, Wade," Williams told him.

"All right, Commander, we're going to get you out of here, but first I'm going to give you a shot of morphine," Jacks said and wished he had a stretcher, but something told him McGarrett was too stubborn to let them carry him to the chopper.

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing as the drug eased the pain running rampant through his body. His side burned, his head felt ready to explode, and for once he was glad he hadn't eaten anything as his stomach churned.

"Should we carry him?" Williams asked.

"No, you shouldn't," McGarrett said, but allowed the two men to help him stand. He leaned on them as they supported him and was grateful for the strength he felt. The other members of Gutches' team that had accompanied them were taking care of the two men McGarrett shot and had handcuffed the third man.

"I'll send back help," Jacks told them and knew they didn't have time to explain what was going on as McGarrett's breathing grew even more labored. Once they reached the chopper he helped Williams get the injured man into the back and made sure he was leaning against Williams before getting into the pilot's seat. "You good?"

"We're good…I've got him," Williams said as Jacks finished a quick pre-flight check and took off. He placed his hand on McGarrett's shoulder and knew the man was fighting for every breath.

"Thanks, Danno," McGarrett said and heard a sharp huff of air from the other man. It took every ounce of energy he had just to keep his mind on breathing as they flew away from Qiana's home and he realized he hadn't taken the time to thank her. He'd have to do something about that as soon as possible.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

Chin and Kono were relieved when they got the call from Gutches that McGarrett had been found and was on the way to Queens. The chopper they were in flew in low over the house and landed near the beach. Several shots were fired at them before they exited the craft, but they were able to return fire and find cover.

"Kono, cover me!" Chin ordered and waited for her to get into position before racing across the ten yards of open ground. Several shots rang out, kicking up dirt near his feet until Kono managed to take one of the men down. Terrance Martin and Jerry Cox had exited the chopper and were making their way toward the house.

Kono knew from the information Gutches had given them that they were dealing with six people. Five if her shot was true and the man was down for good, but she couldn't count on that yet. She'd seen a man near the pool area and patiently waited for him to show enough of himself for her to shot to count. It took less than a minute before he raised up enough for her to fire and she knew she'd hit him when he was thrown across the ground and didn't move.

Chin smiled at the shot his cousin had made and knew she was a damn good marksman. He was proud of Kono and knew she could probably outshoot him in target practice, whether stationary or moving. He was glad Steve had given her a chance to shine, and that's exactly what she was doing.

"Chin, behind you!" Kono called, relieved when her cousin took down the man who was sneaking up behind him.

"Don't shoot…we're coming out!"

"Keep your hands where we can see them!" Chin ordered as the front door opened and two people stepped outside. He recognized them from the pictures they had, but didn't see Paulina Donaldson.

"We give up!" Toshi told them.

"Where's Paulina Donaldson?" Kono asked as Gutches team checked the three men who'd been walking the perimeter.

"We not know…she leave before you get here," Asami answered.

Kono looked at the smaller woman as her instincts kicked in. There was something about Asami Ito that was like biting on tinfoil. Her husband stood beside her, but she knew it was Asami who called the shots and she quickly put the cuffs on the woman as Chin did the same with Toshi.

"I'm going to check the house," Chin told her.

"Be careful," Kono warned as Jerry Cox followed her cousin through the main door.

"Paulina made us help her!"

"Shut up, Toshi," Asami ordered, smiling when her husband cowered away from her.

"Why? She left us here to fend for ourselves and it is time we realized she used us," Toshi snapped.

"We would have died long ago if she had not rescued us from the streets. You should remember and remain loyal to her."

"Not anymore," Toshi said. "What of our son? Are you willing to let those people hurt him?"

"If Kishi helped McGarrett then he deserves whatever they do to him!"

"How can you say that? How can you turn your back on him?"

"I do what I must to survive and remain loyal. Paulina will come back for me and when she does I will tell her of your betrayal."

"Do what you will, but you should know I will be asking for a divorce."

"A divorce. You are such a fool, Toshi. We will be in jail and I don't think they will give a damn about whether we are married or not," Asami said and turned her back on him.

Kono looked at the woman and quickly read them both their rights before turning to Toshi Ito. The man could not meet her eyes, but she understood this was the week link and the person who would tell them what they needed to know.

"I do not need a lawyer. I feel shame for my part in this and will cooperate with the police. Please tell me when you find my son. He is helping Steve McGarrett."

"If you cooperate I'll put in a good word with the DA," Kono said as Chin returned with another woman in cuffs.

"I was forced to do as she said," the woman said and looked to Kono for sympathy.

"Save it for the judge," Chin snapped. "Did you read them their rights?"

"I did, but Toshi is ready to cooperate," Kono answered as a boat pulled up to the dock. This house was situated so the only way in was by air or water. You could walk in, but there were no roads and that was probably why Paulina had chosen it. She didn't recognize the officers, but she was glad to turn the prisoners over to them and follow Martin and Cox to the helicopter after they identified themselves and updated the police.

**5050505050 **

Paulina smiled inwardly as she drove the small speedboat away from the hidden dock. She hadn't told Asami or the others about this addition to the property because it was her last refuge, last chance to escape. She knew exactly where she was going and had called ahead to make sure everything was ready for her.

She thought about the people she'd left at the house and how close she'd come to being caught. The exhilaration she felt made her heady and she knew there was only one thing that could make her whole. She would hide, biding her time until she could visit Steve McGarrett. She'd already left a trail that would make the police believe she'd left the country.

Paulina knew she'd made some basic mistakes with Steve, but she could fix those. All it took was money and contacts and she had plenty of both. The place she was headed for belonged to an elderly couple who had passed away many years ago and left everything to her. Of course, they'd thought she was their great-granddaughter and who was she to ruin their happiness.

She was lucky she'd spotted the helicopter while on the terrace and instincts that had kept her alive and free had kicked in. Without a word to anyone and not even stopping to collect her things, she'd quickly made her way through the thick brush to the dock where this craft was waiting. There'd been gunshots shortly after she'd reached the boat, but she didn't regret leaving them behind. After all, they were well paid for what they'd done and she didn't deserve to be caught just because she saw what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it.

What was it with men like Steve McGarrett? Why did they keep putting their lives on the line for people who didn't give a damn about them? They should be ready and willing to embrace the lifestyle she so willingly offered. Men were stupid creatures and seemed to think they could save the world and be the hero people wanted. She would gladly show him how wrong that was when they were together again, and they would be together again no matter how hard others tried to keep them apart.

Paulina smiled as she continued toward her final destination and thought about how she could arrange a reunion with Steve McGarrett. She understood that he wouldn't come willingly, but if she had something he cared about then he would do what he'd been conditioned to do. He'd play the knight in shining armor and come to her.

Catherine Rollins would be a good choice, but the bitch was out on maneuvers somewhere and unattainable. Danny Williams was a good bet as were Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua, but they were extremely dangerous. There was another way, but it would be dangerous and would bring down the wrath of New Jersey on her.

Grace and Charles Williams would make the perfect bait for her trap, but it would make her an even bigger target with Danny Williams. She could probably kill him if she needed too, or she could make him understand that she would give his children back if he gave her back her lover. She could handle him, especially if she threatened his children, and Steve would gladly turn himself over to her if he thought she would give them up for him.

It was time to rethink her plan and find a way to bring him back into her loving arms forever. Perhaps that was for the best…perhaps if she made a suicide pact with or without his knowledge then they would be together forever. If she couldn't have him in life, then surely she could have him in death.

"Death is only the beginning," she quoted aloud from her favorite movie as she put more distance between her and the man she loved.

**5050505050 **

"Dr. Lewis, the chopper is less than a minute out," Donna Carlyle told the resident as he exited a treatment room. They'd been notified of the injuries to Steve McGarrett and already had Trauma Two set up for the injured man.

"Thanks, Donna; make sure Dr. Morgan is notified," Lewis said as he grabbed a gurney. Joanna Tyler joined him and helped guide it through the ER doors as the sound of a helicopter reached their ears. He knew they were ready, and hoped things weren't as bad as they sounded, but since this was Steve McGarrett he was pretty sure it was probably worse.

Danny Williams looked at McGarrett as the helicopter landed with just the slightest bump and shook his head. Steve's eyes were open and he understood how hard the man was fighting to stay conscious. During the trip he'd filled his partner in on how they'd narrowed down the search grid and apologized for being so damn long finding him. Steve, in his usual manner, told him he didn't blame his team and was grateful they hadn't given up on finding him.

"Detective, stay put until we get him on the gurney," Lewis ordered. The nurse helped him position a collar and backboard as a precaution because of the bruises that covered his upper body. Once McGarrett was lying down it was clear that he was having trouble breathing. Lewis quickly raised the head of the bed before shaking his head and looking at his patient. "You really should try coming in through the main doors, Commander. It's a lot less painful for both of us."

"I'll ke…keep that in mi…mind," McGarrett said and nodded toward Williams as the medical personnel whisked him toward the ER doors.

"Commander, we're going to start a couple of IVs and see about making you more comfortable before sending you for a CT scan," Lewis told him.

"O…kay," McGarrett wheezed.

"Joanna, let's get him started on oxygen," Lewis ordered as the door opened and Jake Morgan entered the room.

"What have we got, Carl?" Morgan asked and reached for the surgical gloves when he saw the bloodied bandage covering the wound to the patient's right side.

"Knife wound, possible broken ribs, bruises and contusions. Oxygen levels are low and we've got him on O2. Blood loss and fever are in the danger zones," Lewis told the trauma surgeon as the nurse started an IV and started running the fluids into McGarrett before setting up for a second one and handing five vials of blood to a second nurse before cutting the remaining clothing from the patient's body.

Steve felt like a pincushion as the nurses continued to start IV's and hook up monitoring equipment. God, he felt like crap and heard Lewis say something about the possibility of damage to his lung and silently prayed he hadn't punctured it during his struggle with McCallum. He felt darkness reaching for him and surrendered to the welcoming void as someone touched the wound in his right side.

**5050505050 **

Danny called Rachel and updated her on the search and rescue for Steve McGarrett. He promised to call with an update as soon as he spoke with Lewis. His second call was to Governor Denning and he knew the man would be there as soon as he finished an afternoon meeting with some planning committee. He paced back and forth in front of the large window and hoped this was a case of no news is good news as Chin and Kono came into the waiting room.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know. They took him into a trauma room about 15 minutes ago. I've seen several nurses go in there and figure someone has to come out soon or there'll be no breathing room for anyone," Williams griped.

"Easy, Danny, I'm sure they'll come out as soon as they can," Kono said.

"I know…I've just never been a patient man," Williams told them.

"I don't think any of us are when someone we care about is involved," Kono observed.

"Shit, I forgot to call Catherine," Williams said.

"You can't, her ship is on radio silence," Chin told him. "Did you eat anything…"

"Detective, I've only got a couple of minutes, but I wanted to give you an update on Commander McGarrett," Lewis said and motioned for the trio to sit down.

"How is he, Doc?" Williams asked.

"Well, he's beat up and running a fever. The wound in his side is deep and shows signs of infection. He's got several broken ribs on both sides and he's lost a lot of blood. We've started several IV's and a blood transfusion. He'll be going for a CT scan and Dr. Morgan will take care of the knife wound if there's no significant damage to his organs. He's also having some trouble breathing…now that could be because of the discomfort involved with broken ribs, but we're going to watch him closely."

"Is he going to be all right?" Kono asked.

"Steve's too damn stubborn not to be," Williams told her as Lewis smiled.

"That stubborn streak has seen him through some pretty rough times, so I'm betting on Commander McGarrett to beat the odds again…"

"Whoa, wait…beat the odds. Are you saying the odds are against him?" Kono asked fearfully.

"No, sorry, just a figure of speech. We're doing everything we can and the odds are in his favor so why don't you three go get something to eat and hopefully we'll have more answers by the time you get back," Lewis ordered.

"I'm staying, can I see him?" Williams asked.

"You can stay with him until he goes for the scan," Lewis said.

"Chin, did they catch her?" Williams asked.

"She wasn't at the house," Chin answered softly.

"Damn, get a state wide APB out on her," the Jersey native ordered.

"Already did," Kono assured him.

"Danny, Kono and I are going to head over to the office and have a chat with the Itos. Call me when the results of the tests are in," Chin told him.

"I will. Listen, call Kamekona and tell him his information panned out and I owe him a drink," Williams agreed and followed the resident to the trauma room. He pushed open the door as a nurse finished checking the monitoring equipment. "Dr. Lewis said I can stay with him."

"Okay, we'll be monitoring his vitals from the main desk," Joanna said with a smile before leaving the room.

Danny took a deep breath before moving to the chair beside McGarrett's bed. He sat down and rubbed at tired eyes, surprised when he looked at his partner and noted his eyes were open.

"You look like I feel," McGarrett told him.

"In pain?"

"No, dopey," Steve said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha," Williams said, but couldn't help the relief that washed over him because McGarrett may be battered, but he was far from beaten.

"Did they catch Paulina?"

"She wasn't at the house, but there's a state wide APB out on her. Chin and Kono are going to the office to talk to the Itos."

"Tell them they failed at parenting, but Kishi was a damn good man in spite of what they tried to make him," McGarrett said.

"What?"

"Their son helped me escape, and it got him killed," the SEAL told him.

"That's not your fault, Steve, so wipe that look off your face because you've already got aneurism face and constipated face and a bunch of others I've added to my dictionary of SEAL masks," Williams told him.

"Detective, I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside," Joanna told him.

"I'm going with him," Williams said and realized they would need to keep a guard on McGarrett because Paulina Donaldson had not been caught.

"You can't go into the room."

"I know…I'll wait outside, but Commander McGarrett is going to be under police protection," Williams said and shook his head when the injured man tried to protest. "She's crazy, Steve, and she's not going to give up…besides right now I'm stronger than you."

Steve knew Danny was right and didn't have the energy to argue the point, for now. Once he was on the mend, he planned to set up a trap for her, with or without Danny's help. He'd prefer the former and hoped he could convince him to help bring Paulina down. He closed his eyes as the nurse and an orderly took control of the gurney and felt himself slipping toward sleep once more.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

Chin and Kono reached Five-O headquarters and hurried toward the rooms reserved for interrogation. They'd decided he would take Asami, while she spoke with Toshi. They knew the ma would be the easier and more liable of the two and hoped that by keeping them separate they'd have a better chance of finding out what they knew about Paulina's whereabouts.

"Chin, the woman is in number one. The man is in number two," Duke Lukela told him.

"Thanks, Duke, have they said anything?" Kelly asked.

"No, they haven't even asked for a lawyer," the man answered. "How's McGarrett?"

"You know Steve…he's in bad shape, but he's awake and would probably be here if they hadn't given him the good stuff," Chin said.

"They should keep him on it for a few days," Duke said with a grin.

"He'd be a bear to live with if they did," Chin said. "Well, we might as well get in there."

"Good luck…especially with the woman. She's been glaring daggers through the window and we might just have to replace them if it gets any more forceful."

"I'll make sure I stay out of her reach," Chin said with a grin and grabbed the folder Lukela handed him before heading into the interrogation room. He pushed open the door, strode across the room and slammed the folder down on the table. "Mrs. Ito, what do you know about Paulina Donaldson?"

"I not talk to you!"

"You just did!" Chin spat and leaned on the table in front of her. He opened the file and took out several documents and started reading off the names of the men Paulina may have been involved in and quickly read the change in the woman as she tried to turn away. "These men also found themselves under Paulina's obsession didn't they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Really? Then why did you look so surprised that we have these names? She murdered them didn't she?"

"I not talk to you!"

"You said that already. You know you're going to jail for accessory to murder and…"

"I not murder anyone!"

"I didn't say you did! I said you were an accessory…that means you helped her murder them."

"I not help her."

"So she did murder them!"

"I not say that!"

"No, you said you didn't help her…you didn't say she didn't murder them! Do you know where they are buried?"

"I know nothing?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Asami Ito…"

"I thought you didn't know anything! You lied about that and I bet you're lying about not knowing where she buried them. Did you help her dig the graves?"

"I dig no graves!"

"Did she burn them?"

"No!"

"Then what did she do with them?"

"I don't know…"

"Did you help her?"

"She is like daughter to me!"

"What about your son? Don't you care what happened to him?"

"He disobey parents…he dishonor family!"

"He's dead!" Chin said and saw a hint of crack in her armor at his words.

"He dead…"

"Yes, he is. Do you care or is this just for show?" Chin asked of the look that crossed the woman's face.

"He my son…I cry for…"

"Yourself! You knew what you were doing. How many men did she kill?"

"I don't…"

"How many? Did you help her?"

"I not help her! I innocent!"

"Really? Is that what you call it? You knew Steve McGarrett was not there by choice yet you turned your back! You helped her and that makes you just as guilty as she is!" Chin said and slammed his fists on the table as he stared at her. "You're as guilty as she is that your son is dead and I wonder whether your grief is real!"

"My grief is real. I miss…"

"You missed nothing, but he'll miss the rest of his life. He deserves a medal for having grown into a real man in spite of having you as a mother!"

"I did my best! You know nothing of the life I had! I grew up on the streets and did what I could with what I had! You have no right to talk to me this way!"

"Don't I? Where's your precious Paulina now? You do realize she left you there and ran out on you! Is that someone who deserves your protection?"

"She will send for me!"

"Well, I wonder if they'll allow her to visit you on family day since you seem to think of her as family."

"She like daughter…"

"She was someone's daughter, but not yours. You had a son and because of you he is dead. I hope you can live with yourself," Chin said and thought he saw tears in her dark eyes.

"I good mother…"

"If you're a good mother I'd rather not have one," Chin told her. "Where would she have gone?"

"I do not know. I want a lawyer," Asami whispered and lowered her head.

Chin knew he would get nowhere with this woman and hoped Kono was having better luck with her husband. He took the folder and walked toward the door. "I hope you can live with the death of your son…it is your fault."

Chin walked out the door and made his way to the second interrogation room. He nodded to Duke Lukela who seemed to be watching Kono closely. "How's she doing?"

"I think she's going to crack him," Lukela answered.

"Did she tell him about Kishi?"

"I think she's about to," the policeman answered.

**5050505050 **

"What about Kishi? Did you love him as a son or was Paulina the child you chose to replace him?"

"No, Kishi my son. I proud of him. He good man," Toshi answered in broken English and rubbed at tired eyes.

"Would you tell him that now?"

"I would."

"Too bad it's not possible," Kono said.

"What you mean? Can I see him…I help you."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen…not until the coroner is through."

"The coroner? Why he have Kishi?"

"He was killed because he tried to do what was right and fix what you and his mother did."

"My boy…oh God, my boy," Toshi said, his voice filled with grief as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Where is she? Where would Paulina Donaldson go?"

"I do not know."

"Do you want to see your son given a proper burial after everything that's happened?"

"Of course I do," Toshi snapped.

"How many others were there and where are their bodies?"

"I do not know."

"Really, well, I guess Kishi's body will go to a pauper's grave with nothing to mark it and no one to grieve for him."

"Please no, I must see that he has a proper burial."

"Then tell me everything you know," Kono said.

"I can't."

"Think about the parents of the men she killed, Toshi. Don't you think they deserve closure?"

"Yes, I don't know…my boy…"

"Then tell me where she buried the bodies?"

"I tell…if I say goodbye to my son. You let me do that…I tell you what you want to know."

"You give me something first. Prove to me that you know something worthwhile and I'll see that you get to say goodbye to your son," Kono offered.

"She have me bury Jose Ruiz on the property. It is marked by small cross I made of rocks. It is near the cave Kishi liked to explore," Toshi Ito said sadly. "Can I see him now?"

"Not until we check the grave," Kono told him and left the room as the man allowed his tears to fall.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams shifted in the chair and pulled the blanket up over his body. The night nurse had brought it to him once Steve had come down from the recovery room. Dr. Morgan had taken care of the knife wound in his partner's side and had found no major damage to vital organs. McGarrett's lungs were okay, and the trouble with his breathing was caused by the broken ribs. Lewis had told him that was going to be a major issue and they'd have to keep an eye on things to make sure he didn't puncture a lung with excessive movements.

Danny listened to Steve's breathing and glanced at his watch. It was a little after midnight and he knew his back would be aching in the morning. That didn't matter, because he was staying put until they found the psycho who'd thought she could own the un-own-able. He'd tried to contact Catherine Rollins, but she was on maneuvers and in radio silence. He'd left a message for her that they'd found Steve and she could call him for an update when she got the message.

Williams tossed the blanket over the arm of the chair and stood up. He knew there was a cop outside the door and walked to the window. He thought about his own experience with an obsessed woman and knew he'd been lucky to escape with his life. She was spending the rest of her life in a psychiatric hospital and would not be free in the near future, if ever. She had slowly driven a wedge between him and Rachel at a time when Rachel's emotions were high. She was seven months pregnant and cried at the drop of a hat. Rachel had met Deanna Montoya at her doctor's office and the woman was also in the later stages of pregnancy.

Danny felt as if his gut was on fire every time he thought about the woman. She'd told Rachel she was pregnant by a cop who denied the baby was his and that she was going through it alone. Rachel had asked her what precinct he worked at and had been surprised to find out he worked out of Danny's station. When she got home she'd asked Danny if any of his fellow cops had talked about an ex-girlfriend who was pregnant and he'd told her no. Rachel told him about Deanna, but he'd never heard the name and was a bit weary that Rachel was meeting Deanna for lunch near the doctor's office the next day.

Williams rubbed at tired eyes and looked at the man in the bed as his mind conjured up images of Rachel crying because she believed the woman's story about him. Deanna Montoya had been sitting with Rachel when he walked into the small deli and made his way to the table. Montoya had stood up and started crying and Rachel had tried to console her. Danny was shocked when the young woman pointed at him and told Rachel that he was the man who was the father of her unborn child.

The coming weeks had been hell for both of them and Danny had been shocked at the lengths the woman went through to prove he was indeed the father of her baby. Rachel had moved out of their home and back in with her parents and refused to see him. It wasn't bad enough Deanna Montoya had tried to ruin his marriage, but she'd also been telling everyone that they'd been seeing each other since she'd met him at a conference they'd both attended in New York.

Danny had been at the conference, but he couldn't remember meeting her. Several other cops from his precinct had also been there, but they didn't know her either. It had taken several weeks and the help of his closest friends, but they finally got to the truth. Deanna was indeed a cop and she'd been at the conference, and had fixated on Danny when she'd bumped into him getting off the elevator.

Williams remembered finding out what she'd done to make it appear that he was the father of her baby and the extreme story she'd come up with as proof. It took a major sting operation with two of his friends to help him prove that Deanna Montoya was an obsessed woman. It had been hard, but once he had the evidence he'd gone to see Rachel and was there for Grace's birth.

Danny didn't feel sorry for Deanna Montoya, and the fact that she was locked up made it easier to forget about her, but he would never forget what she'd done to her baby. It was a horror story in the making and she'd managed to escape custody after the baby's birth. Somehow she'd managed to get to his home and waited for his arrival. God, help him, but he was glad Rachel had taken the baby to visit her parents because he didn't want her exposed to what he'd seen. Deanna Montoya had killed her infant and presented it to him in his home. The memory of the bloodless face of the newborn often haunted his dreams, but he'd never told Rachel about the visit and never would. He'd taken the infant from her and convinced her to come inside and that she was right about their life together. He'd managed to turn on his cell phone and hit speed dial. His partner at the time had heard his voice and hadn't said anything, but he'd known something was wrong.

Williams sighed heavily and thought about the baby with no name. Deanna was taken to the psychiatric hospital and the doctors there had told him she was catatonic and would never be the same. He'd asked Rachel if she would be okay with his paying for the baby's funeral and hadn't been surprised when his wife agreed. The day of the funeral, Rachel had shown up at the gravesite and cried for the child who would never know a mother's love and placed a single white rose on the small pear pink coffin. Her words had nearly driven him to tears as she called the child Angel Williams and that was the name that was engraved on the marble headstone.

Danny walked back to the chair and sat down tiredly. There was no explaining why some people became obsessed with someone else, but he'd lived through it and he knew Steve would too. The problem was Steve's psycho stalker was still out there and a danger to all of them.

Williams looked at the door when it opened, but relaxed when he recognized the nurse standing there. He watched as she hung a new bag of IV solution and another one of antibiotics. The morphine pump clicked and he understood it had given Steve the prescribed dosage of the pain medication.

"Detective, you should go home and get some sleep," the woman said.

"Commander McGarrett is under police protection…"

"The officer outside the door makes sure no one comes inside and you look exhausted."

"I am tired, but I've slept in worse places than a chair," Williams told her.

"Really?" the nurse said with a hint of a smile as she disposed of the empty IV bag. "There's a nurses station at the end of the hall and I know there's a fresh pot of coffee and sandwiches in the fridge. Why don't you go ahead and grab one while I check Commander McGarrett's…shall we say accessories for now."

"Thanks, that sounds good. I'll be back in a few minutes," the detective said and walked out of the room. He nodded to the cop sitting there and offered to bring him back a cup of coffee. He quickly made his way to the small lounge and made two cups of coffee and took a ham and cheese sandwich from the fridge before making his way back to the room as the nurse finished what she was doing and left him alone with McGarrett.

"She's right you know," a sleepy voice told him.

"Who's right?" Williams asked.

"The nurse….you should go home and get some sleep."

"I don't think so…there could be any number of psycho nurses just waiting for a chance…"

"Danny, I don't think there are any other nurses like her," McGarrett said.

"I hope not because let's face it you seem to be a magnet for all manner of female psychopaths…remember that doctor who turned out to be running a high priced…"

"I remember, but I was doing my job and Catherine is the only woman I'm interested in. Did you let her know I'm okay?"

"Not yet. She's still on maneuvers and under radio silence. I left a message for her and told her to call me as soon as she can. I also contacted Joe White and he said to tell you not to go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" McGarrett asked.

"Like going after psycho bitch," Williams answered.

"I wasn't planning on going after her, Danny."

"Good, then we're on the same page."

"For now," McGarrett whispered and closed his eyes. He knew it would be a stupid move to go after Paulina Donaldson, but that didn't mean he was going to let her away with what she'd done.

"What are you thinking about, Steve?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah right…"

"Look, Danny, I'm tired…can we talk about this later?"

"We can and we will," Williams said and opened the coffee cup as he listened to McGarrett's breathing change and knew he was asleep. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he thought about Paulina Donaldson. There was no doubt in his mind that they would catch her, but he just hoped it was before McGarrett tried to do something stupid.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

Kono and Chin were at Five-O headquarters, going over the list of names Toshi had given them. There were eight in all, but he told them there could have been more. His cooperation would go a long way to facing less prison times, but the man was obviously devastated with the loss of his son.

There were several teams already searching the area where Toshi said they'd buried Jose Ruiz. They were waiting for confirmation before allowing Toshi to see his son. Asami Ito was still uncooperative and didn't seem to care that Kishi was dead. She had not spoken since asking for a lawyer and they both knew she had no remorse for what she'd done.

"Chin, we need to check out the property she owns near Waikiki," Kono told him.

"Waikiki? Are you sure? There's no mention of her owning property there," Chin said and looked at the document Kono had opened. "Patrick Donaldson…that can't be a coincident, but why are we only finding it now?"

"I don't know, but I think we should also contact the Tahiti police and let them know there could be bodies buried on here property there," Kono observed.

"I'll give them a call," Chin said.

Kono continued checking the information they had on Paulina Donaldson. The woman knew how to cover her tracks, but Five-O knew what to look for and where to dig for what they needed. There were several places that looked like they could have been owned by her at some point in time and Kono knew they would have to search those properties as well.

How many more victims would they find? How many men had been killed because they refused to become Paulina's boy toy? Where were the bodies buried or how had she disposed of them?

Her assets were frozen, but Kono realized that someone like Donaldson never kept everything out in the open. She probably had her money placed under several dummy names and corporations and it would take time to find all of them. She started crosschecking names and places again, hoping to find anything that would lead them to Paulina Donaldson. The woman was out there and from what they knew about her, she would not take Steve's escape well.

"I talked to a Captain Lucien in Tahiti and he's willing to coordinate with us and search her properties. He's going to contact a judge and find out if he needs a court order before he sends his people in," Chin told her.

"We need to find her before she goes after Steve again," Kono offered.

"I know, but at least he's under police protection for now."

"How long do you think he'll agree to that?" Kono asked dubiously.

"Not long, but it gives us a chance to find her," Chin said and returned his attention to the files displayed on the overhead screen.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the partially open curtain and licked at dry lips before touching the nasal cannulas that fed oxygen to his lungs. God, he hated the damn things, but there was nothing he could do about them right now. He turned to look at the man sleeping in the chair. Danny looked like hell, but Steve knew he would stay put until they found Paulina Donaldson. God, just thinking about the woman was enough to make his stomach churn and he knew they wouldn't find her until she was ready. He'd been thinking about her every time he opened his eyes, and his gut told him she was close by.

Steve looked toward the door as it opened and Carl Lewis entered the room with a nurse close behind him. Williams opened his eyes and watched as the newcomers made their way to his partner's bed.

"Good morning, Commander, how do you feel?" Lewis asked and opened the chart.

"Feel fine…when can I go home?" the SEAL asked, and heard a muffled laugh from his friend as the doctor placed the chart on the table.

"Let's just say it's a little early to be asking that question. You're running a fever and because of the broken ribs you're breathing is shallow and you need supplemental oxygen. In case you haven't noticed you're also attached to some accessories that make it necessary that you stay put," Lewis explained.

"How long?" McGarrett asked and glared at the man seated in the chair when he huffed out something that might have been laughter.

"Ask me once your fever is down and you can breathe without making…"

"An aneurism face," Williams interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" McGarrett interrupted.

"You are my work…at least until we find Paulina Donaldson," Williams told him.

"Doc, just shoot me now," the SEAL ordered.

"That would be detrimental to my health since Detective Williams would probably arrest me for…"

"Making my life a little easier…no, I don't think I'd shoot you for that," the Jersey native vowed.

"Very funny," McGarrett said as Lewis grew serious.

"Look, Commander, I know your reputation for being able to work through the pain and make others think you're Superman, but you're not and it's time you realized that. You lost a lot of blood and that knife wound needed debriding and stitching. You're lucky it didn't strike any vital organs, but it is going to need attention. I'm not going to go over everything, but you're down for the count as of right now and if I have to I can call the governor and have him make it an order. I won't have to will I?"

"No, you won't have to, but could you give me some idea of how long?"

"Ask me again in three days and maybe I'll have an answer for you," Lewis told him.

"Hell," McGarrett spat.

"You have no idea," the doctor said with a grin. "Now, I'm here to tell you we're starting you on a different antibiotic and I've ordered Tylenol to help bring down your temperature. I want you to stay on the oxygen for the time being and I'll check back on you tomorrow morning. Nurse Taylor will get the medication started and hopefully it'll work pretty fast. They'll be bringing you some breakfast shortly and I want you to try to eat it. I know you're not fond of hospital food, but you need to eat…and if I catch that big guy…kame…kam…"

"Kamekona," Williams supplied.

"That's him…if he tries to bring in anything spicier than a string bikini then I'll have him barred from the hospital until you're discharged," Lewis ordered.

"I'll confiscate anything he tries to bring in," Williams vowed.

"I bet you will," McGarrett snapped indignantly.

"You heard the doctor, Steve, none of Kamekona's spicy shrimp or shrimp tofu for you," the Jersey native said as Lewis spoke to the nurse before they left the room. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, you're all heart. Is there anything new on Paulina?"

"No, I wish I had better news, but she's vanished and there's no way to trace her until she makes a move," Williams said.

"Then we give her the chance," McGarrett suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We use the right bait."

"Meaning you," Williams said, anger evident in his voice.

"It's the only way, Danny. She's not going to go away. But she's not stupid and she won't make a move until she's sure she's in the clear."

"We're not leaving you alone, Steve. Not with psycho-bitch waiting to sink her teeth into you," Williams snapped.

"I'm not asking you to, Danny," McGarrett said tiredly.

"Good, glad that's settled…"

"It's not settled, Danny, I said I not asking you to leave me alone, but we may have to make it look like I'm alone."

"Not until you're back on your feet," Williams warned.

"Danny, I won't be a prisoner in my own home."

"You might not have a choice in the matter, Steve. Paulina is crazy and rich and she knows how to hide her movements. She's not going to sit back for long and that means we have to watch out for you while you're hurt," the Jersey native warned.

"I've been hurt before…never stopped me then," McGarrett told him.

"Don't I know it? Look, Steve, we all know you're a tough SEAL and that you've trained to tune out pain, but why not lean on your friends while you're in here. Give us a chance to show you we are not just willing, but able to help you. There's no reason to put your head in the noose where Paulina is concerned."

"I hear you, Danny…"

"That's good, but does that mean you'll listen?"

"For now," the injured man answered as the door opened and a nurse entered carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, Commander, I've got breakfast for you," Carol Taylor said and placed the tray on the table before maneuvering it so her patient could eat more comfortably. "Would you like some help with this?"

"No, thank you," McGarrett said and smiled at the woman when she plumped his pillows and left the room.

"You really need to turn that off!" Williams scolded.

"Turn what off?" McGarrett asked.

"That smile, Steven, don't you know it's what got you into this mess with Paulina? Next thing you know there'll be a special line for Steve McGarrett obsessed psycho nurses and I'm not sure any of us can handle more than one…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danny," the SEAL said and closed his eyes. The food held little or no interest to him, but he knew he should make an effort to eat something. His mind kept going back to Kishi, even his dreams were filled with images of the man who'd given his life to help him escape. How many men had Paulina Donaldson murdered in her quest to find her version of the perfect mate? Would they ever find out or would those men lay in unmarked graves forever.

"What are you thinking about, Steve?" Williams asked.

"Why me, Danny?"

"Why did she pick you?"

"Yes, and why did Kishi help me escape?"

"We don't know why she picked you…or should I say she became obsessed with you, but it was nothing you did. She fixated on you and maybe it was because you were like a knight in shining armor. Face it, Steven, a lot of women and I'd bet a few men see you as the handsome hero type. You do everything you can to make sure the criminal element is caught and sent to prison. As for Kishi, you can't go blaming yourself for his death. He knew what she was doing and he knew it was wrong. If he'd chosen to help the others then none of this would have happened and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Believe me, Steve, there comes a time when we have to remember we're not to blame for psychopaths who think they own us."

"Us, Danny…this happened to you?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Steven. I may not look like much of a hero…"

"That's not what I meant, Danny. I just…well, you never said anything. What happened?"

"It was a long time ago…Rachel was pregnant with Grace and met this woman at her doctor's office," Danny relayed the story of Deanna Morgan and what she'd tried to do to him and Rachel. He could see Steve's expressions change and the sadness in his eyes when he told him about the death of the baby and Rachel giving her the name Angel Williams.

"Is she still in the psychiatric hospital?" McGarrett asked once Williams finished his story.

"Yes, I talk to the doctor involved in her case once a month and he says there's no change. She just sits and stares at the ceiling humming the same tune over and over. She eats when they tell her to and goes to the bathroom, but that's the extent of her involvement in anything resembling a life."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I know how hard it must have been for you and Rachel."

"The hardest part was knowing that she hurt Rachel and nearly convinced her that I was Angel's father. I think that's why Rachel called the baby Angel, because she was an innocent and never had a chance at life. I never told her this, but while we were still living in Newark I used to go to the grave every month and place a white rose and baby's breath there. It just felt like someone should remember her," Williams observed.

"Is that why you go to the flower shop each month?" McGarrett asked and saw the slight nod of the other man's head.

"Like I said…someone should remember her."

"That's nice, Danny," McGarrett told him and looked toward the phone when it began to ring. He grunted as he reached for it and placed it to his ear. "McGarrett."

"Hello, Steve, I hope you are recovering well. Do you miss me? Is Danny Williams there or is he with those adorable children of his? I hope he knows he should be watching them."

"You go near them, Paulina, and I'll kill you myself," McGarrett snarled and saw the change come over Williams face.

"I didn't say I was going near them…I just think he should keep his nose out of my business if he expects me to do the same. You and I have some unfinished business and I would hate to see anyone else hurt because they refused to listen."

"The only unfinished business I have with you is locking the door of your cell," the SEAL told her and heard Williams talking to Chin or Kono. He knew he was trying to get a trace on the call, but Paulina's next words told him it wouldn't work.

"Well, I have to go, but don't worry about me, Steve. It won't be long before we're back together again. Perhaps I'll invite Lieutenant Rollins to join us. Bye for now…"

Steve cursed when the phone went dead in his hand and Danny shook his head. He hung up and snatched the phone again when it rang less than five seconds later. "Don't go near them, Paulina…"

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"Cath?"

"Yes, I got Danny's message and got the number from Kono. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Cath…miss you."

"I miss you too, but did you call me Paulina?"

"I'm sorry…she called just before you did."

"Then they didn't catch her?"

"No, but we will. When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while. We're on Maneuvers and I can't tell you where or for how long. I'm hoping to be home for Christmas."

"That seems so far away."

"I know…God, Steve, tell me someone's there with you?"

"Danny's here…he's been here all night. I'd rather have you…"

"I know and I wish I could be there, but I can't even stay on the line much longer. How bad are you hurt and don't tell me it's nothing or I'll call Danny?"

"I have some bruises and a knife wound, but it's nothing they can't fix, Cath. I should be getting out of here in a couple of days…"

"And let me guess…you're planning on setting yourself up as bait? Don't lie to me, but do me a favor and make sure you've got back up."

"I will…"

"Promise…"

"Promise." McGarrett said and heard voices on the other end.

"I have to go, Steve, but I'll call you as soon as I can…love you."

"Love you too, Cath," McGarrett said and hung up. He smiled as his partner looked at him and realized he was probably surprised by the open admission he'd just heard.

"So, things are serious between you two?"

"You could say that," the SEAL said and replaced the phone. "I'm just glad she's not here. Paulina would go after her…Danny, you need to protect your family until she's caught."

"Already taken care of. I spoke with Rachel and she's taking the kids to visit her parents for a couple of weeks. It was something she's planned for a while and been looking for a way to tell me. They're leaving tonight," Williams explained.

"I know how hard that'll be for you, but they'll be safe until we catch her. What about Asami and Toshi? Did you catch them?"

"Yes, we did. Asami clammed up, but Toshi's been helping us find the bodies he knows about. He helped her bury at least one victim, but there's probably more," the Jersey native explained.

"At least it'll give the family some closure," McGarrett told him.

"I know, but that's enough about them. Right now you need to eat and get some sleep. In case you haven't noticed you look like hell," Williams said and motioned to the tray.

"Thanks, I think," McGarrett said and disinterestedly picked at his food before dropping the fork and closing his eyes. He drifted toward sleep, nightmarish images of Paulina torturing Catherine invading his dreams.

Danny moved the tray away from the bed and looked up as Chin and Kono entered the room. Kono handed him a cup of coffee and moved to look at her boss.

"How is he?" Chin asked.

"Stubborn," Williams answered. "Dr. Lewis was here and he's keeping any eye on things and started him on a different kind of antibiotics and he's worried about the fever."

"So, just the normal McGarrett complications," Chin observed.

"Paulina called," Williams told them.

"Damn, what did she say?" Kono asked.

"She threatened Grace and Charles, but they're leaving for Newark tonight. I'm going to go over and make sure they get to the airport and on that plane," Williams told them.

"Go ahead, Danny, I'm going to stay with Steve for the day," Kono said.

"Just don't let him go AWOL," Williams said. "Did they find anything at the cave?"

"They found the grave Toshi told us about, but there are more and we've contacted the Tahiti police. They're getting a search warrant for her property there. The deeper we dig into her background the worse it gets, Danny. If anyone has unlimited resources it's her and I'm betting we've only touched the surface. She really does have a nursing degree…"

"We knew that," Williams said.

"She's also got several other degrees and she's older than we first thought. Her name isn't Paulina Donaldson it's Marcia Burton. She took the name after the real Paulina Donaldson was killed in a traffic accident," Chin said.

"Why would she change her identity?" Williams asked.

"She looked a lot like the real Paulina Donaldson…enough so that they could pass as twins. The car accident that killed Donaldson might have been staged, but we haven't gone into the details yet. We're waiting for the reports from California, but I have a feeling we're going to find out it could have been murder. We figure Paulina…Marcia wanted Paulina's inheritance and that's why she took her identity. Somehow she fooled the layers and no one ever doubted or questioned her since Paulina had no living relatives. Since then she's been hiding funds in several foreign accounts and we have no way of tracing them, yet," Chin explained.

"She's smart, Chin, but like all criminals she'll make a mistake and when she does we'll be waiting for her," Williams assured him. "Call me if anything happens."

"I will," Chin assured him. He knew Kono was more than capable of watching over their boss and told her he was going to talk to Patrick McCallum.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

Paulina Donaldson lay back on the bed with a smile on her face as she thought about the call she'd just made. Her lover sounded terrible and she wished she could be there to properly take care of him, but right now he was too angry for that. She knew it would take time to set everything in motion, but eventually she would be with him again.

There was no doubt in her mind that Steve McGarrett was the one to make her whole and rid her of the need to kill. Ever since she'd changed her name and collected the inheritance, Marcia Burton had ceased to exist. No one had mourned her, no one had searched for her, no one had grieved her passing, but that did not matter. She knew who she was and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Not even Asami had known her real name, and perhaps it was time to let her past and present merge into one.

Her body tingled as she thought of Steve's strong arms and the taste of his lips against hers. God, she wanted him so badly it made her shake, but she knew she would have to wait until it was safe. Eventually, she would go to him and kill anyone who tried to come between them. If that wasn't possible, then she'd make damn sure no one had him. They would both die, just like Romeo and Juliette whose love had cost them the ultimate sacrifice. If that's what loving him meant, then so be it. She could live…or die in his arms.

She ran her hands down her body, wishing it was her lover touching her so intimately.

"Oh, Steve, why do you deny your destiny…our destiny?" she whispered and licked her lips before turning onto her side and drifting toward sleep.

**5050505050 **

Chin looked at the man sitting behind the glass and smiled. The bruises and cuts told the story better than any words could have done. Steve hadn't held back any punches when he fought with the bastard and he wondered whether the man's body was as colorful as his face. He reached for the phone and motioned for the other man to do the same.

"What the hell do you want?" McCallum snapped.

"I have a couple of questions for you about your boss," Chin answered.

"I work for myself!"

"So you're behind the kidnapping of a police officer and Navy SEAL?"

"I didn't kidnap anyone," McCallum stated.

"Really, then what would you call it?"

"Reuniting a couple of lovebirds."

"Paulina has a funny way of showing her love. She nearly killed him…"

"Too bad she didn't succeed," McCallum snarled. "Why are you here, Kelly?"

"You could do yourself a favor and tell me where your boss is."

"I don't think so."

"Don't tell me you've got some sick twisted sense of loyalty toward her?"

"It's not sick or twisted, but loyalty has its rewards," McCallum told him.

"You sound like one of those advertisings for gullible people. She's really got you under the old ball and chain," Chin observed.

"We're not married so you're using the wrong…"

"Am I? It seems to me she's got you right where she wants you. You're afraid of…"

"I'm not afraid of her, but she pays really well."

"A lot of good her money will do you in here. Have you talked to your sister? She doesn't like what you're doing."

"Melanie knows nothing about what I do!"

Oh, I think she knows more than you realize. She helped us find…"

"You're a liar!"

"No, I'm not, and she'll tell you herself what a fool you are when she comes to visit," Chin said. He thought about the conversation Kono had with Melanie Wallace and how the woman had readily agreed to them telling her brother about her helping them. She said she would gladly testify if it meant making her brother own up to what he'd done.

"Tell her not to bother," McCallum spat and hung up the phone.

Chin knew there was no point in going on and did the same. He turned away and wondered if he would have better luck talking to Helen Liana. The woman was being held at the female section and had also been denied bail. He knew it was probably a long shot and from what they had on her, she wouldn't know much about Paulina Donaldson or her real identity. Still, it wouldn't hurt to speak with the woman.

**5050505050 **

Governor Sam Denning nodded at the officer outside Steve McGarrett's hospital room and pushed open the door. He spotted Kono Kalakaua near the window and realized his opinion of her had changed. She was a damn good cop, and was getting better under the tutelage of her fellow Five-O team mates. She was just as stubborn as them, and he knew there'd be times when they'd bat heads again.

There was something to be said for having a team like Five-O and he would defend them whether they realized it or not. In the time since Pat Jamison had died, he'd seen the team nearly torn apart, but they'd come back stronger than ever. They'd proven his decision to back them was indeed the right one and he'd gone to bat for them on many occasions, several they had no idea of and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Officer Kalakaua, I take it there's been no trouble?"

"No, Governor," Kono answered as McGarrett opened his eyes and looked at his newest visitor.

"Governor Denning…sorry, Sir," McGarrett apologized and tried to get comfortable when the other man came closer to the bed.

"No need to apologize for being human, Commander. I spoke with your doctor and he said you'll be here for at least four more days. I told him you wouldn't argue with his decision. You're not going to make a liar out of me are you commander?" Denning asked.

"I'll try not to, Sir," McGarrett said with a slight smile.

"Good, now let your team worry about finding this woman and give yourself a chance to heal. Right now Five-O has one job and that's you. They are going to be your 'guardian angels' until Paulina Donaldson is caught. Do I make myself clear, Commander?"

"Yes, Sir," McGarrett answered.

"Good, now that we've cleared that up…how do you feel?"

"I'm okay…a little sore, but I've had worse," the SEAL told him.

"Yes, as a SEAL I'm sure you have, but as head of Five-O I'd rather you didn't go contributing to the high price of insurance premiums," Denning warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," McGarrett said.

"See that you do," Denning said. "I won't keep you any longer, but I wanted to make sure you realize you're not Iron Man and you need to rest."

"Yes, Sir," the injured man said and shook hands with Denning before the man left the room.

"He's changed since reinstating Five-O," Kono observed and frowned when she heard a commotion outside the door. She recognized the man's voice and smiled when McGarrett told her to go ahead and let him in. She walked to the door and opened it to find the big man arguing with the cop on guard duty.

"You're not on the list," the officer said.

"Then out me on it. The name is Kamekona and there must be some mistake. McGarrett and me are tight man…real tight! Five-O kind of tight!"

"It's okay, Officer Gould. He can come in," Kono said when she realized neither of them had noticed her.

"See, Man, told you I was tight with the man," Kamekona said and walked past the cop and into the hospital room. He placed a bag on the table and shook his head as he looked at the injured man. "That woman's either into rough love or she's got a strange way of showing her feelings."

"She's just strange and…"

"Obsessed," Kono finished for the injured SEAL.

"Remind me not to let a woman be obsessed with me. Love's supposed to make you feel good not make you need more accessories than my shrimp tofu, Brah," Kamekona observed.

"Tell me about it," McGarrett said and pointed to the bag. "What's that…and please tell me it's not shrimp tofu."

"No, it's my new venture…pineapple malasadas," Kamekona answered.

"Danny would love that," Kono said.

"That's why I decided to try them. I even called them Danny's special," the big man told them.

"I bet he'll be happy about that," McGarrett said.

"So, you want it with or without cream?" Kamekona asked.

"Without," McGarrett answered and smiled when the man took three malasadas out of the bag. It was still warm and he took a small bite before nodding his head in appreciation. "It's good."

"Of course it is…everything I make is good. You know I wonder if I could add tofu…"

"No!" McGarrett snapped. "Not everything needs tofu, Kamekona."

"You sure? It is supposed to go well with anything," the big man offered.

"Not malasadas," Kono told him.

"Glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," McGarrett readily agreed.

"You have no taste for…"

"Twisted combinations," McGarrett said and shivered in disgust as the door opened and a nurse entered the room.

"Commander, I hope that's not what I think it is?"

"It's pineapple malasadas," Kamekona said and offered her one.

"They smell wonderful, but I don't think that's what Dr. Lewis wants Commander McGarrett eating right now," the woman lightly scolded.

"Then we're good since he's not really eating it," the big man offered.

"Commander, you didn't eat much breakfast. Would you like me to order a new tray brought up?" the nurse asked and continued to check the IV lines.

"No, thanks, Donna, I'll wait for lunch," McGarrett said and closed her eyes.

"You need to eat, Boss."

"I will…later, Kono," McGarrett told her and drifted toward sleep.

**5050505050**

Helen Liana looked at the man who sat across from her. She knew he was because of the news reports she'd seen and understood he was part of McGarrett's five-O team. She wondered why he'd asked to see her and waited for him to speak.

"You do understand that the charges you're facing will result in a long jail sentence?"

"If I'm convicted, Liana told him.

"Do you honestly think you won't be?"

"Are you the judge and jury?"

"No, but I do know there's a lot of evidence against you and the more we investigate the more we find. How many times have you been before a hospital board?"

"What does that have to do with what I'm here for now?"

"It goes to show that you're not as clean as you like people to believe. At the very least you're going to lose your license, but if I were a betting man I'd say you're facing some serious jail time," Chin observed and leaned back in his chair.

"I had no choice."

"There's always a choice. Why did you turn your back on everything you're supposed to believe in?"

"She blackmailed me."

"She must have had something on you in order to blackmail you, but that's not why I'm here," Chin said and leaned forward with his arms on the table. I can tell the DA you cooperated if you tell me where Paulina Donaldson is."

"I can't…"

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, she never told me where she was going."

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

"She owns a lot of properties in a lot of countries, but I couldn't tell you where she would go. I told you she was blackmailing me and if I could help you I would…why wouldn't I since she just took off and left us there? You should talk to McCallum or the Itos. They'd know more than I do."

"McCallum isn't talking, but Toshi Ito told us where she buried some of the bodies. You know you could be charged with kidnapping, attempted murder…"

"I didn't kidnap anyone and I certainly didn't try to murder anyone. I tried to help him…"|

"By shooting him full of drugs?"

"No, I gave him medications that would help with pain and I treated his wounds. I warned Paulina that she could kill him if she wasn't careful! I did everything I could to help him!"

"Really, why didn't you just call the police?"

"She would have had me killed. If it had just been the blackmail I would have called the police, but if you met Paulina Donaldson then you'd know she would kill anyone who tried to get in her way. She has this habit of picking a man who should fall in love with her, and it really doesn't matter whether he does or not. She contacts McCallum as soon as she finds a new victim and arranges for him to be picked up and brought to some secluded location and that\s where I come in. I'm supposed to keep the man from leaving by any means she deems necessary. She's a nurse and there was no way I could hide what I did."

"You're just making excuses," Chin said and stood up, frustrated that he hadn't found out anything they didn't already know.

"You'll tell the DA I cooperated?"

"I'll tell him you didn't tell us anything we didn't already know," Chin told her and signaled for the guard to take her back to her cell. He ran his fingers through his hair and left the jail.

**5050505050**

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"Are you, Steve? Are you really? Those are my kids she has and it's because of you! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll go to her! I'll make sure she doesn't hurt them, Danny. Just help me get out of this bed!"

"What good will that do? She's already said she'd kill them!"

"Danny, just help me…"

"Help you what? Get Grace and Charles killed? No, Steve, I won't help you do that. I'll get them back…"

"He's right, Steve. You'll only get them killed!"

"Kono, I wouldn't…"

"You already did. Catherine…remember her, Steve? You let her die because you wouldn't go to her!"

"Chin, I…"

"You're a real bastard, Steven! You let everyone pay for your mistakes and now it's cost me my children!"

"No, Danny…I didn't…I'll catch her. Just help me out of here!" McGarrett tried to sit forward, but someone forced him to lie back. "No, Danny, I didn't…help me…"

"Steve, it's okay…you're okay…"

"I won't let her hurt them, Danny…Cath…please help me, Cath…"

"Steve, look at me! Come on…it's a dream, Boss. It's not real!" Kono tried to reach the sleeping man, but so far nothing she said or did could break the hold the nightmare had on him.

Steve's dreams were filled with fleeting images that would not go away. Those images left him reeling when he opened his eyes and looked into a familiar face; one that wasn't angry, but was filled with concern instead.

Steve knew she was worried about him and thought about the nightmare that had followed him into the real world. In it, Paulina Donaldson had made good on her threat and taken Danny's children. There was no way in hell he would let that happen and he pushed back the blankets.

"Going somewhere, Boss?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I need to go after Paulina before she gets to Grace and Charles," McGarrett answered.

"Danny's at the airport with them, Steve. They're fine and they'll be out of her reach," Kono told him.

"She can, Kono, God help me, but she can get to anyone. She's got money and contacts and I need to find a way to stop her."

"We need to find a way, but we won't be able to do that if you go off on your own and fall flat on your face. Chin and Danny should be here in a couple of hours and we can come up with a plan that doesn't involve you going off on your own. We're a team, Boss, so let's work and plan like one," Kono said with a hint of a smile.

"When did you get so damn smart?"

"When my cousin asked me if I'd like to help out on my first case," Kono answered with a grin. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thirsty though," McGarrett answered and took the glass of ice water from her. He took several sips and lay back with a sigh as the medication kicked in and eased the pain running rampant through his body. He felt her take the cup from his hands and shook himself awake, painfully aware that the nightmares could easily become reality if Paulina decided to take out those he cared about.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

Danny kissed his sleeping son's head and then knelt in front of Grace. His daughter looked sad that she was leaving, but he'd assured her that the time would go fast and she'd be back home before she knew it. He hugged her close and looked up at his ex—wife. God, she was still beautiful, but there was no future for them and his relationship with Gabby was finally moving forward.

"Danny, call me when you catch her," Rachel said.

"I will, Rachel," Williams said and kissed Grace before standing up. "Thanks for understanding, Rachel."

"I do understand, I just wish your job wasn't so dangerous," Rachel said. God, she still loved this man, but she couldn't handle the dangers involved in his job. Stan was a good husband and father, and she did love him, but not the way she did Danny Williams. She was glad he was seeing another woman and wished them both the best because he deserved to be happy. She smiled as Grace sat down on one of the chairs and began playing with a small handheld game.

"I know, Rachel, but it's what I'm good at and you knew that when we got married," Williams told her.

"I wish I could be the woman you deserve, Danny."

"I never once said you were anything else, Rachel. I'll always love you, but I know we'd never be happy together because you want me to give up what I do and I can't do that. Not when there are people like Paulina Donaldson out there," the Jersey native told her as the flight announcement was made.

"I'll miss you, Danno," Grace said and hugged him again.

"I'll miss you too, Monkey. Make sure you help mommy with Charles," Williams ordered and watched as Rachel took his daughters hand and walked toward the gate. He stood there long after they disappeared and turned to leave, wondering what life would be like if he did give up the job he loved.

Williams walked out of the airport and made his way to his car. He sat there until the plane took off and finally placed the keys in the ignition and drove to the hospital. He reached McGarrett's room and wasn't surprised to find Chin and Kono already there. "How is he?"

"He's fine, Danny, but it's time to find her," McGarrett told him and pressed the button so he was sitting up more.

"I agree, as long as it doesn't involve setting you up as bait," Williams said.

"Why not…just listen for a minute. She's going to come after me again, so why not be let it be on our terms and be ready for her?" McGarrett asked seriously.

"He's right, Danny," Chin observed.

"Come on, Chin, look at him. He's in no shape to do this!" Williams snapped.

"I don't mean right now, Danny. I'm talking about when I go home. If we can set things up so she thinks I'm alone then she's just arrogant enough to think she can do what she wants…"

"That goes both ways, Steve…you're just arrogant enough to think she won't be able to get to you. She's already killed and she won't hesitate to kill again if she doesn't get what she wants," Williams said and looked at Kono. "Tell me you're not buying into this!"

"I may not agree with him, but I think he's right about Paulina. She doesn't strike me as a woman who'll forgive and forget. She made a point of kidnapping Steve and I doubt we cut off all her resources when we had her assets frozen. I agree that Steve's not ready to go after her, but she won't wait long to make her next move. I think we'll be lucky if she waits until he's out of the hospital," Kono answered.

Danny threw his hands up in the air and walked away from the bed. What they said made sense, but he hated the idea of setting Steve McGarrett up as bait to catch the obsessed nurse. The woman had already proven she'd do anything to get to him and he wasn't sure they could stop her from getting to him again.

"Danny, she's dangerous and I don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about when or where she'll show up," McGarrett told him. "I'll be okay as long as I know you guys have my back."

"I know you're right, Steve, I just wish there was some other way," Williams told him.

"So do I, but there's no other way," McGarrett said and held his arm tight against his right side. "If she can't get to me then she'll find someone else and he might not be as lucky as I was."

"Have you looked in the mirror, Steven…I don't call what happened to you lucky."

"That's not what I meant, Danny…"

"I know it's not," Williams said softly and moved to stand by the window. "Look, I may not like doing it your way, but I'll back you up. Now, it's time we made some plans and you're going to do this the way we want to and no arguments or I'll lock you in a cell and throw away the damn key."

"I hear you, Danno," McGarrett said. "Did Rachel get away okay?"

"Her flight left on time and she'll stay there until I tell her we've caught Paulina," Williams said.

"Good," McGarrett observed and reached up to adjust the nasal cannula. God, he was really tired of the damn things.

"Okay, so how do we play this?" Kono asked.

"We make sure word gets out that I'm going home," McGarrett told them. "We need to set things up at the house so she doesn't realize what's going on. I've got security measures and alarms at the house so we use them to set the trap for her."

"Someone should stay with you," Kono observed.

"No, that wouldn't work, Kono. Paulina needs to think I'm alone and vulnerable."

"You will be, Steve, and that's part of the problem," Williams said. "We need to make sure we know when she makes her move."

"You will know, Danny, just use the surveillance cameras and alarms at my home. We set the alarms so they're silent and make sure someone's watching for anything suspicious. We set it up just like we do for anyone else," McGarrett explained.

"Do you know how many times things go wrong in an operation like this?" Williams asked.

"I do, believe me, Danny; I know exactly what I'm getting into, but I have something those other operations didn't…you guys," McGarrett said simply.

"What if one of us stayed with you? I mean it would be natural since you're hurt," Kono offered.

"She'd know and she'd wait until we let our guard down," Chin answered.

"Exactly," McGarrett agreed and looked pointedly at his partner. "She's already threatened Danny's family, and that makes her extremely dangerous."

"Okay, so we're going to set this up at your house, but if she's watching then she'll know what we're up to," Williams said.

"Then we do it in a subtle way…"

"Danny doesn't know the meaning of subtle," McGarrett said.

"Just because I speak my mind doesn't mean I can't be subtle. We need to make sure there are drive byes day and night," the Jersey native told them. "How much time do we have before Lewis signs your discharge papers?"

"A couple of days," McGarrett answered.

"That doesn't give us much time," Kono said.

"Maybe we should talk to Lewis…"

"No way, Chin. I'm out of here as soon as he signs those papers so set up everything you need to and we won't have any trouble," McGarrett warned.

"Then I guess we better get out to your place," Chin said.

"You two go ahead. I'll stay here," Williams said.

"Danny, you need to go home and get some sleep," McGarrett said and frowned when the man moved to the chair.

"I got my bed right here," the Jersey native said. "Chin; if you guys are coming back later I could use something to eat."

"Will do," Chin said and watched as McGarrett shook his head and closed his eyes. "We'll check in with you later, Boss."

"Thanks, Chin," McGarrett said and smiled when Kono told him to get some sleep before they left him alone with Williams.

"Are you sure you want to set yourself up as bait for her, Steve?" Williams asked a few minutes later.

"No, not really, but what choice do we have? I'm not worried about her coming after me, but she threatened Grace and Charles. I don't want to take a chance with their lives, Danny," McGarrett told him.

"Grace and Charles are safe…"

"For now, but what about when they come home? It may not be the best plan, Danny, but right now it's the only one," McGarrett offered tiredly.

"I know…it just seems wrong."

"Is that worry I hear?"

"What do you think, you jerk," Williams said when the other man smiled without opening his eyes.

"Thanks, Danno!"

"Hell," Williams said with a shake of his head. Why was this man able to ruffle his feathers, and yet there was no doubt in his mind that they were not just partners, but friends as well. McGarrett was as exasperating as anyone he'd ever met, yet he trusted him with his family and knew it went both ways.

**5050505050 **

Paulina Donaldson knew she should leave the state, but she didn't want to leave her 'lover' behind. Steve McGarrett was different from the others and she wanted him with her no matter what it took. She didn't mind losing Patrick McCallum, mainly because there were others out there that would do what she wanted, especially with the money she paid him. Losing Helen Liana was another matter. She'd worked hard to dig up the dirt she had on her and it would be difficult and time consuming to find another doctor like her.

Paulina poured herself another glass of wine and lay back on the lounge chair. The house she was staying at belonged to a friend who would not be returning for several weeks. She knew where they kept the spare key and had quickly gained access to the main house. There was plenty of food in the well-stocked kitchen and more than enough bottles of fine wine.

She knew Steve was dangerous and that his team would not give up on catching her, but that simply added to the thrill. When the time came, she would be reunited with him and to hell with the others because they had no right to interfere. She still had contacts at the hospital and it was easy to find out how McGarrett was doing and when he would be released from Queens.

Why was he being so damn stubborn? Couldn't he see that she was the only one for him? She could give him everything he ever wanted and they could live their lives without worrying about some psycho hurting, hunting, and trying to kill him. They could love each other and travel the world without anyone trying to get between them. Her love would be enough for both of them until he accepted what was right before his eyes. It didn't really matter, because she was strong enough to show him how much she loved him.

"Why are you letting them stop us from being happy, Steve?" Paulina whispered into the darkness. The stars shone brightly off the water and the moon hung heavy above her, as if taunting her that she was alone.

"We shall be together soon, My Love, and when we are it won't matter what they do because our love is stronger than they are," she spoke aloud, listening to the sounds of the waves hitting against the shore, and imagined what it would be like to have Steve lying down beside her.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett knew he had no choice, but to do as Lewis ordered if he was going to leave the hospital. A week had passed since he'd escaped from Paulina Donaldson. His fever had finally come down, the wound in his side was healing and the stitches had finally been removed. His oxygen levels were normal and the only thing he had to contend with was the broken ribs.

"Commander, just because I'm letting you out of here today doesn't mean you can return to work. I won't hesitate to call Governor Denning and tell him the rules of your discharge if I find out you doing anything, but relaxing by the ocean," Lewis warned as the nurse taped a piece of gauze over the IV site.

"I hear you, Doc."

"Do you really? I want to see you in my office in one week…the time of the appointment is on your discharge orders and don't even think of changing the time or date," Lewis ordered.

"I'll be there, Doc," McGarrett said and smiled at the young nurse as she gathered up the supplies.

"Make sure you are. I'm sending you home with pain medication…although you probably have what I prescribed for you during the last visit, but bring that into the drug store after you get this one filled. There's also a prescription for an antibiotic. The infection is pretty well cleared up, but I'd rather you take this for five days and make sure it's not going to come back and bite you in the ass," Lewis told him.

"I will, Doc," the SEAL said.

"Good, I've already gone over everything with Detective Williams and he's assured me that you will do what you're supposed to. Now, since I have other patients who don't give me such a hard time I'll leave you to get ready. Just do me a favor and use the visitor's entrance the next time you come in here," the doctor ordered.

"Sure thing, Doc, and thanks," McGarrett said, shaking the man's hand before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the overnight bag Williams had brought with him. It contained cargo pants, t-shirt, and everything else he needed, and he reminded himself that he owed Danny, Chin, and Kono for everything they'd done for him.

He started with the t-shirt, but before he could pull it on over his head the phone rang and he reached for it. "McGarrett."

"Hello, Steve, I heard you were being released today."

"Where are you, Paulina?"

"If I told you would you come to me…alone?"

"Why don't you tell me and we'll find out?"

"No, I don't think I will. Not just yet anyway, but don't worry we'll be together before long and you'll realize that this is how it was meant to be."

"You're crazy…"

"How can you say that? I love you…"

"Love's not supposed to hurt, Paulina, at least not the way normal people love each other," McGarrett told her as Williams came into the room. He held up his hand so the man would be quiet and hoped the trace set-up would work this time.

"Love hurts when you deny your feelings, Steve. I guess I'll have to hang up since Detective Williams is there. We'll be together before long."

The line went dead and Steve glanced at his watch. He knew the call was too short to trace, but what really bothered him was the fact that she knew Danny was in the room with him.

"Was that her?" Williams asked as McGarrett moved to the window.

"Yes, and she knew when you came in. Either someone's tipping her off or she's close enough to watch the room," the SEAL said.

"Dammit!" Williams cursed and joined his partner. "She's even more dangerous than we thought."

"Is everything ready at the house?" McGarrett asked.

"As ready as it can be. Have you thought about visiting Mary instead of setting yourself up as bait?"

"No, she'd just wait for me to come back. I want this over with, Danny. I'm not going to sit back and let her make the playing field when I have you, Chin, and Kono to watch my back."

"Well, I guess you need to get dressed if we're going to get you home," Williams said and waited for the other man to put on the clothing he'd brought for him. It took a few minutes, but once he was ready, Danny shouldered the bag and held the door for the injured man. His car was parked in the short term parking area near the main entrance.

Steve thought about Paulina Donaldson and knew the woman wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. There was no way in hell he was going to sit back and let her make the rules. She was about to find out that money only got you so far, because there were still people who were loyal by choice. He couldn't wait to get home, on his own turf and bait the trap that would be too enticing for her to ignore. Danny would drop him off and make sure he was inside, but then he'd be alone at his house.

"Steve, are you sure about this?" Williams asked once they were in his car and on the way to the McGarrett home.

"Yes, Danny, she's got to think I'm alone there and that means you need to leave," the SEAL told him. "I know you're worried and believe me I appreciate it, but I'm not as helpless…"

"No, but you're injured and you have to realize you do have limitations just like the rest of us," Williams offered, and glanced in the rear view mirror. There were plenty of vehicles behind him, and Paulina Donaldson could easily be in one of them, but there was no way of knowing until she tried something.

"I know my limitations better than anyone," McGarrett said.

"I know you do, but you always ignore those very limitations because of others. You need to worry about yourself this time, Steve, because she's crazy and she's already proven she'll do anything to get to you."

"That's why we need to catch her and this is the only way," McGarrett told him and closed his eyes.

"I know," Williams agreed softly. He knew there was nothing more they could do and soon heard the change in McGarrett's breathing and knew the man was sleeping.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett stretched his legs out and stared at the water as he reached for the bottle of beer on the side table. He'd been home for five days now and had heard nothing from Paulina. Danny, Chin, and Kono made a point of checking up on him, and even brought him several files he'd requested. Kamekona had brought him lunch every day at around one and he knew today would be no exception. The big man would stay long enough to find out what he should bring the next day and then he'd leave.

Steve wondered what it was that made people like Paulina tick. He'd been going over the file his team had created on the woman and he was surprised at what they'd found. Her real name was Marcia Burton and there were a few pictures of her with a couple he figured must have been her parents. Her face had changed, but there was no mistaking the cold eyes as she glared at the camera.

McGarrett was growing tired of having to wait for her to make move, but he understood that she could attack at any minute. The phone began to ring and he reached for it, smiling when he recognized the number. "Hi, Cath."

"Hi, Sailor, how are you?"

"Lonely…I don't know if I can last until Christmas," he told her.

"I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were too," McGarrett said. "Where are you?"

"I wish I could tell you, but…"

"I know…are you sure you can't come home?"

"I do too, have they caught her yet?"

"Not yet, but they will, Cath," McGarrett said.

"You just need to be careful, Steve, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't…Danny won't let me."

"Good, look, I have to go, but I'll be home before you know it."

"I'll be here."

"You better be and in one piece or I'll have to…"

"Play nurse for me," McGarrett said with a grin.

"Something like that. Be care, Steve, don't take any chances with her."

"I hear you…see you in a few weeks," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly when she hung up. He lay back and closed his eyes as he thought about the Catherine Rollins. The woman could turn his world upside down, but not the same way Paulina had done. At least when he thought of Catherine his body tingled with anticipation, not with fear. He'd finally admitted that he did indeed fear Paulina, he'd be crazy not to.

Steve heard a car pull up outside and recognized Kamekona's footsteps as the big man walked around the side of the house.

"Aloha, Brah," Kamekona said.

"Aloha," McGarrett said and sat up. "Is that lunch?"

"Sure is. Spicy Shrimp Scami Pasta, but I toned down the spicy just for you," Kamekona told him.

"You don't have to do this," McGarrett said.

"You saying I should bring it back?" the big man said and looked into the other man's eyes with a grin.

"Hell no," the SEAL said and reached for the bag.

"Good, I brought enough for both of us. Got any more of those longnecks?"

"In the fridge…I need another one too," McGarrett told him and opened up the bag. He placed the food on the table and waited for Kamekona to bring the beer, plates, and cutlery.

"It's a good thing I came…your fridge is empty, Brah."

"I know. I just haven't had the time to go shopping."

"Make a list…I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kamekona, but you don't have to do that."

"I know, but you've done enough favors for me…least I can do is return the favor," Kamekona told him and reached for the plate of food. "Has she called?"

"Not since the hospital, but I can't help feeling she's close by," McGarrett said and took a bite of the shrimp dish, eyes opening in surprise at the burning sensation. He grabbed the bottle of beer and took a long swallow before turning to see the smile on the Hawaiian's face. "I thought you went easy on the spices?"

"I did, Brah, toned it down to wimp scampi," Kamekona told him with a grin. "Now mine is like that fire house chilli…burns going in and coming out."

"Shit, Kamekona…"

"Not right now…come one, it's not that hot," Kamekona said.

"Maybe not, but I think my taste buds have burned out," McGarrett said after a few more mouthfuls. He ate most of what was on his plate and knew he would pay for it later. Joe White was the only man he knew who could eat the spicy foods Kamekona seemed to enjoy. The man's mouth and stomach had to be made of iron.

"You know that woman is crazy."

"I know, but until she makes her move there's not much we can do," McGarrett told him.

"I could stay with you…"

"No, thanks for the offer, Kamekona, but I need to make her believe I'm alone here," McGarrett aid.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She really did a number on you and you're not exactly healed right now."

"I know, but Danny, Chin, and Kono got it covered. They'll know if she shows up," McGarrett assured the man.

"Women like her make a man rethink the idea of being straight," Kamekona observed. It wasn't meant as an insult to gay men, it was just an observation he made because of Paulina Donaldson.

"I'm sure there are gay men out there who have obsessed men after them. Obsession is not gender based," the SEAL said as Kamekona began cleaning up. "Don't throw this out, Brah, I'll probably finish it for dinner."

"I'll cover it and put it in the fridge. Call me with the list of things you need and I'll pick them up tomorrow. Oh, I brought you a couple of the pills he gave you for pain. No shame in admitting when you need them. I left the bottle next to the fridge."

"Thanks, Kamekona," McGarrett said and watched the big man leave. His side burned and he knew he'd probably overdone things as he reached for the pills Lewis prescribed. He hadn't taken any since leaving the hospital, but right now he needed something to help take the edge off. He took the pills, settled back in his chair and closed his eyes as the sound of the waves lulled him toward sleep, and knew Williams would be alerted if anything should happen while he slept.

**5050505050 **

Paulina watched as the big man left the house before returning her attention to the man seated in the back yard. She knew it was time to make her move. Time to make Steve McGarrett her now and forever, and if that meant they both had to die then so be it. No one had the right to stop her from showing her love in the only way left open to her. Death was the ultimate sacrifice and she was more than willing to be the strong one and accept that as the ultimate end to their relationship.

Paulina knew the people who owned the house she was using would be returning the next day, and the boat she was using belonged to them. How easy it had been to spy on her lover from the water and watch him sleeping in the back yard. The gargantuan man who she detested had left and that meant that Steve would be alone for the afternoon. If the schedule remained the same as it had since he was home, Williams, Kelly, and Kalakaua would show up around six and stay for dinner before leaving for the night.

She used the binoculars to spy on him and felt thrilled at the thought of how vulnerable he was right now. She could easily bring the boat to shore and walk up to him while he slept, but she knew better than that. He may look vulnerable, but he was used to fooling people and she would not take that chance. She glanced at here watch and knew it would be five hours before his team showed up. That gave her just enough time to get back to the house, pick up the supplies she needed and make her way to his home.

Paulina knew her timing had to be perfect because the slow acting poison she'd taken would soon begin to work. At most she had three hours left, but that was plenty of time to do what she needed to do.

"Sleep well, Steve, we'll be together forever very soon and damn anyone who tries to stop us," Paulina whispered before aiming the speed boat back toward the house not far from the McGarrett home.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

McGarrett shifted on the lounge chair and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to fall asleep like this coming home from the hospital, but he hated being so deeply asleep that he'd left himself vulnerable. He sat up and looked around; frowning when he realized something was different. He couldn't quite grasp what it was and looked around his back yard.

Steve stood up, and turned to find he was no longer alone and cursed the fact that he'd taken the pain medication while Kamekona was there.

"Hello, Steve, did you miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head," McGarrett snapped as he looked down the barrel of a gun.

"Why don't we go inside before one of your neighbors gets nosy and I have to kill them," Paulina suggested and motioned for him to go ahead of her.

Steve hoped Danny was listening as he moved past her and into his home. It took several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light and he knew she would have the same problem. It might be enough to give him the chance to get the gun away from her, but her next words made him stay where he was.

"I have enough explosives here to blow us both to hell and back if you try anything stupid, Steve. Now I'm pretty sure your friends are listening in so please tell them to stay away unless they want to die with us."

"What makes you think anyone's listening to us?"

"Oh, Steve, you should know by now that I'm not stupid," Paulina said and slid the door closed behind her. "I know they would never leave you w3ithout backup as long as I was free. Now, please, do as I say or I'll press his little button right now."

"Danny, she's hooked up to explosives, so stay out," McGarrett ordered.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'll let you say goodbye to Steve before I press the button, but please don't try to come in right now as Steve and I have some things to discuss."

"Paulina, why don't you put the gun down and we can talk," McGarrett suggested.

"I will once you close the drapes, Steve. I'd rather not have one of your SWAT team taking me down before we're ready," Paulina told him and made sure she stayed away from the windows as he closed the drapes and blinds. "Now, as long as you do as I say we'll be fine, but I really should warn you that this is not how I wanted our love to end."

"Good, because I don't love you," the SEAL told her.

"That's okay, I know you're just denying your feelings because they are listening, but you know this is how it was meant to be, Steve. There is always tragedy when real love is involved. Romeo and Juliette were star crossed lovers…"

"Our families were never at war…they never even knew each other, Paulina," McGarrett said.

"I know that, but there are those who conspire to keep us apart. I don't know why they do or why they turn you against me, but it's been done before. I won't let it end with your death, Steve, instead I will give us the chance to leave this life together."

"I'm not ready to die…"

"That's okay, Steve, I'll be strong enough for both of us. Why don't you open a bottle of wine and we'll toast to our life or death as the case will be," Paulina told him.

"There's a bottle in the fridge," McGarrett said and hoped Kamekona had left the bottle of pain medication where he could get to it.

"Get it, but don't try anything since I'll be watching you," Paulina warned and made sure she stayed out of his reach.

Steve opened the fridge and took out the bottle of wine he'd placed there. It would take a corkscrew to open it and he moved to the drawer.

"What are you doing, Steve?"

"I need to get the corkscrew to open the bottle," McGarrett explained.

"Is it a good wine?"

"The best," the SEAL told her and moved to open the bottle. He kept his back to her and quickly uncapped the bottle of medication before removing the cork and pouring two glasses of the dark red liquid. He dropped several pills into each glass and knew what he planned was dangerous, but he couldn't take the chance that she would be wise to what he was doing. He made sure the bottle of pills was out of sight and turned to face her while sloshing the wine in both glasses.

"Why don't we go into the living room where we can be comfortable?" Paulina suggested and motioned for him to do as she wanted.

Steve knew he had to be careful around this woman and walked out of the kitchen. Once in the living room he turned and looked into her eyes. There was no mistaking the coldness that shone there and no matter what happened, he knew she would kill him if he didn't find a way to get the detonator away from her.

"Have a seat on the sofa, Steve."

"I'd rather the chair."

"It doesn't matter what you want, Steve. Don't you see that? You seem to think you have a choice here, but you don't and neither do I. I'm doing what I have to in order for us to be happy…"

"I'd be happy to show you the inside of a jail cell," McGarrett told her.

"No, you wouldn't, Steve. Sooner or later you would come to realize it's me you love, not that bitch who calls you! I saw what she did to you while she was here and I know she's never going to love you the way I do."

"You're kind of love is like biting on tinfoil," McGarrett said and heard her laugh.

"Sit down, Steve, I have something for you to take," she ordered and took something from her pocket while keeping the gun trained on him. She waited for him to place the glasses on the table and tossed the white envelope to him.

"What is it?" McGarrett asked.

"It's just a little something to make you uncomfortable until I decide it's time for us to be together forever. I had planned to do it right away, but I think you should suffer for what you've cost me. I worked hard to find Dr. Liana and now both she and Patrick are in jail. I don't really give a damn about that, but it does mean we both need to sacrifice ourselves. Now, why don't you mix that powder with your wine and we can toast to our love and happiness? It won't kill you right away, Steve, but it will make you uncomfortable."

**5050505050 **

"We need to get in there now!" Williams snapped when he heard the woman tell McGarrett what he should do with the powder.

"I know, but we need to go through an upper window," Chin told him.

"I can climb in if you guys can keep her occupied down here," Kono offered.

"All right, Cuz, you do that, but be careful. I don't want her blowing us all up," Chin said. "Danny, she knows we're here so why don't you call out to her while Kono and I try to get inside?"

"I don't think we have that kind of time!" Williams said as he heard the woman repeat her order.

**5050505050 **

"It won't kill you right away, Steve, but it will make you uncomfortable…go ahead, Steve, mix the powder or I push the button now. Just think if you take the powder then maybe your friends will be able to help you before it' too late, but if you don't then I'll just push the button. I'm pretty sure they are close and that means they'll probably be killed too."

"If I drink it will you put the detonator down?"

"Of course…since there is no cure and I have already taken something similar, only mine does not have the painful side effects yours does," Paulina explained.

"Steve!"

McGarrett heard Williams voice outside the door, and shook his head when the woman's finger gently pressed down on the trigger. "No, Danny, stay out!"

"I'll end this right now!" Paulina warned.

"No, don't, you've gone through so much trouble to do this so we should spend the last few minutes of our lives together," McGarrett told her.

"Drink your wine," Paulina said.

"Shouldn't we make a toast?" McGarrett said as she lifted her glass without releasing the detonator.

"Why don't you do the honors?" the obsessed woman told him.

"To the future…"

"And the life after this one," Paulina finished.

"Steve, I'm coming in!"

"Drink your wine or he dies too!"

Steve knew she would make good on the threat and touched the glass to his lips.

"All of it," Paulina said and watched as he tipped the glass before doing the same with her own. She drained what was in her glass and smiled when she looked at the man seated on the couch. "It won't take long to start working, Steve."

"Steve!"

"They're too late, Steve, they can't stop what is already working…can you feel it?"

Steve swallowed several times as he stood up and looked at Paulina Donaldson. The woman kept her hand on the detonator, but she seemed to be having trouble focusing on him and he hoped the drug he'd placed in the wine was working. Either that or she hadn't been lying about the poison she'd ingested.

"Oh, I seem to have miscalculated how much I took, but it doesn't matter. Our future is set now and we will spend eternity in each other's arms," Paulina said and blinked rapidly.

Steve reacted on instinct and dove for the woman as her finger seemed to slip off the detonator. He grabbed her hand and struggled with her as they fell over the coffee table. He heard her curse, but kept her hand away from the explosive device even as she rammed her elbow into his side. Above the roaring in his ears he thought he heard Danny say something and fought to stay conscious as Paulina continued to fight him.

"Steve!" Williams called as he shoved the door open and hurried inside. Kono was at the top of the stairs, her gun drawn as she hurried down the stairs with Chin entering from the kitchen.

"Dan…Danny, don't let her to…touch the detonator!" McGarrett ordered and felt someone grab her arm and press it against the floor.

"It's over, Paulina!" Williams snapped.

"You have no idea," Paulina said, her breathing ragged as she turned her head to look at the man she wanted to join her in death. "Soon, Steve, it won't be long and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

"I don't…don't think so," McGarrett told her and let Danny and Chin take control.

"The ambulance is on the way," Duke said upon entering the house.

Steve had no idea where he came from, but he was glad the man was there and hoped Paulina was wrong about whatever poison she'd taken. "Danny, poison…"

"I know, Steve," Williams said and helped his friend to the couch. "I heard what she said about the powder. How much did you drink?"

"Whole thing…no...no choice."

"I know…"

"More…put pain meds in wine too…didn't know how…how else to stop her," McGarrett told him.

"Dammit! How much?"

"Four in each one…had to…make sure it stop…stopped her," McGarrett said and fought to control his breathing as Kono and another cop worked to get rid of the explosives strapped to Paulina Donaldson's body.

"Jesus," Williams snapped as the sound of an ambulance reached them.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing as pain lanced through his body. His heart seemed to trip-hammer against his chest and fire seared along his nerves. His whole body tensed as Danny touched his shoulder and he shook with the force of a convulsion and his jaw clenched tightly. He tried to make sense of what was happening, but he couldn't think straight as whatever poison he'd ingested wreaked havoc with his body.

Danny looked up as Duke ordered the paramedics inside. He'd seen the rigidity in McGarrett's body and silently prayed they'd get him to the hospital in time. If what he'd heard Paulina say was right, then they didn't have a whole lot of time. "Kono, find out what she gave him!"

"Paulina, what did you give Steve?" Kono asked angrily.

"I gave him something that will bind us together for…ever," the woman said and lifted her head to look at the man she wanted above all else. "It wo…won't be l…long now."

"What the hell did you give him?" Kalakaua shook the woman as the bomb tech removed the last of the explosives.

"W…watch him d…die…"

"No!" Chin said as a second team of paramedics moved into the room and began working on Paulina Donaldson.

"He's been poisoned," Williams told the lead paramedic working on his partner. He told the man what McGarrett had been forced to do with the pain medication as well and moved back as the team worked on McGarrett. He glanced toward Paulina Donaldson and hoped the woman was suffering for what she'd done.

"Does he have any allergies?" the paramedic as he hooked up the monitors.

"No," Williams answered. "He's got some broken ribs and a healing knife wound on his right side."

"Okay, we're going to move now," the paramedic said and made sure the gurney was lowered as far as it would go.

Steve cried out as they moved him, but was soon settled on the stretcher. He knew he was dying, but he wasn't ready to let go and fought to breathe in spite of the pain. He kept his eyes closed and clenched his hands at his sides, but managed to turn his head enough to look at the woman who had poisoned him. Her eyes were open and a smile ghosted across her face when she saw him.

"I love you, Steve," she mouthed as an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose.

"Danny, we'll handle things here…go with Steve," Chin ordered and watched as Williams hurried after the stretcher.

"How is she?" Kono asked the paramedic working on Donaldson.

"Her vital signs are weak and she's having trouble breathing. We need to get moving now," the man said as they moved the woman to the stretcher.

"One of us should go with her," Kono said.

"You go," Chin told her and saw her nod. He knew she would make damn sure Paulina Donaldson was under police custody the whole time as he turned to help Duke and the others secure the crime scene.

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

Danny had no idea how much time had passed since he and Kono had been relegated to the waiting room. A police officer stood outside the room where they were treating Paulina Donaldson, but he didn't give a damn about her condition and silently hoped the woman died. He wasn't malicious, but he was tired of people like her and the pain they caused.

Carl Lewis and two other specialists were in with Steve, and he knew they were waiting on the toxicology report. God, he hoped what she'd given him wasn't as deadly as she told him, but as a nurse she would know just what to use. Hopefully the specialists they'd brought in would know what to do to counteract the poison. They also had to contend with the pain medication he'd taken.

Twice now they'd called a code to the trauma room where Paulina was being treated and he wasn't sure how he felt about them bringing her back. If she lived, then she'd be a constant threat to McGarrett, but if she died then he wouldn't get the closure he deserved. He wished Lewis would update them, but when he glanced at his watch he knew it wasn't long enough for the doctors to know anything.

"Danny, Chin called the governor and he'll be here as soon as he can," Kono told him.

"Where is Chin?"

"He's still at the house," Kono answered. "I'm going to grab a coffee. Do you want one?"

"Thanks, Kono," Williams said with a nod of his head. He watched her head toward the main doors and turned his attention to both trauma rooms. Nurses came and went, carrying vials of blood or some kind of medication and still there was no word on McGarrett's condition. He paced back and forth in front of the waiting room as a third code sounded from Paulina's room.

Williams leaned against the doorframe, but moved to McGarrett's room when the door opened and Carl Lewis moved toward him. "Doc, how is he?"

"Detective, I thought I told you to make sure he used the visitor's entrance next time," Lewis said in an effort to ease the tension and fear he saw in the other man.

"Well, you know Steve…he does like to make an entrance," Williams said.

"Yes, he does. Look, Dr. Maynard and Dr. Caldwell are with him now and we're doing everything we can to make him comfortable. Are you sure she didn't say anything about the poison she gave him?"

"She didn't say anything except that it would be painful for him," Williams answered.

"It is painful and it's affecting his breathing. Dr. Caldwell intubated him and we're going to move him to ICU as soon as the toxicology reports are in. Once we know what we're dealing with we'll be able to figure out the right course of treatment," Lewis explained.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"It would be a guess, and right now guessing is not the right way to go. Dr. Caldwell and Dr. Maynard are specialist in their fields and Commander McGarrett is in good hands…the best actually. Look, I need to make arrangements for the ICU and hopefully the blood tests will be back by then," Lewis said. "Try not to worry, Detective, we both know Steve McGarrett is as stubborn as they come."

"Yes, he is," Williams said. "What about Paulina Donaldson? Do you know how she's doing?"

"She's coded three times, but I'm not treating her. Dr. Richardson is in there with her, but we'll be working together to find out what she took and what she gave him," Lewis explained.

"Is she awake? Maybe I'll have better luck if you'll give me one minute alone with her," Williams vowed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that no matter how much I agree with you," Lewis said. "I'll update you as soon as I can and I'll check on the woman for you."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said and watched the man move to the main desk. He ran his fingers through his hair and stayed where he was while waiting for news. Kono returned with the coffee and he thanked her for it as Kamekona and the governor joined them. He quickly updated them both, and glanced at his watch as they waited for news from the doctors treating his partner.

**5050505050 **

Carl Lewis was tired, but at least they'd managed to stabilize his patient and get him situated in ICU. The toxicology report had given them some insight into what he'd been given, but there were still several toxins they needed to identify. Caldwell and Maynard were working together in the lab and if anyone could figure this out, they could.

Lewis knew the Governor, McGarrett's team, and several of his friends were all waiting for word on his condition. He knew they wouldn't be satisfied with what he had to tell them, but until they had more information, there was nothing else he could do. He pushed open the waiting room door and held up his hand for them all to remain seated as he took the only available seat between Williams and the man he now knew as Kamekona.

"How is Commander McGarrett, Dr. Lewis?" Denning asked.

"He's critical and we've put him on life support until we figure out how to treat him. Dr. Caldwell and Dr. Maynard have their team working in the lab, but so far there are two substances they've been unable to identify. They are also comparing his toxicology results with Paulina Donaldson and hopefully that could shed some light on the type of poison."

"What about the woman? Is she alive?" Denning asked.

"Yes, she is, but she's also listed as critical. She's also on life support and whatever she took has affected her vital organs. Her kidneys are shutting down and she has some internal bleeding," Lewis answered.

"Will she live?" Chin asked.

"It depends on whether we find out exactly what the poison was and whether there's an antidote," Lewis answered.

"Let her die," Williams snarled.

"We can't do that, Detective, no matter what we think of the patient," Lewis reminded him.

"Detective Williams knows that, Doctor, he's simply voicing his anger at what she has done to Commander McGarrett," Denning observed.

"I doubt she'll be able to do anything else to him even if she does survive. The damage done by the poison is irreversible," Lewis told them.

"But you don't know what the poison was?" Kono asked.

"No, but we've isolated a couple of the toxins," Lewis said. "I doubt you'd recognize the names, but I will say we've given her the antidote for the ones we can…it's just that the damage has already been done."

"What about…"

"Commander McGarrett was lucky you got him here when you did, Lieutenant Kelly. That doesn't mean he's out of the woods…far from it… it just means we've been able to stabilize him and treat him for the toxins we've identified. We're not giving up on him and we will find the answers," Lewis vowed.

"I know you will, Dr. Lewis, and I'm sure Commander McGarrett's team knows that as well. I want an update on your progress every six hours," Denning said and shook the man's hand before turning to the people in the waiting room. "I know you're all worried about Commander McGarrett, but you won't be doing him any good if you let yourself get run down. I know there's no point in telling you to go home, but while you're here you need to get some rest."

"We will, Governor," Williams told him and turned to Lewis. "Can I see Steve?"

"For a few minutes. Check with the nurse's desk and they'll let you know where he is," Lewis said.

"Danny, I'm going to check with Officer Markel and make sure he knows that he's not to leave Paulina's door," Chin told him.

"She's on life support, Detective, so she won't be going anywhere," Lewis vowed.

"I know, but she's dangerous until we're sure she's not going anywhere," Chin said and left the waiting room.

"I can assure you that she's not a danger to anyone," Lewis told them.

"You don't know her, Doc, she's got the resources and she won't let this go…she won't let him go," Williams observed.

"She won't have a choice. The poison will see too that. If she survives she'll be on life support indefinitely," Lewis said and stood up. "It's been a long day and I need to go home before my wife divorces me…"

"What about Steve?" Williams asked worriedly.

"He'll be under constant care and I'll be paged as soon as they know anything about the unknown substances. Dr. Maynard and Dr. Caldwell have their team working around the clock on this."

"Does Steve have that kind of time?" Kono asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me…not after everything you've told me about him," Lewis said.

"Doc," Williams said and handed the man a card.

"What's this?" Lewis asked

"Someone who might be able to help find out what she used on Steve. That's all I can tell you, but I do know the man who gave me the card is trustworthy and a good friend of Steve's," Williams explained.

"I'll give him a call," Lewis said and left the room.

"Come on, Danny, why don't we go check on Steve?" Kono said and took his arm. They walked to the nurse's desk and weren't surprised to find several of McGarrett's friends waiting there. "Dr. Lewis said we could see Commander McGarrett."

"His nurse is in with him now, but she shouldn't be much longer. Why don't you wait outside his unit….number four," the raven haired woman seated behind the desk told them.

"Thank you," Williams said and walked toward the unit she'd indicated. Once there he leaned against the wall and knew he needed to call Rachel and let her know what happened. He also needed to get word to Catherine Rollins. He'd already called Gutches and the man told him he would get in touch with Joe White and update him. He'd also asked Danny to have Lewis and the specialists contact him about getting more experts involved in McGarrett's case. Experts who had the resources to dig deeper into certain things that Caldwell and Maynard did not have access to, and could help save McGarrett's life.

It wasn't long before the curtains were drawn back, the door was opened and a nurse motioned them inside. Danny swallowed several times as he looked at the man who seemed to have been dwarfed by the sheer number of medical devices attached to his body. He had no idea what most of it was for, but he knew why it was being used. The poison Paulina had given him was wreaking havoc with his organs and nervous system and they needed to find the antidote ASAP.

"How is he?" Kono voiced the question he couldn't quite get out.

"I know all of these things are intimidating and scary, but they are helping Commander McGarrett breathe until the doctor's find an antidote. Rest assured we are keeping him comfortable and Dr. Maynard left orders to keep him sedated so he doesn't feel anything," the woman assured them and continued to check the leads and IV lines.

"How long with they keep him like this?" Williams asked. God, it was killing him to see Steve McGarrett unnaturally still. Those times he'd stayed at his partner's house, Steve had never been 'dead asleep' and woke to the slightest noise.

"As long as it takes them to find the antidote," the nurse said and wished she could give them a better answer, but whatever McGarrett had ingested was doing a number on his nervous system. "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but right now there's no definitive answer."

"I know," Kono said. "Danny, I'm going to see if I can get word to Catherin."

"Thanks, Kono," Williams said, surprised at how weary his voice sounded. The truth was, he was far beyond tired and would love to crawl into bed and sleep for a week, but that wasn't happening until McGarrett was awake and giving him one of his famous faces, preferably the 'What the hell, Danno?' face.

"Detective, I'm going to get a cup of coffee…"

"You're going to leave him alone?" Williams asked incredulously.

"Not really, you see those monitors?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are connected to the main desk and they'll know if anything goes wrong. Rest assured we are constantly watching Commander McGarrett's vital signs," the nurse told him.

"Sorry, it's just…it's hard seeing him like this," Williams explained.

"I know, but he's sleeping and it's harder on you than on him right now," the nurse said.

"Somehow, I don't think so," the detective observed and looked at the monitors, wishing he understood whether what he saw was good or not. He thanked her again when she told him he could stay and even brought in a chair for him. "God, Steve, don't let that bitch win," he whispered.

Danny thought about his life as a cop, and the partners he'd had during his career. Most of them were good men, but there were three that he really connected with for different reasons. Two were dead and buried with honors, but they were never far from his thoughts, the third was hanging on to his life with the help of medical equipment that Danny would never be able to name.

"Come on, Steve, don't make me have to work in another partner in this pineapple infested hell-hole," Williams told him and closed his eyes as he rubbed at his temples and the headache he'd held at bay came back with a vengeance. Why the hell were there so damn many criminals and crazies out there, and fewer cops to go around? They needed men like McGarrett, men who could push themselves to the limit and still stay on the right side of the law.

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

Chin didn't feel anything as he looked at the woman in the bed. From what the nurses had told him, there wasn't much they could do for her. Like Steve, she was on life support, but the poison she'd ingested had more time to work and the damage to her vital organs was irreversible. This woman had nearly killed Steve McGarrett, and from everything they'd found on her, she'd murdered at least eight men over the last ten years.

He looked at her face, her eyes closed, her hair soaked with sweat, tubes running down her throat, and still he felt no pity for her. How could he, when she'd caused so much pain to the families of those missing men. Would they ever find the bodies, and were there even more than they already knew about.

Toshi Ito had given them solid information about the whereabouts of Jose Ruiz, but they'd two other graves nearby. Max Bergman was working on establishing their identities and notifying their families. It would be hard on them, but at least they would have some closure where their loved ones were involved.

Chin looked at the overhead monitor and saw the evidence that she was still alive. What would happen if he just pulled the plug on her? Would she live or would she succumb to her injuries? Could he really do something like that when she looked so vulnerable? The answer was instantaneous and he knew he could never do something so damn cold.

Chin knew Paulina Donaldson wasn't going anywhere and turned away as the nurse began checking the more intimate equipment. He knew the cop outside the door would not leave the spot until he was relieved. He spotted Kono at the end of the hall and walked toward her, but she held up her hand before he could say anything.

"Yes, Catherine, he's alive and they are working to find out what she gave him…no, all they know is she used several different toxins and poisons and it's effecting his nervous system and vital organs. They have him on life support…yes, they've got several doctors…specialists working on the antidote and Wade Gutches gave Danny the names of a couple of people associated with the military…I'll call you as soon as we know anything new…I know there's no point in telling you not to worry…okay, I'll tell him," Kono hung up and turned to her cousin.

"They're not holding out much hope for Paulina. Her kidneys are shutting down and they're having trouble stabilizing her heart," Chin told her as they walked toward McGarrett's room.

"What's the old saying about you reap what you sow…I don't hold a grudge, but she deserves what she's done to herself," Kono told him. "Catherine's going to put in for a leave of absence, but if she can't get it she'll be here for Christmas."

"She's good for Steve," Chin said.

"Yes, she is…they complement each other," Kono said and looked into the room where Danny Williams was watching over their boss. She was glad they'd caught the woman who'd been stalking and kidnapped Steve, not just for his sake, but for the threats the woman made against Grace and Charles. "Danny looks like I feel."

"I think we're all worn out, Cuz, and since there's no point in telling Danny to get some rest you and I should go see if we can get something to eat," Chin told her.

"I hope they find an antidote," Kono whispered.

"They will," Chin said and headed toward the elevator with Kono close behind him.

**5050505050 **

The hours dragged for the people waiting for some news from the people working on an antidote for Steve McGarrett. The hospital staff cared for his every need while his friends stood vigil in the room with him. They'd talk to the injured man, even though he was in a medically induced coma, hoping and praying they could get through to him and give him the strength to hold on a little longer.

Steve's condition continued to deteriorate as the poison in his system affected his vital organs. Lewis, Maynard, and Caldwell worked together to come up with the best course of treatme3nt while coordinating with the specialists who worked behind the scenes. They were able to identify one of the poisons and would be starting treatment to counteract the effects while they continued to work on the final one that was causing McGarrett's heart rate to fluctuate.

Paulina Donaldson, whose name they now knew was Marcia Burton was slowly dying in spite of the treatment they were giving her. The poison was damaging her kidneys and if she lived she would need dialysis for the rest of her life. There were other problems, including her lungs and heart and some would have said to just let her go, but McGarrett's team wanted her to live in order to give Steve some closure. If she died then he would not get the chance to face her, but if she lived he could at least face the woman who had fixated on him in a dangerous way that could kill them both.

Danny Williams watched as Dr. Lewis and the day nurse connected the new medication into McGarrett's IV line and silently prayed it would make a difference. In the last 24 hours he'd felt as if Steve was slipping away from them. He'd heard the doctors talking about Steve's heart rate and the newest problem was that his urine output was low. He really didn't understand the medical terminology, but there was no mistaking the worry in their voices as they discussed the treatment.

"Doc, how long before we know if this is working?" Williams asked.

"It depends on Commander McGarrett," Caldwell answered. "Dr. Lewis told us he's stubborn…"

"That's an understatement," Williams observed.

"Good, then he won't let this beat him," Maynard told him.

"And neither will we," Williams vowed.

"Good, he's going to need all of you to fight his way back from this. The poison she gave him is affecting every part of his body and he's going to have to fight hard to get back to form," Maynard said. "We need to get something to eat and grab some shut-eye while we can. Carl, we'll check back with you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Richard, I'll let you know how he reacts to the new medication," Lewis said and watched the two men leave.

"Doc, will this work?" Williams asked.

"It will…against the poison we identified, but that still leaves one more, and that's the one that has me worried the most right now. I'm not going to sugar coat anything, Detective…we really need to find out what it is and get him started on the antidote before the effects are irreversible," Lewis answered.

"What about her? Is she getting the same treatment?"

"Yes, she is, but she's not responding to anything we've done for her so far. From what you told us she took the poison before she went to the commander's home and her tests show it's not the same thing she gave him. It's a waiting game, Detective…at least for now," Lewis said, and checked the monitor before assuring Williams they were doing everything they could to make sure both survived.

Danny looked at Steve's face, partially covered by the tubes and breathed softly before taking the chair beside the bed. He'd gone home long enough to shower and change his clothes before coming back to the hospital. Rachel had called and he'd updated her on McGarrett and assured her that Paulina would not be a threat any longer.

For all intents and purposes, according to what the doctors were saying, no matter what happened, Paulina Donaldson would never be a threat to anyone ever again. In his mind, that was a reason to celebrate. People like her were dangerous, not only to McGarrett, but to anyone he cared about. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples in an effort to ease the headache he felt building behind his eyes and didn't hear the newcomer until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, why don't you get some sleep?" Chin suggested.

"I'm good, Chin…"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Brah? You look like they should push another bed in here and put you in it. There's a comfortable sofa in the waiting room at the end of the hall…I know...I already took advantage of it," Kelly explained.

"They just started him on something new so come get me if anything changes."

"You know I will…go," Chin ordered and took the seat Williams vacated.

**5050505050 **

Kono looked into the room where Paulina Donaldson was being treated and moved back as an alarm sounded. Medical personnel hurried into the room and worked to save her life as she watched. The curtains were soon closed, leaving her to wonder what was happening inside. 48 hours had passed since she'd poisoned Steve, and he was still fighting for his life in a room down the hall.

She kept looking at the clock above the nurse's station and counting each minute that clicked by, and still senses the flurry of activity behind the closed curtains. She wasn't sure how she felt, but life would be a lot less dangerous for Steve if the woman died. Those thoughts were cut short when she heard a second alarm sounding from a short distance away and a worried Danny Williams exited the room and a second team went through the door.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Kono asked as she hurried toward him.

"I don't know…the alarms went off and the nurse sent me out," Williams answered as Lewis and another nurse hurried into the room. God, help him, but he couldn't help the anger he felt toward Paulina Donaldson and the pain she'd caused. He heard something about epinephrine, but he had no idea what else was being said.

"He's not going to quit on us, Danny," Kono told him.

"God, Kono, he better not…I won't be able to train another partner to do those damn faces he makes," Williams said and hoped she understood what he was saying. He leaned against the wall and waited for word on McGarrett as his own heart seemed to be beating a little too fast. When the curtains were finally drawn back and Lewis exited the room, Danny wasn't sure if what he saw was good or bad.

"He's still with us and that's a plus right now. Look, just before this happened Dr. Maynard called to tell me they may have identified the poison and pretty sure they can have the antidote ready by this evening. If so we can start him on it immediately and then it'll be up to the commander and the Man up above," Lewis explained and looked at Williams and Kalakaua. "His temperature's higher than we like and he's been placed on a cooling blanket, but he's proving to be exactly what you told me he was…a stubborn sonofabitch."

"Thank god for that," Williams said.

"It's going to take a while before we get the antidote, but rest assured as soon as it gets here we'll start the commander on it," Lewis said. "Now, why don't you two go grab some coffee and something to eat because this could take some time?"

"Thanks, Doc, we will," Williams said and swallowed several times when he looked into the room where McGarrett was being treated. God, he silently prayed the man would continue to beat the odds and give Maynard and the others the time they needed to get the antidote they needed.

**5050505050 **

The waiting game began, with Williams, Kelly, Kalakaua a constant in or near McGarrett's room. Kamekona visited on several occasions, bringing food and coffee for the trio and getting an update on the SEAL's condition.

Governor Denning and Wade Gutches also made their presence known as the specialists worked to find the final answer that would save McGarrett's life. The governor was in constant contact with Chin Ho Kelly even when he wasn't at the hospital. Gutches contacted Joe White every few hours to let him know exactly what was being done and whether they were any closer to an antidote to the final poison.

Danny Williams glanced at the clock over the main desk as he waited for McGarrett's nurse to finish what she needed to do for him. Time was passing too fast without an answer from Maynard and Caldwell, and Danny knew the longer it took the worse Steve's chances of making a full recovery was. He'd managed to catch a couple of hours of sleep, but the couch in the waiting room was getting to be downright uncomfortable.

"Danny, has there been any word from Lewis this morning?" Kono asked. She'd gone back to the office with Chin in order to make sure the case against McCallum, Liana, and the Itos were properly filed and logged. There was no way in hell they would allow these people to go free on some technicality.

"Not yet, I think he's making rounds right now," Williams answered. "Where's Chin?"

"He's making sure we have the names of Paulina's other victims. We need to let their families know once we've identified them all," Kono told him.

"Did they find any more bodies out there?"

"Two more…that brings the count to seven and there could still be more," Kono said.

"All those lives lost just because she was obsessed with them," Williams said as the curtain was drawn back and the nurse motioned for them to come back inside.

"Dr. Lewis will be here shortly," the woman told them as she continued to care for the injured man.

"I hate seeing him like this…it's just so unnatural," Kono observed.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing," Williams told her and turned when he heard familiar voices outside the room. He recognized the three doctors and hoped their excitement meant they'd come up with an answer. Lewis looked toward him and nodded as he hurried into the room. "Tell me they've got something?"

"We think so. Dr. Caldwell had a breakthrough this morning, but there's really no point in me trying to explain it to you. We're going to start Commander McGarrett and Paulina Donaldson on it right away, but it could be hours before we know if it's working," Lewis told them as the specialists came into the room. "Why don't you two go grab some coffee while we set things up here? It's going to take about half an hour before you can come back in."

"Will this work?" Williams asked.

"The preliminary tests look good and we're hopeful this is going to work," Caldwell answered. He could tell the duo was worried, but he needed to be truthful with them. McGarrett's condition was deteriorating, and he didn't have time for them to go through as many tests as they would like.

"Come on, Danny, my treat," Kono told him and took Williams arm as she led him from the room. They walked to the small nurse's lounge and made coffee before heading back to their friend's room. They waited outside, leaning against the wall as McGarrett's doctors worked behind the closed curtain.

"What's going on?" Chin asked. He'd finished what he needed to do at the office and made his way directly to the hospital. They now had the names of six of the seven victims and Governor Denning had been notified. The man was proving just how much he cared and trusted Five-O and was making the calls to the families himself.

"They think they found the antidote," Kono answered.

"They think?" Chin asked.

"They are pretty sure, but they said Steve doesn't have time to wait," William explained.

"When are they going to start him on it?" Chin asked.

"They're setting it up for him right now. They're going to start her on it too," Kono told him.

"Do they know how long before we know if it's working?" Chin asked.

"No, but we didn't really have time to ask questions," Williams answered; turning back to the door when he heard it open and Lewis rejoined them. "Doc, how long before we know if it's working?"

"That's up to Commander McGarrett right now. Hopefully we'll start to see some improvement within the hour, but you have to realize it's going to be a while before he's on his feet."

"When will you let him wake up and take him off life support?" Kono asked.

"Again, it all depends on how he responds to the treatment," Lewis said. "The nurses will be monitoring him around the clock and they'll notify me as soon as they notice anything. For now, I need to go check several other patients, so I'll check back in an hour."

They watched him leave and waited for the two specialists to leave the room before stepping inside. McGarrett had a new IV set-up and several new fluids running into his arm, but other than that nothing had changed. The beeps and clicks remained constant and were a welcome sign that at least he was still with them. The waiting game seemed to stretch out ahead of them, but at least McGarrett was still with them.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

Two long days later there was finally some good news from Carl Lewis. Danny had spent every waking moment in McGarrett's room, sleeping only an hour or two at a time as he waited for some news. He rubbed at his eyes and stood up when he heard something form the man on the bed. A smile formed when he realized Steve was awake, but it left when he realized McGarrett was fighting the tube down his throat.

"Do something!" Williams told the nurse.

"Commander, McGarrett, you're in the hospital and on a ventilator. Dr. Lewis will be here in a couple of minutes and we may take out the tube then, for now, let it do what it's supposed to do," Janet Sullivan said, her voice calm as she spoke to the struggling man. "Talk to him, Detective, let him know you're here!"

"Steve, look at me! Come on…that's it…look at me. You're going to be okay. Dr. Lewis is on his way…"

"I'm right here, Detective," Lewis said as he entered the room with Maynard and Caldwell following in his footsteps. He saw the panic on McGarrett's face and wanted to take the tube out, but with five people in the room someone had to leave. "We need you to leave for a couple of minutes, Detective…"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"Look, Detective…"

"Carl, we don't all need to be here. Let Detective Williams stay…we'll be at the desk when you're through here," Caldwell said and left the room with Maynard.

"All right, Commander, would you like to get rid of that tube now?" Lewis asked and smiled at the vigorous nod of the man's head. "Okay, just give us a couple of seconds to remove the tape."

Williams watched as the doctor and nurse removed the tape holding the tube in place and swallowed reflexively as Lewis told McGarrett to breathe out. The result was instantaneous as Steve began to cough and the nurse disposed of the tubing while Lewis waited for the SEAL to relax.

"Wh…what hap…happened?" McGarrett croaked, his voice a raspy whisper as he tried to make sense of where he was.

"Let's just say using you as bait was the wrong plan. She got to you," Williams answered softly.

"Not…not your fault, Dan…no," the Seal said.

"Commander, you've been on a ventilator for three days and I expect your throat is sore, so keep talking to a minimum. There'll be time to answer your questions later," Lewis ordered.

"I need…"

"You need to rest and allow yourself time to heal. Detective Williams has been here every day since you were brought in and if I was a betting man I'd say he'll be here after you get some sleep."

"Dr. Lewis is right, Steve. Go to sleep," Williams said.

"Seems like that's all I do," McGarrett grumbled, but was asleep before Lewis finished checking the monitors.

"Janet, keep an eye on his oxygen level. If it drops any lower put him on a mask and call me," Lewis ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," the nurse assured him.

"Detective, now that we've taken him off the ventilator and the antidote seems to be working I want you and the others to go home and take advantage of your own beds."

"Doc…"

"No arguments…if you don't do as I say then I'll talk to the governor and have him make it an order. Now, say goodnight or good morning and go home. Go to bed…and sleep for a week if that's what it takes to get rid of the over-size bags under your eyes," Lewis ordered and wrote several notations on his patient's chart.

"Doc…"

"Detective, did you understand…"

"I understood, but I need to know what's happening with Paulina. You know he's going to want to know when he wakes up," Williams said.

"She's not responding as well as the commander is," Lewis answered before leaving the room.

Danny wasn't sure how he felt about the news, but he knew if she died life would be a whole lot simpler and less dangerous for Steve McGarrett. The woman's obsession went far beyond ordinary stalking and she'd proven that she would kill him if he chose not to be with her. If she died, he wouldn't have to worry about testifying against her, and the possibility that she would someday be released from prison. That didn't seem possible, not after they'd found the bodies on her property and Toshi Ito had already agreed to testify against her.

"I'll be back," Williams vowed and left the room, feeling better than he had in weeks. It was time to talk to Rachel and tell her it really was safe to come home, especially with Christmas just a few short weeks away.

**5050505050 **

Snatches of conversation came to him, but he was unable to comprehend much of what was being said before falling asleep once more. It was beginning to drive him crazy, simply because he didn't feel in control of his own life. He needed to wake up and ask questions of the people in the room with him, but every time he thought he was winning, sleep dragged him back to the nightmares that plagued him.

"I think he's waking up….hey, Steve, come on…"

He knew that voice, it seemed to be the one constant that broke through the nightmares and he finally managed to open heavy eyelids. The smile formed and lingered as he recognized the three people stand beside the bed.

"It's about time you woke up," Williams said, relief evident in his voice.

"How long?"

"Well, you were in ICU for six days and you've been in this room for two," Kono answered.

"What happened?" McGarrett asked.

"Before or after you and Paulina drugged each other?" Williams asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is she dead?" the SEAL asked.

"No, but it seems there is such a thing as karma and she got it tenfold," Chin answered.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" McGarrett asked and pressed the button to raise his head.

"She's been transferred to the prison hospital and she'll spend the rest of her life there. She was right about giving you both different poisons and because she'd taken it before she went after you it did irreversible damage to her lungs, liver, kidneys and central nervous system. She needs constant care, but she'll never leave the bed without assistance."

"She's bedridden?" the injured man asked.

"Yes, she is, but she knows what's going on, Steve," Chin told him. "I accompanied her in the ambulance during the transfer and she was awake and aware. She can't talk and she's being fed through a tube. Dr. Lewis explained why, but I can't make heads or tails of it. He did say nothing short of a miracle would ever let her be a danger to anyone ever again."

"I want to see her," McGarrett told them.

"I knew you'd say that, but it will be at least a week before you get out of here, so don't ask," Williams said and moved to help his friend sit up a little more.

"Damn, I feel so damn weak," the SEAL observed once he was settled comfortably on the pillow.

"Yes, well, better weak than dead," the Jersey native told him and saw something he didn't like in the other man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There were others," McGarrett said.

"We knew that," Williams said and understood his partner was probably suffering from survivor's guilt. "Steve, don't be angry because you survived. You're strong and smart and you had…"

"I had you guys watching out for me," the SEAL observed.

"Yes, you did," Kono vowed and sat on the edge of the bed. "We've identified several of the victims and Governor Denning has notified the next of kin. I know what you're feeling, but at least they have closure now and they can be given proper burial."

"Thanks…for what all of you did. I may not have been awake, but I knew I wasn't alone," McGarrett observed.

"You weren't,' Williams told him as a nurse arrived with a tray of food. "Looks like you're actually awake enough to eat this morning."

"Commander, eat your breakfast and I'll be back with everything you need for a bath," the nurse said before hurrying from the room.

"Now that's about the only good thing about being in a hospital," Chin observed.

"What is?" McGarrett asked.

"Come on, Steve, don't tell me getting a sponge bath from a woman like that doesn't make you feel a little better?" Williams asked.

"Is that all guys think about?" Kono asked with a smile.

"Not all," Chin told her as she took the lids off the bowls.

"Steve, you need to eat," Kono observed.

"What is it?" McGarrett asked disinterestedly.

"Cereal, toast, and coffee," the woman answered.

"I'll eat later," the weary patient said and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting toward sleep and barely found the energy to acknowledge them as they left with the promise they'd be back in the afternoon.

Steve had no idea whether he'd really slept, but he heard the door open, but remained still as footsteps neared the bed. He hoped whoever it was would simply think he was asleep and take the tray away. When he didn't hear the person leave he sighed and opened his eyes and a smile formed when he recognized his visitor.

"Good morning, Sailor."

"Cath, when did you get in?"

"About an hour ago…I wanted to be here sooner, but we were on radio silence until we finished our last tour. You look like hell," Catherin Rollins said and kissed him. His arm came up and wrapped around her as the kiss deepened and there was no denying the deep feelings they had for each other. "I was so worried about you."

"I know…and I'm sorry, Cath."

"It wasn't your fault, Steve. None of this was. She was crazy…is crazy and she made her own bed. I don't wish anything bad on her, but what she did to you and the others…it just means she is paying for it," Rollins said.

"Danny said she's bedridden," McGarrett said.

"I know. I spoke with him and Kono. It sounds like she'll never hurt anyone again and right now that's the best news I've heard," Rollins said.

"How much time do we have before you need to return to duty?"

"We have three weeks. I'll be here for Christmas and be able to help you ring in the New Year. I leave on the second," Catherine told him.

"Can you get Dr. Lewis for me?"

"Why?"

"I need him to sign my discharge papers or I'll go AWOL," McGarrett answered.

"You try it and I'll have you keelhauled, Sailor…"

"Come on, Catherine, you just got back and…"

"And you just got out of ICU. No way in hell are you getting out of here until Dr. Lewis says so! Don't make me pull rank on you!"

"I outrank you."

"Maybe you do, but I have contacts and believe me you don't want me to call any of them," Catherine said. "Let's not fight, Steve…now why don't I tell the nurse you're ready for your sponge bath."

"Only if you're the one to help me," McGarrett told her.

"Oh, I think that could be arranged. I'll ask her to see if we can get you a fresh breakfast tray as well," Catherine told him and walked to the door.

Steve smiled as he watched her and felt some of the tension leave his body at the thought of spending the next three weeks under her tender loving care. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of in a woman and more, yet neither one of them was ready to take it that extra step just yet. She had a career that kept her onboard a navy vessel for months at a time. He had Five-O and needed to remain in Hawaii. Their relationship was a long distance one, but it seemed to work for them and for that he was grateful.

"The nurse is going to bring in the items we need. How would you feel about sitting in a chair? That way we can change the bed linens as well."

"Sounds good," McGarrett told her and sat up. He slid his legs over the edge and sat for a minute while waiting for the dizziness to pass. He smiled when she moved to help support him and was shocked by just how weak he actually felt. He knew it probably had to do with whatever poison Paulina had given him, but he knew he would regain his strength with time.

"All right, Sailor, think you can make it to that chair?"

"Think so…feel so damn weak."

"Considering what you've been through I'm not surprised," Catherine said and eased him onto the chair. She looked into his eyes and wasn't surprised to see how bloodshot they were. She knew what Paulina or Marcia, whatever her real name was, had given him and vowed to help him get his strength back. She shook her head and smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. "You really do need a nurse."

"Only if you're applying for the job," the SEAL told her.

"Depends on the hours and the salary?"

"Well, I can't guarantee the hours, but you name your salary…hopefully it includes some downtime…and by that I mean time in the bed."

"My own bed?"

"Not if I can convince you otherwise," McGarrett said.

"Hmm, so if I accept the position I get to take care of an injured SEAL 24/7?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Catherine asked with a grin and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm up for it…"

"Oh, excuse me," the nurse said and smiled as she looked at the couple. "I guess I should have knocked."

"No, that's okay. We were just talking," McGarrett told her.

"Is that what young people are calling it these days?" the grey haired woman asked as she placed several towels, a basin, and shampoo on the bedside table. "If there's anything else you need just let me know, and Lieutenant Rollins."

"Yes?"

"If you place a chair against the door I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

"Thank you, Serena," Catherine said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to grab some clean sheets and change the bed before I leave you in Lieutenant Rollins' tender care, Commander," Serena Carlson told them. "Oh, I've also ordered a new breakfast tray and will let you know when it gets here or there are some muffins and coffee in the nurse's lounge. Perhaps it would save time if you ate while I made up your bed."

"Steve, would you like a muffin and coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Sounds good," McGarrett told her.

"I'll be right back," Catherine said and listened as the nurse told her where the lounge was.

Steve looked out the window and smiled inwardly as he thought about his feelings for Catherine Rollins. He heard the nurse remove the sheets and watched as she replaced them with clean ones and tucked them in around the corners.

"I know it's probably not up to military regulations, but you could probably bounce a coin off it," the nurse told him.

"It looks good," McGarrett said as Catherine returned.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Carlson asked and watched McGarrett rubbing the heavy stubble on his chin.

"Is there any way I can get a razor?" McGarrett asked.

"I think we can manage that," the woman said and left the room, returning a few minutes later with the razor, shaving cream, and after shave lotion. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"We will, thank you, Serena," McGarrett said, and watched as Catherine put a chair against the door before rejoining him at the window.

"Banana or carrot?" Catherine asked.

"Banana," McGarrett answered and took the muffin, surprised that it was warm and there was melted butter in the middle. He took a bite and was surprised when his stomach rumbled appreciatively. He finished the whole thing and drank most of the coffee while Catherine filled the basin with warm water.

"Okay, Sailor, it may not be a three minute shower, but I think we'll be able to get you cleaned up," the woman said and eased the hospital gown off his shoulders. The nurse had brought in pajama bottoms and it was warm enough that he wouldn't need the gown. She discarded the gown near the foot of the bed and reached for the washcloth and soap.

Steve smiled and closed his eyes as she gently washed his upper body, opening them when her hand stopped near the healing knife wound. He saw the anger in her eyes and reached out to touch her. "It's okay, Cath, it's healed."

"It never should have happened. She really is crazy!"

"I know, but she won't hurt anyone ever again," McGarrett told her and smiled wolfishly. "Right now I think we need to finish this before Danny and the others get here."

"Serena said she'd keep everyone out," Catherine told him and continued to wash his upper body. She reached around him and laughed when he took advantage and drew her into an embrace that left her shirt full of soapy water. "Steve, I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Good, I don't mind if you get naked," McGarrett vowed.

"Maybe not, but imagine the nursing staff walking in and finding us both bare-chested…"

"I don't mind looking at your bare chest," the SEAL teased.

"Yes, well, that goes both ways, but I'd rather wait until we're at home."

"Then get Dr. Lewis."

"No, now stop badgering me or I'll see if Nurse Hardesty is available."

"Hell, no, don't do that," McGarrett grumbled and relaxed as she finished the sponge bath and shaved the stubble from his face.

"I'm going to get some clean water and wash your hair," Catherine told him and frowned when she looked into his eyes. There was no mistaking the pain and weariness she saw there and she knew it was time to get him back to bed and call the nurse. "Your hair can wait…"

"No, Cath, let's finish this. I'm good," McGarrett assured her.

"Steve, you've been in that chair for an hour and I can tell you're tired and in pain. I'm going to get rid of this and get Serena to bring you something…"

"I'll call her myself once we're through. It won't take long, and I'll sleep better. God, it's been so long since I've felt this clean," the SEAL told her, relieved when she agreed to finish his hair. Once she was done she helped him back into bed and folded her arms until he made good on his part of the bargain. The nurse came into the room with his medication and a bag of IV solution and quickly administered to her patient before leaving them alone again.

"All right, Sailor, time for you to get some sleep," Catherine said and tucked the blankets around him.

"There's only one thing missing."

"What would that be?"

"I'd sleep a lot better if you joined me," McGarrett said and shifted to the right side of the bed.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Come on, Catherine, we're both consenting adults and we're fully dressed…well you are, but I wouldn't argue if you got more comfortable," the SEAL told her.

"Sorry, Sailor, but right now you need to rest and I don't think you'll do that if I got naked too."

"Come on, Cath, I'm cold," McGarrett tried and succeeding in making her laugh.

"I'll get you an extra blanket," the woman told him and laughed at the look of disappointment she saw. "Okay, how about a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"I'll lie down with you, but I keep my clothes on, and you sleep!"

"I can live with that," McGarrett said and frowned when she walked to the opposite side of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I figure if we're going to share the bed I'd better put up the side. I wouldn't want to have to explain how you fell on that delicate derrière."

"Delicate derrière?"

"Why yes, after all you're just a SEAL."

"Just a SEAL?"

"Not just a SEAL…my SEAL," Catherine said and lifted the side rail before putting the chair in front of the door once more. She returned to the bed and sat on the edge. "Are you sure, Steve?"

"Hell yes," he answered and scooted closer to the railing as he took her hand and pulled her down beside him.

Catherine smiled as she stretched here body out beside his and he rested his head on her arm. She could spend the rest of her life in this bed as long as he was the man beside her. She wasn't ready to take it that extra step yet, but someday…someday she hoped they would take that extra step in front of friends, God, and country.

Steve relaxed and closed his eyes as the medication he'd been given eased the discomfort enough for him to sleep. He knew having this woman beside him would go a long way toward helping him heal. He sighed and snuggled closer; basking in the light floral scent he associated with her, and allowed himself to relax even further as sleep reached out for him.

Catherine knew the instant he fell asleep and toyed with the idea of getting out of bed and letting him stretch out even more. The instant she moved, his arm came up and wrapped around her and she smiled at how, even in sleep, he wanted her close. She'd stay where she was, and let him know he wasn't alone.

**TBC**


End file.
